


Fireworks

by moonstarlight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst with a Happy Ending, Engagement, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hostage Situations, M/M, NO DEATHS, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, i don't know what else to put, rich families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 102,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstarlight/pseuds/moonstarlight
Summary: Jongdae heard from someone he was getting married off to a family friend as a business deal. It’s not that this “family friend” wasn’t ideal. He was just not in Jongdae’s plans or choices. Baekhyun heard about this deal, keeping an open mind. It’s not that Jongdae wasn’t ideal. Baekhyun’s just not sure if Jongdae liked him like that since they've been friends for so long. That's it. Just friends. Could they, the kids of the richest 1% in the world, afford to fall in love? Or will they pay the price for doing so?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 92
Kudos: 145





	1. 5 years ago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jongdaelover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongdaelover/gifts).



> Prompt accepted! Thanks for Durga for challenging me with this one. It's probably not what you expected but it just...exploded all over the place! Like fireworks! Hope you enjoyed working on this with me hehe
> 
> Welcome to another baekchen fic from your resident baekchen writer lmao if Forms of Confession was aslahfkljdhl this won't be so much. Still, please enjoy the story. It's my last work for this pairing this 2020. Thank you for smiling, laughing, crying, and staying up to read all these dump!

5 years ago, Kim Jongdae, heir of the Kim Group of Companies, was about to get married to a rich man he thought was the one.

It was a beautiful day with a beautiful setting in church. His parents welcomed guests politely while his friends gathered by the door to catch up with each other.

Jongdae’s car was already there, making the guests excited for him to come out. His groom, a 35-year old businessman he met at an Equestrian tournament, waited somewhere in the church. Everyone and everything was ready. Jongdae waited nervously in the car as the wedding procession began. His best man, closest friend and fellow heir in the richest circle of people in the country sat beside him, feeling happy for him. Although he found Jongdae too young to marry, who was he to object? 23 and married wasn’t wrong either. “Minseok, this is it. This is really it.” Jongdae gulped. “I’m going to vomit.”

“Calm down! You’ve done this before already. Just don’t make the same mistake.” Minseok held his hand comfortingly.

That’s what made Jongdae nervous. He was getting married for the second time. His first engagement and wedding had him running out of the door in anxiety. He couldn’t do it. He didn’t want to do it. He thought it was love until he saw his soon to be spouse at the altar. Jongdae didn’t like the feeling. It was wrong. So he always ran back out and hid himself.

His parents didn’t force him to marry yet. He was still young. This was all his decision. His parents advised against this because it was a little unsettling. The man was 10 years older than Jongdae. He could be anything after they got married. Jongdae wasn’t an ordinary guy. He was one of the richest people in one of the richest families in the country, and possibly the whole world. His parents had every right to be picky.

“Are you ready? Everyone’s waiting for you.” Minseok whispered like he was talking to a child, looking out the window. “It’s rare to have everyone together, you know. Everyone came, even Baekhyun. I hope there’s no funny business in this.”

Jongdae looked out the window, seeing his friends, the heirs, chatting and laughing among themselves. The youngest ones Jongin and Sehun looked stunning in their suits. They grew up very well. Junmyeon kept jabbing with Yixing, probably testing his new skills from the military. Yixing loved boxing too. Kyungsoo was chatting with two of the most important people in Jongdae’s life. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were Jongdae’s rock through everything. They were all born in the same year, basically raised together and learned together. The tall and handsome one, Chanyeol, was working for his family while Baekhyun, the one with a piercing gaze, made a name for himself at a young age. They were nothing less than successful. Baekhyun looked at the car where Jongdae was.

“Why hasn’t he come out yet?” Jongin asked, looking at his watch. They heard giggling from the other side of the door. The heirs tried not to look. Jongdae’s future husband’s female relatives were obviously talking about them. Sehun glared at them. He didn’t mean to but they were really annoying him.

“You think he’s second guessing again?” Yixing asked Junmyeon, Jongdae’s older brother. Junmyeon looked at Baekhyun for a few seconds.

“As long as he stays put, we’ll reach the reception this time.” Junmyeon nodded to Baekhyun. Everyone laughed, even Baekhyun.

“I’m not supposed to be here anyway. My flight’s moved tonight so I have the rest of the day free. Rather than staying in the airport, getting free food seems better, don’t you think?” Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol.

“Well, when you disappear in things like this, shit always goes down.” Chanyeol shrugged.

“I’ll behave.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“You better. This will probably be the last time Jongdae gets married.” Kyungsoo looked at the car again. “I hope he’s okay.” Everyone hoped he was okay. But Baekhyun knew better.

As everyone took their seats, Baekhyun and Chanyeol stayed back to stand near the entrance. They always did that at weddings for some reason. Some thought they were part of the entourage. No, they weren’t. The entire entourage was from the other groom’s side, odd enough. Jongdae finally got out of the car and tried to relax. He saw Baekhyun and Chanyeol near him. Chanyeol gave him two thumbs up but Baekhyun just looked into his eyes. Jongdae looked away. Baekhyun could see right through him.

As the groom stood in front of the altar and the entourage walked down the aisle, Jongdae’s parents didn’t feel good about this at all. Chanyeol made fun of the groom, judging his excessively gelled hair and choice of tie for the event. He went on and on and on until he looked beside him.

Baekhyun was missing.

Chanyeol looked around then looked at his friends somewhere in front. They all looked around too. “Not again,”

Junmyeon stood up and hurried to the back. Chanyeol went out of the door on the side to check on Jongdae. Jongdae wondered why Chanyeol and Junmyeon looked so alarmed. The two went back inside, confused. Where was Baekhyun? Bathroom?

Jongdae started walking down the aisle. One step at a time, his smile grew. It grew the same time his regret did. He looked at his friends.  _ This is wrong. _ A voice in his head reminded him what Baekhyun found about the man he was about to marry.  _ The moment you sign that marriage contract, he’ll run away with everything you have. _ Jongdae stopped walking. Chanyeol and Junmyeon slowly felt something coming from behind. Jongdae’s parents stood up and looked mad. The coordinator kept waving for him to walk. Everyone started whispering. Minseok looked among the heirs. “Not again,” he sighed.

A loud roar of an engine made everyone except Jongdae look at the open door. A Lamborghini parked abruptly, wheels screeching against the ground.

“Kim Jongdae!” His father screamed. Jongdae knew this was wrong. He looked at his fiance, seeing how furious he was. If someone was about to leave the wedding, one would be shocked or upset first. This guy was mad. Chanyeol and Junmyeon didn’t know what to do. They were by the door.They could stop this but...they didn’t want to. They knew who was in that car. It’s not the first time it happened too.

Jongdae started moving backwards. It felt light. He kept going and going as he removed his ring. This felt good. It was right. Jongdae turned around and ran out of the church. He got in the car and sighed. Jongdae looked at the driver with a grateful smile. Baekhyun switched gears and sped away from the place, taking Jongdae anywhere. Everywhere. Jongdae sank in the seat and genuinely smiled. “That’s your second time. Your parents will not forgive me anymore.”

“Who cares about them?” Jongdae laughed. “I’m just so happy you came right now.” He stretched and looked at Baekhyun, who was smirking. “Thanks Baek. You always save me.”

“Told you that guy’s sketchy,” Baekhyun scoffed. “Where do you want to go? I have a flight at seven.”

“Airport,” Jongdae smiled. “Let me drive this home.”

“Why?” Baekhyun didn’t like others touching his car. This was his baby. He bought this from his own pocket. Jongdae said he was only teasing. He watched Baekhyun drive, feeling bliss and calmness. This was right. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Baekhyun side-eyed him.

“I don’t know,” Jongdae looked away in the dreamiest manner. Baekhyun squirmed in his seat. “I’m just wondering why you came. You said you weren’t coming. You got mad at me on the phone when you got my letter.” He turned his head to look at Baekhyun again. “You said I had to deal with my choices on my own.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “You’re supposed to be in the sky right now. Switched flights?” He guessed.

“Felt something was wrong,” Baekhyun shrugged. “There was still time to spare. Imagine if I didn’t crash your wedding. You’d be bankrupt by midnight.”

“Is that really it? You moved your entire schedule because you knew this would happen?” Jongdae’s eyes were so calm, so gentle, so grateful. Baekhyun just nodded. “Is that really it? You’re being very protective, Byun Baekhyun.”

“That’s what people... do to people they love, I guess.” Baekhyun mumbled. “Don’t flatter yourself, love.” Jongdae smiled serenely, agreeing but also disbelieving. “If you do this again, I really won’t save you anymore. Your father will never let me walk out of his sight alive.” Jongdae chuckled and reached over to rub Baekhyun’s arm.

“Even if I did this again, I know you’d be there.” Jongdae sounded sure of it. Baekhyun was there the first time, here again for the second time. Baekhyun would always have his back. Jongdae looked at him again, expressing something strong with his eyes. “That’s what you do to people you love, I guess.”

Baekhyun drove them to Jongdae’s favorite place. It was a cliffside overlooking the city. Jongdae got out and threw his tie off the cliff. Baekhyun went out and sat on the hood of his car with his hands in his pockets. He watched Jongdae scream his worries away. The soft smile on his lips said a thousand things but he didn’t need to say a word. Jongdae looked behind, to Baekhyun, and giggled. Baekhyun smirked as he shook his head. He felt his phone vibrate in his pants pocket. He took the call, knowing who it was already.

“Where did you take my son, Baek?” Mr. Kim.

“Same place, cliffside.” Baekhyun said truthfully as he looked around. They both sounded so calm.

“That’s a relief.” Mr. Kim sounded like he couldn’t relax when he answered the call. “Did you shake off that bastard’s men?”

“Eung,” Baekhyun looked down to his leather shoes, seeing he needed to glue the sole again. He wanted to buy a new one but he couldn’t fly to Italy lately. “How many minutes, sir?” He asked when Jongdae's pickup would arrive.

“We’re almost there. Thank you for delaying your flight for him, for telling us he’s not ready for all of this. He wouldn’t tell us this himself. You always look out for him. I’m grateful, Baek.” Mr. Kim truly was. They saved Jongdae from another huge disaster. “You can tell him the truth and catch your flight. Really, you have my gratitude.” Baekhyun hummed in reply as he looked at Jongdae. Jongdae was looking at him with mild curiosity.

“Looks like he already knows,” Baekhyun chuckled as Jongdae narrowed his eyes at him. He hung up the call and called Jongdae over with a hand. Jongdae stood between Baekhyun’s legs, waiting for what he had to say. It was nothing new, just the instructions for him to stay there for a while. His father was coming to get him. Baekhyun had to catch his flight. Same thing like last time, plus the flight. Jongdae hugged Baekhyun in thanks. He wasn’t supposed to be there but he was. Baekhyun hugged him back, burying his face to Jongdae’s neck.

“What do you want when I get back?” He asked to lighten the mood. Jongdae thought for a moment and uttered snacks. “What about a birthday gift?”

“You won’t be here on my birthday.” Jongdae reminded him. Baekhyun nodded, looking sorry.

“I’ll have it delivered to you, of course. So you feel like I’m still there.”

“Baekhyun, really, thank you for coming today.” Jongdae’s eyes brimmed with happiness. Baekhyun nodded, smiling a little tiredly. “I’m really, really, really happy.”

“No more shotgun engagements while I’m away, okay?” Baekhyun warned as he checked his phone. Jongdae joked that he wouldn’t have a wedding without Baekhyun there. Baekhyun scoffed and shook his head.

“Mr. Kim, do I fetch Master Jongdae?” Mr. Kim’s secretary asked.

“Give them a few more minutes. I’m trying to see something.” Mr. Kim watched his son with his friend. Baekhyun ran his fingers in Jongdae’s hair and cupped the side of his face. Jongdae kept giggling as they talked a bit more. “Do you think Jongdae has feelings for Baekhyun?”

“I’m not sure, sir. They don’t often spend time together as far as I know, but Jongdae’s always calling Baekhyun for help.” The secretary looked at the two outside.

“Or is it the other way around?” Mr. Kim guessed.


	2. Rekindling Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years ago, Jongdae almost got married to the wrong person. The person who helped him escape upped and left two years after that, leaving Jongdae in a confused and upsetting state, is back. Will Baekhyun and Jongdae pick up where they left off or will a little rumor affect them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIMELINE NOTICE: This takes place on now. The three years they're talking about is part of the five years of the previous chapter.

Jongdae smiled kindly.

That’s all he could do when his ears rung upon hearing ' _ Jongdae, honey, I heard your hand’s already taken'. _ He remembered how he disliked functions with people in their social status. This woman, surprisingly a friend of his mother, gossipped as she passed by. Jongdae, being a kind gentleman, just smiled and brushed it off. His two friends with him, Jongin and Minseok, stopped eating to look at the person involved. It was a big rumor to just spill so easily. “Ms. Valentine, it’s good to see you again.” Jongdae stood up and placed his hands behind his back. He didn't want to be touched by this woman.

“Oh my, you’ve gotten slender. Is this for your fiance?” She eyed him from head to toe, finger dancing over his sternum, making Jongdae uncomfortable.

“Maybe, if he’s here. May I know who told you and who they said it was?” Jongdae whispered, acting like it’s still a secret. It’s not. No one even told him yet. It’s basically a rumor at this point.

“A little business bird told me you’re getting cozy with Young Byun, of course.” She whispered behind her fan. Jongdae nodded, smiling kindly again but was actually screaming in his mind.  _ Byun? Byun Baekhyun? How can we get cozy when he's been away for three years? _

“If it’s from my father's colleagues or my mother, it’s not true. If it’s from my father himself, it’s true. Remember Ms. Valentine, he gets the final say when it comes to our family.” Jongdae spoke, voice dripping with sugar as hands became fists behind him. Jongin looked at those fists warily.

“Oh of course, Jongdae! I was just confirming with you since you look so dashing today. He’s also not that far.” She cupped his jaw, turning his head slightly to where Byun Baekhyun, youngest son of the Byun family and black sheep of this elite circle of power, mingled animatedly with others.

Baekhyun noticed them in fact. He did a double take before raising his eyebrows at Jongdae like he was expecting him to say something. Ms. Valentine winked at Baekhyun. Baekhyun looked slightly uncomfortable and worried. Jongdae watched her other hand sliding against his chest, wanting to slap it away. Ms. Valentine was a known child predator among the rich kids. They have all been victims of her indirect actions. Jongdae held her hands and shook them instead. He restrained them to keep him from being disgusted with himself. He subtly tried to ignore Baekhyun from his peripheral vision but Baekhyun’s gaze pierced from across the room. He seemed concerned.

“Thank you, Ms. Valentine, for coming all this way to confirm a rumor. If in case I do get married, you will definitely know from the media. That's how lonely, I mean lovely women usually find out." Jongdae just shaded her in the nicest way possible that he will never inform her anything about his life. Jongin and Minseok lowered their heads to laugh to themselves. "I hope you’ll remember me next time we see each other.” Jongdae flirted, kissing her semi-fake diamond embellished knuckles. She blushed, patting the end of her fan on Jongdae’s chest as he walked away. She caught his shade and flirtation, rendered speechless by his charms. Jongdae sat down in a hurry as Jongin passed him another water glass. He gargled the liquid and spat it back in the glass. “I hate her so much.”

Baekhyun chuckled softly as he watched Jongdae endure that interaction. He was quite impressed too. Curiosity got the better of him as he wondered what made them look at him. Whatever she said concerned both of them for sure. Baekhyun excused himself from the men he talked to to do some gossip digging.

“Your mom’s marrying you off to Baekhyun?” Minseok looked around subtly, looking for the other person involved. As usual, Byun Baekhyun made everyone around him laugh. He was in another group of elites this time, mostly made up of women. "Do they hate you or something?"

"Baekhyun's not bad. He's pretty smart actually, knows a lot about games and how to have fun legally," Jongin nodded. "I don't get why he's considered a black sheep of this circle though. He has his own company, right?"

"It's because he dropped out of college and ran away from home like some renegade." Jongdae ate a big scoop of mashed potatoes with truffles.

"And? He made a name for himself. How is that bad?" Jongin honestly couldn't understand why the elite elders were so upset with Baekhyun's unconventional choices but fought for a place to mingle with him at events. The hypocrisy was lost in the heirs.

"Number one rule is to finish your studies, Kim Jongin. You can do whatever you want afterwards." Jongdae explained. “With reservations,” By reservations, he meant they should still be ready to take over their family’s empires.

"Yes. Look at Jongdae. He's still studying for the nth time. He must want to do something huge afterwards." Minseok laughed. "I finished my masters and doctorate degrees but he's still going! Is this your second masters degree?"

"It's my third, thank you very much." Jongdae sassed, narrowing his eyes.

"No wonder he's hungry." Jongin offered the remainder of his salad to his friend. Jongdae thanked him, leaning his head on the younger's shoulder as he chewed.

"It's an adorable combination though; Baek and Dae. It's like yin and yang but with the same brain cell." Minseok tried to remember how they were growing up. "They were inseparable with Chanyeol when they were growing up." He elaborated for Jongin who was born two years after Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol.

"That's why it doesn't sit well with me. He's just a friend." Jongdae shrugged before taking a drink.

"We're all just friends here until the chess players want to play their pawns." Minseok scoffed, glaring at their parents and elders.

“I’ll have to talk to my Dad later.” Jongdae got the fish roulade from Jongin’s plate, still upset. Jongin watched his food disappear one by one from his plate, unable to do anything anymore. He tried to get some chicken from Jongdae’s plate but his hand was hit, twice. Jongdae couldn’t enjoy the event anymore with the thought of such rumors floating around.

As Jongdae stood beside his mother while mingling with familiar faces, he saw Baekhyun in another circle again.  _ Him? Really? He's not bad, not the best choice too. He's quite cute. But I'm still studying. Wait, isn't he a dropout or something? Where again? What did he drop? Was it the position in his family's company? What was—oh shit.  _ Baekhyun met his eyes. He gave a sweet smile. It was...kind and friendly. Jongdae gave him a nod and returned his smile. Yes, they're friends after all.

They have been childhood friends together with Chanyeol, the only son of the Park family. While they all played the same things and went to the same elementary school before, they went to different high schools eventually. Their interests varied too, keeping music and movies as their common ground. Jongdae remembered they used to play with their bikes around the Park Mansion. He didn't actually know how to ride a bike so Baekhyun always made him sit in front of him, making him join the fun. Yeah, that's how he saw Baekhyun; just a really nice guy, fun to talk to, not really deep but critical. He was okay as a person in Jongdae's opinion. As a partner or a lover, he had no idea.

Jongdae never saw Baekhyun as one. His relationship with Baekhyun was strictly civil. They talked often at events but nothing beyond hi-hello-how-are-you-lately. When they needed each other, they were there. That’s it. They never hung out on their own, never texted her each other unless necessary, nor had a real moment together. They were just one of those friends in a long list of friends. Come to think of it, Jongdae has never seen Baekhyun in a relationship. He never heard anything about him having a girlfriend or boyfriend, just some flings. The mystery around this supposed black sheep interested Jongdae even more. What was Baekhyun like as a lover?

"Jongdae, can you get me another glass of wine?" His mother asked, handing her empty glass. Jongdae was startled by the sudden call of his name. He shook the thoughts of having Baekhyun as a lover and looked at the empty glass.

"That's your seventh, Mom. The next one's your last." Jongdae whispered to her ear and excused himself. Alcohol has been his mother’s best friend lately. It wouldn’t look well if she started running her mouth and wobbling all over the place. It would make these nosy rich women think their family was falling apart. No. Jongdae refused to be like most of the families in this elite circle.

Across the gardenesque room, Baekhyun followed Jongdae's movements with his eyes.  _ He did get thinner like what the women said. He must be studying too much again. Is he still studying?  _ Baekhyun excused himself from the circle and followed Jongdae subtly. He weaved through the crowd with intention, making sure he wasn’t getting attention.

Jongdae waited for the bartender to make a mock wine. His mother had too much already. It really wasn’t good for her health. "I thought you didn't drink red." Jongdae turned to see Baekhyun, who wore a royal blue satin button down tucked in his dress pants. His sleeves were rolled to his elbows. His hair was beautifully dark, styled casually down to fit the vibe of this garden function. He cursed mentally as the person rumored to be his future fiance stood beside him.

"Ah, I don't. It's for my mom. She had a couple already, around seven." Jongdae winced for several reasons.

Baekhyun hissed as he sat on the stool. "Is she doing okay?"

"Not so much. She hates these things as much as we both do." Jongdae let out a soft laugh. Baekhyun arched a brow, a little flattered Jongdae remembered a similarity of theirs. Considering it’s been three years since they actually saw each other, let alone have a proper conversation, this was a pleasant comment for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun has been in Europe and parts of Southeast Asia for business for around three years or so. He has missed many elite events because of it. This event seemed like his homecoming even it’s not hosted by his family. It just so happened he attended this one after so long. The elders were all over him, asking how he’s been and all. Baekhyun appreciated this from them but he would never forget how they made him an outcast for dropping out of college suddenly to pursue his own business.

"How have you been though? I haven't seen you in a while." Jongdae ate three cheese cubes continuously, diverting his nervousness to eating. "Do you want some?" He offered a cube on a stick. Baekhyun bent forward slightly, biting the cheese off the toothpick Jongdae held. Jongdae felt his cheeks warmed. His body felt too hot for some reason he couldn’t figure out.

"Hmmm, classic Pule cheese," Baekhyun smiled with his cheek full. Jongdae chuckled softly and breathily. It was quite an adorable sight, he thought. "Want some white wine? The one at this thing's really good. It's from their cellar I think. Have you tried it?"

"Sure," Jongdae indulged him, sitting on the stool next to Baekhyun. The mock wine was forgotten. Baekhyun pulled the tray of cheese between them and got talking, catching up on themselves. Like always.

“Wait, you’re still studying?” Baekhyun was so amazed. They were close to 30 years old and Jongdae still studied. “Before I left for Europe, you were studying your second masters degree. Did you like...extend or this is new?”

“This is my third.” Jongdae felt tingly seeing that someone was impressed with his studies. Others commonly thought he was wasting his time. “I’ve applied for a doctorate degree in Business Administration or Economics to several universities here and overseas but,” he shook his head shyly to imply there’s no luck yet.

Baekhyun blinked several times as he digested this fact. Kim Jongdae was studying and will still keep going to get a doctorate degree. Baekhyun wasn’t sure if he was impressed or scared for Jongdae at this point. “You’re…”

“Yeah, I know I’m wasting my time. That’s what everyone says.” Jongdae laughed it off even if it hurt his pride.

“No, no that’s not what I was going to say.” Baekhyun leaned forward and touched Jongdae’s knee comfortingly. “I think you’re very hard working, Dae. It’s very admirable how you want to achieve your dreams no matter how long it takes.”

The way Baekhyun was looking at Jongdae’s eyes felt disarming. Jongdae was rendered speechless at the genuineness of his friend’s words. He felt something has changed in Baekhyun. He seemed more confident and eloquent. Was he always this charming? Jongdae couldn’t really remember. Ms. Valentine’s annoying voice echoed in his mind. Jongdae blinked twice and cleared his throat. Baekhyun kept his hands to himself and tried to read his friend’s expression.  _ He’s blushing. Is he single again? _ Baekhyun held his wine glass and offered for a toast.

“What is this for?” Jongdae looked confused but raised his glass anyway.

“To you, of course.” Baekhyun smirked. “I hope you achieve your dreams, Dr. Kim.” Jongdae chuckled as he rolled his eyes. They shared a toast and drank it amusingly. Baekhyun hissed at the taste as he looked at the liquid in his glass.

“What have you been doing around the world by the way? Not as a CEO but as you. You always had a fun time when I see your Instagram posts.” Jongdae rested his elbow on the bar and leaned his head to his hand. Baekhyun laughed slightly as he debated internally on what to tell Jongdae. It’s the first time a friend from this elite circle asked him that. Actually, it’s the first time Jongdae asked about Baekhyun personally. Baekhyun didn’t find it uncomfortable, just...different.

Baekhyun went on about finding the best gaming equipment in Europe and Asia. He meant both traditional and online games. Jongdae shifted in his seat as he listened. It was a world he knew nothing about. Baekhyun made it sound so interesting and fascinating. Jongdae noted how Baekhyun’s eyes lit up when he talked about things he loved. As always, games were Baekhyun’s thing. He was always good at any game. He was competitive too. Jongdae could understand why Baekhyun ventured on this path. He was just unsure what it would hold in the long run. But he wasn’t going to tell Baekhyun that unless he asked.

“Anyway, that’s the business side of...me around the world. Personally, I was just staying in.” Baekhyun described himself as boring personally in most interviews. He liked staying in, just watching TV or movies online. He’d go out from time to time but staying in was his favorite thing in the world. It also lessened the gossip about him.

“No fling or anything? You were in Italy for quite some time.” Jongdae arched his brow. Baekhyun chuckled bashfully and shook his head. He avoided Jongdae’s eyes. “Wait, I thought you were dating that model from Canada.”

“Model? That’s a rumor. We attended the same show in fashion week a few years ago, that’s all. Why are you so interested in my love life?” Baekhyun couldn’t hide his smile. It hurt when he controlled it. Jongdae stammered, finding a decent reason. There was none. He just...wanted to know what Baekhyun was like as a lover. Curse you, Valentine. “Are you still dating that professor from your brother’s university?”

“I-how did you know that?” Jongdae blushed to his ears and neck. That was probably one of his biggest mistakes in life.

“Valentine,” Baekhyun was about to drink, sparing Jongdae a smirk and a teasing glance before tipping the glass back. The bartender poured him another round. “Leave it.” He nodded, excusing himself from the two.

“That woman,” Jongdae looked frustrated. Baekhyun poured more in Jongdae’s glass. “That was...it finished the moment it started.”

“Yikes. Must be a great story,” Baekhyun said sarcastically. “One night stand?”

“We never...no. He um, was married when we...yeah.” Jongdae confessed. The cheese cube fell from the stick Baekhyun held at the same time his jaw did. Jongdae suddenly laughed at his expression. It was the best reaction he received from this story. He leaned forward, hitting Baekhyun’s forearm lightly. Baekhyun didn’t expect that turn of events. He felt sorry and appalled at the same time. He deemed Jongdae’s luck in relationships sucked.

Jongdae's mother found her husband and placed a hand on his chest for attention and slight affection. "Honey, have you seen Jongdae? I asked him to get me more wine but that was minutes ago." She looked around with her neck stretched out, jewels sparkling.

"I think he's by the bar with Baekhyun." Mr. Kim answered smoothly. Mrs. Kim spotted them laughing. Jongdae's hand was on Baekhyun's knee as he laughed. Baekhyun's elbow was on the granite as he bit on a cheese cube, chuckling and watching Jongdae laugh. She looked at her husband, pondering if she should say something. "Adorable pair, right? They’re still the same after three years of being apart. They’ve grown to be fine men." She mumbled. Mr. Kim smirked, assessing his son and his friend.

"Yes, they've been adorable ever since. They seem to be very good friends." Mr. Kim wasn't subtle with his gaze. Mrs. Kim felt uneasy with the look in her husband's eyes. She regretted saying something now. "Hey Byun, do you remember the other day you were supposed to tell me something?" Mr. Kim pulled Mr. Byun aside to discuss privately. Mrs. Kim sighed, knowing all too well her husband had plans now.

Baekhyun and Jongdae enjoyed each other’s company so much, they didn’t realize the afternoon had become twilight. Baekhyun was in the middle of sharing a story about a swan he saw in Italy when something blasted in the sky. He screamed abruptly as he held his chest. Jongdae turned to the sound and looked at the sky. Fireworks painted the darkening sky.

“No warning, no anything!” Baekhyun breathed heavily as he pouted. Jongdae turned in his seat to watch the display. He always loved fireworks even as a kid. Baekhyun saw the colors masking Jongdae’s clear skin.

“You’re still a baby to things like this.” Jongdae mumbled quite dreamily. He looked at Baekhyun with a teasing smile.

“At least I’m cute like a baby.” Baekhyun winked and smiled. Jongdae rolled his eyes and scoffed. He didn’t have the heart to disagree.

They watched the fireworks’ brilliant colors change until the big ones disappeared. Jongdae felt Baekhyun leaning to his space. His eyes moved first before his head. Baekhyun was trying to get a stolen selfie with Jongdae. Jongdae sighed and snatched the phone from Baekhyun. He took a photo of them and gave the phone back. “See you soon, Dae?” Baekhyun stood up, pleased with the photo. Jongdae nodded. “Tell your mom I’m sorry I kept you long. At least she didn’t drink anymore, right?” He smiled boyishly.

Jongdae felt like a toy hammer hit his head. He forgot his mom! Jongdae saw the mock wine behind his elbow and sighed. When he looked forward, Baekhyun was gone. Jongdae stood and went to find his parents. His mother saw him and sighed disappointedly. His father was relieved to see him, finally. They didn’t ask where he went so they said their goodbyes to the hosts of the party and left together. Jongdae saw Baekhyun with their friends Chanyeol and Jongin. He overheard them talking about Sehun, one of their friends that was absent. From the gist of things, they were teasing Baekhyun to Sehun. Jongdae and Baekhyun’s eyes met once again. Baekhyun’s smile widened. Jongdae looked away and followed his parents out of the venue.

When the Kim family got home to their house by the hill, Jongdae’s parents went their own ways, doing their own things. It's a normal thing at this point. They weren't the clingy kind of family anyway. He followed the decision-maker of the family upstairs. “Father, may I have a minute?” He asked.

“Sure, Jongdae. What is it?” His father was attentive, unlike other rich people in the world who neglected their kids for business.

“Ms. Valentine approached me earlier.” Jongdae began, making his father scoff. It made him confident. His father found Ms. Valentine as a chatterbox, an empty can. “She said someone already decided to offer my hand to someone, to the Byuns? Is it true?”

His father stopped walking.  _ Shit. _ Jongdae held his breath as he father turned around, eyes narrowing. “No, Jongdae.” He spoke confidently but it didn’t sound finished. “I haven’t decided on anything. Are you worried, son? You know I will not send you off to someone who doesn’t deserve you.” He placed his hands on Jongdae’s shoulders. Jongdae smiled, thankful it wasn’t true. “You still seem troubled.” His father patted his cheek, reading him perfectly. “How about you join me for a game of pool? You've been studying too much. Please take more breaks.” Jongdae nodded, grateful for some bonding with his father.

Even after that, Jongdae felt uneasy. He got in bed and pulled his books around him. He’s still finishing his third masters degree. This was his top priority. Although he tried his best to study the books, this rumor still bothered his mind. He got his phone and searched his contacts.  _ That’s odd. I have everyone’s number except Baekhyun’s. _ He checked Baekhyun’s social media account, leisurely scrolling through his feed. Of course he had 15 million followers. He wasn’t ugly anyway. Jongdae found himself sitting back, checking the selcas, scenic shots and product shots. The corners of his lips tugged upwards when he saw the adorable photos with Mongryeong, Baekhyun’s Corgi. He hearted it and a few others.

Truly, Baekhyun wasn't a black sheep per se. The only difference he had with other rich kids was he dropped out of college to pursue what he wanted. It wasn't a crime, but the elders found it as such. Education was prime. Baekhyun thought so too. He just didn't believe all forms of education were inside the classroom. He wasn't a troublemaker either. Although he was spotted partying more often than others, there was nothing damaging about his actions. In truth, Baekhyun felt wronged by the elders. They thought he was naive and unable to handle serious situations. But out of his generation of rich kids, he was the most quick-witted, sensible, and fastest learner out of all of them.

One of the few elders that admired Baekhyun's unorthodox methods was Mr. Kim. He loved the spontaneity of the boy. When Baekhyun came home to the circle with a company he built himself in four months, it clamped the doubters' mouths. Baekhyun fell in love with that feeling; of proving everyone wrong.

Jongdae was influenced by him in a way. He wanted to prove others wrong too. He wanted to do what other people couldn't. So he pushed himself. Although Jongdae acknowledged Baekhyun as a driving force, he never dreamt of him to be husband material or be his husband. They were good friends, casual friends that had something to talk about every now and then. That's it. Why would businessmen suddenly think they would go well together? Why? They barely did anything that would spark that idea as far as he could remember. No, it's a big no, Jongdae thought. Ms. Valentine probably didn't catch the real story well. It could be Jongin and not him. Their names did sound alike. Jongdae placed his phone far from him so he could focus. Yes, focus.

Baekhyun yawned as he crawled in bed. Functions always wore him out. His phone vibrated several times, making him reach for it.  _ Kjongdae21 liked your photo. _ This message appeared 16 times. Baekhyun checked his notifications, curious why he’s camping on his account. A new notification appeared.  _ Kjongdae21 commented on your photo: “i miss your bubblegum pink hair lol” _ Baekhyun chuckled lightly and thought about sliding in his DMs. He typed several responses, only to delete them afterwards. “He finally has time to have fun. He’s been studying too much.” Baekhyun stretched in bed, feeling exhausted. “Am I that special to fit in his full schedule?” He closed his eyes and fell asleep like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's starting! Semi-slow burn coming soon. Thank you for reading. Next chapter will be up if many asks for it. If not, it will be up next week.
> 
> Knowing me, this fic is done and sitting in the drafts hehe let me know what you think of their chemistry so far! :)


	3. Just a friend

That session felt too long, Jongdae thought. He yawned as he left the hall, finding something to eat before he went home. Masters was fun but lectures were extremely dragging. He saw a vending machine, standing in front of it as he chose what drink to get.

“Jongdae, is that you?” He looked to his left, seeing Baekhyun. Jongdae’s brows raised, not expecting to see a family friend on campus. Baekhyun wore a Gucci black hoodie with black track pants and his Nike Air Max 97 OG QS Silver Bullet sneakers. His hair was black and healthy, fluffy too. “Wow, hi!” He sounded bright as usual.

“Baekhyun, hi. What are you doing here?” Jongdae looked at the group of friends Baekhyun detached himself from. Baekhyun neared him, but didn’t touch him.

“Ah, I just met some of my high school friends. You’re taking your masters here?” Baekhyun saw the Business book in his arm. Jongdae nodded, making a joke about studying too much. Baekhyun chuckled, putting his hands in his pockets. It’s rude not to laugh at someone’s joke even if it wasn’t funny, he thought. Awkward silence stretched between them.

“Um,” Jongdae tried to cut the tension but Baekhyun spoke at the same time too. “Sorry, go on.”

“No, what were you going to say?” Baekhyun waited expectantly, attentively too.

“Um,” Jongdae actually had nothing to say. “Are you going to Yixing’s birthday party this weekend?” Thank heavens for rich people's endless events, he thought.

“Yes, yes. See you there?” Baekhyun looked like he wanted to laugh but he held it well. Jongdae nodded, eyeing his group of friends waiting. “Anyway, it’s good to see you.”

“Yeah, you too.” Jongdae nodded. Out of habit and etiquette, he tried to move in for a hug. Baekhyun’s eyes widened slightly, unsure if he should hug him or kiss his cheek or give a handshake. It’s etiquette taught to them back in middle school anyway. Jongdae gave up trying on formalities and chuckled bashfully. Baekhyun rubbed his nape, chuckling too. “Bye,” Jongdae pathetically waved his hand. Baekhyun stepped back slowly, nodding as he pursed his lips. He gave a shy and awkward wave, and walked back to his friends.

Jongdae looked at the vending machine and closed his eyes, scolding himself for being so awkward. That rumor's still stuck in his mind. It's been a month! Baekhyun looked back at him, his smile widening.  _ He’s still cute. _ “Baek, who was that?” One of his friends asked.

“Oh, a family friend,” Baekhyun shrugged and walked with them.

Jongdae slapped his cheeks and focused on the vending machine. He got a can of Coke and got his change. As he opened the can, he stopped in his tracks.  _ A little business bird told me you’re getting cozy with Young Byun, of course. _ He shuddered as he shook it off his mind. He lost all his appetite, settling with a can of Coke as he waited for his driver.

Baekhyun was still with his friends near their cars in front of the building. He did a double take upon seeing Jongdae smiling at his driver for opening the door. Jongdae thanked him and got inside. Baekhyun didn't realize he was smiling. He turned to his friend who called him thrice already. He apologized for losing focus on what he said. All his focus went to his family friend for some reason. Jongdae sank in the backseat of the car and closed his eyes. He caught up on rest before he studied again when he got home.

* * *

Yixing's birthday party was a masquerade. Everyone was dressed in all black to highlight their masks. Jongdae settled for a simple black mask with several diamond studs. He noticed some people but the others looked entirely different. He saw Minseok and neared him. There was someone else with him on the table. Jongdae took a step back, his smile slowly faltering. Minseok saw him already.

"Oh, you're here! Have you seen Jongin? How about we all sit together, right Baek?" Minseok kept his tone light.

"Sure. It's better than getting mixed with the elders." Baekhyun took in the sight of Jongdae, shrugging as he gave a tight-lipped smile. "Good to see you again, Jongdae."

To put it simply, Baekhyun in black boots, black leather pants, a black button-down, and a black blazer was a visual feast. His mask was maroon with no embellishments. It was just matte maroon that covered the area around his eyes and nose. "H-Hi Baek." Jongdae kept his hands in his pockets. They were sweating so much. Minseok arched a brow. Jongdae wasn't the type to stutter. "You look good tonight."

Baekhyun flashed his adorable million bucks smile, thanking his friend. He moved his chair aside to make room for Jongdae, pulling the empty chair beside him. Jongdae's foot slightly caught the other chair, almost making him fall. Baekhyun held his forearm, trying not to laugh. Minseok was trying to figure out something but he wanted to be sure first. Jongdae sat down beside Baekhyun, back too straight. Suddenly, the lights dimmed as a video of Yixing's upbringing played. Baekhyun leaned forward with his elbows on the table to watch it.

Halfway through the video, Baekhyun looked at Jongdae. "I really like your cufflinks." He leaned to Jongdae's ear. Jongdae just smiled kindly, flattered. "Where did you buy it?" Baekhyun kept looking at them but not touching him. Jongdae whispered that it's custom made by Gucci. Baekhyun's brows raised. "Can you hook me up? They're so sleek." Jongdae chuckled softly and leaned to Baekhyun's ear as he still watched the video.

"I'll send you one since we couldn’t make it for your birthday party this year. Belated happy birthday, by the way." Jongdae finally looked at Baekhyun. He held his breath when he realized they were face to face. Baekhyun's charming smile made him blush.

"For real?" Baekhyun whispered back. Jongdae blinked twice. "Thanks. Belated happy birthday too,” Baekhyun leaned in and sniffed his neck subtly. “You’re wearing my gift, huh?” Jongdae looked so flustered he knew. He loved the scent in fact. Baekhyun’s eyes sparked behind his mask. “Give me your phone. I changed my number."

Jongdae moved back, doing as told like a snake to its charmer. Baekhyun got Jongdae’s finger and placed it on the sensor to open. The lights came back on as Baekhyun tried to find the right angle for a selca. Jongin found them, apologizing for being late. Chanyeol was close on his tail, taking a seat beside Minseok too. It looked like they were outing Baekhyun and Jongdae on one side of the table.

"Oh, new phone?" Jongin asked Baekhyun.

"No, it's Jongdae's. I haven't given him my new number." Baekhyun typed the digits in and placed the selca taken at a low angle as he bit his lip. There were cute options too but he liked this one. Baekhyun placed his elbows on the table again and rested his chin on his palms. Jongdae reached for his phone, seeing what Baekhyun did. He saw 19 selcas of his masked friend saved. Chanyeol took a selca with his tablemates. Baekhyun leaned to Jongdae, looking cute. Jongdae just smiled casually. Jongin winked while Minseok raised his glass. Chanyeol, as always, looked too handsome at the forefront.

"Wow, this is a rare photo. Rich kids only," Chanyeol made sure to save the photo thrice before posting it on his stories.

Jongdae felt his shoulder warm even if Baekhyun already sat properly. He tried to move his chair away. Minseok arched his brow, silently asking if he's okay. Jongdae just smiled and looked at the stage to see the birthday boy, Zhang Yixing.

The rest of the night was filled with laughs and slightly boisterous talking. Seeing the rich kids together brought some kind of energy to the party. Yixing stayed on their table for a good amount of time, joking and laughing with everyone. Jongdae found himself leaning on Baekhyun as he laughed so hard at Jongin's story. Baekhyun had his arm resting on top of Jongdae's backrest, laughing when needed too.

Chanyeol was about to ask Jongdae something but he seemed...busy. Baekhyun leaned to his ear, having a hushed conversation. Jongdae would show his expression first before leaning to Baekhyun’s space and reply. Chanyeol felt his trench coat that hung on an empty chair. He pulled his Ektachrome camera out of the pocket and captured their moment. Minseok hit his shoulder, seeing what he did. Chanyeol looked like he did nothing wrong. “Let them be. They haven’t seen each other for three years.” The eldest mumbled.

“I was inviting Dae to go to Europe last year. He was too busy with his thesis.” Chanyeol pouted. “He could’ve spent time with Baek there.”

“Why would he spend time with Baek? Does he have a crush on...” Minseok’s narrow eyes widened slightly. Chanyeol denied it right away. “But, you see what I’m seeing, right?” Minseok pointed to their direction under the table. Chanyeol peeked cautiously and nodded.

“They’re not like this three years ago.” Chanyeol whispered. "Those wedding rescues have been confusing me though." Chanyeol tilted his head as he remembered every wedding Jongdae ran away from.

“Do you think their parents…” Minseok kept saying unfinished sentences to be subtle. Chanyeol shrugged.

Baekhyun and Jongdae talked all night in hush tones. It’s like they were in their own world. It wasn’t suspicious or intriguing since they’ve been friends for so long. To the heirs, it felt different. To be more specific, Baekhyun was different around Jongdae.

When all the formalities died down and Yixing had to dance with his mother, Chanyeol scanned the table on who to pull to the dancefloor. He pointed at Minseok but the eldest shook his head, mumbling he drank a lot already. Chanyeol pointed to Jongin. They both stood up and went to dance. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae, who was answering concerns in his masters class group chat. He pulled Jongdae's phone and handed it to Minseok. "Would you unwind for a moment? Those people will not get smarter even if you help them." Baekhyun reasoned.

"But it was just—," Jongdae saw his phone getting turned off by the eldest and kept by his side. Baekhyun held his wrist and pulled him up to dance. "Wait, wait, I can't dance!"

Just then, the music slowed down. Baekhyun hoped for a fast song but okay. He pulled Jongdae to his body, swaying gently with him. "What do you mean you can't? See, you're dancing." Baekhyun said to his ear. One hand was holding Jongdae's hand while the other was on Jongdae's back, respectful and protective. Jongdae's unheld hand was on Baekhyun's chest to not...seem awkward. "It's easy, right?"

Jongdae couldn't help but feel conscious. In the back of his mind, the rumor about him being married off to Baekhyun lingered again. Jongdae turned his head slowly to look at his partner. Baekhyun leaned back a little, smiling slightly at him. Jongdae couldn't help but return it and relax in Baekhyun's hold. There was something about Baekhyun that always calmed Jongdae somehow. Was it the familiarity? Baekhyun’s relaxed nature? It could be his looks. The young CEO was disgustingly handsome tonight, a complete stunner in the simplest way. How he stood out when all men wore almost the exact same thing with a mask on, Jongdae couldn’t decipher. It could be because he's attracted. "When was the last time we danced together? Is this the first time?" Jongdae mumbled, wanting to remember.

"Your 21st birthday? Ah no, your prom was the first and last time." Baekhyun tried to control his face-splitting grin. Jongdae realized it was his prom. He went alone while Baekhyun was there, being Jongdae's schoolmate's date. They went to different schools that time. Asking someone from other schools to be their dates was a popularity point apparently. If Jongdae knew that, he would’ve asked Minseok or Chanyeol. "Why were you alone that night anyway?" Baekhyun wondered.

"I got stood up." Jongdae whispered, lowering his head slightly. The memory still hurt. Baekhyun became serious. He didn't know that was the case. If he knew, he would've spent the entire night with him. Baekhyun was convinced Jongdae really had bad luck in relationships. "It's okay. I had fun tagging along with my friends. And you were there so it was okay. I still experienced a dance thanks to you so nothing was lost. It still sucked, I watched everyone have fun and I just sat at my table. Money can’t make us completely happy indeed. The food was great though. Everyone looked really nice that night and," Jongdae stopped himself, feeling conscious again. He was rambling so much. Baekhyun just smirked, not even interrupting him. He was listening. "Sorry,"

"It's okay. Keep talking. I like it when you share things with me." Baekhyun wiggled his brows. “I’ve been away for three years anyway. You probably had no one to talk to with your brother and I being away.” Baekhyun shrugged nonchalantly. “I did miss hearing your voice, Kim Jongdae.” Jongdae blushed deeply. There was something in Baekhyun’s eyes that made time skew. He didn't realize they had been dancing for three songs already. "So how long do you have left until you finish your third masters?"

"Um, one more semester." Jongdae's arms were wrapped around Baekhyun's neck unknowingly, getting comfortable. This topic was easier to talk about. Baekhyun went with his action and slid his hands to frame his friend's waist."I still have to present my paper and take exams. There's too many citations, I can't organize them well. I'm going to be screwed when I take my PhD if I can't do citations well."

"You look cute when you talk about your masters. You must really love it." Baekhyun chuckled softly. Jongdae blinked his eyes, staring at Baekhyun's. No one has realized that about him. Maybe they have but never told him. He nodded slightly, his smile softening. "My Dad wished I was as studious as you." Baekhyun rolled his eyes playfully.

"Why? You graduated well, right?" Jongdae's brows furrowed. Baekhyun shook his head, finding it odd Jongdae forgot he was a college dropout. "Oh, right. Sorry. You're doing alright though!" He tried to save.

"Yeah well," Baekhyun smiled, feeling comfortable with this conversation for some reason. If he had this topic with elders or the other heirs, he’d be on edge and ready to defend himself. "Hey, when you graduate everything, let me know. Maybe you can help with the business model for our satellite office in Europe."

"I'd like that." Jongdae beautifully smiled. Baekhyun gasped a little, finding it really pretty.

They continued to sway together as they talked about the pros and cons of studying. Eyes watched them again for some reason. The most studious person and the dropout among the heirs were having a great time together. To their fellow heirs, they just seemed like they were catching up...closely.

Baekhyun was generally close with everyone but for some reason, he was a tad distant with Jongdae growing up. That's what most noticed. There has never been bad blood between them but they weren’t as close as most expected them to be. It could be because Jongdae’s nose was always in his books. Baekhyun played more often. Sometimes Baekhyun would just think their worlds were very different; that Jongdae just wasn’t interested in him.

When they did get together and interact, it was fine. They did get louder than usual, overexcited and animated with each other’s stories. When they needed help, they were there for each other. That’s what friends were. Baekhyun was grateful for Jongdae like this. When they talked, they always picked up where they left off, regardless of how long they were apart. Likewise, Jongdae appreciated Baekhyun being the friend that eased his mind. He’s the one that focused on how Jongdae was doing and feeling. That’s how their friendship worked.

What is friendship? How does one know when they moved away from that? Why was Jongdae thinking like this in the silence? He snapped out of his thoughts and heard Baekhyun softly singing along to the song. “Come on, you know this song too.” Baekhyun encouraged softly with a taunting smile.

“I’m not singing, Baek.” Jongdae rolled his eyes. Baekhyun sang a little louder, encouraging him with a chuckle. It made some elders look.

“Why not? We used to sing this together in karaoke rooms when we snuck out of afterschool tutorials.” Baekhyun reminded him. Jongdae laughed and gave in. That memory was one of Jongdae’s fondest growing up. Baekhyun stopped singing to listen to him with a smile on his lips. Jongdae felt comfortable as he went on. But Baekhyun’s stare made him a little shy.

“Would you stop looking at me like that?” Jongdae looked away, lowered his head, and even tucked his face on the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. Wrong move. Nope. Wrong. Jongdae got a whiff of Baekhyun’s expensive and very sexy perfume, regretted being that close. His heart raced faster as he tried to lean back. Baekhyun was chuckling, shoulders shaking as he held Jongdae closer. They were technically hugging each other.

“What did I do? What did I do now? Why are you so shy around me now? It’s just three years!” Baekhyun whined as he rubbed Jongdae’s back. “I’m still me.”

Jongdae begged to differ. He objects, Your Honor! Baekhyun returned as a buffer, sexier, and more handsome man than before. It’s three years; 25 jumped to present 28, an entire masters degree duration, a toddler phase, enough time for a startup business to grow. How could three years change Baekhyun’s aura so much? He was still playful and energetic but there were fewer unnecessary movements and remarks. There were more stares and reading, listening and attention. Jongdae noticed all of this in two to three meetings since he returned.  _ This is all your fault, Valentine! _

Baekhyun kept comfortably rubbing the shy Jongdae's back until he looked at him again. “Oh my, studying made you less sociable!” He teased as he squeezed Jongdae. The younger whined, pinching his side to quit it. “Ah! You didn’t miss me at all?”

“Huh?” Jongdae turned red as his eyes widened. Baekhyun closed his eyes and he laughed adorably. This time, he clung to Jongdae. He was too adorable and amused with his long time friend. Obviously he was flustered with everything Baekhyun threw at him but Baekhyun didn’t know why exactly. Baekhyun stood properly and held one side of Jongdae’s face. “Well I missed you, Kim Jongdae. I'm really glad you're okay.”

The entire room began to shake as people started screaming. The guests hurried to run out the door as fires broke around the venue. A spaceship suddenly crashed through the windows as tigers leapt around the place. That’s just Jongdae’s mind trying to process what Baekhyun just said. He was rendered speechless as Valentine’s irritating voice laughed to his ear.  _ Is this what you’re like as a lover, Byun Baekhyun? _

A not so subtle cough cut Jongdae’s reverie but not Baekhyun’s raw emotions. They looked at the person waiting. It's Jongdae's mother. Her gaze travelled from the hand that held his son’s cheek and the owner of that hand. "Baekhyun dear, may I dance with my son?" She requested, smiling warmly at him.

Baekhyun withdrew his hand and stepped back, indulging her. The warmth disappeared almost immediately. Jongdae remembered where he was and what event they were in. Time was restored to the present. He remembered they weren’t alone and that Baekhyun was just his friend. Jongdae watched Baekhyun take another step back and motioned for her to step in. “Of course, Mrs. Kim. You look stunning as always.” He flattered. She held Baekhyun’s jaw and kissed his cheek in thanks. Baekhyun chuckled softly as they hugged each other gently.

“Always the charmer, Baekhyun. It's good to see you more often. You look dashing, my dear.” She smudged off some of the lipstick stuck to Baekhyun’s pale skin. Baekhyun bowed to her with a grateful smirk and gave Jongdae’s shoulder a pat.

"Thanks for the dance. See you around, Dae." Baekhyun wiggled his brows with an amused smile on his lips and disappeared through the crowd. Jongdae watched him go as he swayed with his mother. He couldn't dance, he said, but he moved well with her. So he lied to Baekhyun to push back the fluttering feeling in his chest and this dumb subconscious thought of that rumor. Joke's on him, that feeling tried to fight its way forward.

"Charming boy he is, huh?" His mother spoke upon realizing Jongdae was distracted. Jongdae finally looked at her eyes.

"I wouldn't know exactly. We’re just friends. Maybe you would, Mom." Jongdae tried to pull her tongue for the truth.

"If this is what you heard from Valentine, I promise you Jongdae, he's not my first choice for you." She saved, sassing a little. "He's always meddling with your weddings! I don't care if he plans it with your father. I want to see you with a decent partner and a finished wedding." She stressed.

"But he's still a choice." Jongdae caught on. "Mom, marriage is not in my plans yet. I have to finish studying and, and have a decent job in the company without Dad's help. I still have dreams for myself, Mom. I still want to study overseas." He begged her to listen. "I thought," Jongdae tried to reign his emotions in. "I thought Baekhyun told you this already years ago." She cupped his face and kissed his cheek. Baekhyun’s perfume clung to her skin. Jongdae closed his eyes and stopped breathing. Did it really clung that fast or did it linger on Jongdae himself?

"I hear you, Jongdae. I really do. Your determination to learn and improve yourself is outstanding. I would appreciate it too if we heard these things from you directly. Why does Baekhyun know first? Or Chanyeol? We're your family, Jongdae." Her eyes began to look apologetic. "Still, it's not me who gets to decide."

Jongdae froze. Where was she going with this? "But Dad said...he said it's...Mom please don't tell me Valentine heard right." She didn't say anything more. "You're marrying me off to him? Dad said it wasn't true. Mom, that's not true. You can't marry me off, period." He removed her hands from his face and stepped back, horrified. "Does Baekhyun already know? Is that why he's been around me all night?"

"No. Jongdae, wait." She held his arms. He was about to see his father this instant. "Don't tell your father I told you. They are still discussing. Why are you reacting like this? Don't you like Baekhyun? You two have been...so close since he returned, even before. I don't understand. Dear, please keep this between us too."

"You should've kept it to yourself, Mom. No wonder you and Ms. Valentine are friends. You both enjoy ruining people's lives with your gossip." Jongdae looked so betrayed as he went back to the table, drank water, got his phone and left the party. Minseok followed him, feeling something wasn't right.

Jongdae was in the parking lot, kicking leaves and some pebbles. He removed his mask and threw it on the ground. Minseok neared him, looking around to see if there were people nearby. "What happened? Baekhyun pissed you off?" He asked.

"Don't say his name, Min, or I swear you'll have a pebble down your throat." Jongdae was mad. Minseok raised his hands as he pouted, showing he wasn't there to rile him up further. Jongdae sighed and apologized for his harsh words. "Valentine heard right." Minseok needed an elaboration. "They're marrying me off to Baekhyun."

"What?" Minseok didn't mean to laugh.

"It's not yet official but our fathers are apparently talking according to my mother. Goodbye doctorate degree, goodbye dreams, goodbye freedom!" Jongdae laughed sarcastically.

"Well, we are the kids of the richest 1% in the world. We can buy everything with money but are forever deprived of what money can't buy." Wise words from the eldest of the richest kids hung in the air.

"Why him, Min? Why not Chanyeol or Yixing or you! God, I need someone who deserves me, my brains and kindness. Dad said he will marry me off to someone who deserves me. Lies, pure lies!" Jongdae thought of himself so highly.

"What makes you think Baekhyun doesn't deserve you? Are you sure you're enough for him?" Minseok leaned on the light post, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket. It's food for the thought. "He's doing well on his own. He has his own company, great connections, has bright ideas; he's cute too. What's not to like?" He offered a stick to Jongdae, who contemplated if he should have one. He didn't smoke but he felt stressed. Minseok lit it for him. "If it's because he didn't finish college, you're being as superficial as the elders, Dae. That's not fair."

"It's not that he's a bad choice. There are worse options...like one of the twins from the Yangs or Yifan, but I just...I don't see Baekhyun like that." Jongdae thanked heavens for this cigarette. He needed it.

"You think he sees you like that? Do you think maybe he's thinking the same things you thought? I mean if he already knew about it, of course." Minseok was using his Psychologist side on Jongdae to unlock his mind. Jongdae dwelled on his words. "Nothing's confirmed, right?"

"It's still all talk." Jongdae mumbled.

"Don't think too hard. I'm sure your parents want the best for you. And if it's Baekhyun, you'll eventually see why." Minseok grinned.

"You sound like you're speaking from experience." Jongdae narrowed his eyes. Minseok chuckled, feeling slightly shy.

"I'm flattered you find me worthy for your hand but I'm already taken, Dae." He confessed. Jongdae was taken aback by this. "Yixing and I know already."

_ Yixing?!  _ Jongdae felt so jealous of them. Their backgrounds were crazy good. Their families were even more so. Minseok laughed at his expression, pinching his cheek. He dropped his cigarette and stepped on it. "Will you finish that by yourself or you need company?" They both looked at Jongdae's cigarette.

"Go inside. Yixing might be looking for you. I'll finish this and head home. Send him my apologies for leaving so early." Jongdae calmed down but his heart still felt troubled.

As he watched Minseok head inside, they saw Baekhyun hurrying out to leave. He took his mask off, talking sternly on the phone. He gave a pat to Minseok before making rushed strides to his car, a black Lamborghini no less. He did a double take to see Jongdae nearby. Baekhyun offered him a soft smile for giving him a fun time tonight. He got inside his car and connected his phone to the speakers. It’s business talk anyway. Jongdae turned around as he inhaled the cigarette hard. He closed his eyes and exhaled.  _ Please don't be true. Please let me make my dreams come true first. Don't hate me like this, universe. Please! I only see him as a friend. He’s just a friend. _

_ Baekhyun’s just my friend. _


	4. 3 years ago to now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rumor's died down but the heirs were on a mission. With good intentions, Chanyeol and Jongin drag Jongdae out of his routine. Seeing Baekhyun after some time felt like the yearlong idle has gone to waste. Jongdae's heart acted on his behalf. How he wished it would stop butting in like Valentine. Meanwhile, Baekhyun receives the most bittersweet news upon coming home.

A year passed and Jongdae never heard anything about being married off from his parents ever again. He hasn't seen Baekhyun in a while too. He was grateful to be unbothered as he focused more on his studies. After finishing another diploma, he presented his paper locally and overseas. He also began searching for universities with doctorate programs to pursue, taking exams for them online. He had a masters degree for Business, Economics, and Marketing. A doctorate degree would be the next and final step. He was going to be the CEO of their company soon anyway. Although it's not his dream, he had to do what he must do.

As he exited the elevators and slowly crossed the lobby of their company headquarters, several people called his name. Chanyeol, Jongin, and Baekhyun stood up from the sofas and jogged to him. Well, Chanyeol and Jongin did. Baekhyun just...dragged himself to follow. Jongdae wondered what's up. It’s been a year since he saw all of them together. Separately, they met in different places may it be by coincidence or planned. Jongin has been away for a workshop with the dance academy. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were around the world doing business. It’s really been a while since he saw them all together.

They all seemed to be dressed...casually too. Chanyeol was in shorts, his hoodie, and sneakers. Jongin was in trousers, sandals, and a tucked button-down. Baekhyun had a sweater on with his track pants and sneakers too. The beanie on his head made him look cuter than usual. He stood slightly behind as Chanyeol and Jongin did the talking. From the looks of it, he was dragged into this.

"Roadtrip, come on!" Chanyeol invited excitedly.

"We'll be back tomorrow evening. We know you have to prepare for another presentation and lecture. Please, Jongdae. We didn't get you anything for your birthday either last month." Jongin held Jongdae's hand.

“How did you know I was presenting and teaching now?” Jongdae never told anyone except his parents. Baekhyun looked away, avoiding Jongdae’s gaze.

“Baekhyun saw one of your presentations.” Jongin pointed to the oldest among them. Baekhyun choked on his saliva on purpose. The three looked at him for an elaboration.

“Th-the summit you went to last June happened to be in the same venue my meeting was. I saw your name and watched for a bit. I didn’t stay long.” Baekhyun shrugged like it was no big deal. He didn't lie about the meeting, but he did stay long. He finished it in fact. Baekhyun stood in the back of the room, away from the lights to see the hard work Jongdae poured himself into. It was his time to shine, and Baekhyun was there to see how brilliant he truly was.

“Come with us!” Chanyeol pushed Jongdae while Jongin pulled him. Baekhyun let out a shaky breath. That was supposed to be a secret he’d bring to his grave. “This is our birthday gift for you.”

"It's okay. I'm just glad you all got home safe. And what do you mean you all didn't get me anything? Baekhyun got a perfume set again." Jongdae pointed to the timid figure in the back. Baekhyun blushed as he got called out like that. He wasn’t at the party but he sent something through his father. It’s the same perfume he sent on Jongdae’s previous birthdays. Call him a supplier then.

"That doesn't count! He wasn’t there physically too." Chanyeol denied it, pulling Jongdae to the door. "Come on, I'll talk to Uncle. Is he up there?"

"Yes, he's busy. You guys go. I still have to prepare...stuff." Jongdae was truly okay skipping this out.

"That's the thing. You always study and prepare. Schedule everything, plan everything. Come on, hang out with us. Chanyeol's driving. We planned this so you and Baek can rest. He just got back from a business trip." Jongin used all his cuteness to persuade Jongdae. Chanyeol got Jongdae's phone from his hand and called his father for permission. Jongin held him back as Baekhyun stepped aside and let them fight it out. He was only here because he didn't want to attend a meeting later in the afternoon.

"It's ringing! Baekhyun, you talk!" Chanyeol pushed the phone to him.

"What?" Baekhyun held the phone, eyes wide and flustered. Jongdae couldn't hit him like Chanyeol. He couldn't fight with him too for some reason. Baekhyun passed the phone to Jongdae but Chanyeol didn't want that. Suddenly, Mr. Kim's voice was heard. "Ah, eh, Uncle? Hi, it's Baekhyun." Baekhyun looked so awkward as he placed the call on speaker. Jongdae closed his eyes, utterly embarrassed. His father sounded so bright on the line. "Ah, yes I'm doing okay...yes, I got back last night. Anyway, we're at the lobby and we uh," Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol. Jongin told him to keep going. "We actually want to go on a roadtrip with Dae. We'll be back tomorrow. Can he tag along?" Baekhyun shrugged, unsure if he got the information right.

"Oh sure! He's into studying too much. The fresh air would help him. Please take care of him, Baekhyun."  _ Dad, you traitor! _ Baekhyun chuckled, saying he would.  _ Fuck, does he already know? Is it official? _ "You're good to go." Baekhyun handed him his phone, trying not to smile too wide. He didn’t want to admit he enjoyed that experience. Jongdae flinched when their fingers touched.

"Yes! Let's go!" Jongin pulled Jongdae to the doors. Chanyeol followed while Baekhyun walked slowly.  _ Why are they doing this to us? _

* * *

In the car, Jongin took the front seat with Chanyeol. His reason was they’re the hosts. He and Jongdae had a heated argument about it outside. Baekhyun and Chanyeol got in from the other side, not really caring. Along the way, Baekhyun and Jongdae left a ton of space for Jesus and the 12 disciples at this point, pressing themselves to the doors. Baekhyun wanted to give him space. Jongdae wanted...well, he wanted to get out. It felt suffocating. He couldn't stop thinking about being married to Baekhyun. His mind drifted as far as getting intimate with him. Jongdae held the door handle tighter. He hated his body for reacting to it. Why was he making a big deal out of it anyway? Nothing was confirmed. They’re just friends.

Baekhyun fell asleep along the way to Kyungsoo's school. His head kept falling to the side, waking from time to time. Jongin noticed it's getting uncomfortable. "Jongdae, can you move to the middle? Soo's on his way down."

"A-Ah," Jongdae moved slowly, careful not to wake Baekhyun. He shifted several times before staying completely still with his hands on his lap. Kyungsoo got in, greeting everyone. He saw Baekhyun asleep so he just patted his knee.

"You finally got him out of his office. What reason did you give him?" Kyungsoo asked those who were awake.

"Jongdae," Chanyeol and Jongin said at the same time.

"What?" Jongdae looked so confused and clueless.

"We told him we're taking you on a break, which is true." Jongin shrugged. "You three need it the most." Kyungsoo eyed the two guys beside him, agreeing. He has been busy studying for his masters. Running for the top spot, Kyungsoo was as focused as Jongdae in studying. Although, he had more fun than Jongdae and allowed himself to have fun.

Chanyeol drove them to the beach just outside the city for some fresh air. Jongdae woke up from his nap, seeing the ocean view. Chanyeol, Jongin and Kyungsoo were gone. Jongdae could hear the waves from the open window. He tried to move but realized someone was still beside him. He registered the soft sounds from a phone game, seeing the screen from his peripheral vision. Baekhyun was awake and playing games on his phone. To be more specific, Baekhyun was awake and playing games on his phone while Jongdae slept with his head on Baekhyun's shoulder. Great.

"You're up?" Baekhyun mumbled even if he's still concentrated on his game. His skillful and beautiful fingers moved so quickly on the screen. "Yeolie, Nini and Soo are by the restaurant shack. They left 15 mins ago to get a table. Let's go after I finish this level." Baekhyun said like a robot. "Or you can go first,"

Still in his sleepy daze, Jongdae stayed in his position to watch Baekhyun play. He slowly became aware of his limbs. Jongdae’s knee touched Baekhyun’s. His left arm was asleep and caught between them. His right arm, well, it was across Baekhyun’s torso like the seat belt wasn’t enough. Jongdae’s eyes focused on the waves. Drowning seemed like a good idea right now, he thought. No wonder Baekhyun couldn’t move.

He slowly moved his right arm, careful not to distract Baekhyun. Jongdae slid it off slowly as if Baekhyun wouldn’t feel a thing. He willed his hand to stop trembling. Baekhyun’s abdomen was quite toned. Jongdae mentally kicked himself for dwelling on that. Baekhyun looked down quickly and laughed shortly. The way it contracted against Jongdae’s palm felt like sweet torture. “It’s okay. It’s not bothering me.” Baekhyun continued playing, a little happier than before.

Jongdae stopped whatever he was trying to do and sighed. His body relaxed against Baekhyun’s side and just watched him play. The game didn't last long since Baekhyun was too good at it. "As expected, Baekhyunnie wins every game." Jongdae mumbled sleepily and straightened himself. Baekhyun shook his head, humbled by Jongdae’s comment. "What's that game? I want to install it."

"It's still in the development stage." Baekhyun stretched his arms and neck. Jongdae froze the moment he heard a crack. It came from Baekhyun’s shoulders. Jongdae processed what he just heard. He just saw a company secret and Baekhyun didn't mind. "Don't tell anyone you saw it." Baekhyun yawned and smiled adorably. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Jongdae tried to find his phone on the seat.

"I got it." Baekhyun opened the car door, holding his and Jongdae's phones. Jongdae reacted a second late and followed Baekhyun out of the car. Baekhyun also had Chanyeol's car keys, locking the car as they walked towards the shack.

When they got inside, the food was already there. Baekhyun handed Chanyeol his car keys. "What took you both so long? Did you unwind together?" Jongin teased, hinting they did something in Chanyeol's car. Jongdae almost threw the fork at Jongin.

"That's so inappropriate, Nini." Kyungsoo laughed as he cut his fish fillet.

"Why would they do it in another person's car? Have some manners." Chanyeol scoffed, being the owner of the car in question.

"For the record, I’d rather do it in my own car. Seat’s comfier." Baekhyun shrugged. All eyes were on the young CEO now. That was a sudden TMI.

"Really, with who?" Jongin and the rest's interest piqued. "You don't sleep around." Baekhyun avoided the question. "Okay, let me change the question. If you could do it with any of us here, in your Lambo, who would it be?" Jongin truly had raging hormones. Being young must be nice. Chanyeol told Baekhyun he must only choose from one of them there.

Kyungsoo stopped eating, chewing slowly as he looked at his elder. Jongdae, who was in front of Baekhyun, couldn’t look at him. Chanyeol was watching everyone but knew he wasn’t the choice. They’re already soulmates, he thought. Sleeping together would be risky given they have a personal and business relationship. Jongin didn’t mind being chosen but hoped he wouldn’t be chosen. Baekhyun looked around the table several times. He was really taking this question seriously. Jongdae stole a glance and caught Baekhyun staring at him a second too long.

"Oh boy," Kyungsoo caught on, lowering his head as he chuckled. Baekhyun looked at him immediately. Jongin whistled, ready to jump on the teasing. Chanyeol stood up and shook Jongdae's hand from across the table.

"W-Why? Why? What happened? He hasn't answered." Jongdae pointed to Baekhyun innocently.

"He did." Kyungsoo smiled devilishly.

Baekhyun began stuffing his face to avoid speaking. Jongdae kicked his foot under the table, scolding Baekhyun for being inappropriate. "Ah! It was just a question!" Baekhyun spoke with his mouth full.

"Unless Jongdae wants to…" Chanyeol trailed off. Jongdae stood up and choked his friend to take it back. Oh it was a mess. It was chaos but still fun. They needed this; some fun.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the five played in the water. Chanyeol and Jongin took their shirts and pants off, confident and free about their bodies. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo kept all their clothes on. Jongdae didn’t want to but he was thrown in. He sat on the sand after a while, watching the four drown each other as the sun set slowly. Kyungsoo surrendered next and laid beside Jongdae. He was tired but happy. “You took photos of us?” He asked. Jongdae nodded, showing it to his friend. He’s in charge of taking photos of them using Chanyeol’s camera. Chanyeol would send the photos of everyone tomorrow.

Baekhyun tapped out next, swimming away as Chanyeol and Jongin still played. Jongdae and Kyungsoo were laughing things off when Baekhyun could get on his feet on the sea ground. Kyungsoo sat up, feeling slightly drier than earlier. He saw Baekhyun first. He excused himself to buy drinks for everyone on the way back. Jongdae asked if he had enough money. Kyungsoo scoffed. Right, they were the richest bachelors in the world at the moment.

Jongdae looked at the horizon, hoping a crab would pinch his neck at that moment. Baekhyun slowly carried his legs, weighed down by his pants, as he got out of the water. He tried to shake water off his track pants so they stopped sticking to his legs. He shook his dark brown hair like a puppy to dry it off too. Jongdae felt his throat tighten as Baekhyun’s white shirt stuck to his body.  _ So that’s what you were cuddling, Kim Jongdae? Good taste. _ Jongdae groaned and looked around him. He got one of the folded towels and a fresh shirt from the pile Chanyeol and Jongin prepared for them, and approached Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was on the sand but still walked slowly. He took his time drying himself and shaking his wet hair. “Change quickly. You’ll catch a cold.” Jongdae’s voice made him look up. Baekhyun’s smile became as bright as the sun. Jongdae waited for him with an open towel and a shirt over his shoulder. Baekhyun stopped in front of Jongdae and lowered his head. Jongdae wondered what he’s up to now. Baekhyun looked up slightly from his wet hair with a playful smile on his lips. Jongdae got the idea. He placed the towel on his head and dried his hair. Baekhyun chuckled as he closed his eyes.

Jongdae suddenly wrapped his entire head with it and trapped him. Baekhyun screamed and tried to reach for Jongdae. Jongdae kept laughing as Baekhyun looked so silly with his head wrapped in a towel. Baekhyun kept saying he couldn’t breathe so Jongdae released him and stayed back. He held the towel in his hands and glared at Jongdae.

“W-Wait,” Jongdae held his hands out when he saw Baekhyun twirling the towel in his hand. Baekhyun smiled devilishly and started running after Jongdae. The two began running around with Jongdae yelling his apologies. Baekhyun suddenly grabbed his waist and spun him around. Jongdae’s back felt cold as his shirt got wet again. He tried to break free but the towel had him caged to Baekhyun. Jongdae laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation, still apologizing for his prank. He took a wrong step forward, sending them to the sand.

Jongdae kept apologizing, yelling for Baekhyun to get off. He kept pushing Baekhyun’s chest to keep their space but failed. Jongdae opened his eyes and froze again. Baekhyun was on top of him. Jongdae didn’t want to think of their position but vaguely aware Baekhyun’s knee was keeping his legs apart. With Baekhyun’s hands beside Jongdae’s head, he blocked the sun from Jongdae’s eyes. His damp hair together with his triumphant smile Jongdae’s stomach flip. They breathed heavily from the unexpected cardio. Neither said a word too. They just looked at each other.

Baekhyun’s smile slowly faded as his eyes looked all over Jongdae’s face. Jongdae still breathed heavily, unable to move. Baekhyun seemed to be calmer.  _ What are we doing, Baekhyun? _ Jongdae noticed Baekhyun’s eyes staring at his lips. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae’s eyes with an unexplainable emotion. Jongdae stopped pushing Baekhyun’s chest and gripped his wet shirt. Baekhyun bit his own bottom lip and smiled kindly.

Jongdae didn’t realize his hands moved to their own accord. His right hand slid up to Baekhyun’s nape while his left hand threaded in Baekhyun’s damp hair. If he didn’t snap out of it, he could be kissing this person he considered as just a friend. Time truly warped around Baekhyun, Jongdae thought. His heart thumped like crazy as he wondered why him. His father and Baekhyun were quite...close but guarded. Baekhyun was still an unpredictable black sheep. He had a great sense of things and brains that could end a nation if he wanted to. It was scary. To Jongdae, it was his safety.

No. Baekhyun’s just his friend. They could hang out together without anything more between them. They could dance together without feelings. They could still talk to each other casually.  _ But why us, if it’s really us? The universe said no before. _

Baekhyun shifted his weight on his knees and on one hand to gently cup one side of Jongdae’s face. “Still won’t admit you missed me?” Baekhyun whispered. Jongdae shook his head slightly.

He was so entranced with the man on top of him, his heart bore his inner thoughts and feelings. Baekhyun nodded slightly, suppressing his chuckle. “Guys!” Kyungsoo screamed. Baekhyun and Jongdae looked at his direction. They both relaxed when they weren’t the one called out. It was for Chanyeol and Jongin to get out of the water.

Baekhyun pushed himself up and helped Jongdae stand. He continued to dry his hair with the towel as Jongdae dusted sand off his own clothes. They didn’t ask, nor talked about what just happened. It felt too fresh to just dive right in to. Jongdae rubbed his hands to his thighs, confused with himself. “Shirt please,” Baekhyun mumbled. Jongdae looked up and regretted it immediately. Baekhyun was shirtless. His wet shirt was balled on the sand. Jongdae gave him the shirt over his shoulder and picked up the wet one as he walked back to their spot. He needed a few seconds to get Valentine out of his head again.

Jongdae couldn’t understand his actions anymore. It’s just a rumor. He thought he was getting worked up for nothing. Did he like Baekhyun? He didn’t know. Should he? They were just messing around. It wasn’t a big deal, he thought. It was nothing. They’re just friends. Jongdae closed his eyes and shook his head to erase the memory. The more he willed it to go away, the more he thought of what if. What if they kissed there and then? What would happen after? Why would they? Did Baekhyun see him as more than a friend? Jongdae didn’t know. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary with Baekhyun. It was Jongdae, himself. He was the problem. He felt caught up with a silly rumor no matter how hard he tried to calm down.

Baekhyun followed him, of course. As they became in step with each other, Baekhyun apologized for tackling him. Jongdae apologized for messing with him too. “What do you mean? It’s just like old times.” Baekhyun nudged Jongdae lightly. Jongdae smiled, agreeing. It somehow eased his mind, but his chest felt weird. “Huh,” Baekhyun gave out softly but Jongdae caught it.

“What?” Jongdae’s smile still hasn’t faded. Baekhyun looked at the sunset horizon, feeling triumphant indeed. “Hey, what is it? Is there something on my face?”

Baekhyun looked at him and shook his head. “I finally made you smile again.” He smirked.

“What do you mean? I always smile at you when we meet.” Jongdae narrowed his eyes. Baekhyun pouted as he pretended to recall all their interactions and shook his head. “What? I do!” Jongdae pushed his shoulder lightly as they walked.

“You do not.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “When we met again after three years, you weren’t smiling because your mother was drinking too much. Maybe something about what Valentine said, I don't know." Jongdae almost tripped on his own feet. Baekhyun remembered Jongdae and Valentine looking at him. Jongdae thought about running away. "When I met you on your campus, you looked like you saw a ghost. When we were at Yixing’s birthday party, there wasn’t much smiling either.” Baekhyun turned around to backpedal along the way. He wanted to look at Jongdae when they talked. “When we saw each other at the parking lot of said event, you were definitely not happy to see me. Let’s count earlier. You weren’t smiling at me when we met in the lobby.” Baekhyun really counted everything on his fingers.  _ The last time you smiled at me was when I saved you from your second wedding five years ago. _ Jongdae wasn’t sure if he was amazed, flattered, or guilty.

“Do I have to smile all the time?” Jongdae watched his feet as he walked. “We’re usually unhappy. By we, I mean us 1%.”

“I guess you’re right.” Baekhyun placed his hands behind his head.  _ Mild flex. _ “But we should be happy with the people that make us happy, right?”

“So I still make you happy?” Jongdae narrowed his eyes, judging him. Baekhyun tried to be coy about it. The word  _ still _ held many memories of them. “Mom’s right. You are a charmer.” Jongdae rolled his eyes with a smile.

“There it is again! That’s how you should be with people who make you happy.” Baekhyun pointed to his kitten lips.

“How sure are you that you make me happy?” Jongdae challenged.

“I don’t,” Baekhyun stopped backpedalling as Jongdae stopped walking too. The memory of their mild intimacy hung between them, Jongdae laughing at Baekhyun when they danced, even speeding through the city to get away from a wedding seemed enough certainty. “I can just feel...you are.” The warmth of the sunset disappeared but the heat on Jongdae’s cheeks remained. “It’s like I’m doing something right. To you at least,”

It still haunted Baekhyun; how he was treated by the elders about him dropping out of college. It’s been almost 10 years but he remembered every single word, look, and feeling towards him that time. From then on, he promised to himself that he was going to do something right, at least one thing right, to the people that stood by him. That included the male heirs, Chanyeol’s family, Jongin’s family, and especially Jongdae and his parents.

“You don’t owe us anything, Baek. Seeing you become successful is enough for us, for my family and I.” Jongdae assured.

“I know,” Baekhyun looked at his feet on the sand, wiggling his toes in them. He remembered the Kims being his first investor and ticket out of the country. They helped him set up his company, the unspoken helping hand Baekhyun would forever be grateful for. “You know it’s not in me to leave it unpaid, right?”

“I knew you’d say that. It’s a Byun thing.” Jongdae chuckled and kept walking. Baekhyun watched him go first. “Give it a rest, Baek. We’re really proud of you already. I most definitely am.” Jongdae kept walking as he closed his eyes. The cool sea breeze felt good on his skin. They were right, he thought, he needed a break and some fresh air. Suddenly, a body pressed on his back. Baekhyun's arms wrapped around Jongdae's waist. His chin was comfortable on Jongdae's shoulder.

Jongdae's feelings exploded all over the place. His skin felt chills upon the touch. He didn't know what to do or say. He wasn't sure what they were doing.  _ Does he already know? _ "Thank you for believing in me first, Kim Jongdae."

He turned his head slightly to look at his friend. The sound of the waves crashing to shore felt too loud. Jongdae wasn't sure what to say. Baekhyun still had that cool smirk on his lips as the silence stretched. He cut the silence with an elaboration. When they were 11 years old, Jongdae encouraged Baekhyun to build his own company filled with games and fun. It was a silly dream in fact. But Baekhyun enjoyed being silly and knew how to capitalize on it. So he held on to it. Jongdae didn't realize it until now. "Why would you believe me like that?" Jongdae mumbled, astonished. "Are you out of your mind?" He broke free from Baekhyun's hold and laughed incredulously. "Why would you hold on to what I said? I knew nothing. We knew nothing at 11, Baek."

"Innocence keeps our dreams pure, Dae. What we wanted to be then will be what we want in the future too, somehow. Dreams aren’t childish. Just like your dreams of having many recognitions for your brains," Baekhyun wasn't one bit offended. He was amused by the outburst in fact. "Look where it got me, where it's taking you. How are the applications going by the way?" Baekhyun tried to change the subject into something Jongdae liked. He always made sure to talk about that too.

"G-Good. It's good. I took all of the exams; just waiting for a reply." Jongdae felt guilty for overreacting now. Baekhyun's words had proof. They were living proof.

"I'm glad." Baekhyun smiled kindly and proudly. He saw their friends getting ready to leave. "Let's go. The drive's still long."

Jongdae didn't know what just happened between them. He tried to make it make sense. Were they like this three to five years ago? No. They were nothing more than casual childhood friends. Yes Jongdae called him to stalk his fiances and saved him from his own weddings and bad decisions but nothing more than that. Jongdae tried to remember any signs of them being...more.

_ When Baekhyun left him after his second engagement, Jongdae felt the sadness creep in. He was sad to be alone but it was better than going home with someone he truly didn't love. When his father picked him up, he stayed silent on the way home. He regretted nothing. He was proud of himself too. Although he was scolded for burning so much money for something stupid, he didn’t care. He only thought of Baekhyun getting scolded by their fathers when he came home from his business trip. Baekhyun was surprised to see Jongdae hurrying inside the office of Mr. Byun that day. Their fathers were also surprised to see him there. Baekhyun found it odd but he wasn’t surprised. _

_ “Jongdae, what are you doing here? How did you know I’d be here?” Mr. Kim looked at his best friend, Mr. Byun, who just shrugged. Baekhyun stood stiffly with his hands behind his back. _

_ “It happened once before in your office. I guessed it would happen again in a place I don't know. I want to be here this time. I’ll share the blame, Dad. Baekhyun was only concerned for me.” Jongdae stood beside Baekhyun, chin up and ready to receive an earful. _

_ “Dae, it’s okay. It’s in and out my ears.” Baekhyun whispered. _

_ “But some still stay in your pretty head.” Jongdae whispered back. Baekhyun was taken aback when he was called pretty. “Please continue scolding us. I don’t regret anything, sirs. To be honest, seeing Baekhyun there made me really happy.” He said out loud and held his hand. Baekhyun lowered his head and chuckled softly. He only realized Jongdae was holding his hand when their fathers silenced. When he looked at Jongdae, he was speechless. Their fathers eyed their hands too. _

_ Baekhyun and Jongdae were dismissed, still hand in hand. It felt comfortable to have someone to lean on to. _

Jongdae wondered if their fathers had an idea they were  _ more _ because of that. Were they each other’s best kept secret? Jongdae found it funny. They were just really close. Yes, they’re close but not sucking each other’s faces close. He would never do that with Baekhyun.  _ Sure you won’t. _ Jongdae looked behind him, thinking it was Chanyeol. There was no one there. Even his own voice didn’t believe him.

Baekhyun was several steps away from him already, looking back to see Jongdae still rooted in his spot. He shook his head with a slight smile and helped their friends pack up.  _ What’s he thinking now? _

Back in the car, Baekhyun sat in front with Chanyeol. They talked about switching if the drive got tiring. Jongdae sat behind Chanyeol with Jongin beside him. Kyungsoo was asleep by the other door behind Baekhyun. In the dark, Jongdae felt that he could think freely. He watched the trees pass and the sea sparkling under the moonlight. Jongin watched a movie on his phone to let the time pass. Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun was looking at the photos from today in Chanyeol’s camera. He started listing the image file names of the ones he liked in his phone. Chanyeol noticed they were mostly of him and Jongdae. He chuckled softly, making Baekhyun look at him. He checked the rearview mirror to see if Jongdae was asleep. Jongdae had his earphones on.

“What’s up with you?” Chanyeol spoke softly.

“Nothing,” Baekhyun spoke in Japanese, still noting image file names. Speaking in Japanese meant he only wanted Chanyeol to understand what he said. They also did that when they worked together.

“You really missed him that much?” Chanyeol replied in Japanese too. Baekhyun didn’t respond. “Was it hard?” Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol for elaboration. “Leaving three years ago, was it hard?”

Baekhyun looked at Jongdae subtly, seeing he was preoccupied with listening to music. “More than any of you know,”

_ 3 years ago… _

_ Baekhyun waited for his flight to Europe. He played games on his phone and eyed the television screen near him from time to time. The news was on. Breaking News flashed and many surrounded the television slowly. Baekhyun wondered what got everyone interested. He was about to pause the game when he heard a familiar name. _

_ “Kim Jongdae, heir of the Kim Group of Companies, has been hostaged in the Glitch Tech company office. It was said that Kim went to the office of his good friend and CEO of Glitch Tech Byun Baekhyun to deliver important files. CEO Byun Baekhyun, the true target of the suspects, was apparently out when they came by close to the office’s closing time. Kim's car was ambushed before he could leave. His driver was set free, alerting the authorities of the events. Here we have the live feed of the police trying to rescue Kim Jongdae as we speak.” The reporter quickly explained. _

_ Baekhyun slowly tried to make his way towards the television to see for himself. It was indeed his company’s three-storey building. The windows were broken but there was no fire. Jongdae dangled by the edge of the rooftop, covered in cuts and blood. He was blindfolded and gagged, not even fighting back. Baekhyun deemed that Jongdae was already unconscious. _

_ “It is said that the motive was to hostage and murder the CEO of Glitch Tech for firing the suspects last week for selling confidential codes to competitors.” _

_ “Byun did the right thing.” An old man near Baekhyun commented. “They’re never going to get proper jobs no matter how smart they are.” _

_ Baekhyun answered his phone that has been vibrating for too long. He stared at Jongdae’s hopeless and semi-lifeless form on TV. “Yes?” He answered with a shaky voice. _

_ “CEO Byun, have you left? Mr. Kim’s held hostage at Glitch Tech! What do we do?” It’s his secretary. _

_ “CEO Byun?” The woman beside Baekhyun overheard. _

_ “Where’s my car?” Baekhyun ran his hand over his face and blinked his tears away. His mind worked on overdrive. "It’s not far yet, right? Bring it back here faster. Cancel my flight. I’m on my way back. Stall them. Keep stalling. Offer them any amount, I don’t care.” _

_ “But sir,” _

_ “Will 20 million per person be enough? 50? Answer me quickly!” Baekhyun excused himself away from the crowd that were all looking at him out of concern and shock. _

_ “Let’s not act emotionally, sir. Mr. Park’s alerting the engineering team to send the drones.” She said calmly. Baekhyun gathered his things and saw a man looking familiar and suspicious watching him. He had an earpiece and a pin of the Byun family’s crest. Of course his father had him protected without his knowledge. Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at him and arched his brow. The man suddenly moved towards him. Baekhyun threw his laptop bag to that man and hurried to leave. _

_ “Where’s my car? Location. Get ready a portion of my shares in case they calm down. Get Park on the line. Tell him they’re going to drop Jongdae from the rooftop any minute.” Baekhyun was so sure of it. People around him were alarmed by what he said. “Get the authorities on the ground ready for it. I don’t care how you do it. Just do as I say.” _

_ “Yes, sir. Your car’s almost by Bay nine, sir. Will security drive for you?” She knew security was there. _

_ “Have them follow if they can.” Baekhyun walked briskly to the door, angry and worried. Airport security was notified of his presence and cleared the way for him. Baekhyun got in his car and drove away like a madman. Maybe he was. Jongdae could be dead if he slowed down. Security never caught up to him. His speeding tickets piled but he didn’t care. Chanyeol got a hold of him and instructed that they were ready for defenses around the building. Baekhyun could breathe a bit but he still tuned in the stream through his phone. Jongdae was still holding on. Baekhyun ignored the live feed and just drove to get to him. _

_ When Baekhyun got there, the situation seemed better but worse on his part. Jongdae was on a stretcher, unconscious. First aid has been administered but he wasn’t exactly safe. Chanyeol, who worked at Glitch Tech as a consultant and Baekhyun’s co-founder, saw Baekhyun blocking the medic’s path. Baekhyun had to see Jongdae for himself. The media tried to swarm them as they saw the supposed target well. _

_ Jongdae had bruises on his face. His lip and brow was cut. His arm was immobilized as well as his leg. A nurse was holding on to Jongdae’s stomach. The suspects beat him to a pulp. “Sir, we have to move. The patient’s internal bleeding could be fatal.” Chanyeol and a few others saw how Baekhyun cried over Jongdae’s injured body. Baekhyun kept apologizing to Jongdae, kissing head and his cheeks. He went with them in the ambulance, holding Jongdae’s hand. _

_ In the hospital, Chanyeol had to hold Baekhyun back so the doctors could save Jongdae. Baekhyun kept kicking any inanimate object he saw. If Chanyeol didn’t move, he would be kicked too. The suspects did drop Jongdae from the rooftop but not on their own will. Chanyeol had their top employees of Glitch Tech arm drones to shoot the suspects but not kill. When all four suspects were hit, Jongdae fell from the edge, only to be caught by authorities waiting by Baekhyun’s order. All of Jongdae’s injuries were caused by the suspects, hoping to milk Baekhyun and indirectly, the Kim family. _

_ When Baekhyun saw his former employees, now suspects, he didn't hear them out anymore. He looked at the four of them standing in a row by the far end of the interrogation room. With a detective with him, paid to secrecy too, Baekhyun kicked their stitches and exhausted all his anger for what happened. He only stopped when all four men were unconscious. The detective pulled him back gently, telling him it's no longer a fair fight. Baekhyun's eyes were so murderous, his father worried it would never change if Jongdae wasn't saved. _

_ Baekhyun missed his flight and fell into despair as he stayed day in and out beside Jongdae. He didn’t leave the hospital at all. Baekhyun showered in Jongdae’s hospital bathroom, had food delivered there, and even worked there. He wasn’t going anywhere until Jongdae woke up. His head concussion was worse than they thought. The possibility of him losing part of his memories due to the beating and trauma scared Baekhyun. At night or when he was alone, he’d cry beside Jongdae with guilt. He kept apologizing for not protecting him. He prayed Jongdae would remember him when he woke. _

_ Jongdae’s parents weren’t mad at Baekhyun. No one was mad at Baekhyun in fact. No one wanted this to happen. Baekhyun didn’t have to safeguard Jongdae. So they felt sorry for him. Baekhyun knelt in front of them the moment they visited, not caring who saw him. He cried on his knees, forehead against the floor as he apologized for letting this happen. Mrs. Kim couldn’t look at Baekhyun. It was too heartbreaking. Junmyeon knelt beside him, helping him calm down by rubbing his back. Mr. Kim kept pulling him up to stand, telling him it’s not his fault. He almost lost Jongdae because of his actions. Mr. Kim hugged Baekhyun like a son who admitted his faults. There were some who saw how much Baekhyun loved Jongdae truly. The nonchalance throughout the years was deemed as a facade to what Jongdae truly meant to Baekhyun. _

_ Mr. Kim worried Baekhyun was neglecting his responsibilities for Jongdae. It’s been two weeks but he hasn’t woken up. The suspects truly targeted his head with punches, and even went as far as hitting him with heavy objects. Baekhyun didn’t want to imagine what Jongdae endured in his place. He didn’t want to leave Jongdae until he woke up. Baekhyun didn’t want to go to Europe like this. It could wait. But Mr. Kim gave him the ticket and told him to go. Baekhyun couldn’t speak. His self-doubt and insecurities got the best of him. Mr. Kim said he didn’t want his investment to go to waste. Shocked by the news, Chanyeol promised him he’d watch over their friend. That’s all he could do for Baekhyun at this point. _

_ Baekhyun’s father brought him to the airport this time. They had to make sure he got on the plane. In the car, there was nothing but silence. It was truly uncomfortable and heavy, as heavy as Baekhyun’s heart. He wasn’t going to be there when Jongdae wakes. _

_ “Do you know why Kim pushed you to go?” His father asked, careful of his words towards his fragile son. _

_ “I’m a danger to Jongdae’s future. These things should make me stronger. No decision is easy when it comes to business.” Baekhyun mumbled. _

_ “That’s not it entirely. Baekhyun, you are the CEO of your own company. Many are still relying on you. You can’t put everything aside for one person. You have to be strong for those who have faith in you, including Jongdae.” He explained it simply. _

_ “Jongdae didn’t go to Glitch Tech to give me important files. If it was important, he would’ve called first or just emailed them. He knew I would be leaving for Europe.” Baekhyun pieced everything together. “He was there to leave a letter for me.” He finally looked at his father. “An invitation,” _

_ His father tried his best to keep this news from Baekhyun. Jongdae was getting married again. Baekhyun laughed for a moment. “He asked me for an escape plan again. Was I too busy to not notice?”  _

_ “Baekhyun, he didn’t want to tell you.” _

_ “That’s very unlike Jongdae. It’s you and your best friend who didn’t want to tell me.” Baekhyun spat. “To keep both of your asses dignified. ’ll stop being a disgrace when you all stop forcing Jongdae to get married to middle-aged perverts.” His father tried to reason with him. “He didn’t want to get married yet, certainly not to another rich bastard who only sees him as a trophy spouse! Why is that so hard to understand?” He looked at his hands, imagining a ring around his finger. “I was going to wait for him until he finished his dreams. We were...” _

_ “Baekhyun,” His father sounded surpised and scolding at the same time. _

_ “Mr. Kim did what he had to do for Jongdae’s future. It’s not me. It will never be me. There are better options than me...like always.” Baekhyun looked out the window, letting his heart break. “Send him my apologies for missing his wedding, Dad. It’s the least you could do for ruining my happiness. Cancel my return ticket. There’s no use in coming home anymore. I can't save him this time. I don’t want to see any of you again.” _

_ These strong words hurt his father. Sending him to Europe was good for Baekhyun, he thought. It would help Jongdae stand for himself too. Dragging Baekhyun into his impulsive messes was not good. It wasn't good for either of them and their reputations. _

_ So Baekhyun got on a plane to Europe with his hand against his chest. When he got settled in his hotel room, he pulled out an envelope from his coat. He read the letter Jongdae left for him before he got hostaged. It was a cry for help. Baekhyun smiled sadly as he read it. It’s a typical Jongdae letter. There were excessive emotions, direct sentences, some whining, and tons of please. Baekhyun didn’t think he’d cry reading it. There was nothing worth crying about in that letter. _

_ Until the closing got him. “I’ll wait for your return, Baek. I wish you will attend suddenly like last time. They might boot your car so you won’t take me away. That would be funny, don’t you think? I want to try running away on my own this time. You can’t always save me. You can’t always protect me, I know. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about this sooner. I didn’t expect it either. Whatever I may be by the time we meet again, know that I’m grateful for everything we did. I love you and I’ll always be proud of you.” Baekhyun hiccuped to his forearm as he finished reading. He hoped too. He hoped Jongdae successfully stood his ground. _

Chanyeol sighed, remembering everything. Jongdae didn’t get married to that Dutch businessman when he recovered. He refused to. He threw a tantrum and went as far as punching his healing gut over and over. It was a mess. That’s why he got a second master's degree instead. Baekhyun heard about Jongdae’s recovery through Chanyeol and Jongin. He heard about Jongdae choosing to study over marriage. "Mr. Kim's probably the best father figure out of all our dads. He listens to Dae in everything." Chanyeol smiled fondly.

"That's why Jongdae's so good to us even after all the teasing we did to him." Baekhyun finished noting file names and kept Chanyeol's camera. “Mr. Kim can’t resist him. Jongdae’s mind is too special to upset.”

"Why didn't you come back sooner when you knew Dae's still single?" Chanyeol kept checking the rearview mirror for Jongdae. Baekhyun sank in his seat and sighed.

"I'm still guilty." He still whispered in Japanese. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol. "He got hurt because of me." Chanyeol was about to shut this thought down but Baekhyun touched his arm to let him continue first. "He wouldn't go to Glitch Tech that night to secretly slip a letter for me if I told him what I felt earlier that day."

They had lunch together because Jongdae was about to tell Baekhyun that he was getting married again, and needed an escape plan. Maybe he wasn't waiting for a physical plan but for Baekhyun to say something. They may seem cold to each other in public but something stirred between them when they were alone. It wasn't clear but it was there.

"Letter? What did he say?" Chanyeol didn't know this. No one knew this until now. Baekhyun shook his head, keeping it to himself. No one in the world knew the letter Jongdae left reached Baekhyun. Not even Jongdae. Baekhyun hushed Chanyeol, scolding him for being too loud. Chanyeol hit Baekhyun and vice versa. Jongdae watched them, shaking his head at their playfulness.

“Why did you come home now? You said you didn’t want to see any of us anymore.” Chanyeol continued, speaking in their native tongue. Baekhyun looked out the window.

“I missed him.” Baekhyun said in Japanese. “My guilt was misplaced. Out of all the reasons, I felt guilty for leaving him like that the most. There were many things I could've done to reach him. I didn’t want to, I didn't have the courage to.” Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun briefly then at Jongdae through the mirror. Whatever they had was still there. They just didn’t know where to restart again.

* * *

Jongin and Kyungsoo got home safely thanks to Chanyeol's driving. Jongdae walked them to their doorsteps. He even said hi hellos to their parents. Baekhyun felt nervous as Jongdae walked back to the car. "Switch with me." He pulled Chanyeol's sleeve.

"What? No! We're almost done and you want to switch now? No. You walk Jongdae to the door." Chanyeol thought of the plan before Baekhyun. Baekhyun whined in his seat.

When they got to the Kim residence, Jongdae thanked the two for everything. Chanyeol kept nudging Baekhyun for some reason. "You two get home safely. Yeol-ah, get him home safely, okay?" Jongdae patted Chanyeol's shoulder and opened the door. Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun hard, his head hit the window. Baekhyun whined silently and opened the door. "Oh! It's okay! Go inside. I can walk by myself." Jongdae pushed Baekhyun back inside gently.

"No! No! Let's go. I have to say hello to your dad too." Baekhyun held Jongdae's wrists and pulled him to the front door. Jongdae kept stopping him, saying it's okay. Chanyeol laughed by himself as he watched the two.

"You don't have to do that! I'll tell them! Byun Baekhyun, ya! Go home!" Jongdae didn't know why he was laughing too. Baekhyun got infected with this sudden urge to laugh. He stumbled back and forth until he gave up and stood in place. Jongdae walked by himself for the rest of the way, always looking back at Baekhyun in case he followed.

Baekhyun pretended to be good at first, staying still with his hands behind him. The more Jongdae marched on, the more Baekhyun ran towards him. Jongdae looked behind, screaming when he saw Baekhyun right behind him. "Race ya!" Baekhyun ran to the front door first and went inside. "Mr. Kim, Mrs. Kim, Jongdae's home!" He announced.

Jongdae covered Baekhyun's mouth and pushed him out the door. "Is that Baekhyunnie?" Mrs. Kim came out of the living room. She saw her son pushing Baekhyun out the door. Baekhyun fought back and restrained Jongdae with a back hug. "Well," she felt what Chanyeol felt earlier. The way Baekhyun held Jongdae was very intimate. "Did I interrupt anything?"

"No!" They both said at the same time but in different tones. Jongdae's tone was laced with panic while Baekhyun sounded elated. "Baek and Yeol just dropped me off." Jongdae stopped fighting Baekhyun's hold and relaxed.

"We'll get going too, Mrs. Kim. Is Mr. Kim in? I uh, wanted to say hi." Baekhyun giggled charmingly.

"Oh, he's still with your father, I think. Boys night out, I guess." Mrs. Kim supplied, still eyeing her son's hands on top of Baekhyun's.

"Ah, please tell him I said hi." Baekhyun looked at Jongdae. "I'll get going. Don't study too hard, okay?" He reminded his friend. Jongdae hummed with a kind smile, not minding their faces were centimeters away only. "See you soon." Baekhyun winked. Jongdae giggled smittenly as Baekhyun let him go. "Good night, auntie!" He waved to her and hurried back to the car. Jongdae closed the door and faced his mother.

"What now?" Jongdae saw her giggling like a teenage girl. She turned away, not daring to explain herself. "Mom, come on! It's no big deal! He's just touchy!"

"Whatever you say, honey!" She didn't want to push her insights on him. However, she clearly saw something sparking and exploding in their eyes.

When Chanyeol dropped off Baekhyun at his place, he was curious to see his father's chauffeur smoking by the sidewalk. Baekhyun looked left and right then stared at the man. "Is he?" He pointed up the building. The man nodded.

Baekhyun made his way up, scratching his brow from time to time as he calmed his breathing. What could his father possibly want now? It's almost midnight anyway. He exited the elevator and walked slowly into his apartment, which he proudly bought by himself.

It was a two-storey penthouse with the city outside his floor to ceiling windows. His spacious monochromatic living room welcomed him.

He went further inside and got more confused. His father had company, a familiar company.  _ Crashing apartments is the boys' night out Mrs. Kim talked about earlier? _ "Ah there he is! Heard you went on a roadtrip with the lads, how was it?" His father greeted with odd sweetness.

"Good? Fun? What's...what are you doing here? Mr. Kim, good evening." Baekhyun took his shoes off before bowing and giving a handshake to his father's dear old friend.

"Baekhyun, we have a few things to discuss with you. I apologize for intruding so late. But first, did Jongdae get home safely?" Mr. Kim asked. Baekhyun nodded, explaining Jongdae was dropped off before him. Mr. Kim nodded, grateful. "Have you, I mean, you get along with my son, right?"

"Yes…?" Baekhyun looked at his father oddly.  _ Where is this going? _

"Let's cut to the chase, Kim. They’ve been beside each other all these years. He's probably tired from the trip too. Baekhyun, you're going to marry Jongdae in a year. You cannot and will not refuse this since we already have an acquisition in the works."

Baekhyun covered his ears as if something unpleasant erupted in the room. His father stopped talking for a moment. Mr. Kim felt sorry already. "Wait. Wait. Touchy subject! Pause and rewind." Baekhyun took a breather. "I'm getting married to who?"

"My son," Mr. Kim's tone was softer and gentler, like he empathized with Baekhyun. "I apologize for the intrusion again, and suddenness of things. I'm only thinking of Jongdae's future."

"With all due respect sir, wasn't it you who exiled me to Europe after what happened to Jongdae three years ago and forced him to marry some bastard who's probably broke now?" Baekhyun forgot to filter his mouth.

"I—," Mr. Kim didn't know what to say. That was a very direct summary of what happened.

"Mr. Kim, please don't think your son isn't adequate for me. In fact," Baekhyun laughed incredulously. He was about to stick his head in the freezer. "I feel unworthy to be with such...a brilliant guy. I mean," Baekhyun couldn't help but laugh at the turn of events. Chanyeol just reminded him of everything and now his elders think his feelings were actually valid after all. "I didn't even finish college. You surely know that. Jongdae’s an overachiever. Will our...academic track record like...is it supposed to balance us out or something?" He looked at his father for help. This felt like a prank.

"When did Kim and his family ever care about that? I know it's them who helped you build your company." His father rolled his eyes. "Pushing you to Europe was their way of getting Jongdae out of that engagement." If Baekhyun stayed, that family would think of him as a homewrecker. Why? Because Jongdae relied on Baekhyun a lot for years. Pulling him away from Jongdae made him tougher...for the both of them. Because Jongdae got out of that problem by himself.

“Don’t twist what happened, Dad. I surely am aware why I was deported to Italy. Thank you for choosing a wonderful place by the way.” Baekhyun was still kind through all that. Mr. Byun sometimes hated how smart and aware Baekhyun was. "Can you at least tell me how, why this happened? Where did this come from?" He sounded calmer than expected but evidently stressed with the situation. He was just with Jongdae. Chanyeol just reminded him of their missed chance and his little crush on Jongdae was getting obvious. It seemed like fate was messed with him. Was this his karma for disobeying his parents back then? For leaving college?

Mr. Kim handed him a brown envelope. “I hope this is enough reason for you to forgive me.” Baekhyun opened it, eyes widening as he read through the papers. He was speechless as he looked at the elders with him. Mr. Kim gave a tight lipped smile. Mr. Byun simply watched the two have an unspoken conversation. "At least...keep this between us three first, please. Let’s...leave Jongdae out of it for now."

"B-But why me? Why now? There are better options for Jongdae, sir. Certainly bigger companies than ours if you’re concerned about his future." Baekhyun worried, frowning slightly.

"I trust you...and your family will look after mine.” Mr. Kim expressed deeply. He was not a rich man or a CEO in front of them right now. He was simply a father, a husband and friend, a humble man asking for help by giving his son away; his most prized possession.

Baekhyun was taken aback by this. Everyone knew Jongdae was the favored son. Everything he wanted to do, he was granted it. Giving him away like this was shocking. Baekhyun expected Jongdae to be the one in his position, not the other way around. He looked at his father for a decision. To his surprise, his father gave him the final say. What Baekhyun decided on would determine two families’ fates. If he accepted this...proposal, the pros overflowed in their favor. The only con, however, was risking his friendship with Jongdae forever.  _ Jongdae’s going to hate me for this. _ Mr. Kim lowered his head, feeling defeated already. He was about to get on knees for this.

“I accept.” Baekhyun mumbled even if his throat tightened.  _ Byun Baekhyun, what have you done?! At least sleep on it!  _ The relief and gratitude in Mr. Kim’s eyes were something Baekhyun would never forget. He knew that expression. It was the same one he saw in Mr. Kim's eyes when he agreed to be Baekhyun's first and biggest investor. What he saw was his own reflection filled with relief and gratitude.

Mr. Kim and his father celebrated with a handshake and a drink from Baekhyun's personal stash. Baekhyun stayed seated with the papers in his hands. He flipped through the first five and read the first page of another bundle.  _ Marriage Contract _ , it said. However, it wasn't the type that the court supplied. No. It was the bounds of Baekhyun and Jongdae as a planned couple, where business and money would revolve on their dos and don'ts. He sighed and turned the page.

The clauses of Jongdae's obligations made Baekhyun stand up. His father and future father-in-law looked at him in question. "I-I have a question, sir." Baekhyun raised his hand and looked at Mr. Kim warily.

"What is it, son?" Mr. Kim neared him to see where he had a question.

"What do you mean Jongdae isn't allowed to leave the country during our engagement and marriage? Why is he being limited? What about his doctorate admissions? I heard he has several overseas." Baekhyun breathed heavily, worrying tremendously.

"It's self-explanatory, Baekhyun." His father shrugged and looked at Mr. Kim again.

"Read the first five pages, Baekhyun. All my reasons are there. He can always study it here." Mr. Kim patted his shoulder and went back to drinking with his friend. Baekhyun did as told. He dismissed the fact that Jongdae could lose many opportunities in case he was accepted overseas. He suddenly looked at the glasses on the bar. Mr. Kim was about to drink when he saw Baekhyun's tear-filled eyes. "It's water, don't worry." Mr. Kim said coolly.

Baekhyun lowered his head and sat down slowly. He pretended to read the papers but everything was blurred. He roughly wiped his cheek and swallowed the lump in his throat.  _ Didn’t you want this? Haven’t you been working hard for this?  _ Baekhyun felt choked. All these years of making himself worthy would come down to this. He was supposed to feel happy, right? Mr. Kim’s giving him what he wanted deep down all along.  _ Why does this feel sick? _ He read the first few pages again and again, hoping the letters and numbers would change.

Mr. Kim saw Baekhyun hunched over with his palms pressed to his eyes. Mr. Byun lowered his drink and watched his son. Receiving something like this was never easy. It was a want versus a need. Baekhyun should be happy. He must be. But no. He didn’t want to have Jongdae like, under these circumstances. His heart ached the more he tried to calm down. Mr. Kim squeezed Baekhyun’s shoulder, assuring him it would all be alright. He hugged Baekhyun and hushed him comfortingly. Baekhyun held on to his uncle he admired for so long.

“It’s okay, we’ll be okay.” Mr. Kim assured. “I’m sorry for putting you in this position. Don’t cry, Baekhyunnie.” He wiped his tears like how he would do for his own sons. “You’ll do well. You always do.” Baekhyun could only nod.

_ I’m sorry, Jongdae. I'm so sorry. I never wanted you like this; not when I have to lose for another. I hope we don't meet this predicted future. _

Baekhyun looked down to his hand holding the papers. The letters still won’t change. No matter how hard he tried to fool his mind, it would never change the fact that what he held was Mr. Kim’s recent medical records.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, might post things daily instead. The cuts of each chapter are annoying me lmao it's so suspense-filled! Why did I do it like this? More BaekChen moments coming your way in the coming days hehe


	5. Unwanted explosions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secrets finally made themselves known. How will Jongdae deal with everything? Would he allow Baekhyun to be there for him?

The rich truly didn't know what to do with their money. More birthdays and functions happened; some being more boring than others. Jongdae noticed Minseok and Yixing were closer than ever. He felt happy for them. Jongin stood close to Jongdae, sipping what seemed to be spiked orange juice. He complained about the horrendous acidity of the drink. Jongdae took a sip, disgusted with it too. They had it changed to white wine, a finer option for their palettes, and got talking about the latest movies in Hollywood that Jongin helped in producing.

"Jongdae, sorry to cut you but someone keeps looking at you." Jongin subtly looked past Jongdae. Jongdae turned his head, seeing Baekhyun and Chanyeol on the other side of the room. "Are we supposed to be expecting something soon? He's been like that to you all night." Jongin took guesses like he was predicting a film's plot.

Baekhyun didn't smile at him like he always did. Jongdae just nodded, trying not to be awkward. But he was. Something about their meeting gazes felt electric. "He's trying to get me on board with his company expanding to Europe." Jongdae remembered. He surprised himself that he actually remembered that. Jongin nodded, understanding the intention. "Anyway, what were you saying about Scorsese?"

As Jongin went on, Jongdae's mind flew. Baekhyun wasn't smiling. He looked uncomfortable too. Jongdae thought maybe Baekhyun was just tired. He waited to be approached but Baekhyun never did. Jongdae went home feeling incomplete that day. He went to sleep expecting a photo of Baekhyun to be uploaded on his feed or stories like always but nothing did. When he woke up the next day, he saw Chanyeol's story. Baekhyun was there, drunk and passed out.

_ "Nini say hi! Sehunnie, hi! Baek, oh poor Baek." Chanyeol ruffled his hair. "Mr. CEO has a lot on his mind." _

_ "Sehun, take him home." Jongin seemed to tease. Sehun simply scoffed and kept drinking. _

Jongdae slid into Chanyeol's DMs, asking if Baekhyun got home safe. He stopped his fingers. No, not to Chanyeol. Jongdae would never hear the end of it. He attached the message to Jongin's DMs, only to stop again. He opened Baekhyun's DMs but didn't type anything. Jongdae sighed and closed his phone. He didn't want to dwell on it anymore.

But this always happened with them for the next events; civil greetings from afar, just eye contacts, stolen glances, awkward and forced smiles, subtle toasts, mild skinship when near (but they were never as near as how they were when they danced together at Yixing's birthday party before). Who got closer to Baekhyun often? Jongdae's mother. They would dance together at every party, bringing life to a part of the dancefloor. Jongdae would watch them fondly, only to wake himself up and find something else to do. He also met with Mr. Byun often, getting warm handshakes or hugs from him. In the back of Jongdae's mind, the engagement rumor danced for attention.

These usually happened until one day, Baekhyun stopped looking in his way, stopped smiling at him, and even ignored him at events. Jongdae would subtly wait to be acknowledged but Baekhyun never spared a glance. When their eyes did meet, Baekhyun would look away or sip his drink. Jongdae didn't take it to heart. He thought Baekhyun could be tired or very engrossed in conversations.  _ Or maybe he already knows. _ Jongdae blinked several times as he downed his champagne. Whoever spoke in his mind made him nervous, because his heart and gut seemed to believe it.

In the next event they both happened to be present again (The rich had a small circle. Everyone knew everyone at this point.), Jongdae hid from Baekhyun. It was Chanyeol's birthday so they both had to be there. Jongdaee would take different routes to not meet Baekhyun's eyes or his way. Baekhyun felt something was missing, rather, someone. He saw Mr. and Mrs. Kim there but Jongdae didn't seem to be.  _ Is he okay? Did he skip this one out? _ He thought his avoidance had gone too far. He always felt relieved to see Jongdae from his peripheral vision before. Shame, Baekhyun wanted to end his cold streak already and talk to him. Baekhyun weaved through people and roamed around the Park Mansion, trying to find him. "Min, is Jongdae here?" Baekhyun neared the elders.

"Yes. He just went that way. Why?" Minseok found Baekhyun's worried expression intriguing.

"Okay, thanks Min." Baekhyun went in the direction shared and true enough, he found Jongdae. He was in Chanyeol's study, sitting on the windowsill with his drink. Baekhyun stayed by the open door, peeking and silently asking if he was alright. Jongdae watched the party from there, finding this silence comfortable. Baekhyun leaned on the doorframe with his hands in his pockets, admiring him. Jongdae felt a presence nearby. He sat straighter and looked at the door. Baekhyun spun out of his sight, back against the wall. He hoped he wasn't seen. Jongdae ignored it and went back to his thoughts. Baekhyun went back to the party feeling slightly at ease since Jongdae came after all. He worried his friend didn't allow himself to have fun often and just kept his nose in his books. Beyond that, Baekhyun wanted to talk to him in case he knew already.

After a while, Jongdae saw Baekhyun mingling with the elders, looking stunning as ever. His father was all over him again. The inevitable rubbed in his face. Jongdae hugged his knees and rested his forehead on it. His mind could never forget it, the rumor. It's been two years. Each time he saw Baekhyun, it screamed in his thoughts. It made him feel sick and uncomfortable. He hated how they couldn't love at their own pace. He hated that he was born into a privileged life that felt like a cage. He only wanted to study more and make himself successful in his own way...just like Baekhyun did. Ah he envied Baekhyun so much for doing what he loved early in life. But maybe he had tons of restrictions Jongdae never knew about. Getting exiled was surely the hardest so far. They only talked about the good things usually. They may have been friends since birth but Jongdae was sure he didn't know Baekhyun beyond what his image showed. And Baekhyun felt the same about Jongdae.  _ I wish we just stayed as friends. We've been fine as friends. How can we marry when we don't even love each other? We don't even like each other like that. Not anymore at least. _

When the Kim family came home, his parents didn't separate like they usually did. Jongdae noticed them watching him. He's been awfully quiet. "Jongdae, may we speak with you?" His father began. The look in his mother's eyes hinted it's time.

In the living room, Jongdae sat back on the couch, eyes focused on the ceiling. His father has decided. He was going to be married off to Baekhyun in three months, maybe a year or two years max time. His parents felt nervous that Jongdae had not said anything. They expected him to scream, to complain, to even run away but he just stayed still, processing this cruel reality. "We know you still have dreams for yourself, son. We know you have a lot of ambitions but marriage won't stop that. You can still do them after marriage." His father reassured him.

"I get that, Dad." Jongdae tried to decode the situation. "Why didn't you just tell me when I asked months ago, years ago? It didn't have to be a final decision. Just...a warning, a hint maybe? I guess Ms. Valentine won this one." He sighed. Mr. Kim only apologized for his shortcomings. "But why him? What do you need from the Byuns?" Mr. Kim was not surprised he caught on. But he didn't need to know the entire story yet.

"Personally, I want to see you have a real partner, someone to lean on. You've been fine by yourself after everything but it hurts me. You're almost 30, Jongdae. Let me at least see my last son get married." Mr. Kim sounded like he was begging. "Business-wise, they'll merge with us. An acquisition is in the works." His father admitted. Jongdae finally looked at his parents, disbelieving this fact. "Beyond business, as your parents, we think you and Baekhyun would be fine partners for each other. We see you two have been getting along well too." Ah, they're being watched again. Perfect, Jongdae thought.

"It was one dance, Dad. One. He was just asking me to help him on his business expansion to Europe. That's it. We're done liking each other like that. We, you can't keep deciding for what's best for us because we are the ones living these lives!" There, he finally snapped. He finally exploded. Jongdae wasn't talking about just the current situation and they all knew it. His father stood up slowly, ready to end this conversation.

"I understand you, Jongdae. Your mother and I really do. I'm sorry. You're not the first person to experience this." He looked at his wife. Jongdae felt guilty for going that far. He forgot his parents were arranged too. They stayed together for him and his older brother, who was married off too. This was one of the many unfortunate scenarios of the richest 1%. "While you're so keen on learning and studying, maybe you should start reading on how to live with this and how to love, at least like, Baekhyun. The contract's on your desk upstairs. I will answer your questions but a deal's a deal, Jongdae. Our decision's final."

Jongdae ran his hands over his face. His mother stayed with him, rubbing his arm for comfort. "Don't touch me, please." He whispered softly. "You started this, Mom. If you didn't run your mouth months ago about this, this wouldn't happen."

"I didn't start it. I only said you and Baekhyun have grown up to be fine men." She cleared it up. "Your father saw you and Baekhyun often together since he came home. I tried to stop him. I told him all your concerns. I did my best."

"Is Baekhyun the best choice for me? How are you sure he's going to be good to me?" Jongdae looked at her. His face was so red from trying not to cry. Mrs. Kim could write an essay to answer him, but that would sound biased.

"Well, he talks about you like he adores you." Mrs. Kim found it quite surprising in fact. "He absolutely admires your mind from what he told me. I'll admit, he told me pleasing things I didn't expect from you."

"He's trying to get me on board for the expansion. That's sweet business talk! Oh my god Mom, how could you fall for that?" Jongdae felt so disappointed in her. He was disappointed in all of them for doing this to him and Baekhyun. “Then again, you married Dad. That makes sense.”

"I can't help it! I'm a woman in front of a stunning and charming young man. Fault me on that. He may be a dropout but boy, he knows his way with words." She praised Baekhyun for that. "Don't say I didn't warn you too, Jongdae. I told you about this a year ago. Don't be mad at us, please. We love you."

"I think I'm more mad at myself for forgetting you told me a year ago." Jongdae sighed and stood up. "Anyways, it's done. I'll decline my doctorate admission tomorrow."

"The what?" She gasped. Jongdae stopped walking and closed his eyes. He willed every fiber of his being to not scream at his mother. He turned to face her, very gutted and upset.

"I got accepted to Harvard for my doctorate degree. I was going to tell you both tomorrow. It doesn't matter anymore." Jongdae bid her goodnight and went to his bedroom.

The next morning, his father apologized to him. He hugged Jongdae, expressing how proud he was of him for accomplishing many things on his own. Jongdae closed his eyes and held his father. "Don't decline Harvard. You can still go. I'll do my best to prolong this, okay?" He wiped his son's tears. "How many years will Harvard take?"

"Two, maybe three?" Jongdae chuckled, grateful he's still heard.

"A long engagement wouldn't be so bad, right?" He talked like Jongdae was still the 5-year old boy he remembered. "You accepted this for me. I'll let you finish Harvard in return. Is this deal okay?" Jongdae nodded, grateful for this negotiation. He hugged his son, whispering praises to his ear. "I'm so proud to have you as my son, Jongdae."

"So does he know already or I have to tell him?" Jongdae sniffed, knowing there was another function in a few days. He wanted to be ready. His father said Baekhyun already knew. "That explains why he's been avoiding me."

"Avoiding you? Jongdae, he was looking for you last night." His father said, confused with this conclusion. Jongdae blinked slowly, feeling a tad guilty for hiding. "For both of your peace of minds, just live like how you were. Keep this news in your minds and don't listen to others except each other and us. There will be talks and articles, so please hold on to each other. We're still doing everything we can to protect the both of you." He reassured Jongdae. "Reply to Harvard now. You are going, Jongdae, whether you're engaged, married, or not." He kissed Jongdae's forehead. Jongdae hugged his father, extremely grateful he came from one of the decent ones in this small 1%.

But will history repeat itself?

* * *

When Jongdae saw Baekhyun again, it was the elite circle's Christmas ball hosted by no other than Jongdae’s family. He fixed himself for the party, wanting to be alone. A knock on the door made him look at the other parts of the mirror. “You look fantastic, brother.” Junmyeon smiled his best, looking insanely handsome as ever. Jongdae hurried to hug his older brother. “Whoa, I didn’t think you’d miss me this much.” Junmyeon patted his back, happy to be home after three years.

“A lot has happened without you.” Jongdae hinted.

“Why do you think I came home?” Junmyeon held his shoulders, taking a good look at his younger brother. “Well, you have gotten thinner like everyone says. Are you studying too much? Congratulations on Harvard by the way.”

“Dad told you everything?” Jongdae sighed deeply. Junmyeon nodded, telling him everything will be okay. Their father knew what’s best for them. He was also married to the very beautiful daughter of a big company CEO in Japan by other’s decision, not by his choice. Even if Junmyeon served actively in the military, it wasn’t an excuse to get out of the arrangement. So these engagements truly didn’t hinder each person’s path. It’s just having someone to walk with in those paths. “Is Irene also here?” Jongdae hoped.

“She is. Mom’s all over as usual. Anyway, I heard we’re on receiving duty in the garden tonight. How many rings do you have?” Junmyeon held his hands. Jongdae had none. “Perfect.” Junmyeon felt Jongdae’s troubles from how he looked at him. “Baekhyun’s not a bad choice, Dae.”

“It’s just awkward, Jun. He’s been my friend for so long. We've been apart for some time too. Seeing him beyond that, it’s a bit...you know,” Jongdae squirmed.

“Why? Do you have a crush on him?” Junmyeon teased, checking his eyes for truths. Jongdae stuttered and whined, denying it. That was the problem. He didn't know if he ever had real feelings for Baekhyun. If he had an ounce of it and acknowledged it, this might be easier to stomach. “I’m just kidding. Just learn one step at a time, okay?” Junmyeon hugged him, missing him terribly. “You can always call me even if I’m on assignment.”

“Can’t you just get discharged? Stay here with us.” Jongdae begged, holding Junmyeon tight.

“I wish I can. But I love serving the country. It gives a good word in for Dad, and the company too, in the government.” Junmyeon rolled his eyes. Ah that’s the underlying purpose. He was the pawn for the government. “Are you done getting ready? Let’s head down together. Ah wait,” He got something from his pocket, pinning it on Jongdae’s suit lapel. “I had this made for you.” It was the family crest badge with a thunder. Jongdae touched it, very happy. It matched with Junmyeon but he had a wave around the family crest.

The Kim brothers went down the stairs, smiling at some of the early guests. Junmyeon dusted off Jongdae’s shoulders and pinched his cheek. They had to divide and conquer now. They said good luck to each other as Irene touched Junmyeon’s shoulder. Jongdae hugged his sister-in-law, praising her beauty. She pushed him to his area, telling him to save her a dance later. Jongdae nodded, heading towards the entrance.

Jongdae shook hands and took photos with so many people. His cheeks hurt from smiling already. Junmyeon had it easy, he thought, because Irene could substitute for him when he got tired. Jongdae leaned on the wall for a moment when there were no cars in the driveway for a while. A butler offered him a glass of water. “Thanks. Can you prepare my leather boots, the slip-on one?” He asked.

“The Armani or the Tom Ford, sir?” Oh he knew Jongdae well.

“Oh, that’s a tough choice.” Jongdae smiled, loving this butler’s sense. “You pick for me please. Hurry. Another batch of guests are coming. Thank you!” He walked to the door, greeting Jongin and his family. The Parks followed, taking photos with Jongdae like he’s one of them. Mrs. Park smothered Jongdae with praises and love while Chanyeol’s older sister, Yoora, kept complimenting he looked so radiant. She also asked Jongdae to save a dance for her.

“I need this for my stories.” Chanyeol posed coolly beside Jongdae, taking a few before posting one. “Who’s here already?”

“Jongin, Yixing, Minseok, and Junmyeon are here.” Jongdae gave a run down.

“Oh, he is? Wow, are we all in one table? That would be fun. It’s like old times.” Chanyeol chuckled, standing gorgeously tall, knowing he was astonishingly handsome. Jongdae nodded, telling him to gather everyone up for the table. “How many seats are there? 10 or 12?”

“10,” Jongdae said as he looked out the door.

“So Junnie, his wife, Jongin, Yixing, Minseok, is Sehun coming?” Chanyeol made a head count. Jongdae nodded. “Kyungsoo? Is Baekhyun here yet?”

Jongdae almost fell off the step as he heard that name. “H-He’s coming?”

“Yes. He texted me they’re on the way.” Chanyeol noticed Jongdae’s face was so red. “Are you okay?”

“Sir, I have your shoes.” The butler came down, saving Jongdae from explaining himself.

“Thank you. Ah, my feet hurt already.” Jongdae held the butler’s shoulder as he replaced his shoes. Chanyeol chuckled and went to gather everyone. The butler got his other pair of shoes and returned it to his closet. Jongdae went to the nearest mirror and fixed his hair. A security personnel called him since another batch of guests arrived. Jongdae wore his practiced smile and greeted them all. Just as he sent another family inside, he saw Mr. Byun up the steps. Jongdae breathed deeply.  _ Great, my in-law is here. _ “Mr. Byun, I’m grateful you and your family could join us!”

“Ah Jongdae, you look amazing!” Mr. Byun hugged him. It felt different now that he knew their plans.

“As do you, Uncle." Jongdae chuckled. "Merry Christmas!"

“Oh, you’re always the charmer, Jongdae. We’re always honored to be invited. We’re family after all. Merry Christmas indeed.” He cupped Jongdae’s cheek lovingly. Jongdae chuckled awkwardly.  _ Oh my god, it’s really happening. Holy...shit. _

“Where’s Baekhyun? Baekbeom and his wife?” Jongdae looked at the door, seeing no other person followed him.

“Baekbeom and his wife send their apologies. They’re expecting my nephew any time soon.” Mr. Byun elaborated. “As for Baekhyun, is he not here yet? He said left first.”

“He drove alone?” Jongdae’s brows raised in concern. If Baekhyun and the others got drunk again, who would take him home? “Oh, maybe he’s nearby already. Please, head inside. Dad’s expecting you.” He ushered him to the butler in waiting. He returned to his station and froze when he saw Baekhyun going up the steps. His black suit made his skin paler than he was. His black hair was styled messily, volumized to perfection. He walked with his hands in his pockets and nodded to the security personnel. Baekhyun finally saw Jongdae staring at him. He smirked. Once again, he was smiling at him.

“Sorry I’m late. I forgot you're on greeting duty.” Baekhyun stopped in front him, still acting kind of cold. He looked at Jongdae from head to toe and tilted his head to the side with an adorable smile. “You’re wearing my gift again.”

“I like it.” Jongdae sounded so breathy. His heart was about to burst out of his chest. It's like the crossette type of fireworks blasted in his chest; shoots up as one then explodes into many tiny bursts.

“I’ll take note of that.” Baekhyun's eyes slowly did another scan on his future husband.  _ He needs three burgers and a milkshake. Seriously, he's so thin lately. _

“Mr. Byun, a quick photo please.” The photographer took this opportunity to have two of the heirs in one photo. Baekhyun eyed him from head to toe and gave a nod. Jongdae tried to be comfortable but Baekhyun’s scent was too powerful in the right ways. Baekhyun slid his arm around Jongdae’s waist and held it firmly. Jongdae blushed as he tried not to squirm. Baekhyun smiled adorably. Jongdae held his breath for the photo. The photographer was about to move when Baekhyun asked for one more.

Baekhyun positioned Jongdae in front of him and hugged him from behind with one arm. His free hand had a cute peace sign over his face. The photographer beamed, loving the energy. Jongdae didn’t know what to do. He looked at his hands and did peace signs too. “Is this okay?” He asked Baekhyun after the photo was taken. Baekhyun nodded, amusement overflowing in his eyes. They looked at each other, unspoken emotion hanging between them. The photographer’s shutter made Jongdae look away. He left with a grateful heart to find more guests.

"Save me a dance." Baekhyun whispered and left first. Jongdae exhaled the breath he held as he held the wall. It felt like a blackhole passed by and spat him out.  _ What the fuck was that? _ He watched where Baekhyun went. Baekhyun looked back and smiled with a wink. Jongdae gathered his wits and went to welcome the last of the guests by the door before the program began.  _ Get it together, Jongdae! _

Baekhyun saw the venue, impressed with the simplicity and elegance. It wasn’t much. The Kim family wasn’t into planned programs too. They just wanted a night of mingling, music and dining under the stars. It was quite cold but each table apparently had a heater underneath. They also had several performers only, Sir Elton John being one of them. Baekhyun said hello to familiar faces until Chanyeol saw him.

“Baek, over here!” He called, raising his long arm. Baekhyun excused himself to go to a table that seemed familiar and comfortable. Chanyeol was beside Jongin, who was beside Sehun, who was beside Junmyeon and his wife. Beside Irene was Kyungsoo, then Yixing and Minseok. Baekhyun took a seat beside Chanyeol. The empty seat seemed obvious but he still asked. It was Jongdae’s seat. Baekhyun nodded, keeping his lips sealed and avoiding Junmyeon and Irene’s gazes from across the table.

All night, Jongdae made sure the guests were entertained. His parents could only cover so much of the garden area. Junmyeon was trying his best too. Baekhyun kept asking for drinks, not really interacting with his friends. He'd laugh along but he truly seemed out of it. Chanyeol saw him down another glass, disapproving. "Rough day?"

"Rough days," Baekhyun corrected. Chanyeol hissed and patted his back. Baekhyun saw Jongdae ahead, smiling and talking to guests. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.  _ I guess it's not so bad. We're not ready though. I have dreams. You have dreams. Could we make it work? _ Jongdae met Baekhyun's eyes. He looked away awkwardly, finding someone to talk to but they were all mingling already.  _ Have confidence, Jongdae. Just walk and wait to be called. They're fine. _ Baekhyun coached him in his mind. Jongdae hastened to a different area of the garden with Baekhyun's eyes following him.

That's what made Jongdae even more conscious. He got a drink to keep him awake and brave. He stepped away from the venue for a moment to regain his energy. In the gazebo on the other side of the house, he took his shoes off and hugged his knees. All of Baekhyun's gazes replayed in his mind. It felt so different from before.  _ He probably hates me. I feel lacking no, I am lacking. _ He looked back to where the party was, flinching when he saw Baekhyun pass by. Baekhyun noticed someone outside so he took several steps back to see who it was.

Their eyes met again. The chills all over Jongdae's skin stayed.  _ Why us? Why does it have to be you? Why did they have to pick me for you?  _ Baekhyun wondered if he should join him or leave him alone. Jongdae scoffed and looked away.

_ So they told you. Disappointing, right? Someone lacking like me would end up with someone as brilliant as you.  _ Baekhyun sighed and kept walking. He needed another drink.

The rich kids table was loud and boisterous as usual, Irene being the only lady. They laughed and laughed at old stories, teasing each other for their mistakes back then. In the table of 10, one was always missing. Junmyeon looked around the place, worrying Irene. “What is it?” She wondered.

“Where’s Jongdae? Are people still coming in? Dinner’s about to end.” He worried. Everyone around the table looked around too. Baekhyun got his phone and sent him a text instead.

Jongdae exited his bathroom upstairs and saw his phone lit up. Baekhyun’s photo appeared.  _ Are you done hiding? Where are you? Junmyeon’s getting worried. _

_ I don’t feel well but I’m coming down now. Tell him I’m okay. _ Jongdae replied and fixed his hair before hurrying downstairs. Baekhyun forwarded the message to Junmyeon. Irene read it with him, looking at Baekhyun knowingly. He’s caring for him. She narrowed her eyes, thinking and judging the possible new member of the family. Baekhyun has always cared for Jongdae, just not outright, she thought. He sipped his wine and sat back. The guests were surprised to see Celine Dion go up the stage. The rich kids wondered what got everyone on their feet. Minseok was so shocked, he pulled Yixing to dance. Junmyeon offered his hand to his wife. Basically, everyone left the table except Baekhyun. Everyone had a partner except him.

Jongdae entered the venue, seeing Celine Dion performing for everyone. The Kims may be simple but they had impeccable connections. Some guests danced near their seats since many crowded in front already. A butler ushered him to his table. Jongdae nodded, telling him he could go there by himself and he could have fun now.

As he neared the table, he saw it was still occupied. Baekhyun tapped his foot as he bobbed his head to the music. The soft smile on his face was adorable as he watched his friends enjoy the night. He sang along softly too. “Have you eaten?” Jongdae looked around the table. Baekhyun had no plate in front of him. He looked at him and shook his head as Jongdae sat down beside him.

“I was waiting for you. Party hosts barely eat during their events. Your parents ate well. Junmyeon and Irene ate well. So that leaves you starving. Are you feeling better?” Baekhyun looked at Jongdae from head to toe. Jongdae changed into a white satin button-down and tucked it in his pants. Baekhyun was relieved he changed somehow. He looked around for a waiter and signalled for plates to be brought to the table.

“You should’ve eaten already.” Jongdae sounded sad and guilty; he made Baekhyun wait. "I'm okay."

"You threw up in the bathroom, huh?" Baekhyun guessed. He petted Jongdae's head gently. Jongdae lowered his head, feeling flustered by this affection. It felt different now. "You worked hard, Dae. Everyone's having fun. Take a break. Enjoy tonight. It's Christmas soon." Baekhyun nudged him. Jongdae’s heart began to race. He wondered why everything Baekhyun did felt like shocks to his body.

"Really, you should've eaten already." Jongdae pouted.

“I said it’s okay.” Baekhyun chuckled. “The table got too crowded too.” They looked around the table seeing empty plates and saucers, empty or half filled glasses, several phones, and earphones. It was a complete mess.

“There’s an empty table in the back.” Jongdae pointed to the far end of the garden. Baekhyun got his drink and stood up with Jongdae. He didn’t expect to be touched by Jongdae. Their hands were linked as Jongdae pulled him to go around the tables. Jongdae was aware of what he did. He didn't think first, that's why it happened. The butterflies in his stomach ceased for some reason too. Baekhyun held his hand back so Jongdae didn't feel like a fool for initiating.

They ate there together, making fun of the horrible dancers in front. The entertainment from their view was below par and cringey. “You really can’t have everything after all.” Jongdae sighed as he twirled pasta around his fork.

Baekhyun laughed as he just stuffed his cheek with a chicken fillet. He hung his head low and tried to keep the food in his mouth. Jongdae watched him laugh, getting infected and confused with his joy. It was rare for someone to find him funny too. Baekhyun sat back as he chewed properly and groaned. He didn't think he'd like that remark this much.  _ So he can be funny after all. _ He saw Jongdae taking the cucumbers from Baekhyun’s plate in the midst of his laughter. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I want them.” Jongdae mumbled. He thought he must be a good partner to Baekhyun starting now. Neither spoke about it but their eyes showed they knew.

“Give me what you don’t like then. Make it even.” Baekhyun looked at him as he ate the rest of his meal. Jongdae gave the chicken because he felt too full already. “Ah, I should’ve skipped the belt if you’re going to feed me like this.” He popped it open and ate what’s given.

“You don’t have to eat it.” Jongdae watched him force feed himself, offering his hand to catch whatever might fall or drip from Baekhyun’s lips. “Ah, ah, slowly!” Baekhyun stuffed his cheeks with a big chunk of food. “Are you out of your mind? You’re going to choke.” Baekhyun shook his head, confident he could take it. Jongdae felt sauce on his finger so he sucked it off. Baekhyun was surprised Jongdae just ate it like that.

He sat back and looked around before removing his Versace belt. He rolled it and placed it on the table. Jongdae finished eating and asked for the plates to be removed. Baekhyun looked around the place then the man beside him. The silence became awkward. “Should we talk about it?” He knew Jongdae understood him. He wanted to get it out of the way.

“Depends if you want to talk about it,” Jongdae still watched everyone have fun, clearly not wanting to talk about it. “Oh, Gucci came through by way.” Jongdae got something inside his suit pocket. "They delivered it just in time."

Baekhyun sat properly, forgetting the topic altogether. A small black box stayed between them. Jongdae opened it, revealing two pairs of cufflinks. The top row was vintage Gucci, silver and gold mixing the tiny GG engraving. The bottom pair was exactly like Jongdae's custom made pair but with Baekhyun's own initials. It was also Jongdae's favorite pair and what he wore again for tonight.

He pointed on the top row. "Happy birthday," Jongdae greeted and pointed on the bottom row. "Merry Christmas."

Baekhyun held the box with both hands with his elbows on the table. He giggled upon seeing such pretty things. His thumb felt his initials on the metal. Jongdae's heart swelled as he saw the happiness in Baekhyun's eyes. Baekhyun suddenly began fumbling with his wrists. "I didn't get you anything. Help me, I'll wear them now."

Conveniently, Baekhyun wore a shirt with double button slits on his cuffs. Jongdae removed them quickly, peeking at Baekhyun's expression. Their eyes met, making Baekhyun chuckle. Jongdae focused on removing while Baekhyun's free hand did the wearing. "Oh, they're stunning." Baekhyun smiled boyishly, raising his fists at eye level. "I love it. I love them so much."

"You're welcome." Jongdae felt relieved. Baekhyun took a photo of his wrist and promised to take a photo of the cufflinks in the box later. He suddenly held the side of Jongdae's face, turning his wrist before taking a photo. Baekhyun felt Jongdae lean to his touch. He lowered his phone, seeing his eyes better. He was struck by the deepness of Jongdae's eyes.  _ How come I've never noticed it before? Were your eyes always this pretty? _

Baekhyun didn't realize he mumbled his thoughts. Jongdae looked away, fixing himself on his seat as he cleared his throat. Baekhyun snapped out of his trance, realizing what he just said. They left a decent amount of space between them to let air ease the tension. Mrs. Kim saw the two being awkward at the back table. "Jongdae! Honey, dance with Baekhyunnie!" She said. Loudly. To the point where the guests in their seats looked at them in anticipation.

"It's fine, Mom. We just ate. Maybe later," Jongdae smiled very awkwardly, nervous and conscious about the eyes. Their arranged marriage wasn't meant for public notice until their fathers finalized the acquisition papers. Baekhyun wore his belt, tipped his wine glass back for courage and stood up, grabbing Jongdae's hand. Jongdae's cheeks, ears, and neck turned red. He was pulled to the dancefloor, stumbling stupidly as Baekhyun pulled him to his body. "W-What are you doing?" Jongdae panicked when their bodies pressed together.

"Making our parents happy," Baekhyun whispered, sounding like he didn't want this either. He kept his hand in respectable zones. "Let's not embarrass them. This is your family's party, remember?" Jongdae knew he was right. He placed his arms on Baekhyun's shoulders comfortably and sighed, giving in.

Jongdae tried to turn his head but Baekhyun's face was right by his ear. Baekhyun tried to study him from his view, feeling the nerves from him. Jongdae was being conscious and stiff. Baekhyun pushed him back gently and spun him under his arm. Jongdae's brows furrowed as he turned, making Baekhyun smile fondly. Baekhyun turned himself under Jongdae's arm, chuckling this time. He was making him feel comfortable. "Can I dip you?" He asked.

"Can you wha—ah!" Jongdae was caught by surprise when Baekhyun bent them together. He clung on Baekhyun, scared to be dropped backwards. It brought back memories...like falling off a building. When they were upright again, Baekhyun looked so proud of himself. They were nose to nose, eye to eye and almost lips to lips. Jongdae's heart raced and the other felt it. Was it because of the shock or the fluttering feeling in his chest? Jongdae didn't want to know the answer. All he knew was Baekhyun's eyes shone like stars.  _ What? _ No, for real. Jongdae loved pretty things too but why was he mentally noting Baekhyun's eyes and smile were part of the top 10 of that list?

"Are you really going to be mine, Kim Jongdae?" Baekhyun whispered against the other's lips.

"Do I deserve to be?" Jongdae whispered back, staring deeply at Baekhyun's eyes.

"I should be asking you that." Baekhyun smirked.

Jongdae swallowed thickly, unable to respond anymore. Baekhyun thought that was enough to scratch the surface of this topic. He stepped back and kissed Jongdae's knuckles. It was in full display of affection. Just when he was about to let go, Jongdae held on. "Wait," Jongdae breathed and stepped towards him. He picked something off Baekhyun's cheek. "Where are you going?"

"I won't be far. Are you feeling better?” Baekhyun looked at their shoes, feeling reality sink in. This guy, his friend and crush for so long, was going to be his. It didn't feel right. Jongdae nodded. “Enjoy the rest of the night, Dae." And Jongdae bid him the same. He got sucked into the crowd, leaving Jongdae breathless.

Irene touched his shoulder, wanting that dance now. Jongdae felt more comfortable around her. Here, he had fun. But he kept looking past Irene, to Baekhyun, Jongin, and Chanyeol. They were clubbing to the DJs mix. Irene looked at where his focus was on.

"Ah, rich boys and their handsome natures," Irene rested her head on Jongdae's shoulder, her hand over his heart. "You must have been shocked when they told you after," she giggled adorably. "After everything they did to both of you." Jongdae looked at her. "It's not that bad, Jongdae. It's weird at first but you'll learn to love each other. You'll get used to it." She smiled, speaking from experience. "Look at your brother and I. We barely spoke growing up. I think he hated me too for ruining his Armani suit back in the day." She chuckled. "But we're more than okay now. I-I can't let him go." She looked at Junmyeon from afar. "I really love your brother, Jongdae. I learned to love him."

Jongdae held her tighter, hugging his only sister. He saw the way Irene fell in love with Junmyeon and vice versa during their engagement. It was only five months but only good things could be felt. "What if I can't love Baekhyun? Wouldn't we be miserable?"

"No one's perfect, Jongdae. Talk about those flaws, go through it and not around it." She advised. "Life's not a fairytale where we all fall in love magically with each other, especially not in our status. We learn it. You of all people should know the satisfaction of finally understanding something, right?" She smiled wonderfully and kissed his cheek. "Our life, our dreams; it doesn't end just because we have to marry someone. But if Baekhyun does that to you, cut everything off. Because if you do that to him, he will really make you miserable. I'm not scaring you!" She laughed upon seeing the horror in his eyes. "Oh my god, no. You know how he is. He's his harshest critic. Why am I telling you this? You know this! You two grew up together. You guys basically share the same brain and heart." She made a face, adorably contorting her features.

"That's the thing." Jongdae tried to smile but this burden in his heart felt too much. "I only see him as a friend."

"You can't fool me, Jongdae." She sassed. Jongdae wondered what she meant. "Don't let what happened three years ago be your path now. It," She couldn't help but chuckle. "It wasn't Baekhyun's fault."

Jongdae looked away to push the unsettling feeling in his gut. The hidden scars of the past became known. Irene denied it but bit her tongue for the other details. Jongdae must not know Baekhyun was there the night it happened and after. He will hate his father forever. "He left for Europe when I needed him, Irene. I needed him and he wasn't there when I woke up."

"You don't know how many times he tried to come home, Dae. Look at me. Listen to me." Irene forced him to look at her eyes. "Baekhyun didn't want to go. Leaving you was the last thing he wanted to do. Please, trust me on this."

"W-What do you mean he—," Jongdae felt confused.

"Have I ever lied to you?" She whispered, feeling the betrayal Jongdae felt all this time. "Please Jongdae, don't make the past ruin your future. I see what you’re doing. Junmyeon and I do. You’re protecting yourself, we get that. But don't...don't push him away like you never loved him at some point in your life."

The sky began to cry with meteor showers directly falling to Jongdae's house. Celine Dion started to sing My Heart Will Go On like the floor was Titanic sinking. This was Jongdae realizing his siblings busted him. He held Irene's hands on his cheeks. He looked around like Irene screamed his biggest secret. "I-I'm not pushing him. We were just dancing." Jongdae truly good at being dumb.

"Not one kiss? Come on, Dae. Do I need to find a mistletoe?" Irene laughed. 

After one more song, Irene left. Jongdae felt his world spin. He thought no one paid attention to him or his feelings. He didn't know he was pushing Baekhyun away. Yes, he had been very guarded since Baekhyun came home. The hostage-taking three years ago wasn't the reason. It was the engagement rumor. Hearing what Irene said made Jongdae realize she was right. Somehow, he held Baekhyun at fault for what happened. The worst part was he heard Baekhyun in the haziness, only to know he left for Europe. He felt stupid to think he was special to someone, to Baekhyun.

As fireworks lit the sky once again, Jongdae couldn't help but scan the crowd. He was beside Junmyeon and Irene when it started to paint the sky. His engagement wasn’t exactly official but he felt incomplete already.

For the rest of the night, Baekhyun was out of Jongdae’s sight. He was on the other side of the house, the same gazebo Jongdae went to hide earlier. He let his thoughts run free as he kept his hands in his pockets. Baekhyun looked down and let out a chuckle. “Would you calm down? Stop shaking.” So that’s why he always kept his hands in his pockets when he was around Jongdae. He was shaking. He hasn’t forgiven himself for leaving. He couldn’t contain himself long enough to pretend he didn’t feel something for his friend all these years. There was some recognition on his part when he seemed fine holding Jongdae. No shaking, good.

“What are you doing here?” Jongin saw Baekhyun alone outside. Baekhyun looked at him like he was caught doing something illegal. “The fireworks are about to start.” Baekhyun nodded, following him back to the garden. The Kim family were in their positions; Mr. and Mrs. Kim onstage and their sons and daughter below, waiting in the most poised manner. Baekhyun wondered if he should...move. He stood with the rest of the heirs. Baekhyun flinched when he saw his father from across the room staring at him. Minseok noticed Baekhyun’s nerves even if they were a person apart. He patted his back. Baekhyun stepped back subtly the same time Minseok did. The elder looked like nothing could fool him anymore. Baekhyun’s eyes widened, pretending to be innocent. Minseok tilted his head to Jongdae’s direction. Baekhyun closed his eyes and sighed.

Young Byun stepped away from the heirs, having tunnel vision on where he must be. The heirs wondered what’s going on. “He’s Jongdae’s date tonight. Didn’t any of you notice?” Minseok filled. Chanyeol covered his mouth to hide his gushing. The rest of the guests’ intrigue grew the more Baekhyun neared Jongdae. Oh Jongdae, poor Jongdae who kept looking around for some reason.

"Who are you looking for?" Baekhyun whispered from Jongdae's vacant side. His hands were in his pockets, of course. The open venue felt chilly for some, including him. Jongdae gasped as he whipped his head to look at Baekhyun. Baekhyun knew his place and the etiquette of an engaged couple. He must stand by his fiance, discreet or not, when one of their families was a host. Junmyeon and Irene took two steps away from them for some privacy. The awkward air could be felt near them. "Certainly not me, right?"

Jongdae couldn't respond. He didn't want to lie. The blast in the sky made him flinch. Baekhyun side-eyed him with a fond smile on his lips. "I-I was thinking we talk about it...before you go home." Baekhyun hushed Jongdae, telling him they should enjoy the fireworks first.

So they did.

There was always this unexplainable feeling Jongdae felt when he watched fireworks displays. Some blasts were more predictable than others. What took Jongdae's breath away were the colors, the composition of how they ended up in the sky. In a weird way, it moved him to see those colors in the sky. It's like anything was possible. At the same time, the beauty calmed him. Yes, he found colors that paint the darkness to be absolutely stunning. Even if it didn't last, he could say that he enjoyed the show at least.

Baekhyun felt different about fireworks. Yes, they were pretty but he always wished they stayed longer in the sky. He didn't like that they were only flashes of colors. He wanted to see the big picture with everything in it. He wanted to remember every second of it regardless of how amazing or lackluster it was. Like Jongdae, Baekhyun was moved by such displays. If Jongdae lived for the memory of it, Baekhyun wondered and focused on what happened after it. When the sky's back to darkness and silence, what then? Will it remember the colors that once gave it life? Was that it? It's just a memory from then on?

As the bigger and grander fireworks were unleashed to the sky, Baekhyun heard the gasps and soft praises Jongdae made. He looked at his friend, seeing the fireworks reflect in his eyes. Baekhyun was quite smitten by it. Jongdae's smile was genuine and pure. He looked at Baekhyun, showing the most innocent form of his joy. Baekhyun couldn't help but mirror his expression. "It's brilliant, right?" Jongdae looked at the sky again as the finale blasted in the sky. Baekhyun nodded slightly and looked up. He wanted to remember all of this.

When it came to an end, the empty feeling kicked in for Baekhyun.  _ What then? _ Jongdae sighed contentedly and looked at the stage. His parents took the microphones to say their thanks to the guests for coming tonight. Baekhyun looked straight ahead, seeing Mr. Kim's eyes on him.

"Please grab a champagne, everyone. One last toast for the road," Mrs. Kim giggled. The waiters served the filled flutes to everyone, making sure everyone held a drink. The head butler came to the Kim brothers with four special flutes waiting. The bottom of the glass was covered with gold, the Kim family crest engraved on it. Junmyeon and Irene took theirs. Jongdae took his. Baekhyun kept his hands in his pockets, waiting for a waiter to come close. Junmyeon, Irene, and the head butler looked at them expectantly. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun awkwardly. His parents were truly hinting it there and then. Baekhyun tried to decline the special flute, trying to be unsuspicious.

"Oh my god," Jongdae got the flute from the head butler to make him leave. More would people stare if he waited there. "Hide the crest in your palm if you want to be subtle." Jongdae coached.

Mr. Kim was looking straight at them with a pleased smile. Baekhyun saw his father with a brow arch. It was a silent scolding for Baekhyun to get it together. They had to seem intriguing without confirming anything. Baekhyun rolled his eyes before he closed them and pulled his hands out of his pockets. He held the flute with one hand and placed his other hand on the small of Jongdae's back. Jongdae tensed when he felt it. People were going to start guessing for sure. "If they ask what we are, say I'm your date tonight." Baekhyun coached back. Jongdae nodded once. That seemed to be a logical reason given the amount of time they spent together all night. If one looked closely, their cufflinks matched. It was hard to spot. Only nosy people could take that as a hint of  _ more _ .

Jongdae looked at Baekhyun’s eyes, wondering how he knew what to do or say. What else did Baekhyun know? Did he have to be extra attentive? No, Jongdae didn’t think so. This news wasn’t the type where they had to be sat down in one room. No. Their parents told them and let them decide where to take it. They were expected to be responsible for their families and their futures. Whether they would fall in love or not, it’s up to them. Did Jongdae want to? No. Everything was a no to him. Baekhyun was just a friend. He hoped Baekhyun felt the same.

"To family!" Mrs. Kim blurted suddenly.

Junmyeon and Irene's smile almost faltered as they subtly looked at the young ones. What a great way to put both guys on the spot. Jongdae looked like he was smiling through the pain, frozen in place and embarrassed. Baekhyun was the bravest among them, looking at the people around him and offering the toast like he was holding a regular flute. When he turned to his...future husband and siblings, the awkwardness kicked in.

"Family," Junmyeon let out an awkward laugh. Irene toasted with Baekhyun and bumped Jongdae's very frozen glass mid-air. Junmyeon toasted with Jongdae and Baekhyun, followed by an apology. Baekhyun sighed shakily and waited for Jongdae to move. They were already there. They just had to get through it.

"I'm going to need the entire bottle after this." Jongdae looked at Baekhyun apologetically.

"Me too," Baekhyun felt Jongdae bumped his glass so they drank it straight. Junmyeon and Irene almost spat their drinks upon seeing them.

"Another please," Jongdae said to a waiter who passed. The punch of the champagne was nothing compared to what Mrs. Kim just did.

"Make it two," Baekhyun added quickly, placing the glasses on the tray.

"Actually no. Let's go. Let's talk now." Jongdae was done for the night. Baekhyun was so confused with his sudden actions. He was yanked by hand, getting dragged back inside the house. Irene covered her mouth in shock. People near them wondered what's going on. The heirs looked at each other for answers. Minseok leaned into Jongin's space, whispering Valentine heard right. Jongin's eyes widened, realizing what was happening. Minseok signalled for him to zip it. No one knew yet. From the looks of it, the Byuns and the Kims had no plans of announcing it right away too.

Baekhyun found himself in a study connected to the bedroom. There were books on the second floor. It was simply a library on the walls. On the ground he stood on, it was like any other study with a wooden desk, comfy chair, a receiving area, great gadgets, and glass panels that served as boards. It was obviously Jongdae's space.

Jongdae undid the top buttons of his shirt and rolled his sleeves up. The cufflinks were safe in his pocket. Baekhyun gulped, unsure of what to say or feel. "Make yourself comfortable. Nothing's bugged in here." Jongdae got them two beers each from his fridge. Baekhyun sat on the sofa cautiously. "How long have you known?"

"The night we got back from the beach," Baekhyun confessed. "Our dads broke in my apartment."

"They did what?" Jongdae handed him an open bottle and left the closed ones on the coffee table. "And just told you about this?" Baekhyun nodded. He didn't need to say all the details. He made a promise to Mr. Kim first. "No papers or anything?"

"A marriage contract, not the legitimate kind. Didn't your dad give you a copy? They gave full guidelines on what we must be for each other from well, now until the future." Baekhyun sat back and crossed his legs. Jongdae stared hard at his desk.  _ So that’s how he knew how to act around people. _ Baekhyun looked there too, guessing Jongdae ignored it. "Read it. Just so you're not surprised when I'll suddenly appear beside you." Baekhyun drank and looked around.

"I don't want to." Jongdae admitted. "This can't be."

"Do we have a choice?" Baekhyun arched his eyebrow.

"Yes. We can stop this." Jongdae felt so determined.

"I won't allow it." Baekhyun was firm.

"Why? Who are you to decide for me?" Jongdae's eyes widened.  _ If you read it, you'd know why.  _ "So are you saying you have feelings for me?" Jongdae laughed incredulously.

"And what if I do?" Baekhyun remained calm. "It would make sense, don't you think?"

"Quit lying. You're a tease, Byun Baekhyun. You don't take anything seriously. You're all fun and games, and leave when it’s over." Jongdae meant it to be insulting.

"Says the guy who ran out of church three times," Baekhyun smirked. Jongdae was floored. "So what? You need to have fun in life. Wasn't it fun to run away with me?" Baekhyun continued. "You said you were happy with me."

"That was because,"

"Because I read your signs and helped you escape." Baekhyun finished for him. "You don't have to love me, not even like,"

"That's not what I was trying to say." Jongdae tried to correct him. Which part? He wasn't sure.

"Your dad found me appropriate therefore, he chose me for you...for the fourth time." Baekhyun had the upper hand. Why? He read the guidelines. If Jongdae did, he knew how to end this there and then. “I’m not doing this for you, or me or my family. I could care less about what we get.”

“What do you mean?” Jongdae whispered. Baekhyun just stared at him, thinking what words to say.

“It’s for your father.”

Jongdae asked for an elaboration. He stressed that Baekhyun didn’t need to pay them back for all the help they gave him. Baekhyun loosened his necktie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. He could feel an argument coming. “Spit it out.”

“Look, I’m not a fan of this situation as much as you. I never wanted it to be this way." Baekhyun stopped for a moment to make sure he didn't slip. "All I’m asking from you is to read that file and play along. I will not bother you, not even hang out with you unless you call or our friends do. We can keep this professional. We just have to be together when we’re invited to events or when they ask, that’s it. You don’t have to be a trophy spouse for me and I for you. You can do whatever you want, date whoever you want. I don’t care. I’m just doing what I have to do for your father. We can have a divorce when our parents are dead if you’re so irritated with me.” Baekhyun has already thought this through. Jongdae didn’t know if it was brilliant or stupid.

“I don't think I'll ever be irritated with you. I kind of like you." Jongdae whispered in one breath.

"What?" Baekhyun's eyes widened.

"What?" Jongdae mimicked him and bit his tongue hard.

"What did you say?" Baekhyun's brows furrowed.

"Said what? Huh?"  _ Play dumb. Dumber Jongdae, dumber!  _ "I mean, I said….do y-you promise?” Jongdae felt overwhelmed.

“Promise what?” Baekhyun looked lost.

“We’ll just play house in public, stay friends, and you won’t stop me from doing what I want?” Jongdae’s priorities and freedom were clear to Baekhyun now. Baekhyun thought about it for a moment. He offered his pinky. Jongdae hooked his picky immediately.

“Wait,” Baekhyun realized something but didn't let go. Jongdae gasped. “It’s inevitable for us to...kiss. Are you ready for that? I won’t do anything if you’re not willing. We can do stage acting for it. Jongin can train us or something.”

“Why are you always making the first move?” Jongdae didn’t want to be the submissive one in this fake relationship.

“Are you confident you’ll do it when the time comes?” Baekhyun challenged. Jongdae kept his mouth shut. "I don't mind kissing you any time." Baekhyun smirked, winning this tug of war. They sat back like bros and drank beer silently. They made small talk about Celine Dion and Minseok and Yixing’s upcoming wedding. It was like no marriage contract bound them. In no time, they were laughing at each other’s words. Just like nothing happened. As usual, they just picked up where they left off.

However, Jongdae couldn’t shake the bursts in his chest when Baekhyun smiled or looked at him.  _ Be still. He’s just a friend. A friend who’ll leave when the time comes. _

* * *

If one burden was hard, life gave him another curve ball. "Mom, that's a sick joke." Jongdae didn't appreciate her sorry tone. "Mom, tell me that's not true!" He shook her hard, forcing her to look at his eyes. All she could do was hold him and cry to his chest.

Jongdae still didn't want to believe it. It's not his father on the hospital bed with tubes attached to him. It just looked like his father but he was not him, Jongdae thought. Beside him, his mother held his hand. Mr. Kim collapsed in the office, falling down the stairs. What could be easily mistaken as overfatigue became stage III colon cancer. "He never told you?" Jongdae looked at his mother, who swore she knew nothing. Marrying him off made sense now. The Byuns weren't the ones being acquired. It was them, because Mr. Kim knew he was sick.

Baekhyun knew Mr. Kim was sick. The first five pages of the files he received were in front of Jongdae now. He would've known weeks ago if he only read the files.

Junmyeon opened the door, shaking and breathless as he saw his father. Irene covered her mouth as tears well in her eyes. Jongdae stepped aside and pulled his hand away from his mother's. She started calling after him as he hurried out of the room and down the emergency stairwell. Somewhere midway, his legs gave out. He sat down and cried on his forearms. Their father always guided them, decided for them. Jongdae already felt lost at this point.

His phone began to vibrate. He saw Baekhyun's masquerade photo on the screen. Jongdae picked up with shaky hands. He didn't know why but stuck the phone to his ear and tried to greet him casually. "Hey! Um, are you on campus? I'm actually on my way back from somewhere close to your campus and I thought you...you need a ride home?" Baekhyun offered, saying it out in one breath. He sounded so nervous. He was trying to be a good partner for Jongdae somehow. In the next second, he caught on. "Wait, are you okay?" Jongdae's hiccup broke through his hand. "Are you crying? Where are you?"

Baekhyun probably ran past three red stoplights but he didn't care. He got out of his car and dashed inside the hospital, asking for the room where Mr. Kim was. "Baekhyun," Jongdae called from the side, standing defeatedly. His eyes were red and swollen from crying. His clothes were slightly unkempt but still looked decent. Baekhyun took long hurried strides and hugged him. Jongdae felt his remaining tears were being squeezed out. He sobbed to Baekhyun's neck, holding his friend for strength. The apologies from Baekhyun’s lips held so much meaning. He was sorry for keeping this from him. He was sorry he couldn’t come sooner. He was sorry Jongdae had to experience this, the predicted future Baekhyun didn't want to meet.

They sat on a bench close to where Mr. Kim stayed. Baekhyun let Jongdae lean on him while he gathered his thoughts. He waited in silence, occasionally holding Jongdae's hand when he sounded like he would cry again. Baekhyun kept dropping phone calls when they came. After a while, Jongdae sat properly and rested his head on the wall. He could breathe properly now. "You should get going. Your company might be looking for you." He mumbled.

"It's okay. I took a day off anyway." Baekhyun explained. Jongdae wondered if it was true when his phone kept ringing. "Is your mom okay? Uncle can still recover, right?"

"She's...heartbroken. He can still recover. There's still the 15% chance he could. You read the findings, I suppose." Jongdae thought 15 was still big. He wanted to hold on to that. "I should've listened to you and read those files. I'm sorry."

"We'll hold on to the 15%." Baekhyun decided too. "Don't apologize to me. No one wanted this to happen. If you need anything, call me right away."

"It's okay. We'll do our best to handle this. Thank you for coming, Baek." Jongdae let himself smile a little. Baekhyun's eyes never lied. He was so worried about Jongdae. Just then, the room door opened. Mrs. Kim was surprised to see Baekhyun there. He stood up and bowed to her. She hugged him gently, unspoken gratitude shared for being a comfort to her son. Jongdae told her Baekhyun should see his father before he left.

Baekhyun stood beside Mr. Kim's bed, quite uncomfortable with the situation. Mr. Kim was one of the most powerful people he knew. He was a huge influence to Baekhyun. Seeing him like that felt like a wake up call. Life would never be all fun and games. Although Baekhyun knew he was sick, it only felt real now. The envelope given to him when the proposal was offered had Mr. Kim’s medical records. Mr. Kim's drink at Baekhyun’s apartment when they broke the marriage news was just water. So he has known for quite some time already. Sworn to secrecy, Baekhyun carried this in his heart and made sure he fulfilled his promise to Mr. Kim for Jongdae. Jongdae subtly tried to reach for Baekhyun's hand and held it. Baekhyun looked down then at Jongdae, who tried to be strong for his father. Junmyeon and Irene watched them carefully.

"Did Dad do the right thing for Jongdae, Irene?" Junmyeon whispered to her hair.

"Which part?" She looked at his eyes. “Putting them back together after breaking them apart?”

"Letting him accept Harvard in this situation," Junmyeon sighed. "Dae has to step in the company until Dad recovers, if he recovers."

"He'll recover, Jun. Jongdae’s not selfish. He’ll decide what’s right. Let's talk to Baekhyun later. Maybe he can help pull a few strings to keep Jongdae's admission afloat."

"Why Baekhyun?" Junmyeon didn't understand. Irene looked stunned.

"You guys didn't know?" She chuckled lightly. "The school Baekhyun dropped out of was Harvard."

Yes, Baekhyun was the Harvard dropout the 1% circle gossiped about. He was a disappointment, a waste of potential according to the elders. But Baekhyun didn't like studying. He was really smart, maybe even smarter than Jongdae. He loved learning through experience. So he dropped out to gain experiences. His family was so mad at him for ruining something so prestigious. Baekhyun didn't care. He wanted to stand on his own. When he came home in less than four months with a newspaper article about his startup gaming company becoming one of the trailblazing new companies to watch out for, his credibility was restored. His father supported him wholeheartedly.

So yes, Baekhyun was worthy of Jongdae's hand in that regard. Jongdae wanted a smart guy that complemented his brains. Baekhyun fit the bill and more. Jongdae didn’t know that yet, of course. Baekhyun kept some details under wraps for the heck of it. It’s old news anyway.

Jongdae walked Baekhyun to the elevators, thanking him for coming right away. He hoped Baekhyun would be the one to tell his father about the situation. "I will. Don't forget to eat. It's almost dinner." Baekhyun reminded him. Jongdae nodded but made no promises. Baekhyun sighed and pulled him for a hug. Jongdae relaxed in his hold. "Call me if you need anything, okay? I know we promised to stay as friends through all this. Don’t think too much about us. We’re still friends." Jongdae nodded, trusting his words.

Baekhyun stepped in the elevator and smiled at Jongdae. He must. Jongdae did make him happy. Jongdae returned it with sadness in his eyes. Baekhyun appreciated his effort. Jongdae went back to the room as the elevator doors began to close. Baekhyun leaned on the wall with his hands in his pockets. Suddenly, an arm tried to stop the doors from closing. Junmyeon went inside.  _ Where did he come from?  _ No one but him knows. He wasn't in the room most of the time when Baekhyun was there too. Baekhyun looked startled.

“Whoa, are you okay?” He worried for his future brother-in-law.

"Yeah.” The doors finally closed. “Baek, can I ask a favor? It's for Jongdae." Junmyeon hoped.

Baekhyun stood firmly and waited expectantly for what he had to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please share your feels below :) see you in the next chapter!


	6. Makes the heart go boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Mr. Kim admitted in the hospital, Jongdae steps up as acting CEO. Meanwhile, Baekhyun steps up as a devoted fiance. Is Jongdae ready to accept that Baekhyun's the hand he's meant to hold throughout this contract; for better or for worse, for richer or more richer, for all dignified and candid moments?

The media raved over two of the richest bachelors seen together. It wouldn’t be controversial in a normal situation. However, Jongdae was seen getting in Baekhyun’s car not once but three times in one week. Paparazzi got their best lenses out and tried to get more information. The cufflinks were given meaning too. All eyes were on them now, waiting for some kind of development.

“Good job, son. You’re making my absence less troubling than it is. How’s our stocks? What’s the drop?” Mr. Kim read the news from his tablet.

“Nothing too big. In fact,” Jongdae looked at his mother for a moment. “It rose by 3%,” Mr. Kim looked at his son, very surprised by this. “Because I’m...dating Baek.”

“I should’ve done this sooner.” Mr. Kim was so smug about this. Jongdae had his hands behind him, digging his fingernails in his skin. “Do you have to review anything?”

“No, sir. I finished all the agenda in the tower. Those need your signature, that’s all. I’ll bring it back tomorrow.” Jongdae spoke so stiffly. His mother felt some sympathy for him. Jongdae’s now the acting CEO of their company. He worked there in the morning and passed needed requirements as he finished his masters. He was done but there were some minor revisions needed before it could be bounded for future use.

“Have you eaten?” Mr. Kim stared at Jongdae. Hard. Jongdae shook his head and lowered his gaze. Mrs. Kim sighed.

Right on cue, a knock on the door made all them look. Flowers. That’s all they saw. And legs below. “Delivery for Mr. Kim!” They all knew that voice. Baekhyun tilted his head to the side, smiling adorably at the people in the room.

“Baekhyun! You didn’t have to!” Mrs. Kim hurried to help him bring the huge flower basket to the coffee table. Mr. Kim said it was really beautiful, that it brought some life to the room. Jongdae stepped aside, watching Baekhyun be a gentleman. Baekhyun pulled something behind the basket, giving a small bouquet to Mrs. Kim. She giggled like a teenager and said they were her favorite flowers. Jongdae scoffed. His mother liked everything Baekhyun gave her even if she hated them truthfully.

“You gave flowers to the wrong people, Baekhyun. I hope you brought one for Jongdae. He needs some color in his life right now.” Mr. Kim had the audacity to tease him. Jongdae said he was fine.

“I got him something, of course.” Baekhyun shrugged. “It’s outside, not flowers though.” Jongdae tilted his head, wondering what it would be. He didn’t have to get him anything. “Oh boy, you’re getting thinner the more I see you.” Baekhyun looked at him from head to toe and sighed.

“I ate enough these past few days, thank you very much. My waist is just tiny.” Jongdae answered back. Baekhyun nodded, not disagreeing with that fact. He actually loved it.

“Have you eaten Mr. Kim, Mrs. Kim? I came from a meeting. It went on and on and on,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and flopped on the sofa so comfortably. Jongdae didn’t even dare to sit when he updated his father. It was like Baekhyun was the real son between them.

“What’s the nonsense argument for?” Mr. Kim smiled as he talked to Baekhyun. CEOs world, Jongdae supposed.

“Character design, no, the color of the hair of the character,” Baekhyun groaned.

“And your decision?” Mr. Kim truly talked to him like a son. Jongdae felt like a secretary at this point. His mother ruffled Baekhyun’s hair and told him he did well today. Jongdae was about to pout out of jealousy.

“I asked for all the designs and said they’ll have my comments in two weeks. I’ll let them stay uneasy for something so minor as hair color for two weeks. I know what’s better. They know it too. They’re just doubting themselves at this point. Hence, the meeting going on and on and on,” Baekhyun lolled his head to the side and sighed.

“Your meetings are always interesting, Baekhyun.” Mr. Kim chuckled. Jongdae thought so too.

“Anyway, how was your day, Dae? Welcome to the CEO circle.” Baekhyun got a fruit slice from Mr. Kim’s leftovers in the meal tray. “Can I have more? Are you finished, Uncle?” He pointed at the pineapples. Mr. Kim just hummed as he read more of today's news. This seemed like a normal thing already. Jongdae wondered how many hours in a day Baekhyun spent there since Mr. Kim was admitted.

“Baekhyun, get yourself real food. You act like a beggar.” Mr. Kim glared at him. Baekhyun giggled with his cheek full. “Take Jongdae with you. He hasn’t eaten too. You boys need to take care of yourselves better. The future’s still very bright for you both.”

Baekhyun still finished all the fruits and washed his hands. Jongdae wore his backpack but Baekhyun snatched his big file binder. “I got it.” He smirked and held Jongdae’s hand. “We’ll get going, Uncle. Does he need to be back here later?” Mr. Kim shook his head and shooed them with his hand. Jongdae allowed himself to be dragged out, not resisting or fighting. He felt too weak, too hungry to sass around. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae after pressing the elevator call button. “How’s your day? I really want to know.” He spoke gently and softly. Jongdae just shrugged. “You don’t like it, huh?”

“It’s not bad. Nothing new from training. It’s just tiring.” Jongdae sighed and checked his watch.

“It has its moments.” Baekhyun shrugged. “Anything I can help with?”

“You don’t have to. You’re busy enough.” Jongdae smiled slightly. Baekhyun reached over to move a lock of hair off of Jongdae’s brow.

“I’m never too busy for you, Dae, you know that.” Baekhyun whispered. As the conversation went on, the more their voices got softer. “I told you to call me if you need anything.”

“I was about to but my phone died. I knew you were coming here; was going to ask you if you can get me a burger.” Jongdae pouted. Baekhyun giggled softly. “Can we get a burger?”

“With the smiley fries?” Baekhyun guessed. Jongdae nodded with an adorable smile. “You’re doing well, Dae. I’m proud of you.” Baekhyun knew he needed to hear it. Jongdae lowered his head and nodded. “Hang in there, okay?” Jongdae looked at Baekhyun and mouthed his thanks. He didn’t have the energy to speak anymore.

* * *

The next time Baekhyun and Jongdae met in the hospital, Baekhyun stopped in his tracks in the hallway. Jongdae had his head down with his phone in his hands. He was coming Baekhyun’s way. Jongdae wore an oversized sweater and fitted jeans. He was casually handsome like that. Baekhyun looked at himself, realizing they wore the same style. He too was in an oversized sweater and jeans. His shoulders were broader so it didn’t seem too oversized. Baekhyun didn’t move and waited for Jongdae to bump him. Jongdae looked up and looked pleasantly surprised. Baekhyun’s kind smile was ever present.

“You’re early. You said you were coming tonight.” Jongdae arched his brow and tried to look behind Baekhyun. “What are you hiding?”

“I didn’t get you flowers last time so I got you one now.” Baekhyun revealed a fruit bouquet. “It’s edible so you can eat it too.” Jongdae held it and laughed.

“Perfect, I was about to get a snack.” Jongdae bit a melon flower off. Baekhyun felt so happy he could scream out the window. “Since you’re here, want to come with me?” Jongdae asked while he chewed. Baekhyun wondered where.

They went to the rooftop garden and sat on a bench. Jongdae still bit off different fruits while they enjoyed the nice weather. Baekhyun had his hands behind him, leaning on them while he closed his eyes. “This is nice.” He mumbled, getting sleepy. It’s just 4pm but felt like 10pm to Baekhyun. “Today I had so much work. Four meetings, two game testing, I snuck out to skip my last meeting.” He laughed at himself.

“That’s why you’re early. What a great CEO you are, Byun Baekhyun.” Jongdae slapped his chest lightly. “Grape?” He offered it over Baekhyun’s lips. Baekhyun bit it off and hummed. “Nothing new with me. Woke up at seven, went to work, zoned out, got lunch along the way, sent my revisions, went here, eating a fruit bouquet now, hanging out with you, I don’t know what to do after.” Jongdae focused on the honeydew petals now.

“Me too,” Baekhyun rested his head on his shoulder, really wanting to sleep. “Is there a cushion somewhere? I’m so sleepy.” He whined and pouted.

“You stayed up all night playing games, huh?” Jongdae looked at the cityscapes and the blue sky ahead. Baekhyun hummed. He truly didn’t change, Jongdae thought. He looked around for a cushion but there was none. Baekhyun suddenly laid down beside him, resting his head on Jongdae’s lap. He told Baekhyun to wait as he adjusted his position. Baekhyun was upside down when Jongdae looked down. He was fast asleep. Jongdae finished his fruit bouquet, careful not to drip anything on Baekhyun’s face and wiped his hands. A nurse passed by, smiling at them. Jongdae asked if she had alcohol with her. She gave some to Jongdae and went back to work.

Jongdae checked his phone, took photos of the view and even Baekhyun sleeping, then got bored. He thought many minutes passed but only 10 minutes did. Baekhyun said to wake him up after 30 minutes. Jongdae looked down and admired Baekhyun. He noted how healthy his skin was, how pink and pretty his lips were, how subtle his moles were, how long his lashes were, and how handsome his eyebrows were. Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes, squinting slightly because the sky was still bright. Jongdae whispered for him to go back to sleep. He still had a few more minutes. Baekhyun shifted his head and his body slightly. He reached up to hold Jongdae’s arm, pulling it down slightly so his cheek pressed on his forearm. Jongdae’s fingers were under Baekhyun’s jaw. “He’s still a baby.” He whispered, finding it cute.

30 minutes passed and Jongdae didn’t have the heart to wake Baekhyun. He looked peaceful like that. Jongdae actually fell asleep sitting down too. Some employees and visitors wondered if they were okay. Others thought they had a hard time taking care of patients that’s why they fell asleep like that. Jongdae blinked his eyes open after a while and sighed. They had to go back inside. It’s almost dinner. He gripped Baekhyun’s hand tighter to wake him. Baekhyun just mewled. Jongdae drew butterfly wings and spirals on Baekhyun’s forehead and cheeks with his fingertip to bother him. Baekhyun groaned as his brows furrowed. Jongdae sang a random tune to _Baekhyun, wake up_. Baekhyun opened his eyes but turned his head to the side, kissing Jongdae’s wrist softly.

“Wake up, it’s almost dinner.” Jongdae mumbled. Baekhyun nodded and sat up. He stretched and yawned as Jongdae did neck and shoulder exercises and stretched his legs. Baekhyun put his feet down and saw Jongdae unwinding his joints.

“Lift it.” Baekhyun pointed to Jongdae’s legs. Jongdae said it was fine. Baekhyun sighed and lifted them to his lap, almost sending Jongdae off the bench. He massaged them quickly to let the blood flow. Jongdae watched him do it, not resisting. They walked to the elevators, getting in quickly to avoid other visitors joining them. Jongdae was still rolling his shoulders. Baekhyun massaged it gently as he yawned again. Jongdae said he’s okay already. Baekhyun stopped but hugged him from behind. His lips pressed on Jongdae’s shoulder. From their odd reflection on the chrome walls, Jongdae realized Baekhyun was trying to sleep again. He ruffled his hair gently and let him have a few more seconds.

When the doors opened to their floor, Mrs. Kim was surprised to see them inside in an intimate position again. “Where have you two been? Is Baekhyunnie okay?” She stepped inside but the boys didn’t get off.

“He’s sleepy. We were at the rooftop. We’re going home.” Jongdae stated, a little sleepy too.

“We...home? He’s taking you home or you’re coming with me?” Mrs. Kim wanted to be clear.

“Go with her. I still have to see Chanyeol in a few.” Baekhyun woke up and loosened his hold on Jongdae. He bowed to her slightly, staying polite. Jongdae wondered if he could drive in his state. Baekhyun smirked only. “I’ll be okay.” Jongdae looked into his eyes, trusting him.

Baekhyun waited for Mrs. Kim and Jongdae to get inside their car before leaving. As they waited for the chauffeur to bring the car around, Jongdae was still in Baekhyun’s arms. He kept trying to block Baekhyun’s vision, for him to look at his eyes too. Jongdae seemed to be concerned. He was second guessing if he should go with his mom. Baekhyun felt his worry. “I’ll be okay, Dae. I’ll sleep after seeing Yeol.” He whispered.

“I can drive you there. I can take your car home for you.” Jongdae offered. Baekhyun said it was okay. Mrs. Kim side-eyed them, trying to control her gushing. They were being really cute. “Ya, look at me.” Baekhyun’s words were his doing. “No more games late at night, understood?” Jongdae warned. Baekhyun nodded, learning his lesson. He closed his eyes when Jongdae ran his fingers in his hair. It felt really nice, he thought. Baekhyun could kiss Jongdae there and then if his mother wasn’t there. He went for his forehead instead. Jongdae sighed and saw their car was there already. Baekhyun let him go, urging him to rest. Jongdae nodded and got inside the car. Baekhyun went to his car and saw Chanyeol’s car near his. Chanyeol got out and told his driver to follow.

“You had to call me to drive you home? You don’t pay me enough for this, Baek.” Chanyeol sighed as Baekhyun handed his car keys.

“You’re the only one among the heirs who knows where I live.” Baekhyun got in the passenger seat and slept on the way back. Chanyeol had to carry him to his bed and left like nothing happened. His driver waited nearby to pick up his master. Baekhyun woke up to a text from Jongdae last night. He smirked at the oozing care and went back to sleep.

* * *

"I'm sorry, sir Baekhyun. Mrs. Kim and Master Jongdae are not home." The head butler excused himself and closed the front door. Baekhyun thought if they were still at the hospital. It's been a month since Mr. Kim was admitted. He drove there and saw Mrs. Kim by the entrance. Baekhyun parked his car and hurried to her.

"Mrs. Kim!" Baekhyun caught his breath when he was in front of her.

"Baekhyun! Oh my, what are you doing here?" She kissed his cheeks in greeting. “You’re here more often than Junmyeon.”

"Baekbeom’s wife made this for you. They're candied fruits. Please take them home." He bowed as he handed a cloth-wrapped container. She thanked him, saying they didn't have to go through all the trouble. "It's okay. We're family after all." Baekhyun smiled slightly. Mrs. Kim wondered if she heard him right. "Is Jongdae here?"

"He-he's upstairs. Why?" She's still dumbfounded.

"Has he eaten? I got his revisions too. His professors understood the situation and hoped Mr. Kim recovers well.” Baekhyun turned slightly to show his backpack. Mrs. Kim seemed flabbergasted by Baekhyun’s actions. She read the marriage contract. Baekhyun seemed to be going beyond his duties. _Is he genuinely interested in Jongdae?_ The way they were holding each other the other night made it seem so.

“Baekhyun, dear, thank you for all these but shouldn’t you be getting back to your company?” Mrs. Kim worried.

“I have several days off.” Baekhyun smiled his best. “They’re actually forcing me to take them so they won’t pay me extra.” He giggled. That only meant their company was doing very well. “Since I don’t have much to do, visiting Mr. Kim seemed to be a great idea. My dad’s overseas anyway.”

Mrs. Kim’s car came around. Baekhyun opened the door for her, promising he'd stay until she returned later this evening and Jongdae returned home. She tried to smile but still felt confused about Baekhyun exerting so much effort. She looked at her secretary for an answer when they got inside the car. She just shrugged, finding it odd yet endearing. Baekhyun went inside and looked for Jongdae.

Jongdae stood on the side while the doctors checked on his father. They only had good news for him. Mr. Kim was responding well to the chemotherapy. Jongdae felt relieved at that. His father was fighting through his illness. Mr. Kim lost a lot of weight in a short amount of time, an effect of the treatment. He was eating well though. As the doctors excused themselves, they also bowed to someone outside. Mr. Kim looked at his son, asking if they had a visitor. Jongdae looked at the door in question. Baekhyn peeked inside, smiling adorably when he saw Mr. Kim awake.

“Baekhyun, my boy! Wow, this is a surprise.” Mr. Kim sounded so bright. Jongdae was stunned to silence. His father wasn’t that happy when he greeted them. How come Baekhyun got this treatment? It wasn’t even a surprise. It would be more surprising if Baekhyun didn’t visit. _What the fuck is he doing here now? Shouldn’t he be at work?_ “Come in, come in!”

Baekhyun closed the door and bowed to greet his father-in-law. “I have a few days off so I came by. They’re forcing me to use my vacation leaves. How are you, Uncle?” Baekhyun stood beside him, looking at the monitors.

“Still kicking, speaking, eating; the food tastes nasty.” Mr. Kim scoffed, making both boys smile. “What do you have there?” He eyed the cloth-covered package.

“I told my sister-in-law more about your condition. I hope you don’t mind. We’re…” Baekhyun looked at Jongdae awkwardly. “We’re family after all. She made um, less nasty food for you. We researched which will be good for your condition. Our doctors deemed these safe.” He explained. Mr. Kim looked at his son with a teasing smirk. _See, I chose well for you, Kim Jongdae._ “There’s also regular food for Jongdae. I assume he’s not eating properly.”

“You got that right.” Mr. Kim sighed, adding Jongdae just watched him eat most of the time. “Jongdae, pull the table and the bench here. Let’s all eat together.”

Jongdae got moving, rolling the table first. Baekhyun got it halfway, placing the package there. He placed his backpack on the chair on the sofa and returned to Mr. Kim’s side. He undid the knot and revealed soft foods and clear soup for Mr. Kim. The two-tiered Bento box was for Jongdae alone. Baekhyun and Jongdae were opposite sides of the bed, face to face to have more space on the table. Mr. Kim sat properly and slowly with the help of Jongdae. Baekhyun opened the containers, fixing the chopsticks for them. He told Jongdae to sit down and eat.

“I’m getting jealous, Baekhyun. Jongdae has more food. Are you sure you’re visiting me or him?” Mr. Kim teased. Baekhyun laughed and hissed, not hiding his agenda. He scratched the back of his head to mask his shyness.

“Both of you in fact. I met Mrs. Kim downstairs and gave her the food my sister-in-law prepared for your house. Oh by the way, I have your revisions.” Baekhyun got the spare chopsticks and got some egg rolls from Jongdae’s box.

“Why do you have them? Did you go to my campus again?” Jongdae’s eyes widened. Baekhyun nodded.

Mr. Kim watched the two talk back and forth slightly about Baekhyun eating off Jongdae’s favorites from the box. Baekhyun got another egg roll, ready to piss off Jongdae but offered it to him instead. Jongdae urged him to eat it already. Baekhyun’s eyes widened adorably as he pouted, still holding out the egg roll. Mr. Kim chuckled lightly at these two. “If you’re not eating it, I will.” He ended his son’s hard-to-get attitude. Jongdae looked outnumbered. He leaned forward and bit it off Baekhyun’s chopsticks. Baekhyun smiled genuinely, pleased to see Jongdae eating well.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Mr. Kim fell asleep. Jongdae was on the couch as he scanned the revisions Baekhyun fetched for him. Baekhyun was asleep on the sofa with both hands behind his head. Jongdae murmured as he took notes, brows furrowed in concentration. He finished a whole set before dinner, sitting back and sighing. Jongdae flinched and gasped as he saw Baekhyun awake and watching him. “You scared me!”

“Why? I’m supposed to wake up. I’m still alive.” Baekhyun stuck his tongue out, teasing him.

“Do you want to have that changed?” Jongdae threatened back.

“Be nice, Kim Jongdae.” Mr. Kim spoke through the silence. He wasn't asleep, just had his eyes closed. Jongdae glared at Baekhyun, who pretended to be innocent. “It’s close to dinner. You boys get out of here. Baekhyun, drive him home, please.”

“Yes, sir.” Baekhyun got up from the sofa and stretched. Jongdae fixed his papers, saying he was going to have the driver take him home. Baekhyun might have other plans. “It’s fine. I cleared my whole day to be with you.” Jongdae glared at Baekhyun again. Baekhyun bit his tongue and snickered. Mr. Kim opened his eyes to silently reprimand Jongdae on his behavior. “You both…” Baekhyun tried to save. Mr. Kim whistled as if he blew the awkward air away. Jongdae fixed the readings and looked for an envelope. Baekhyun offered the one in his backpack.

Jongdae and Baekhyun went out of the hospital together, standing by the entrance. Baekhyun didn’t want to push Jongdae in getting in his car if he didn’t want to. Jongdae called the driver but he wasn’t picking up. Baekhyun looked around, trying to be cool about things. He noticed Mrs. Kim’s car coming around. She went out in a poised manner, seeing the boys outside. “Baekhyunnie, you’re still here?” She was pleasantly surprised as she kissed his cheeks. Baekhyun returned them, saying he was going home once Jongdae was fetched. “Fetched? His father said you were taking him home so I sent the driver home.”

“What?” Jongdae felt so outnumbered right now.

“Why do you look so surprised, dear?” She looked at Baekhyun warily. “You two should be spending time getting to know each other more...given the situation.” Baekhyun looked at Jongdae like he was saying _I told you so._ They could have avoided this awkward meeting if he just agreed earlier. Jongdae sighed and pulled Baekhyun by the elbow to get out of his mother’s sight.

“Th-the car’s that way.” Baekhyun pointed behind him stupidly. Jongdae stopped walking and sighed. He went the other direction, embarrassed that his attempt to be independent failed. Baekhyun bowed to Mrs. Kim over and over and promised to get Jongdae home safely. She nodded to her boys and went to see her husband.

In the car, Baekhyun locked his seatbelt as the engine heated. He asked Jongdae where he wanted to eat. "We are not going on a date, Baek." Jongdae scoffed.

"I never said anything." Baekhyun smirked with one hand on the wheel, side-eyeing Jongdae. Jongdae blushed wildly for assuming. "It's awkward I know, but let's not get ahead of ourselves." Baekhyun eased out of the parking space smoothly.

Jongdae realized he was inside the infamous Lamborghini of CEO Byun Baekhyun again after so long. The conversation he and their friends had about having car sex surfaced his mind. He looked outside the window to let his mind and blood calm down.

"How does shrimp and steak sound? Are those still your favorites?" He tried to remember minor details. Jongdae nodded as he looked out the window. Baekhyun smiled and sped through the night.

It's amazing Jongdae wasn't scared or anxious about Baekhyun's driving. Everyone who sat on the passenger seat at least once had to hold their breaths when he drove. It was quite fast without being reckless. Jongdae noticed they were at an apartment building parking space now. "Why are we—,"

"My chef makes the best shrimp and steak." Baekhyun boasted as he turned the car off. "You can shower at my place too."

"Huh? I'm not staying over." Jongdae felt played with now.

"You are. Your mother messaged me a while ago, read it during a red light. You left your keys and wallet in the hospital." Baekhyun showed the message. Jongdae opened his bag and rummaged through it. He demanded to be taken back to the hospital. "No can do. I have a meeting in 15 minutes." Baekhyun checked his phone's clock. "Let's go." He got out fast, making Jongdae panic.

"Wait! Lend me money for the cab at least." Jongdae ran after him.

"Your mom really knows you well. She sent this after the first message." Baekhyun showed the follow-up message. _Don't allow him to take a cab or a bus. He will get robbed or kidnapped. Kim Jongdae is not some commoner like you. Let’s avoid do-overs of mistakes. The driver's busy with a family emergency too. Let him stay over, Baekhyunnie. Thank you dear._

Jongdae glared at Baekhyun. "Fine. Get me to campus at 6am tomorrow." He entered the elevator first. Baekhyun pretended to be an elevator boy and bowed at Jongdae's order.

"Yes, sir." Baekhyun stepped in and pressed the penthouse button, of course.

When they got inside, Jongdae was stupefied. He expected Mr. Byun or his brother and sister-in-law to welcome them but no one came. Baekhyun removed his shoes and went straight to the kitchen. "Make yourself comfortable, Dae. The room at the end of the hallway there is yours for the night. I'll be in my study for a quick meeting. If you're hungry, talk to the chef. He's making your favorites at the moment." Baekhyun held a juice box and made confident strides to the door on the left just before the door of the room at the end of the hallway. Jongdae looked around the very white and modern apartment. He acknowledged the chef and the two maids before going near them.

"Sir Jongdae, good evening." The maids greeted.

"Hi. Um, is this...the Byun's new home?" Jongdae tried not to sound stupider than he already was.

"This is Master Baekhyun's home, sir." One of the two, the blonde one, answered. Jongdae was speechless.

"A-A gift from his dad?" Jongdae wondered.

"No, sir. This is his private residence." The brunette maid looked smug about it. Jongdae could only nod.

Baekhyun's penthouse was very fitting for an ambitious man like him. It was a two-storey place with the second floor overlooking the ground floor. The entire city was a picturesque view from the windows of Baekhyun's place. His interior was mostly black and white with hints of navy blue and red. The living room was very spacious and cozy. Seeing several game controllers on the coffee table truly made it Baekhyun's place.

The kitchen was a haven for cooks indeed. Everything needed was there and more. Jongdae knew Baekhyun wasn't a cook. That's why he had an in-house chef. The airfryer and microwave by the side seemed like the only kitchen items Baekhyun knew how to use. His house staff seemed to be comfortable there. Although Baekhyun was called Master, the staff didn't act like there was a divide between all of them. Jongdae was pleased to know that.

"Would you like a drink, sir Jongdae?" The blonde maid asked. She came from Baekhyun’s office. "Master Baekhyun will join you for dinner."

"Oh, is his meeting finished?" Jongdae checked his watch. He stood in place for five minutes thinking about...Baekhyun. Wow. He didn't think that would be possible.

"He's almost finished, sir." The blonde maid placed a mug in the sink. It came from Baekhyun's office too. That was a quick meeting, Jongdae thought.

"May I ask? If the bedrooms and office, and well, everything are down here, what's up there?" Jongdae looked at the black stairs and glass barrier of the second floor.

"I can show you." Baekhyun answered from the side, already making his way up there. He changed into comfy pajamas and a plain black shirt. Baekhyun walked barefoot around his home, Jongdae noted. "Come on," Jongdae followed curiously.

It was very impressive yet again. It was a game area similar to an arcade. There was a cozy space by a nice fireplace too. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun once again. He came to a conclusion that his friend was a mix of playful and sexy. What a dangerous combination, he thought.

"Want to play?" Baekhyun pointed at the claw machine. Jongdae nodded before he even realized. Baekhyun smiled and pulled him by the hand to the machine.

After four rounds, Jongdae gave up and slammed the glass of the machine. He apologized, forgetting this was private property. Baekhyun leaned on the side with his arms crossed over his chest and kept laughing beside him, encouraging him to try again too. He was so amused with Jongdae's focused expression and the way he acted after losing. Jongdae said Baekhyun should win him the dinosaur plushie since he’s a guest in his house. Baekhyun inserted the tokens and sighed.

This was nothing to him now. He played this often, only to return the plushies he won inside. He barely had guests so the plushies didn't run out. They were custom plushies keyrings too. It's special for him. It's not every day he had a guest over too. Giving him one wouldn't hurt.

Baekhyun got the dinosaur plushie from the slot and gave it to Jongdae. He smirked and walked past him. Jongdae held the plushie and hooked it on his backpack. "Is it cute?" He asked Baekhyun with a pout. Baekhyun chuckled softly and nodded.

They ate by the counter leaving one seat apart. True to Baekhyun's claims, his personal chef did make one of the best shrimp and steak Jongdae has ever tasted. Jongdae practically inhaled all the contents from his plate. Baekhyun ate slowly, watching Jongdae with an amused smile on his lips. He looked at the chef and gave a complimentary nod for his efforts. The chef looked very pleased with Jongdae's reaction to his dish. He placed another plate of shrimp and steak between the two and hurriedly moved back. Baekhyun pushed the plate to Jongdae. Jongdae stopped chewing and groaning upon realizing his plate was close to clean but Baekhyun's was barely touched.

"Sorry," Jongdae wiped his lips with the napkin, being proper and ashamed with his behavior.

"No, don't be. Help yourself. This is your favorite, right?" Baekhyun smiled adorably. "You seem like you lost weight too. Did Ms. Valentine call you out for that?"

Jongdae choked on a piece of meat upon hearing that name. That woman drilled in his mind about this...pairing. "She did," Jongdae managed to blurt before drinking water. Baekhyun scoffed and continued eating, patting Jongdae's back lightly. "She said I must be looking good for my fiance back in the function a few months ago; the night we had too much Pule, do you remember?" Jongdae elaborated further when he was all better.

Baekhyun placed his elbow and forearm on the counter, between him and his plate. He leaned on it and snickered. _So that's what they were talking about. She must've heard about our engagement since then._ "She wasn't wrong. You looked good that afternoon." He mumbled as he chewed. Jongdae scoffed in reply.

They ate in silence until they were both full. Baekhyun turned the television on then pointed a remote to the windows. Automatic curtains slowly covered the glass. Jongdae seemed out of place in Baekhyun’s home. Baekhyun saw him awkwardly standing there, looking around stupidly. “Come on. I’ll show you your room.”

Baekhyun leaned on the doorframe while Jongdae went inside the guest room. It was very big. It had a bathroom and a walk-in closet. “You must have guests often.” Jongdae guessed.

“No one knows I live away from my family now. It's just our little secret here.” Baekhyun explained. “Paparazzi tried to guess I’m hiding a lover here but it’s just me and the staff; rare occasions with Chanyeol and Jongin.”

“Not one lover?” Jongdae intrigued.

“Do you count, love?” Baekhyun retaliated with flirting. Jongdae glared at him once again. It was so baffling to Baekhyun that Jongdae didn’t have a clue he received his love letter. Glitch Tech didn’t burn to ashes three years ago. It was just trashed. All papers still intact were given to Baekhyun that night. Police found the envelope with his name and gave it to him, suspecting it was something the suspects wanted. Baekhyun said it was a personal letter, refusing to hand it over. Jongdae didn’t know that. “There’s clothes in the closet. Help yourself. We're the same size, I think. See you tomorrow, Dae.” Baekhyun turned to leave with a cheeky smile.

“Wait,” Jongdae didn’t know why he stopped him. Baekhyun looked over his shoulder. “Th-thanks,”

Baekhyun just nodded and went to his bedroom. He flopped face first and screamed on the mattress. His limbs moved wildly as he lost all his cool. When it’s all exhausted, Baekhyun laid on his back and whined. _What am I doing? I can’t fall in love with him. He just sees me as a friend._ Baekhyun felt his phone vibrate from the bedside table. He reached for it and sighed.

_Secretary: Sir, an article about you and Kim Jongdae has been published. What do you want to do?_

_Byun: Nothing._

Baekhyun sighed heavier. It was starting. _Can I still fake it? Has Jongdae read the files?_ Baekhyun crawled to his gaming setup at the corner of his room and waited for his game to load. He wanted to forget for a moment. But the game wasn't helping. He kept losing.

* * *

Jongdae couldn’t sleep. He just laid in bed with an empty mind. He sat up and looked around the room. There was nothing to do there. Jongdae got up and went outside. He tiptoed past Baekhyun’s bedroom and office, thinking he was asleep. It’s 2am anyway. When he got to the living room and kitchen, Jongdae flinched and screamed. Baekhyun looked up from his laptop, slightly startled too. He was working on the sofa with his legs stretched on the cushions. Baekhyun pushed his glasses up his nose bridge.

“What are you doing out here? It’s 2am!” Jongdae calmed his racing heart.

“I should be asking you that.” Baekhyun folded his legs in front of him and patted the space beside him. Jongdae sat down and saw what he was doing. “Can’t sleep?” Jongdae nodded. “What do you think? It’s for the game you saw before. We’re modifying the character designs.”

“It’s more child friendly. Will this be for phone apps only?” Jongdae pointed to the screen. Baekhyun nodded as he checked the other designs. It was the one he talked about with Mr. Kim days ago. “I suggest making some details finer. The screen ratio wouldn’t do the tiny details justice.” Baekhyun nodded, noting it.

_“Do better.” - Kim Jongdae <3 _

“Not like that! They will know you showed me.” Jongdae tried to reach for the laptop to change the comment as Baekhyun giggled and moved it away.

“So what? I’m the CEO.” Baekhyun stuck his tongue out childishly. “They can’t sue you if you’re my fiance.” Jongdae froze. Baekhyun realized what he just said. “Sorry,”

“N-No, don’t be. It’s really what we are now.” Jongdae tried to smile. The silence became awkward. Baekhyun couldn’t work anymore. He closed his laptop and sat properly. His nails scratched the surface to divert his energy. “Isn’t it weird?”

“What is?” Baekhyun looked down to his laptop, not brave enough to look at Jongdae.

“We’re getting married in a year. We don’t even love each other. Will it be okay?” Jongdae looked at his friend.

“I don’t expect you to love me, not even stay by my side. You’re still your own person and I’m mine. What has to change drastically for this to work? I mean, we’re okay like...this, right?” Baekhyun finally looked at him. Goosebumps enveloped their skins. Jongdae looked away to clear his throat. _Did your feelings change for me, Kim Jongdae?_

Jongdae suddenly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Baekhyun placed the laptop on the coffee table, alarmed by the sudden burst of emotions. He kept apologizing for saying stupid things, rambling how stupid he was to think selfishly. Jongdae sputtered a laugh and looked at Baekhyun. “It’s okay. I’m okay. Thanks to you, I’m still okay.”

“H-How so? You’re crying.” Baekhyun reached over to brush off a tear on his cheek. Jongdae held Baekhyun’s wrist gently. He closed his eyes as more tears fell from his eyes.

“Why did you leave me three years ago?” Jongdae finally opened himself. “I was so scared. Why didn’t you come back or call?” _Shit, he remembers._

“I never wanted to go.” Baekhyun whispered, feeling the guilt suffocating him. “I...I went back. I stayed with you in the hospital. Didn’t...didn’t they tell you?” He felt wronged this time as he saw cluelessness in Jongdae’s eyes. “I...I was there. I...got your invitation.” Baekhyun's voice softened.

“What?” Jongdae moved closer, wanting an elaboration. He didn’t know. “Y-You saw? You weren’t a dream? You...you,”

“They told me I had to go...to...let you go.” Baekhyun whispered as he sat closer. “That I can’t save you this time,” That engagement was the third Jongdae got into. The first two times, he escaped it thanks to Baekhyun. He always became the runaway groom with Baekhyun waiting outside. They were linked several times but made it clear they weren’t together. Jongdae simply didn’t want to get married. Some of the heirs wondered why Jongdae calls Baekhyun all the time for a rescue. Simply because he felt safe with Baekhyun. He would always listen to Jongdae. Jongdae felt numb as he processed everything. “They’re not bad people, Jongdae. Please don’t think your Dad or your Mom did this to hurt you.”

“W-Why would they take away the only person who listened to me?” Jongdae held Baekhyun’s forearm tight. “It’s not like you were bad for me.”

“I-I am.” Baekhyun believed he was because Jongdae was in danger in his property. “I was.”

“You weren’t in love with me to ruin a marriage, Byun Baekhyun. If it’s because I was hostaged, it’s not because of you. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. That was on me.” Jongdae defended him now. The spiral of emotions made Baekhyun chuckle.

“Do you remember what you wrote in...the letter you left me?” Baekhyun tried to test him. Jongdae blinked twice. It was a no. It’s a relief. “It’s better that way.” He ran his fingers in Jongdae’s hair comfortingly. “I’m glad you recovered well, studied well, even matured well without me. You got out of your third engagement without me.”

“It’s all...because of you.” Jongdae confessed. He may not remember what he wrote in the letter but his words and actions still showed it. Baekhyun held on to that. He would wait until Jongdae figured it out.

Baekhyun smiled warmly, touched by Jongdae’s sentiment. In the silence, Baekhyun said sorry. It was for everything he did in the past knowingly and unknowingly. Jongdae said the same thing, letting the past bury itself. Baekhyun remembered what Jongdae was to him and vice versa before he left, before Jongdae was hostaged. They were each other’s hand to hold. While Baekhyun didn’t talk much about his feelings and worries, he let Jongdae express freely. They didn’t see each other often too but that didn’t matter. Jongdae was always excited to see him. Baekhyun would be the same but he kept it together. His feelings only emerged at Jongdae’s prom. From then, he made sure to be there for Jongdae.

As the world turned to meet the sun on this side of the planet, Jongdae confessed that he didn’t want to read the contract alone. If he was going to be with someone like this for the rest of his life, he wanted them to do things together. Baekhyun stood up and got his copy from his office. Jongdae got juice boxes from the fridge for them. It was like studying together back in middle school. Baekhyun returned with an amused smile on his lips. Jongdae brought out the blanket too. He joined him under the blanket and pulled out the first five papers and the binded bundle of papers. “Do you need to read about your father’s condition or we can skip this?” Baekhyun offered.

“So you’re his favorite son now?” Jongdae teased with a smirk as he skimmed through the pages. It was nothing new, nothing different from what he saw in the hospital. “We’re really reading the contract at dawn. That’s cute.” He added.

“I can’t sleep. You can’t sleep. What else can we do? Do you want to play upstairs?” Baekhyun offered. Jongdae shook his head. “Okay, are you ready?” He handed Jongdae the contract. Jongdae nodded, wanting to make their future okay.

* * *

_MARRIAGE CONTRACT_

_This Memorandum of Agreement (this “MOA” or this “Memorandum of Agreement”) is made and entered into on this ___ day of [MONTH] 20__ by and between:_

_Kim Group of Companies, represented by KIM JONGDAE, with an office located at _________________________; and_

_Byul Industries Incorporated, represented by BYUN BAEKHYUN, with an office located at ___________________________;_

  
  


_PURPOSE & SCOPE. _

_The purpose of this Memorandum of Agreement is to set forth the terms and conditions, scope of work and responsibilities of the parties associated with their collaboration on the future endeavours as spouses in relation to the partial acquisition of Kim Group of Companies to Byul Industries Incorporated._

_Specifically, both parties will cooperate to:_

  * _build and develop a mutual and loving relationship between the heirs as partners publicly, including marriage_


  * _successfully merge both companies for grander growth for both businesses_


  * _fully transfer all minor assets and shares of Kim Group of Companies to Byul Industries Incorporated_



_BACKGROUND._

_Both parties see the benefits of this project, have a desire to pursue the project and have determined that each brings unique expertise and experience necessary to accomplish the objectives outlined above._

_Kim Group of Companies has unique expertise and experience in the following areas:_

  * _Manufacturing & Distribution_


  * _Hotel Management_


  * _Sales, Marketing, and Luxury Brand Management_


  * _Food & Beverage Development_



_Byul Industries Incorporated has unique expertise and experience in the following areas:_

  * _Telecommunications_


  * _Technology & Innovation_



_Kim Group of Companies - KIM JONGDAE RESPONSIBILITIES._

  * _Mr. Kim will be expected to be present at every event Mr. Byun will be attending. Should he fail to be present, he must inform Mr. Byun immediately._


  * _Mr. Kim will be granted free will to anything and everything, given that it will be informed to Mr. Byun and his father beforehand._


  * _Mr. Kim will be granted rights to Mr. Byun's properties both locally and internationally._


  * _Mr. Kim will not be required to live with Mr. Byun until the wedding date onwards. His lodging will be at his own discretion for the duration of the engagement._


  * _Mr. Kim will be required to wear the engagement ring at all times. Other articles of clothing and jewelry will be at his own discretion._


  * _Mr. Kim will be granted to assume any study and/or position he may wish in the Kim Group of Companies only. Should he be invited to join Byul Industries Incorporated, Mr. Byun must give his consent for this matter._


  * _Mr. Kim will be expected to act with utmost respect and discipline as Mr. Byun's partner and spouse for the rest of the duration of this contract._


  * _Mr. Kim will not be able to leave the country for any reason without the permission of Mr. Byun during the duration of this contract. All travels must be made with Mr. Byun._


  * _Mr. Kim will not be forced to anything he does not wish or grant to Mr. Byun and is expected to act the same towards Mr. Byun._



_Byul Industries Incorporated - BYUN BAEKHYUN RESPONSIBILITIES._

  * _Mr. Byun will be expected to be present at every event Mr. Kim will be attending. Should he fail to be present, he must inform Mr. Kim immediately._


  * _Mr. Byun will be granted free will to anything and everything, given that it will be informed to Mr. Kim or his father beforehand._


  * _Mr. Byun will be granted rights to Mr. Kim's properties both locally and internationally. Should an asset of the Kim Group of Companies be given to him, it is in his discretion to accept, forego, or transfer to Mr. Kim Jongdae in front of an attorney._


  * _Mr. Byun will not be required to live with Mr. Kim until the wedding date onwards. His lodging must be open for Mr. Kim in case of emergencies during the duration of the engagement._


  * _Mr. Byun will be required to wear the engagement ring at all times. Other articles of clothing and jewelry will be at his own discretion._


  * _Mr. Byun will be granted to assume any study and keep his position in his own company. Should he wish to assume the position of CEO in the Byul Industries Incorporated, his company will automatically merge with the mother company. He may not assume any position in the Kim Group of Companies without Mr. Kim's consent._


  * _Mr. Byun will be expected to act with utmost respect and discipline as Mr. Kim's partner and spouse for the rest of the duration of this contract._


  * _Mr. Byun will be granted to leave the country for business purposes only. Any form of travel without the permission of his father and Mr. Kim's father during the duration of this contract will guarantee more restrictions on him and Glitch Tech._


  * _Mr. Byun will not be forced to anything he does not wish or grant to Mr. Kim and is expected to act the same towards Mr. Kim._


  * _Mr. Byun will be fully responsible for Mr. Kim's actions, words, and decisions. Any failures or disappointments made will be at Mr. Byun's expense._



_Other responsibilities failed to mention will be between KIM JONGDAE and BYUN BAEKHYUN only. All private matters concerning both parties will be decided and agreed upon by them. Their parents must not meddle or mediate for the two for any personal matters._

_TERMS AND CONDITIONS._

_It is mutually understood and agreed by and between the parties that:_

_Each party takes legal and financial responsibility for the actions of its respective persons involved. Each party agrees to indemnify, defend and hold harmless the other to the fullest extent permitted by law from and against any and all demands, claims, actions, liabilities, losses, damages, and costs, including reasonable attorney’s fees, arising out of or resulting from the indemnifying party’s acts or omissions related to its participation under this Memorandum of Agreement, and each party shall bear the proportionate cost of any damages attributable to the fault of such party, especially the persons involved. It is the intention of the parties that, where fault is determined to have been contributory, principles of comparative fault will be applied._

_Each party, at its sole cost and expense, shall carry insurance or self insure to cover its activities in connection with this MOA, and obtain, keep in force and maintain, the necessary aspects adequate to cover its potential liabilities hereunder._

_This MOA may be amended from time to time by mutual agreement of the parties in a written modification signed by both parties._

_This MOA may be terminated by mutual agreement of the parties, and shall automatically terminate upon completion of all responsibilities as stated herein, unless otherwise amended._

  
  


_EFFECTIVE DATE AND SIGNATURE._

_This Memorandum of Agreement shall be effective upon the date of the last party to sign this MOA below. The parties indicate agreement with this Memorandum of Agreement by their signatures below._

* * *

Jongdae looked at Baekhyun several times as he read. Their signatures were affixed for them. Baekhyun just watched him process everything. “This is…” Baekhyun waited for a violent reaction. “A poorly made contract,” Jongdae laughed at the ridiculousness of it. 

“I thought they were joking at first.” Baekhyun smiled with him to ease the tension. “But this was delivered to me a day after.” He pulled a pouch from his pocket. Jongdae felt nervous. He knew that brand. That was a jewelry store. Two rings dropped to Baekhyun’s palm. _Shit._ “It’s just couple rings, calm down.” Baekhyun rubbed Jongdae’s arm for comfort. _They're so cheap._ Jongdae looked at Baekhyun’s eyes. “I’d be caught dead with a cheap thing like this as an engagement ring. We can do better than this, don’t you think?” Baekhyun chuckled adorably. Jongdae blushed at the thought of Baekhyun buying him a real ring. “We have no choice for now but wear these. You can choose the color you want. I think this one’s a sapphire and the other’s a pink diamond.” He checked the real gemstones on them. "Oh, they're fake. Like us," Baekhyun hissed.

Jongdae got the one with the sapphire and wore it around his finger without qualms. “This is really happening. You’re my fourth fiance.” He hissed too, kind of excited and terrified about everything. Baekhyun nodded as he wore the ring with a pink diamond. “Hopefully the last,”

“What about your doctorate admission?” Baekhyun had to get this out of the way. “What will you do about it?”

“Who told you?” Jongdae placed the contract in the folder and turned to face his fake fiance. Baekhyun just told him to answer. “I don’t know. I can’t leave the country without your permission. I see why now.” Mr. Kim’s time wasn’t guaranteed anymore. Jongdae had to be ready to assume his position any day. “I can go once everything gets better.”

“Are you sure? You’ve been waiting for this for so long.” Baekhyun worried. Jongdae nodded, doing his best to be brave for his decision. “If you want to go, just tell me.”

“Why? What will you do, sneak me out of the country?” Jongdae teased. Baekhyun smirked, actually thinking that. He could do anything he wanted if he put his mind to it. “And leave you to receive double the scolding from our parents and the media? Byun Baekhyun, I’m not that kind of guy.” He scoffed.

“So what kind of guy are you then?” Baekhyun subtly flirted. Jongdae chuckled as he looked at his ring. _This is some sick twist of fate._ As Baekhyun waited for an answer, his phone rang. Jongdae saw the ID. It’s Chanyeol. “Don’t mind him. Answer me.” Baekhyun still waited expectantly. Jongdae got Baekhyun’s phone and answered it for him. Baekhyun didn’t want to take it so he dropped the call. “What’s mine will be yours soon.” Baekhyun whispered.

“Technically what’s mine will be transferred to you.” Jongdae mumbled, rolling his eyes at the acquisition clauses (if that could be considered as proper clauses). Baekhyun chuckled and got their empty juice boxes.

“Go to sleep. Leave the folder there.” Baekhyun went to the kitchen to throw the boxes. He expected Jongdae to be gone but he stood near the kitchen with the contract against his chest and the blanket over his shoulder. “What?” Baekhyun wondered what he needed.

“I'll return this to your office. G-Goodnight.” Jongdae blushed as he said it. Baekhyun just nodded, unsure of what to say. “5AM, okay?” Jongdae remembered and hurried to the guest room first. Baekhyun got his phone and stepped out of the balcony of his room to call Chanyeol back. Jongdae returned the folder in Baekhyun's office, seeing a familiar envelope by a discarded pile near the trash bin. It's his letter from three years ago.

Jongdae opened it quickly, checking the door from time to time. He scanned everything then blanched. The closing. _Kim Jongdae, you should've died three years ago!_ He wanted the floor to swallow him already. He wanted to rip the letter but Baekhyun would notice. He heard footsteps nearing and placed everything back. He ran to the guest room, hoping Baekhyun didn't see him pass by.

Baekhyun was about to sleep but still didn't feel tired. He went to his office instead to play some games.

* * *

At 5AM, Baekhyun woke up. He fell asleep at his gaming setup again. He sat properly and stretched. He checked his phone and saw his agenda for the day. _Ah, I have to drive Dae to campus._ The ice cold bath of reality just poured over his head. Jongdae was still in the other room. He hurried to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Although he slept for just a few minutes, he felt oddly energized. He chose the hoodie and jeans on top of the fresh laundry pile and hoped he looked decent. When he got out of his bedroom, he saw the staff was just preparing breakfast. “Where’s Jongdae?” He asked them while looking at the shoes by the entrance.

“He’s still asleep, Master. We thought you would wake him since he’s a guest.” The blonde responded. Baekhyun nodded with a yawn and turned to the hallway again. Before he disappeared, he asked the chef to prepare a lunchbox and snack for Jongdae to take with him. They were leaving in less than an hour. The three staff members looked at each other in silent conversation. “So it’s true?” The blonde whispered. The two just shrugged. They read the article circulating already.

Baekhyun knocked on the door, calling the occupant to check out already. No response came. Baekhyun turned the knob, realizing it was open. He peeked inside, alarmed to see Jongdae in tears again. His back was against the headboard with his head in his hands. The light from the lamp was enough for them to see each other while keeping most of their emotions hidden. “What happened?” Baekhyun went inside and sat beside him. He thought something bad happened to Mr. Kim. Jongdae shook his head and sputtered a laugh. He deemed it was silly. “You’re talking to the biggest fool of the 1%. I’ll probably understand your version of silly.” Baekhyun spoke softly with mild humor.

Jongdae finally looked up to look at Baekhyun. “What if I lost my Dad, Baek? What do I do?” This wasn’t the breakfast topic Baekhyun expected. He barely had sleep so this topic used up all his morning energy already. He shifted closer to Jongdae and let him lean to his shoulder. “When your mom died, what did you do?”

Baekhyun gave a sad smile and dried Jongdae’s tears with his thumb while rubbing his arm. “The same thing you’re doing right now,” His tone was so gentle. Jongdae shook his head, feeling many things all at once. Baekhyun’s mother passed when they were only eight years old. He still remembered her when he could. Most of the time, Baekhyun just made himself believe she was overseas. “Your dad’s going to be okay, Jongdae.” He petted Jongdae’s hair, comforting him. Mr. Kim was the overall decision-maker of their family. It’s given Jongdae would feel lost.

"Couldn't sleep?" Baekhyun mumbled to Jongdae's hair, still dazed as he looked at the wall.

"I was scared to wake up to bad news." Jongdae was already dazed, looking at their feet. "You smell nice, Baek."

"I showered." Baekhyun was getting sleepy. He kept rubbing Jongdae's bicep comfortingly. "Thought we'd be leaving soon." 

“Can I stay here until tomorrow?” Jongdae whispered weakly. “I want to sleep in. Please? Don’t tell my mom.”

This felt like middle school all over again. When Jongdae didn’t want to go home or face his parents over his poor grades, he’d find Baekhyun immediately. He’d wait outside his classroom or find him the moment the bell rang. Baekhyun would just look at him while he rambled about dying if he went home. He’d see Jongdae’s report card, finding it funny. A 93 wasn’t bad. Baekhyun hid his scores all the time, saying he had worse scores to make Jongdae feel better. All his straight 98 to 100 scores were hidden in his books. Baekhyun would allow Jongdae to sleepover. They’d stay in his bed, looking at Baekhyun’s Geography books or encyclopedias. Jongdae would fall asleep halfway through Baekhyun’s tutoring. Baekhyun would put the books away and sleep beside Jongdae. He would comfort him like that always.

Just like now, Baekhyun thought of giving him space so he fixed the pillow behind Jongdae. To his surprise, Jongdae draped his arm across Baekhyun's middle and buried his face to Baekhyun's neck. Baekhyun froze, unsure of what to do. Jongdae’s breath became featherlike tickles to the base of Baekhyun's smooth neck. "Are you sure you can sleep like this?" Baekhyun mumbled. “Are you crazy?”

"Don't want to be alone," Jongdae whined. Baekhyun awkwardly held him until he got comfortable. Jongdae finally fell asleep as Baekhyun kissed his forehead, stuck in his daze. _Is it okay to be with you like this? Can I still hold you like this later?_

He sent messages to the staff that they were staying in. He didn’t keep secrets from them, explaining what happened to Mr. Kim. They replied saying they were going to prepare food for the rest of the day and disappear to give them space. Baekhyun appreciated it. He thought of sleeping some more too.

When Jongdae woke up, Baekhyun was beside him in bed, asleep too. They were cuddling. It was truly like middle school. His eyes felt heavy but he felt better somehow. Jongdae watched him sleep until it came for him again. Baekhyun cuddled Jongdae, adjusting them to lay properly. Jongdae went along with his movements until Baekhyun was settled. Baekhyun cuddled his back, pulling him flush against his chest. Jongdae moved his head slightly, letting Baekhyun bury his face to his nape. He twisted his body, making sure Baekhyun’s back was covered with the blanket. The way Baekhyun’s breathing tickled Jongdae’s skin sent chills down his spine. _Would this feel the same when we..._

He turned in Baekhyun’s hold so he’d lay on his back. Sinful thoughts were clouding his mind. Baekhyun hooked his leg between Jongdae’s to get more comfortable. Jongdae smiled a little. He let his heart flutter and his stomach flip at the feeling. Baekhyun slid lower to tuck his face against Jongdae's neck. Subconsciously, Baekhyun’s lips pressed against Jongdae’s skin. Jongdae closed his eyes and fought back his moan. Their position was either cute or erotic at thus point. He let himself feel safe. He was safe. Baekhyun would always keep him safe, he thought.

Later that day, Jongdae went out of the bedroom cautiously. Baekhyun was gone when he woke. It was too quiet in the big penthouse too. He passed by Baekhyun’s bedroom and the bathroom. The last door on the right was open. He heard soft singing inside. Baekhyun was there. Jongdae was about to peek inside when Baekhyun came out. They startled each other and laughed it off.

“I was just going to wake you. Let’s have lunch.” Baekhyun looked bright and showered. He was a ray of sunshine from Jongdae’s point of view right now. _Why is he shining?_ Jongdae nodded, following Baekhyun to the kitchen. He watched the Master of the house get bowls and chopsticks.

“Where’s the staff?” Jongdae looked around the place. The curtains were still drawn since it was too bright outside.

“Left for the day. It’s just us here until tomorrow. They cooked a lot, wow.” Baekhyun opened pans and pots left and right. Jongdae hurried to his side to help him get food.

“Is this a buffet? This is just for us? You’re not going to work again?” Jongdae was so floored. Baekhyun picked off a piece of beef from the stew and ate it, humming his answer. Jongdae hit his arm for being childish.

“What? Do you want some? Ah!” Baekhyun picked another off and offered it to Jongdae. Jongdae caught it in his mouth and groaned at the taste. Baekhyun chuckled with his shoulder shaking. “You're cute. We’re having beef for lunch then.” He scooped them to the bowls while Jongdae got some rice.

They moved in sync, dodging smoothly instead of bumping into each other. The staff peeked from the door, seeing the two eating quietly. They sat beside each other this time, elbow to elbow. No more one chair apart. Jongdae would push the side dishes he didn’t like to Baekhyun. Baekhyun would trade with him, no questions asked. Baekhyun finished eating first, yawning and stretching. He even screamed his thanks to the staff for the food. Jongdae smiled, just nodding quietly beside him.

They spent the afternoon watching movies, leaving enough space for Jesus and his 12 disciples again on the very comfortable white sofa Baekhyun owned. Baekhyun noticed Jongdae kept rubbing his arms. "Cold?" He asked. Jongdae said he was okay but curled into a ball. "It's warmer here." Baekhyun opened his arm as he continued to watch. Jongdae crawled so fast and cuddled Baekhyun. "No need to be tough around me. Hugs are free." Baekhyun smirked. Jongdae looked up, not expecting their faces to be so close. He nodded and tried to focus on watching.

A bed scene escalated. The way the lead dragged his lips against the other's neck made Jongdae feel hot. He remembered Baekhyun earlier. It was just like that. Jongdae closed his eyes to not imagine anything. Baekhyun was unbothered. Jongdae saw the next scenes; tons of thrusts and tension. He saw Baekhyun in those scenes for a moment. No, enough was enough. He checked the time and sat up. “We have to go.”

“Go where?” Baekhyun sounded sleepy. He got bored watching actors fake sex.

“Mom assumed I went to class. She’ll expect me to drop by the hospital after it. My wallet and keys,” Jongdae explained. Baekhyun yawned and got up. Jongdae ran to the bedroom and got his things to look convincing.

“Leave everything!” Baekhyun laughed. “We can tell them you left your stuff in the car.” He removed the backpack off Jongdae. Jongdae felt like Baekhyun was undressing him. He rubbed his arms as Baekhyun brought his things back to the guest room. When Baekhyun returned, his car keys and phone were in one hand. He grabbed Jongdae's hand and announced to the staff they were heading out for a moment.

When they neared the hospital, Baekhyun told Jongdae about an article going around about them. Jongdae was finally hit with reality. They were going to be a couple soon. No matter how hard they pinky promised to stay as friends, Jongdae found it difficult. Doing that was stupid when they had tacky couple rings on now. One of them was bound to fall in love with the other. The more he stayed with Baekhyun, the more he felt his emotions stirring. He knew he was going to lose.

“I can just drop you off to avoid suspicion. Call me if you’re ready to go home later. Let’s have dinner together.” Baekhyun offered...as a friend. _Home. Together._

“Where will you stay?” Jongdae wondered.

“Coffee shop? My spare laptop’s in the back.” Baekhyun shrugged as he took his seatbelt off. He was about to transfer his stuff on Jongdae’s seat. Jongdae looked like he was stupid.

“Maybe you should’ve finished college after all. Are you dumb? Do you want to get mobbed? You can’t work in coffee shops peacefully with that article going around.” Jongdae had a business mindset for this plan. Baekhyun just blinked twice, taken aback by Jongdae’s bluntness. “It’s already out there. Let’s just go inside. Work in Dad’s room. We’re publicizing Dad’s status next week anyway. These visits would make sense by then.”

He got out of the car confidently, knowing there were one or two paparazzi watching them. Baekhyun’s car wasn’t really subtle to begin with. Jongdae saw Baekhyun frozen inside. They were nowhere near ready to flirt publicly. Jongdae got the laptop bag as his way of forcing Baekhyun to move. Baekhyun decided to follow his lead.

They walked towards the entrance with proper distance. Baekhyun spotted four more near the entrance so he lowered his head. Jongdae slowed down and blocked Baekhyun’s path. “W-What?” Baekhyun looked confused. It was getting cold too so he really wanted to get inside. Jongdae looked like he was debating if he wanted to say it or not.

“Hold my hand.” Jongdae whispered.

“Huh?” Baekhyun’s eyes widened.

“Pretend you’re crying. Your nose is already red. Keep your head down. We’re both wearing black coats. Let’s make it seem like a friend died.” Jongdae planned quickly.

“Who will we kill? Chanyeol?” Baekhyun didn’t know where this was going. Jongdae suddenly laughed but controlled it.

“Just trust me. Keep your head down and pretend you’re emotional.” Jongdae held his arms, rubbing it comfortingly. Baekhyun sighed heavily, hoping there was a better plan. “Our security’s waiting by the entrance.” Baekhyun looked past Jongdae, seeing the suited figures by the sliding doors.

“How about let’s try acting now?” Baekhyun saw something behind a car near them. “Behind you,” Jongdae’s brows raised slightly. Conveniently, Baekhyun had a beanie in his coat pocket. “Cold?” Jongdae wondered what he was doing but ended up nodding.

Baekhyun brought out the beanie and carefully placed it on Jongdae’s head. Jongdae lowered his gaze as his heart thumped quickly. _Why does this engagement feel so different? None of them did this for me before._ Baekhyun made sure Jongdae’s ears were tucked inside. “Thanks,” Jongdae whispered.

“You were really cold, huh?” Baekhyun’s eyes softened. Jongdae nodded once. Baekhyun offered his hand between them. Jongdae’s cheeks warmed. He looked at his friend, feeling his stomach flip. “Let’s run.”

“One,” Jongdae looked around subtly.

“Two,” Baekhyun saw a zombie apocalypse nearing the entrance of the hospital. The security was getting ready to create a path and push them out of the way.

“Three!” Jongdae held Baekhyun’s hand as they both made a run for it. “Don’t let go!” He reminded him as the media ran after them, especially the ones hiding in the parking lot.

“Don’t drop my laptop or I’ll leave you!” Baekhyun warned back as they ran across the lot. Jongdae held on to the bag, smiling so wide. Baekhyun went first, ready to shove people out of his way. He too enjoyed this. Baekhyun pulled Jongdae inside the space of the security just as reporters dressed as civilians hurried towards them. Four guards followed them and secured an elevator in waiting. When they got inside, Baekhyun looked at the security camera. It was covered too. Jongdae was in his arms, shielding his face from the rest of the space. “Did they hurt you?” Baekhyun checked his face. “Are you okay?” Baekhyun asked as Jongdae sank to the floor with a blank expression.

“Why did it seem like many are excited for us?” Jongdae slurred as he caught his breath. Baekhyun sank down beside him for a moment. They have seven more floors to go anyway. He was shoulder to shoulder with Jongdae, slightly winded too. “I wish we’d be as happy as them about this.”

“Maybe we will be. That was fun though.” Baekhyun smiled, eyeing his beanie on Jongdae.

“I don’t like gym class, Baekhyun. You know that.” Jongdae felt better, and warm. He dropped his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Why is running away always fun with you?” Jongdae began laughing lightly. Baekhyun could only smile. When they reached the 7th floor, the doors didn’t open yet. They guessed the Kims knew about the article already so the hospital was paid to secrecy. An additional security check was in order. “Thanks, Kim Jongdae.”

“For what?” Jongdae looked at him expectantly.

“For running away with me every time,” Baekhyun giggled adorably. Jongdae blushed wildly, remembering that Baekhyun was always the person he ran away with. They were like fireworks. Once they are lit, there’s no stopping where they’d go. Before anyone could stop them, the boom already went off. Safety to say their parents were right; they weren’t exactly good for each other.

Baekhyun stood up and dusted off his pants and coat. Jongdae just watched him for some reason. Baekhyun offered his hands to help him up. Jongdae held them and got ready to stand. Baekhyun pulled him up just as the elevator bell sounded. Jongdae didn’t estimate the amount of energy he exerted on his legs.

As he got eye to eye with Baekhyun, Jongdae lost his balance. One of his legs apparently slept on the way up. Baekhyun acted on reflex and held his arms out to catch him. Jongdae leaned forward, making Baekhyun step back. There was nowhere to go but the wall. Baekhyun leaned back a little too late. He gasped upon feeling Jongdae’s lips on his. Jongdae’s eyes widened upon realizing what just happened.

The shock and alarm in their eyes were enough indication of what happened. Baekhyun’s mind felt like a Girandola. It spun and spun until it exploded upwards. Jongdae couldn’t find his footing for some reason. As he tried to, the more his lips slid against Baekhyun’s. Neither kissed back. It was just...pressed...awkwardly...and unsatisfyingly together. Baekhyun couldn’t move with Jongdae’s weight on him. The wall didn’t help at all.

The feeling came as fast as it left. Jongdae panicked but couldn’t move back. It’s like there was a wall behind him too. The doors of the elevator slowly opened. Jongdae pushed himself back to not seem suspicious. He breathed heavily as he tried to hold on to something. Baekhyun was stunned and speechless, eyes like a deer in headlights as he swallowed hard. He couldn’t believe they just kissed. Was that even a kiss? Did he kiss back? Baekhyun couldn’t remember at all. His mind just exploded into bits. No level of education or experience prepared him for this moment.

“Sir,” the security called Jongdae first. He looked at Baekhyun, wondering if something happened inside. “Sir Jongdae,”

“Yes!” Jongdae said too loudly. He covered his mouth and apologized. “Sorry, yes?”

“Please exit the elevator.” The security felt awkward all of a sudden. The air trapped inside wrapped around him now. Baekhyun motioned for Jongdae to exit first, keeping his gaze down. Jongdae hurried out with Baekhyun following slowly. He was almost running to his father’s room. Baekhyun held the wall along the hallway and caught his breath.

“What the fuck,” Baekhyun’s hands began to tremble. He crouched down and held his hands to let the shaking cease.

Jongdae leaned on the door after closing it. He closed his eyes and calmed his breathing. “Is everything okay? Did someone try coming after you?” His father. He forgot his father in the room. Jongdae opened his eyes and screamed with a flinch. Mr. Byun was there too. He thought it was Baekhyun.

“Paparazzi must be outside. Where’s Baekhyun?” Mr. Byun asked, eyeing the laptop bag that’s definitely Baekhyun’s. The keyring on it had a letter B dangling.

“O-Outside?” Jongdae pointed stupidly at the door. Someone knocked on the door, making Jongdae move away.

“Honey, is Jongdae here? Baekhyun’s out in the hallway.” Mrs. Kim entered, pulling Baekhyun in the room. Mr. Kim and Mr. Byun pointed at Jongdae behind the door. “Dear, why did you leave Baekhyun outside? Poor thing’s shaking on the ground.”

“Baekhyun’s shaking?” Mr. Byun found that odd. Nothing fazed his son, especially not the paparazzi.

“I’m fine! It’s the adrenaline. Jongdae and I ran to the entrance.” Baekhyun chuckled awkwardly.

“Well, we guessed you two read the article.” Mr. Kim sighed, seeing something around their fingers. They were really onboard with this little stunt.

“What article?” Jongdae suddenly blurted. Baekhyun rolled his eyes, finding Jongdae hopeless. He really sucked at reading important things that concerned their lives. He just read it in the car before going out. The kiss exploded his mind to bits too. Baekhyun blinked several times to forget it.

“To simplify things, there’s speculations about you two...dating.” Mr. Byun answered, feeling the awkward tension between the guys. “Wait, are you?”

“We’re just friends.” Jongdae said so quickly, if one wasn’t paying full attention, it would be missed. Baekhyun just smiled, pretending that didn’t hurt one bit.

“Well, we need more...boyfriends appearances from you two soon. I see you have the rings on. That’s good. We won’t announce the arranged engagement next week. Kim’s condition will be released instead. Let’s play with the media’s minds while we work on the acquisition details. Can you two distract them for us? The photos so far are...very convincing.” Mr. Byun had it all planned out.

“I have to fly to Europe next week, Dad.” Baekhyun reminded him. “I thought the contract said our lovey dovey stuff will just be for public events.”

“Jongdae was seen leaving here with you last night. Although you two weren’t followed, several saw your little moments at the Christmas party. We cleared that you two were each other’s dates that night, that’s it.” Mr. Kim elaborated.

“But odd enough, the public’s excited for you two. The smart one falling for the reckless,” Mr. Byun smiled at Baekhyun as he’s been labeled as reckless...with a purpose.

“Cut to the chase, Dad. I regret coming here now.” Jongdae rubbed his temples to control his headache. “We should’ve stayed home, Baek.” He slapped a hand over his mouth. Baekhyun chuckled as Mrs. Kim’s flabbergasted expression met Jongdae. Their fathers shared a knowing look.

“Home? Who’s home?” She asked for a clarification. Baekhyun got Jongdae’s wallet and keys from the coffee table to distract Mrs. Kim. “Are your clothes all…” Jongdae couldn’t look at his mother.

“What were you saying, sir?” Baekhyun stood between Jongdae and his mother strategically.

“Baekhyun will be back next weekend. Be his welcoming party at the airport, Jongdae. Let’s...make it seem like you two are really dating.” Mr. Kim thought it was a brilliant idea. Jongdae closed his eyes and threw his head back. That was a lot to ask for. Baekhyun looked like he’s being scolded. After what happened in the elevator, were they ready to play house like this? They had their private moments but that’s just for them. Doing it for public satisfaction felt weird now.

Mrs. Kim walked the two to the elevators again. She felt how upset they were about the change in their setup. Jongdae walked first with Baekhyun following behind him. Mrs. Kim caught up with Baekhyun. "My dear, please forgive us. We put you in a difficult position." She held Baekhyun's hand.

"It's not difficult, auntie. Just confusing," Baekhyun looked ahead.

"He'll come around." Mrs. Kim hoped.

"I'm not forcing him to love me someday. I just want all his dreams to come true." Baekhyun hoped she got the hint. He didn't want Jongdae's admission to be jeopardized just because of this. Junmyeon told him Jongdae passed Harvard. Jongdae may have decided to hold it off but Baekhyun didn’t want that.

"Me too. You're a good man, Baekhyun. Please don't think you're holding him back." Mrs. Kim stopped walking. Baekhyun stopped too. He’s amazed she read his mind. "Come home safely. I'll make sure Jongdae will be there to welcome you."

While he's flattered, he didn't want to force Jongdae to be there. Mr. Kim's health was more important. Mrs. Kim was firm. Jongdae would be there. "Did he get his wallet and keys?"

"Yes. I'll bring him home tonight." Baekhyun promised.

"I don't think he wants to come home after what happened earlier." She was smiling but her eyes were sorry. “Another night, please?” Baekhyun nodded and kissed her cheeks before following Jongdae inside the elevator. At this point, Baekhyun seemed like their real son.

When they got inside the elevator, Baekhyun stayed farthest from the doors, settling for the corner. His hands were in his coat pockets. Jongdae stood in front of him, pretending to be strangers. Neither talked.

Suddenly, the doors opened on their way down. Doctors and visitors found their space in the elevator. Jongdae was forced back so Baekhyun stepped to the side. He was pressed to the corner. Baekhyun placed his hand on the wall to not squish Jongdae. He turned his face away to avoid the events earlier. Jongdae held his breath. Baekhyun was accidentally pushed as more people came in, nose to nose with Jongdae. He cursed the capacity alarm for mocking them. It still wasn’t ringing despite the capacity filled to the limit. Jongdae could see Baekhyun's arm shaking from the tension. Baekhyun balanced on his toes, unable to get a proper footing in the confined space. He felt bad for him. "Let go. You can lean on me. It’s okay." He whispered to Baekhyun's ear.

"You sure?" Baekhyun worried. Jongdae looked at his eyes, knowing that meant more than just their awkward situation and position now. Jongdae nodded.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“I...kind of have no choice but to do so. There's three more floors to go. Everybody happens to leave at the same time as us." Baekhyun whispered back. Jongdae snuck his hand up to hold Baekhyun's waist. That way, Baekhyun wouldn't squish him but lean on him. Jongdae’s corner was far more comfortable than being pressed between two people.

"Is this okay?" Jongdae looked at Baekhyun's eyes. Baekhyun did his best to not look at Jongdae's lips. He held his breath as they stayed in his position. "What time will you return next weekend?" Jongdae tried to distract Baekhyun's discomfort.

"Six in the evening? Maybe seven, why? You don't have to do what they say." Baekhyun whispered against Jongdae's lips.

"I'll be there. It's the least I can do for everything you've done for me." Jongdae said confidently. Baekhyun smirked, making Jongdae's breath hitch. His hand gripped Baekhyun's waist a little tighter.

"You're using me." Baekhyun guessed. Jongdae's cheeks dusted pink. "You're avoiding your parents."

"And you're not?" Jongdae arched a brow, mimicking Baekhyun's expression. "Can we really fake this? We might not look convincing."

"How is our position not convincing now?" Baekhyun looked down. Jongdae's leg was pressed against Baekhyun's crotch.

"This is really embarrassing." Jongdae looked up, finding their situation funny. Baekhyun rested his forehead on Jongdae's shoulder, chuckling softly. His breath felt like a hand choking Jongdae. Jongdae closed his eyes, doing his best to calm down. Baekhyun noted that Jongdae was wearing his gift again. In an empty elevator, they accidentally kissed. In a crowded elevator, their bodies were pressed together...seductively. "If we were dating, this would be cute." He spoke his thoughts freely.

Baekhyun raised his head and tried to look at Jongdae's eyes to know if he was serious. "Ah, you like skinship and romance. We can make this real if you want to." He figured. Jongdae shook his head slightly. Baekhyun pretended to move like he was going to kiss him. Jongdae moved his head back, hitting it on the wall. Baekhyun hissed, apologizing for being playful in the wrong place. The hand on the wall cradled the back of Jongdae's head this time. Jongdae mewled as the pain spread around his head. Their unraveling ended comedically.

"Stop teasing me." Jongdae whispered, resting his forehead on Baekhyun's shoulder this time. His hands slid to Baekhyun's back, kind of hugging him already. Baekhyun apologized, kissing Jongdae's hair while he rubbed it lightly. He subtly looked at the people near them. The judging looks were also comedic. Jongdae looked up to Baekhyun again. "Is this convincing enough?"

"I almost called you baby." Baekhyun quipped.

"I thought I was _love?_ " Jongdae narrowed his eyes. Baekhyun's eyebrows raised, blushing this time. He did call him _love_ last night. Jongdae snickered, finding it adorable.

"Can we really stay friends if we have pet names? Won't you gag or something?" Baekhyun wondered. They already reached the lobby. People filed out slowly, giving elders more room to walk on.

"I don't know, Baek. What if one of us falls in love? That will be weird." It's cool they could talk casually about this. _It’s already weird._

"We'll see when we get there." Baekhyun wiggled his brows and pushed himself off of Jongdae. "Are you still staying over tonight?"

"Can I?" Jongdae didn't mind holding hands with Baekhyun. They went out of the elevator together, ignoring everyone around them. The guards were there to protect them in case a reporter neared.

"You're really avoiding them, huh? Fine, but you're going home tomorrow. I still have to pack for Europe." Baekhyun reminded him. Jongdae nodded obediently, clinging to Baekhyun's arm.

Private moments were fine. They were absolutely fine.

* * *

When the next weekend came, Baekhyun didn't expect anything yet he still hoped. He kept looking around the arrival area, pretending he wasn't hoping at all. Stupidly, he hid behind a post and pretended to message someone...like a driver. Baekhyun stopped whatever he was doing, feeling pathetic. He shouldn’t have expected anything. _Baekhyun, come on. If he’ll be here, it’s not because of his own will. He doesn’t see you as more than a friend. Quit hoping._ He sighed and held the luggage handle.

He slowly neared the doors when he heard camera shutters nearing, thinking a celebrity was there too. Baekhyun saw someone running along the railing, looking left and right frantically. He almost dropped his luggage. _He really came. Late, but he came._

Jongdae was in a work suit, slightly panicking. He was 15 minutes late. “Ah shit, he might’ve left already.” He worried as he ran his hands in his hair. Stupid traffic made him late. The way he ran out of an ongoing meeting said a lot. He wasn’t there because his parents asked him or for show. Jongdae felt that he had to be there. Period.

Baekhyun revealed himself, trying to be cool about everything. Jongdae did a double take, smiling beautifully when he saw his friend coming. He raised his hand in the air, waving it excitedly. Baekhyun wanted to roll his eyes. Jongdae was overdoing it. Baekhyun gave a two-fingered salute instead.

When they were within reach, Jongdae got his luggage and passed it to the guard in waiting. Baekhyun gave him a hug for the cameras. "You really brought all of the media with you?" He whispered.

"They've been on my tail since they saw us together. How's Europe?" Jongdae held Baekhyun's arms and looked at him from head to toe.

"Europe was okay, productive. You smell so good again." Baekhyun noticed.

"Your gift," Jongdae shrugged. “Where’s my souvenir?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and pulled out an Eiffel Tower keychain. Jongdae giggled and thanked him.

“Fake one?” Baekhyun arched a brow. Jongdae hissed softly. Baekhyun held Jongdae’s jaw and placed his thumbs over Jongdae’s lips. Jongdae closed his eyes as he felt Baekhyun’s thumb pads press against his soft lips. Fake kiss: activated. He opened his eyes, blushing wildly. He didn’t feel Baekhyun’s lips but it felt just as flustering.

“You’re cute.” Baekhyun smiled and held his what, friend? Boyfriend? Fake fiance? What the hell were they now?

"Anyway, Dad's expecting you.” Jongdae tried to be calm but failed. His ears were crazy pink. He remembered the elevator again. “We can grab takeout on the way to our house." Jongdae was back to business already.

Baekhyun was pleased to know Mr. Kim could rest at home in between treatments. With the news about his condition breaking out, Baekhyun's Europe trip felt timely. They were doing well being distractions from the real news. Jongdae went the extra mile for their acting. He got Baekhyun's arm and draped it around his shoulders. Baekhyun kissed Jongdae's hair, making it the icing of this faux styrofoam cake.

_Really, I missed you. Did you miss me too?_

* * *

After a week, Mr. Kim was back in the hospital for his treatment. It didn’t cause much buzz since Baekhyun and Jongdae’s fake kiss became the talk of the town. They all bought it. Jongdae waited for the elevators in the lobby. He just came from class but he left his things in the car. He only had his phone, keys and wallet with him. He watched the numbers until he felt someone stand beside him. "Shit, I thought you were a reporter." Jongdae looked at Baekhyun from head to toe. He was wearing a suit without a tie, hair styled up, revealing his forehead. "You clean up good, Byun. What did you do today?"

"Had to give a talk at one of the universities nearby. Didn't want to attend my afternoon meeting so I'm here. Good thing I saw you. Revision meeting done?" Baekhyun looked at Jongdae but saw someone familiar past him. He suddenly moved to Jongdae's other side and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Whoa, is something wrong? A reporter?" He tried to look around but Baekhyun held his jaw to stop him from moving.

"Your ex-fiance number two, look past me." Baekhyun whispered. Jongdae's eyes widened as he tried not to panic. It’s really that bastard in the flesh. Number Two was the most memorable out of all of Jongdae’s ex-fiances. He tried to steal from Jongdae and sued Glitch Tech for hacking them. He didn’t win at all. Baekhyun had pretty amazing lawyers. Number Two wanted to make Baekhyun pay for Jongdae’s stunt at their wedding. It ended up with him paying Baekhyun for defamation.

"What do I do? Baek, help! I told him I'm already seeing someone." Jongdae closed his eyes.

"When did you say that? Why would you say that? You're as single as the last member of an endangered species." Baekhyun deserved Jongdae's chest slap for that.

"He contacted me a few days ago. You were in Europe. I said I was busy. He didn't buy it so I said I was seeing someone already. If he sees I'm lying, he'll try to get back with me and you know I don't want that. I ran away with you for a reason." He held the lapels of Baekhyun's suit jacket.

"I think I'd buy you being busier than you seeing someone." Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. Jongdae groaned, slapping Baekhyun’s chest again. They looked like a bickering couple in love. "You're not lying. You're seeing someone now. Me. We have to look convincing, that's all. Close range level, not for the cameras."

"How?" Jongdae counted the people waiting; seven in total. They were all getting in the next available elevator for sure.

"We seemed convincing last time we were in an elevator." Baekhyun shrugged. "I'll squish you in the corner, just hide." There was no other plan left. Jongdae had no choice but to trust Baekhyun.

When the doors opened, Baekhyun hurried to get inside so they could get the corner spot. Jongdae's back hit the wall with Baekhyun covering him slightly. His ex-fiance stood near the door with his back against the wall. It was easy to see everyone from there. Jongdae sank down a bit while trying to peek past Baekhyun's shoulder. Baekhyun kept his hand on the wall, feeling others push against his back. He looked down at Jongdae, seeing him duck slightly to avoid getting seen. It was really cute, Baekhyun thought. Jongdae still held Baekhyun’s lapels, using the suit jacket to hide his face.

Suddenly, Jongdae gasped and grabbed Baekhyun's nape. Jongdae was kissing him again, for real this time, with his eyes closed. Baekhyun kept his eyes open, trying to understand the feeling. He hummed in question as he tried to get the right feeling. Jongdae deepened the kiss and moved his lips with much want. Baekhyun moved his lips, responding well but still felt confused. He closed his eyes with his brows furrowing as he wondered why it felt so good. His free arm wrapped around Jongdae's waist. Jongdae pulled back slightly to breathe. "What are you doing?" Baekhyun whispered with his eyes closed, kissing along Jongdae’s jaw. This was dangerous and they both knew it.

"He was looking at me." Jongdae whispered back and opened his eyes. His ex-fiance was still looking at him, very stunned. Jongdae kissed Baekhyun deeply, keeping his eyes open to glare at his ex. Baekhyun saw how he was used yet again. He wanted to roll his eyes, getting very irritated with that guy looking at them. He was ticked off by the fact that he contacted Jongdae after so long just when he was away. What a sly, sly guy. Baekhyun only closed them because it felt so good when Jongdae’s tongue slipped past his lips. Baekhyun was a great kisser in fact. Jongdae found his fingers getting tangled in his hair. He whimpered softly, making Baekhyun smirk.

Baekhyun flipped their position so Jongdae's back faced his ex. It's his turn to look at the ex, arching his brow while his tongue expertly plunged in Jongdae's hot mouth. It was a greeting to the guy who tried to sue him; a hello that felt like a backhanded slap across his face. _You lost your engagement, your ticket to get richer, and your stupid little lawsuit to me. Now I have your ex-fiance enjoying my tongue down his throat. It’s good to see you again, buddy._ To step on the ex's ego, Baekhyun turned their heads slightly to show how steamy their little liplock was. He knew they knew him. Baekhyun eyed him with intention. This was clear that Jongdae was taken. He was taken care of now. The ex looked down for a moment. He knew who Jongdae was kissing. To his mind, Jongdae was kissing the guy he ran away with. Byun Baekhyun truly never loses.

Baekhyun pulled back and sucked his own lower lip while looking at Jongdae with lustful eyes. He knew he just won, they won. Jongdae breathed heavily and gave one more to Baekhyun. That was personal. He looked over his shoulder and saw several people, including his ex, exit. Baekhyun kept going, licking along Jongdae's pulse point. Jongdae's eyes rolled back as he tried to be quiet. They tasted each other's lips once more as the last of the visitors got out. Jongdae bit Baekhyun's lower lip, tugging it with his teeth. Baekhyun groaned softly, making Jongdae smile. "Easy, Dae. No one's around anymore." He whispered. Jongdae looked behind him, seeing they were alone.

Jongdae turned to stand beside Baekhyun with his back against the wall. He licked his lips and caught his breath. That was intense, the most intense kiss he ever experienced in his life. Baekhyun ran his fingers in his hair as he steadied his breathing. He tried to remember they were just friends. If Jongdae wanted some benefits, he wouldn't mind. "Did my acting improve?" He looked at Jongdae bravely. Jongdae could only nod. He was so flushed all over, still tasting Baekhyun on his tongue. His lips were swollen and glistening with their saliva.

"Good job, great! Great job actually," Jongdae was so flustered, making Baekhyun chuckle.

"You've never been kissed like that, huh?" Baekhyun guessed.

"Nope," Jongdae shook his head, trying to be calm. He failed. Bad.

"Want to go again in the bathroom?" Baekhyun teased as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, I mean no! No." Jongdae wanted to get out already. The air was thick with sexual tension. He couldn't understand how Baekhyun could say those so smoothly. He guessed it's the Italian influence. Europeans had no shame in things like this.

"Just say so, Dae. We don't need an ex present to make out." Baekhyun shrugged. "In fact, we don't need anyone watching us." He added. "Unless you’re into that.” Jongdae was about to say something but he changed his mind, “Hugs are free. Kisses are free. Cuddles are free. Sex is…" Jongdae covered his mouth with his hand. Baekhyun giggled behind it.

"Thank you for your service. You're a great kisser." Jongdae spoke in one breath and ran out of the elevator when the doors opened. Baekhyun chuckled as he went out coolly. He knew that.

When he got to Mr. Kim's room, Jongdae wasn't there. Mrs. Kim asked where his son was. Baekhyun acted like he thought Jongdae was already there, saying he came from a talk at the university nearby. Jongdae entered the room with a damp face.

"Are you okay? Why are you all red and wet? Are you sick?" Mrs. Kim wondered. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun for a moment.

"Just freshened up in the bathroom; it's really hot outside." Jongdae avoided Baekhyun's smug expression.

They stayed for a while until Jongdae felt Baekhyun behind him while he cleaned the meal table. "Bathroom, huh? Without me?" Baekhyun whispered.

"Fuck off, Baek." Jongdae whispered back as he fought shivering.

"Ooohh, such a filthy mouth," Baekhyun pouted. "You sure you don't want more?" Jongdae glared at him for a few seconds. Baekhyun’s slight smile and confident eyes sent chills down Jongdae’s spine. They had nothing better to do anyway.

"Mom, Dad, I think I'm going to go. Still have some things to finish," Jongdae announced, not moving from their place. Baekhyun smiled triumphantly before composing himself and facing Jongdae’s parents.

"Okay, dear. Have Baekhyun drive you home. Baekhyun, please." Mrs. Kim hoped.

"He still has things to finish too."

"I do?" Baekhyun piped. Jongdae licked his lip subtly and bit it as he looked at him. He wanted more. "Yes, I do after all." Baekhyun nodded once and placed his arm around Jongdae's hip. Jongdae raised his hand up his waist.

"I'll call the driver. Baek, walk me out." Jongdae gripped Baekhyun's shirt collar and dragged him out the door. Baekhyun smiled awkwardly at his in-laws as Jongdae closed the door. His back hit the bathroom wall as Jongdae pressed him against it. "We are not having sex. Just kiss me." Jongdae said through his gritted teeth.

"Finally, you know how to have fun." Baekhyun pulled Jongdae's hips to his. Jongdae rolled his eyes and hungrily kissed him. Baekhyun tried to reach for the door lock as Jongdae sucked his neck. "Fuck, I hate your mouth. It's so good." Jongdae grunted.

"Is that all you really want?" Baekhyun panted heavily, expecting a better answer.

"I wish you didn't clean up so well." Jongdae kissed him sloppily. Baekhyun took pride in that. He pushed Jongdae back until his ass met the sink counter. Baekhyun lifted him up to sit on it while their lips still connected. He peppered Jongdae's neck with bites and kisses.

"God, you smell so good. I've always wanted to have you like this." Baekhyun dragged his lips along Jongdae's neck, making him moan. Jongdae kissed him deeply, feeling like jelly. "Had enough?" Jongdae wanted to punch the smirk on Baekhyun's face. "You sure you don't want more? The level's perfect." Baekhyun looked down to their hips and did some practice thrusts for fun. Jongdae gripped his jaw with a hand and made him look up. He wasn’t ready for that. He wanted to be sure of something first.

Another round of tongue fighting ensued. He loosened his grip and slid his hand down Baekhyun's neck. Baekhyun acknowledged Jongdae was a good kisser too, a greedy one. All he did was take and teased the giving. No wonder Baekhyun felt so riled up. Jongdae agreed to this. This was going to blur whatever friendship they had but he oddly didn't care. There was something caring, safe, and sexy about Baekhyun's way of asking his consent. He was a tad pushy but not forcing. The only thing forceful was his tongue in Jongdae's mouth. Jongdae tapped his shoulder to pull back. They needed to stop before this went Baekhyun’s way.

"We're never doing this again. We will never speak of this again." Jongdae whispered as he leaned back on the mirror.

"Whatever you say, love." Baekhyun was positive there will be more. His grin was sure of it. Maybe not now but they were still young, stressed, and very busy. He knew they'd need each other to unwind soon. He helped Jongdae off the counter and fixed his clothes. "Call me when you get home." He kissed his cheek in consolation. They went out of the bathroom hand in hand like nothing happened.

"You're not going home?" Jongdae asked.

"You're right. I still have some things to do in the office. I'll be home right away, why?" They stood in front of the elevator doors.

"Nothing. Drive safely." Jongdae said cutely and pulled Baekhyun inside the elevator. To avoid the first elevator squish incident, they stood beside each other, shoulder to shoulder. Jongdae felt comfortable with Baekhyun's arm around his waist often. On their way down, the door opened to another floor. Jongdae gasped when he saw his ex as the doors opened. He grabbed Baekhyun’s collar and kissed him again. Baekhyun arched a brow but kissed back nonetheless. His eyes saw a hand press the close door button and seemed uncomfortable. It's the ex giving them privacy. Jongdae kept kissing Baekhyun, mind losing his intention. Baekhyun closed his eyes and responded well. He didn't tell Jongdae they were alone. He didn't want to. For a moment, Baekhyun wanted to be selfish.

He wanted this to last a little longer. He wanted to believe Jongdae saw him as more than a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were a lot of BaekChen moments there hehe will this determine where their relationship would go? Angst coming soon! Uploading again tmrw woohoo~ thank you for reading!


	7. 99.8%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months passed so Baekhyun and Jongdae must understand what they had to do, right? Apparently that's not the case. A touchy subject sparked an argument between the two, sending dangers. Will things explode instantly? Could it be a timebomb instead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what songs I wrote this thing to, it's Henry's It's You and LOONA's Universe. They pretty much capture the best moments of this story. Enjoy!
> 
> ANGST AHEAD...and more kissing.

The next six months felt like a routine already. Jongdae would wake up at six in the morning, check his emails while he walked, eat breakfast while catching up on trends, see his schedule for the day and check his other schedule for Baekhyun.

For Baekhyun, it was still very irregular. His meetings were scattered in the 24-hour timeframe, only getting three hours of sleep because he played games to wear his energy off, and checked his other schedule for Jongdae.

No kissing happened anymore. They left it at that.

This sham of a couple had an appearance in the Summer Games Youth Camp Baekhyun was invited in. Jongdae tagged along for publicity. Their story was followed by many. The smart one and the reckless felt like some reality TV show. It could pass as one, Baekhyun thought. Jongdae sent Baekhyun a photo message of three cotton shirts, asking which would he wear? Baekhyun typed a quick reply and went back to sleep. He could care less about that. To him, Jongdae looked great whatever he wore.

The Summer Games Youth Camp was all fun and friendship. Baekhyun arrived in shorts, a button-down, boat shoes, and a pair of shades. Jongdae suddenly got out of the car wearing trousers, a button-down, sneakers, and a pair of shades too. Baekhyun waited for him to round the car, hand held out to his rumored boyfriend. More articles were going to be published about them. They didn't stay long though. After what Baekhyun needed to do as a guest, they hurried back to the Kim residence to report.

When they got there, Jongdae and Baekhyun invited the Brady Bunch to stay between them. Show's over so they're back to being civil. It was like they were strangers in one room. Jongdae stood with his hands behind his back while Baekhyun kept his in his pockets. Mr. Kim finished reading the freshly published article about them with a heavy sigh. "This is good, could be better. Jongdae, you can be more affectionate. You said you read the contract." Baekhyun wanted to leave. He didn't like it when Jongdae got scolded with him in the room. It felt like he was intruding.

"I-I-I did. I'll do better, Dad." Jongdae couldn't talk back anyway. Baekhyun rubbed his back subtly for comfort. He was truly trying his best to seem in love. It's harder to act when all he could think about was them being just friends. Maybe he needed his ex to motivate him again. Baekhyun smiled sympathetically. Jongdae mumbled he’s okay even if he’s not.

"You two kissed before. Why can't you do that again? Was it not good?" Mr. Kim spoke like it was so easy, especially for Jongdae.

"That was fake, sir. I'll do better." Jongdae explained poorly.

"Try it now. Convince me." They looked at Mr. Kim if he was serious. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun in panic.

"That won't be necessary, sir. We're saving it for a...bigger event. Please fault me on this. I-I'm the one uncomfortable." Baekhyun saved. Jongdae didn't know if he wanted to thank Baekhyun or push him off the stairs.

"Suck it up, Baekhyun. It's a kiss, not sex. Anyway, what's the news on your admission to Harvard, Jongdae? It's been months." Mr. Kim suddenly blurted as he placed his tablet down. Jongdae panicked thinking he was getting scolded again. "Baekhyun should know these things. He's your ticket to go. What he decides will stand." Mr. Kim was testing Jongdae. Baekhyun figured it out. Mr. Kim didn't look happy at all with Jongdae’s lack of initiative on that part. He was about to receive another scolding when Baekhyun stepped in front of him to take the punches. Behind him, he held Jongdae’s hand comfortingly.

“I know already, sir. He told me months ago.” Baekhyun admitted. “We’re still deciding together on how to make it work.” No, they weren’t. Baekhyun already respected Jongdae’s decision of delaying it. Mr. Kim would be disappointed but Jongdae had too much on his plate already as acting CEO.

“Why together? You are deciding for the both of you, Baekhyun.” Mr. Kim didn’t like this democracy between them.

“Yes, I am responsible for him now. But I’m not allowed to force anything to him just as he’s not allowed to do the same for me, sir. We’ll discuss this again soon. Harvard’s admission doesn’t close until later this year.” Baekhyun knew that, of course. He used to study there. "I'll handle this, sir. Jongdae must be exhausted from the event. Please take your rest too. Excuse us." Baekhyun pulled him out of the room quickly. He dragged Jongdae to his bedroom and locked the door.

“Why didn’t you tell him I’m delaying?” Jongdae felt guilty for putting Baekhyun on the spot like this. He saved Jongdae again.

"Why does Harvard matter so much, Jongdae? Can you tell me?" Baekhyun looked exasperated. He also wanted to understand.

“It’s...it’s a rare opportunity.” Jongdae didn’t know where this was going.

“Is that the only opportunity? There’s Cambridge, Bocconi in Italy. Can’t you attend a university in Europe or something? It’s very hard to get you out of the country if we’re going to be apart.” Baekhyun thought of all ways in fact. In case something bad happened to Mr. Kim, he needed to get Jongdae on the next plane back home. He couldn’t do that if they were apart.

“Harvard’s my dream come true, Baekhyun. It’s delayed or I’m giving everything up.” Jongdae exaggerated.

“But Harvard’s not everything, Dae. I told you this is getting harder for me. I can’t, I can’t find a way to send you there without me. I can’t transfer my deals to America or suddenly make one just like that.” Baekhyun still tried to find a compromise.

“So I’ll give up my dream for your deals? Is that what you’re trying to say?” Jongdae got aggressive as seconds passed. “I’m already on the short end of this deal, Baekhyun. All I want is to finish my doctorate degree. You know that. You of all people know how much this means to me!” Jongdae sat on the sofa and kicked the coffee table back slightly. Baekhyun sighed and as he felt the stress creeping. “Of course you won’t know the feeling of accomplishing something academically. You gave up college to run around the world.” He scoffed.

Baekhyun looked at him slowly. Jongdae opened his eyes too, realizing what he just said. He knew he stepped out of line. Baekhyun thought Jongdae would be unlike everyone else; that him dropping out of college to pursue his dreams wasn’t a waste of time or talent wouldn’t matter. Education was prime but it wasn’t everything. There were more things to learn outside an institution. He wasn’t stopping Jongdae from continuing his studies. No. That’s the last thing he’d ever do to him. If he wanted Jongdae to quit studying, he would have imposed it from the beginning. Yet, he didn’t. Because dreams were important to both of them. Baekhyun thought that their dreams would at least be respected in this agreement.

Jongdae was about to touch him but Baekhyun stepped back. He knew he messed up this time. “I um,” Baekhyun tried to find an excuse to leave. He didn’t want to yell at Jongdae. “I still have to finish something in the office.”

“But,” Jongdae tried to stop him.

“No, it’s okay.” Baekhyun made his way to the door. Jongdae didn’t know how to fix things. Baekhyun stopped moving when he opened the door. “Do you know...why I dropped out of college?” He tested Jongdae.

“B-Because you wanted to start Glitch Tech, right?” Jongdae didn’t know why he asked trivial things. Baekhyun shook his head.

“I dropped out because I wanted to transfer to your campus here. I...wanted to be with you but my dad said no. I was being stupid.” Baekhyun turned to look at Jongdae. His eyes became cold and distant. “He said I was stupid to choose you over Harvard.” The look on Jongdae’s face was something Baekhyun would never forget.  _ I’m your dream that you just crushed. I’m your ticket you just ripped apart. _ “I can see he’s right now.”

With that, Baekhyun left with a loud slam of the door. He ignored Mrs. Kim calling him on his way down. Jongdae ran out of his room and tried to run after him. Baekhyun was already out the door. Mrs. Kim hurried after Jongdae. Jongdae got out of the house but Baekhyun just sped out of the gates. Mrs. Kim held Jongdae’s arm, asking what happened. Jongdae ran his hands in his hair and kicked a vase down out of anger. Mr. Kim heard the commotion and tried to see what’s going on. Jongdae started screaming at his mother, saying everything was her fault. Mr. Kim tried to stop them but Jongdae couldn’t see or think straight anymore.

“Would anyone please tell me what’s going on?” Mr. Kim screamed. It was too much for his body. Jongdae and his mother looked up the stairs, seeing his father weakening and getting on his knees. He rushed upstairs, holding his father. Mrs. Kim tried to keep her husband awake. Jongdae didn’t know what to do. He called for the maids to get the car ready. He also called the only person he called in times of trouble.

Baekhyun saw Jongdae was calling. He ignored it while he drove, still upset with what he heard. The irregularity of the call intrigued Baekhyun. If Jongdae wanted to talk, the call would continue to ring until Baekhyun picked up. This one was a call and drop type of call. Baekhyun felt something wrong in his gut. He called Jongdae when the call dropped again. “What?” Baekhyun answered with his brows furrowed.

“Baek! Baek, come back. Come back, please. Dad collapsed.” Jongdae sounded scared. Baekhyun turned the wheel abruptly, letting the wheels skid against the asphalt. The sound was unpleasant outside but he didn’t care. Mr. Kim was in danger again. When he reached the Kim residence, he saw one of their cars already exited with hazard lights on. Baekhyun stopped in front of their gate, seeing Jongdae running towards him. Jongdae got inside quickly as Baekhyun sped off to clear the way for the car. Jongdae kept fidgeting in the car, looking back from time to time and calling his father’s doctor. Baekhyun focused on driving even if he wanted to hold Jongdae’s hand to assure him.

When they got to the hospital, Mr. Kim was rushed to the emergency room to be checked. Mrs. Kim was allowed to be by his side but Jongdae was advised to stay back. He kept fighting to get inside but Baekhyun pulled him to his chest, holding him tight. Jongdae broke down in his arms, scared and shaken by what happened. He wasn’t ready to lose his father. No one would ever be ready for it. Baekhyun just held him silently, praying for his uncle to fight through it.

Eventually, Mr. Kim was transferred to a VIP room. Mrs. Kim went with him but Jongdae was afraid to see him. Baekhyun stood by the end of the hallway, telling his father the situation. He called his secretary to file half of the leaves he saved for the next few days. He looked at Jongdae seated on one of the benches out of worry. Baekhyun ended his series of calls and crouched in front of Jongdae. Oh poor Jongdae looked so worn out. Baekhyun placed his hand on Jongdae’s knee comfortingly.

“Should I call your secretary? Maybe tell Junmyeon about this? Get you some clothes or something to eat? You missed lunch and dinner.” Baekhyun’s tone was deeper than usual, more concerned than usual too.

“You did too. Shouldn’t you be going home? It’s late.” Jongdae slurred a little. Talking required effort. He still looked sorry.

“Why would I go home? It’s empty with or without me anyway.” Baekhyun didn’t have any family to go home to. He’d rather be with people who needed him right now. The Kims were family after all. “Don’t cry.” Baekhyun reached for his cheek to brush a tear away. “Mr. Kim will get through this. He’s tough like you.” Jongdae raised his chin slightly to look at Baekhyun. “You Kims don’t go down without a fight.” Baekhyun smiled slightly.

“I shouldn’t fight with you.” Jongdae whispered. “I’m sorry for saying stupid things earlier.” Baekhyun nodded, letting it slide. It’s in and out of his ears already. Those words weren’t new anyway. Jongdae needed more practice in hurting Baekhyun if that’s what he intended to do. “Thank you...for coming back.”

“I told you to call me if you need anything.” Baekhyun reminded him. “You sounded like you needed me.” He tried to be a little smug about it. Jongdae would have to agree. Baekhyun looked at the door of Mr. Kim’s room. “Is your mom still inside? Maybe she needs something to eat too. Do you want to come with me or stay here?”

Baekhyun knocked on the door and peeked inside Mr. Kim's room. Mrs. Kim was on the sofa, praying with her eyes closed. She saw Baekhyun looking at her. “You’re still here, Baek? You should get home. It’s late.” She opened the door wider, letting him inside. He held Jongdae’s hand as they entered together.

“It’s okay. I already cleared my schedule for the next few weeks. Um, do you need anything? Jongdae and I will go out for a moment. Do you need clothes for you and Mr. Kim?” Baekhyun truly looked out for them. He’s a good guy indeed. She looked at Jongdae, heartbroken for him. She figured he felt guilty for stressing his father. “We’ll be back soon.”

“Don’t worry about me, son. I’ll get my secretary to bring my things. You boys go home. Is it okay for Jongdae to stay with you again, Baek?” She held Baekhyun’s free hand. Jongdae kept his head down, ashamed to look at his parents. Baekhyun nodded, telling her it’s not a problem. “Please take care of Jongdae.” They were about to leave when she called her son. Both of them looked at her again. Baekhyun worried for Jongdae the most. He couldn’t look at them at all. “Jongdae, it’s not your fault this happened. Don’t ever blame yourself for this.” She reassured him. Jongdae finally looked at her with tear-filled eyes. “It’s normal to fight in a family. Fighting means loving each other, wanting the best for each other.” It’s a mother’s instinct to know he and Baekhyun fought earlier too.

Baekhyun lowered his head, getting hit by those words too. He walked out without fixing things. Mrs. Kim rubbed Baekhyun’s arm comfortingly. Jongdae held his hand tighter as he looked at him. “Be patient with each other, please. Please hold on with us.” She reiterated with a hopeful heart.

Jongdae nodded, looking away as his tears threatened to spill again. Baekhyun stepped closer and wiped it off again. He too apologized for fighting with him. Mrs. Kim couldn’t stand not holding him, to not forgive her own son. She hugged him tightly, letting themselves breathe again. Baekhyun stepped back to give them space but he was dragged in. He closed his eyes as something tugged inside him. He missed his own mother.

Mrs. Kim held their faces, admiring them for being fine men now. She urged them to go and eat something good. She’d call them if they’re needed again. Jongdae hugged her once more, kissing her forehead. She reminded Baekhyun to take care of Jongdae again. Baekhyun guided Jongdae out of the room with his hand on Jongdae’s back.

In the elevator, Jongdae leaned on Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s arm was around Jongdae’s waist protectively. Jongdae noticed they were still in their clothes earlier. Baekhyun’s jacket was missing though. Jongdae looked at his friend to admire him. He just noticed how adorable the mole on his nose was. He didn’t notice Baekhyun’s hair was auburn now too. Baekhyun looked at him, expecting he had to say something. Jongdae had nothing to say. Baekhyun arched his brow as Jongdae shook his head slightly. He got what he meant and held him closer. Jongdae closed his eyes when Baekhyun kissed his forehead sweetly. He let himself be loved even just for now. They exited the hospital hand in hand, not caring if anyone spotted them. Baekhyun didn’t care anymore if this was for show or not. He was going to act on how he felt.

Jongdae found himself in a very private ramen place deep in the suburbs near Baekhyun’s place. He looked around the small private room, admiring the art on the wall. The tables were low. Cushions were in the place as chairs. It was like he was in Japan again. Baekhyun ducked his head to enter the room and thought of where to sit. It was a table for four anyway. Jongdae pulled his hand to sit beside him. Baekhyun sat comfortably and leaned back on the wall. Jongdae leaned back and looked at his friend again. Baekhyun was busy checking social media but felt Jongdae looking at him.

“Let’s take a photo.” Baekhyun offered, raising his arm to find the right lighting for them. Jongdae moved closer (as if they weren’t close enough already). They smiled as Baekhyun took two to three photos. Jongdae wanted one in his phone too. Baekhyun fixed the settings and raised his arm again. Jongdae leaned his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist. Baekhyun felt flustered by the affection. “W-What are you doing?”

“I want to post this.” Jongdae rested his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder. They were nose to nose again even if Baekhyun leaned his head back slightly. Baekhyun gulped thickly and nodded. They took adorable and intimate photos until Jongdae thought it was one too many already. Baekhyun sat comfortably again as Jongdae leaned on the low table to check the photos. He looked at Jongdae’s back and thought it was nice to touch. Jongdae wasn’t jumpy anymore when Baekhyun touched him. He’d turn his head to him in case he had to say something though. Baekhyun shook his head, signalling he had nothing to say. Yes, neither wanted to talk after all the events today. They just wanted to be with company.

Baekhyun saw a notification on his phone. Jongdae posted it already. Baekhyun liked it immediately and pulled Jongdae by his shoulders to lean back to him. Jongdae let himself be pulled and leaned on Baekhyun. They watched the world go crazy for their photo. “Should I post a story?” Baekhyun asked. Jongdae nodded, not caring about what he looked like. Baekhyun took a boomerang of them just chilling and posted it. Jongdae chuckled softly when he saw it. Baekhyun captioned it with  _ war and peace _ because they fought and made up.

The food finally came. They didn’t mind each other as they stuffed their cheeks. They were hungrier than they thought. In no time, the bowls became empty. Baekhyun pressed his cheek on the table with his eyes closed. Jongdae smiled and patted his head. “Dessert?” He offered. Baekhyun smiled loosely, meaning yes.

They ate popsicles from Japan, letting each other taste a bit. No one wanted to move or pay the bill yet. The green tea was still hot inside the pot so they opted to finish it. Midnight hit as Jongdae ordered a salad. Good thing this place was open until 2AM. Baekhyun’s head was on Jongdae’s lap while he slept already. Jongdae read through one of the papers his former professor sent him to review. The salad came but Jongdae barely ate it. The waiter came back close to 2AM. Baekhyun was still asleep on Jongdae’s lap. He asked for final orders but Jongdae just asked for the salad and a sushi roll to be packed. He tried waking Baekhyun up by combing his fingers in his hair. Baekhyun blinked his pretty eyes open, trying to remember where they were. He sat up slowly and looked around.

“Did you eat well?” Baekhyun’s voice was so thick with sleep. Jongdae nodded with a hum as he fixed Baekhyun’s hair. “How long was I asleep?”

“An hour?” Jongdae guessed as he stood up. Baekhyun did too and followed him out. Jongdae leaned on Baekhyun from behind with his cheek on the elder’s shoulder. Baekhyun paid for everything, no questions asked. He ruffled Jongdae’s hair so he’d stand properly. “You should’ve brought your car.” Jongdae felt too lazy to walk.

“It’s a block away. Want to get on my back?” Baekhyun offered. Jongdae shook his head. “That’s what I thought.”

When they got to Baekhyun’s penthouse, Jongdae could barely keep himself up. He was really sleepy. He managed to remove his shoes but that’s it. Baekhyun told him to get changed and sleep. He just needed to finish some work in his office. Jongdae nodded and dragged himself to the rooms. Baekhyun went to the kitchen to place their takeout. The maids came out of their door, surprised to see their Master in the kitchen.

“Master!” They gasped. Baekhyun wondered what’s up. “We thought you’d be staying out tonight. We didn’t cook anything.”

“It’s okay. We ate on the way back. You can rest.” Baekhyun smiled kindly.

“We?” The blonde one spoke her thoughts.

“Jongdae’s here. His father was rushed to the hospital again. Please prepare breakfast for all of us tomorrow. I’m not sure about lunch. We might go back to the hospital. Just be ready for anything, please.” Baekhyun felt comfortable sharing these details with them. They were his family in a way. Baekhyun got some snacks from the pantry and went to his office.

Baekhyun finished the last of his emails and informed his secretary of the turnovers for the time being. He also left a message for Chanyeol to keep an eye on the CTO in case something went wrong while he’s gone. Baekhyun checked the clock, amazed he did everything in an hour. He got up and turned everything off. He went in his room and straight to the bathroom to shower. He noticed something out of the ordinary. There were two toothbrushes by the sink. There was a wet towel on the drying rack. Baekhyun opened the door and saw Jongdae asleep on his bed. Not the guest room bed but his own bed. Baekhyun dried his hair quickly and wore a comfy shirt and shorts. Jongdae was like a starfish at the center of his bed. Baekhyun smiled a little and crawled over him. Yep, Jongdae was knocked out. Baekhyun laid beside him and closed his eyes. It’s been a long day indeed.

* * *

Baekhyun woke up feeling very well-rested compared to other nights. He felt his hand dangle over something. Jongdae squirmed slightly, turning in his hold to lay back. Baekhyun clung closer and buried his face to Jongdae’s neck. Jongdae whined softly, smiling at the feeling. “Baekhyun-ah, it tickles,” he whispered. Baekhyun chuckled lightly and kissed his skin gently. Jongdae blinked his eyes to register that the ceiling seemed different. It wasn’t the guest room. He turned to look at the bedside table.  _ Shit. _ Baekhyun felt Jongdae piecing together where he was.

“You must’ve been so tired to notice you went in my room.” Baekhyun arched a brow. Jongdae blushed furiously at the sight of his friend looking ridiculously handsome in the morning. “I didn’t have the heart to make you leave. Good morning,”

“G-Good morning,” Jongdae whispered back. Baekhyun closed his eyes again and cuddled Jongdae’s side. His lips pressed his shoulder, lining up to his neck. "B-Baek...Baekhyun," Jongdae mewled as he closed his eyes. He tilted his head to give him more space. Baekhyun kissed Jongdae's neck, smiling against his skin.

"I told you you'll want more." He teased. Jongdae scoffed with a smile on his lips. Baekhyun kissed him deeply.

"What was that for?" Jongdae enjoyed it but it felt so sudden.

"Testing if your dad's right," Baekhyun did it again, softly feeling their lips move slowly. Jongdae hummed, drowning in the feeling. He's kissed many before, but Baekhyun was definitely the best by a mile.

The front door suddenly opened, startling Jongdae more than Baekhyun. Baekhyun didn’t even move much. He just continued kissing Jongdae's jaw. It’s like this was a common thing to happen. Chanyeol’s voice boomed in the room, asking about an email when he saw a familiar face in Baekhyun’s bed. “W-What is this? Did I interrupt something? Are you guys naked?”

“We’re clothed. What do you want?” Baekhyun answered, feeling Jongdae in a state of shock.

“Kim Jongdae, why are you here?” Chanyeol was so amused by the situation.

“Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun sat up, looking like he’s not in the mood for shit. Chanyeol raised his hands like he was caught. “Wait in the living room and don’t message anyone.” Chanyeol nodded and left with an excited smile on his lips. Jongdae hid under the sheets in embarrassment. “Is this your first time waking up in another guy’s bed?” Jongdae nodded. Baekhyun laughed as he got on Jongdae. “Come out when you’re ready. Have breakfast with us.” Jongdae nodded but Baekhyun kissed him sweetly. He hid under the blanket for a few more minutes to cool his face down.

Chanyeol didn’t let Baekhyun hear the end of it. The email was forgotten too. Baekhyun explained that he and Jongdae were getting married soon. It’s arranged and irreversible. Chanyeol’s eyes were wider than saucers at this point. Baekhyun explained that it’s related to Mr. Kim’s condition. Chanyeol didn’t think arranged marriages could be this stressful. “But wait, are you two okay with it?” he worried. Baekhyun looked at him like he was dumb. He, of all people, knew Baekhyun had a crush on Jongdae since they were teens. “Is that why the rings you two have, oh, they’re part of the act.” Chanyeol pieced together. “Are you still acting though?”

Jongdae came out and said hello to the staff in the kitchen. “Byun Baekhyun, orange juice or berry yogurt?” he called from the fridge.

“Whatever you’re having,” Baekhyun answered back.

“And Chanyeolie?” Jongdae asked.

“Is leaving.” Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol to stand.

“I am? Wait!” Chanyeol was so baffled with Jongdae being comfortable and used to Baekhyun’s confusing kitchen. “How many times has he been here? Baek, Baek, answer me!”

“Have a good day, goodbye. Take care. Kim Jongdae, help me push him out.” Baekhyun managed to push Chanyeol out of the living room. Jongdae hurried and pulled Chanyeol out the door. When he was successfully outside, Baekhyun and Jongdae did a high five and had breakfast together.

* * *

Baekhyun did some pending work in his office while Jongdae messaged several people concerning their family business in the guest room. Jongdae flopped back on the mattress and blinked several times. He touched his lips and sighed.

Jongdae peeked inside Baekhyun’s office, seeing the CEO typing codes. He knocked on the door, hoping Baekhyun would look at him. Baekhyun just hummed. “C-Can I come in?” The sound from the keyboard stopped. Baekhyun turned his chair and ran his fingers in his hair. He was wearing his glasses again. “Oh, I didn’t mean to disturb.”

“What can I do for you, CEO Kim?” Baekhyun played along. Jongdae went inside his office, admiring the simplicity of it. He just realized now that the visitors' chairs were beanbags. Jongdae sat down, sinking in the seat stupidly. Baekhyun chuckled adorably as he reclined his seat and massaged his fingers. “Getting bored?”

“I think I broke the claw machine upstairs.” Jongdae pouted. “How do I return the toys inside?” Baekhyun looked at his corkboard on the right wall, pointing at the very odd key with a dinosaur plushie keyring. “Ah, I’ll put them back.”

“What do you really want to tell me, Dae?” Baekhyun waited patiently even if he had a deadline in 15 minutes.

“Um, I-I actually wanted to...know...more about you.” Jongdae continued to look around the room, trying to read the glass board on the wall. Baekhyun’s handwriting was shit. Jongdae had to squint his eyes several times to make out the writings. Baekhyun arched a brow. That was an odd request.

“What about me? You know me well.” Baekhyun indulged him anyway.

“What were the last three years like,” Jongdae mumbled, feeling uneasy and amazed by the equations and diagrams that filled the entire wall. This was Baekhyun’s mind and he barely understood a thing.  _ What are you like as a lover, as a person, as a leader, as mine, Byun Baekhyun? _

“Hmm, that’s not something I get every day. Okay, I’ll answer all your questions but can I send this first?” He pointed to the screen. Jongdae snapped out of his trance and got up quickly, apologizing for intruding so suddenly. Baekhyun just smiled as Jongdae got the key of the claw machine and hurried out without closing the door.

Baekhyun went back to working until the request bothered him again. What was he going to say? How much could he say? Baekhyun sent a half-assed work back to his employees and told them to figure out the rest. He sat back and thought of the three years they were apart.  _ What did I do? Nothing. I was working. I was hacking...stalking a bit...drinking, partying. I was miserable. How do I package miserable as fun? _

It’s his turn to knock on Jongdae’s door. Jongdae sat up and moved his laptop aside. Baekhyun said he opened the fireplace for them to talk. Jongdae sat down on the very comfy sofa and tried to stay awake. It was like a hug that made someone sleep comfortably. Baekhyun fixed the firewood and sat on the other side of the sofa. It felt like they invited that kpop group with 23 members to join their conversation given the amount of space between them. “What do you want to know? Baekhyun blurted out with his elbow on top of the rest, fist pressed against his temple. His legs were folded coolly in front of him. Jongdae crossed his legs and faced Baekhyun. He was given the freedom to ask anything. It was a rare chance so he needed to say the right things.

“Did you mean it? You dropped out of Harvard because of me?” Jongdae couldn’t comprehend how Baekhyun could throw it away so easily. Baekhyun nodded once. “But...why? I wasn’t surprised you got in. You’re the smartest out of all of us.”

“It’s hard to live away from home. It was fun at first but fun fades. I was there to study and return immediately after it. It wasn’t as fun as I thought. I missed everyone, Mongryeong, you, everyone.” Baekhyun shrugged.

“W-Why me specifically? We barely see each other.” Jongdae’s brows furrowed.

“I like you, Dae.” Baekhyun said it smoothly, only to stammer afterwards. “I-I mean I like spending time with you! We...we never had a bad conversation, right?”

“Oh, that’s true. We always pick up where we left off.” Jongdae thought about it and realized it was true. Talking with Baekhyun was really comfortable. Baekhyun looked at the fire, hoping it would consume him already. “But...when I was hostaged, why did you leave? You said being away from home was hard. You were gone for a long time.”

Baekhyun’s features showed his sadness. He couldn’t make miserable seem fun. “I just had to.” He looked at Jongdae bravely. “I’m sorry I couldn’t say goodbye. It was all so sudden.” Baekhyun looked down as he tried to calm his racing heart.

“It’s okay. I was a vegetable that time. Vegetables can’t talk.” Jongdae had the nerve to joke around.  _ If you could’ve talked, I would’ve stayed. _ Baekhyun just nodded. “I don’t blame you for it by the way. It was stupid of me to go there when we...met earlier that day.”

“Why did you go there? You knew I was at the airport by that time.” Baekhyun tested him.

“I forgot to...tell you,” Jongdae watched his fingers tangle on his lap.  _ Should I say it? _ “That I thought of a better escape plan. I wanted to share it with you.”  _ And that I wanted to be with you instead. I wanted to run away with you for the last time and leave everything behind. _ “It was wrong. He was wrong.” Jongdae hugged himself as he remembered his third fiance. They dated for a month and got engaged immediately. Jongdae said yes for a stupid reason. He saw the rumor about Baekhyun dating a Canadian model he met. When Baekhyun set that rumor straight, it was too late. Jongdae was engaged. Baekhyun never knew he was. No one told him. Not even the media caught it.

Baekhyun only found out when Jongdae told him over lunch, on the day he was hostaged.

_ “A-Ah,” Baekhyun lowered his fork and knife as Jongdae said the news. “S-Since when?” he tried to not make his voice quiver. _

_ “Four months already,” Jongdae couldn’t look at Baekhyun. _

_ “Third fiance?” Baekhyun tried to eat but he couldn’t taste anything anymore. Jongdae nodded. “Mr. Kim’s choice?” _

_ “M-Mine,” Jongdae admitted. _

_ “Oh. Congratulations, Dae.” Baekhyun reached over to place his hand over Jongdae’s hand. Feeling the ring made Baekhyun’s chest hurt. _

_ “Can you save me again? I made a wrong decision again.” Jongdae held Baekhyun’s hand back. “I didn’t know what I was thinking.” He revealed his bruised forearm, alarming Baekhyun. “Baekhyun, please.” _

_ “Why...why would you say yes so suddenly? Are you stupid?” Baekhyun raised his voice, pushing Jongdae’s sleeve up. His entire forearm was purple. From the looks of it, he used his forearms to shield his head and face. “Where is that bastard? I’m calling the police.” _

_ “No! Baekhyun, no!” Jongdae stood up and got Baekhyun’s phone. _

_ “What do you want me to do? See you dead on the news?” Baekhyun was never like this. He wasn’t the type to get mad or snap. _

_ “Just…just be there, please.” Jongdae begged, holding Baekhyun’s hand with both of his hands. Good thing they reserved a private room. This scene would make headlines. _

_ Baekhyun closed his eyes and tried to count to 30. Even if he counted up to 300, he would stay mad. “You are driving me insane, Kim Jongdae.” He mumbled. “Why would you say yes to someone you just met? Why can’t you just date someone you know?” This was him asking why can’t he be chosen. “Haven’t you learned? The first one was a married man, the second was a con, now an abuser? Do you like being a burden to your parents so much?” Baekhyun ran his free hand over his face. _

_ “This is the last time. Please Baekhyun. Please help me. I-I can’t defend myself anymore. He...he pointed a gun at me.” Jongdae’s breathing got shorter the more he confessed. _

_ “Is this why you called me? You needed me to clean up your mess again?” Baekhyun felt so hurt to know this last. “I’m not doing it again, Jongdae. You get out of this yourself.” He was about to leave but Jongdae hugged him, begged him to help him. Baekhyun looked down to Jongdae’s bruised forearm. He could never resist him. “Give me a reason why I should help you, Kim Jongdae. You got engaged behind my back. Why am I the last to know? I can’t let you keep treating me like this.” Baekhyun was done stomaching the wrong people for him. _

_ “Y-You love me, right?” Jongdae said this as a friend. He turned to Baekhyun when things went wrong. He deemed this was the love best friends had. _

_ Bullshit, Baekhyun thought. Whatever love Jongdae had in mind, it wasn’t what Baekhyun had for him. He was abusing him at this point. Baekhyun closed his eyes, thinking he was figured out. Maybe he was, but in the wrong way. “Love? I never felt that for you.” _

_ Jongdae was left standing in a room with mixed emotions. He covered his bruised forearm as he looked around. He sat down with his head in his hands, completely ruined. He wasn’t going to get out of this. On top of that, Baekhyun was mad at him. _

_ That’s what made him write the letter and go to Glitch Tech, hoping he wasn’t too late. But Baekhyun already left. And horrible things added. _

“I’m sorry I left without fixing things with you.” Baekhyun looked at Jongdae, saying things he should have.

“N-No, don’t be! I should’ve told you first. Y-You’ve always looked out for me.” Jongdae bit his fingernail as they tried to reconcile with the past.

“What if you died that day? Do you think I’d be able to live with myself?” Baekhyun swallowed the lump in his throat. “Nothing should be more important than...the people we love.” He couldn’t say  _ you _ . This made Jongdae couldn’t believe his ears. Baekhyun said he never loved Jongdae. Seeing him now, having this conversation, Jongdae knew he was stupid to believe him before. “Have you forgiven me for not protecting you?”

Jongdae looked at his lap, thinking if he had. He didn’t even know he had that wall put up between them. Baekhyun saw through him again. Jongdae nodded, believing he had. Baekhyun returned. He was still protecting Jongdae. Jongdae felt at peace knowing that. And for once in his life, being engaged to someone didn’t feel like a burden. “Can I ask one last thing, Baek?”

Baekhyun’s heart raced again. If Jongdae was going to ask if he loved him, he was jumping in the fireplace. He didn’t want to admit that yet. Jongdae didn’t seem like he was there yet. Baekhyun nodded, eyeing the fire over and over.

“Did you...spend a lot of time on the naked beach back in Italy?” Jongdae blushed as he mumbled it. It was such an embarrassing question but he was so curious. “Were people really naked there?”

Baekhyun burst out laughing, falling off the sofa. He had to lay on the floor as he exercised his lungs with his hands on his stomach. Jongdae felt so stupid for asking. He could’ve searched about it on the internet or some forum online. He got a pillow and covered his face with it. Baekhyun was still dying on the floor. Jongdae threw a pillow at him for making him feel so embarrassed.

From the kitchen, the staff wondered what got their Master laughing like a boy. This was a rare thing. He laughed but not like this. Not even Chanyeol could make him laugh like that. Suddenly, he was screaming for Jongdae to get off. Jongdae straddled Baekhyun and kept tickling him in retaliation for making him feel embarrassed. “Answer the question!” Jongdae demanded. Baekhyun couldn’t breathe because it was too cute and funny at the same time.

“Yes! Yes I did!” He screamed and begged Jongdae for mercy. Jongdae stopped and watched Baekhyun catch his breath. “Not everyone’s naked, no.” he explained further. Jongdae pondered on that, finding it odd to claim it as such but some people were still clothed. Baekhyun admired Jongdae from his view, chuckling little by little as the humor still got him.

In the midst of Jongdae’s wonder, Baekhyun sat up. Jongdae almost fell back but Baekhyun’s hands were on his back. His hands were on Baekhyun’s arms too. “Do you want to visit Italy with me?” The boyish smile on Baekhyun’s face was so disarming. Jongdae could only blink as his cheeks dusted pink again. He could never get used to having Baekhyun like this. “You can go see the beach for yourself. It’s really beautiful.”

“R-Really?” Jongdae whispered, entranced once again in Baekhyun’s eyes. Baekhyun nodded.

Beautiful. It’s what they saw in each other as they stayed silent. Jongdae moved in slowly, not thinking of what he was doing. Baekhyun couldn’t move back. Jongdae was squeezing his shoulders. He kept blinking and swallowing thickly. He was aware they were about to kiss again. Baekhyun cleared his throat a little but Jongdae was too near. He tilted his head slightly, knowing this was a point of no return. His hands were firm on Jongdae’s back.  _ Love. What a crazy idea it was. _ This was the first time Jongdae was going to initiate a kiss truthfully. Baekhyun braced himself, gentle and waiting for what Jongdae wanted. “Were you lying to me?” Jongdae whispered just before their lips touched. “Have you never loved me at all?”

“You’re out of questions, love.” Baekhyun whispered back. Jongdae’s lip jutted out slightly. “Can I ask then?” Jongdae hummed softly. “What do you think?”

Before Jongdae could speak again, Baekhyun closed the gap between them. He kissed Jongdae with all he had, letting him feel his heart never changed. Jongdae felt chills all over his body as they gave and took each other. He gripped Baekhyun’s shirt tightly, overwhelmed by everything. This was unlike any other kiss they shared so far. It was gentle, careful, and explosive. Jongdae kissed Baekhyun's jaw and neck, feeling good about this. Baekhyun claimed his lips again, letting the feeling linger.

“Master? Master, exc-,” The brunette one almost tripped on the stairs when she saw her Master and his guest making out by the fireplace. She blushed as he gripped her skirt. It was overwhelming to see. She hurried back down and opened the freezer to cool her face down. The chef and the blonde wondered if she was okay. “Don’t go up there. DND! Do not disturb!” She went to the sink and washed her face.

“Why?” The chef asked, looking up.

“Master’s in love. He’s in love with Sir Jongdae.” She gasped.

“It’s not a fling?” The blonde was so shocked. The brunette shook her head. “How would you know?”

“He was smiling.” She mumbled with a grateful heart. “It was like when he got a 99.8% success rate on his codes. It was like that.” She was so in awe.

“What?” The two were so shocked. That was a once in a lifetime experience. It’s not that Baekhyun didn’t smile or laugh with his staff, no. There was just something different and powerful about his happiness when he reached that 99.8% success rate. Seeing it again with Kim Jongdae meant big things, great things only. The staff was curious to know what’s in store. How long has their Master been in love with Jongdae?

* * *

They returned to the hospital together, carrying a fruit basket and flowers. Jongdae entered the room first, seeing his father awake. Baekhyun followed him inside and closed the door. “I see you two made up.” Mr. Kim was happy to see them together in better spirits.

“It was my fault.” Jongdae raised his hand. Mr. Kim laughed it off and had a chat with his boys. Mr. Byun came by, not surprised to see his son there. What’s surprising was how close Baekhyun and Jongdae were on the sofa. They spoke in whispers, taking turns in speaking in their ears. It was like they had secrets from everyone.

“Minseok and Yixing’s wedding is this weekend by the way.” Mr. Byun reminded Mr. Kim. “Seeing you can’t go, I will be overseas too; Baekhyun, Jongdae,” The boys on the sofa looked at their fathers. “Will you represent us all at the wedding? Have a look at what you like or don’t like too. It won’t be long before your wedding anyway.” He truly loved drilling facts into these boys. No wonder Baekhyun got his own place. His father was a nag and an earful.

“It’s this weekend, right? Do you have any schedules that day? I’m free until next month.” Baekhyun asked Jongdae. Jongdae shook his head. “We’ll be there. Mr. Kim, will you be okay here until then?” Baekhyun worried. The wedding was outside of the city.

“Don’t worry about me. I have a wife.” Mr. Kim smiled. Jongdae rolled his eyes. “You kids have fun. Start noting ideas for your wedding.” He saw something different in his son this time. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun like he was a new textbook fresh from a printing press. That was a big thing for Jongdae.  _ So he’s still in love with Baekhyun all this time after all. _ Mr. Byun shooed the kids out of there to prepare.

“You’re utterly evil, Kim.” Mr. Byun shook his head at his best friend. “You put your family on the spot like that just for Baekhyun and Jongdae to make up. Your cancer is almost gone.”

“They were fighting over something so simple. I’m teaching Jongdae to stop being selfish, that he cannot have everything he wants. People are factors in every decision.” Mr. Kim rolled his eyes. “Baekhyun is doing everything to get him to Harvard because of our odd restrictions.”

“Why didn’t you just tell Jongdae all he had to do was wait for the acquisition papers to finish before he pushes through with Harvard? Are we even pushing through with that? You’re good enough to get back to your feet tomorrow. Baekhyun can keep his admission afloat until then. It’s one phone call, Kim.” Mr. Byun reasoned. “You’re really going to make him choose between Harvard and my son?”

“You did that to your son.” Mr. Kim smirked, turning the tables on him.

“And he chose your son. I respected it. You know how humiliating that was for us though.” Mr. Byun sighed. “Baekhyun regrets nothing. He’s probably having the time of his life now. You had to pry Baekhyun away from Jongdae years ago. Now you want them to get married. I’m really confused with your parenting style.”

“Jongdae and Junmyeon lived through life by my decisions. I was waiting for them to stand for themselves, be determined and stand by their own decisions. Junmyeon did it well. How come Jongdae can’t? Isn’t that worrying? He has been engaged three times at his own will and suddenly pulls back at all of them.” Both men agreed it was quite alarming to have no solid decision at his age. All he did was study. It wasn’t enough. There were no grades or graduation in the real world. If one thing was finished, it ended there or it would haunt you forever. “He didn’t even contest being married to Baekhyun. I heard he decided to delay Harvard for him.”

“There’s your answer! He chose Baekhyun.” Mr. Byun understood better than Mr. Kim at this point.

“Will he regret it once he sees me standing? Byun, remember this is my son. He’s not Baekhyun. Baekhyun had goals with fallbacks. When he sticks his balls in, he also knows when to pull out. He thought everything through before diving in. Jongdae doesn’t. He goes back to studying things he already knows when things fall apart.” He sighed. “I won’t be surprised if he did it again.”

“What about Baekhyun?” He was worried for his own son too.

“I have too many faults to Baekhyun already. I can only give him support for Glitch Tech. My last resort will hurt him too. Sorry,” Mr. Kim hinted to his friend that Baekhyun wouldn’t be safe. Jongdae’s decision would affect Baekhyun. For better or for worse, he wasn’t sure.

“And what will you do about your faults to your own son? You saw how he looks at Baekhyun. It’s no different from how it was years ago. In fact, it got worse.” Mr. Byun crossed his arms over his chest.

“Byuns have a charm. Even my wife’s asking about you.” Mr. Kim scoffed. “The options are simple. It’s Harvard or Baekhyun. I sure hope he chooses your son this time. I’m done sending Jongdae to these schools and not get anything worthwhile in return.” Mr. Byun didn’t think it was useless. Jongdae’s mind just needed to be positioned into something he studied for. Being CEO wasn’t it right away. He thought of putting Jongdae in operations or marketing first but he wasn’t going to tell Kim that without being asked. “We’ll know when I’m out of this bed.” Mr. Kim hoped Jongdae would make the right decision. The consequences weren’t tangibles or something that could be compensated with money. The greatest prize or loss in this was going to be Baekhyun; his heart, his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was mild. We're almost halfway there! Where's the problem? They seem to be okay, right? Anyway, see you at Minseok and Yixing's wedding hehe ;)


	8. Love me right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing a +1 to a wedding meant something was going on between them. The heirs tried to make the formed relationship make sense, bringing out secrets that must never see the light. Will Jongdae be able to handle them? Where will Baekhyun's feelings take them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly encourage everyone to put Henry's It's You on repeat while reading this chapter.
> 
> some smut ahead and lots of baekchen hehe

Jongdae looked out of the helicopter as they flew over the city. Baekhyun did the same, used to this but still felt scared. He’s afraid of heights. Jongdae was about to ask him something when he saw Baekhyun breaking a sweat in the cold aircraft. “You’re scared of heights?” Jongdae asked, amused. Baekhyun nodded as he tried to breathe properly. He had to endure this for another 20 more minutes. Jongdae held Baekhyun’s hand, filling the gaps between his fingers. Baekhyun looked at it, wondering what it was for. “Just look at me or our hands, okay?” Baekhyun nodded.

Jongdae wiped the sweat of Baekhyun’s forehead and neck with a small towel. Baekhyun tried to smile but it felt uncomfortable. Jongdae tried to remove his hand in Baekhyun to push his hair off his forehead but Baekhyun held on to it with both hands frantically. “I’m not letting go.” Jongdae spoke to him like he was a child. He tried to brush his hair back with one hand and pat the towel on his skin. Baekhyun’s shirt was slightly soaked in his sweat. He was really scared. They had no other way to reach the venue in time. It was on an island. “Do you want to try to sleep? Close your eyes.” Jongdae suggested.

“I-um, mom died from a helicopter crash.” Baekhyun confessed. “I was...in it.”

Jongdae stopped dabbing Baekhyun with the towel. They were eight years old. Jongdae didn’t know anything back then. All he knew was visiting Baekhyun in the hospital, attending a funeral beside him and Mrs. Byun was no longer with them. Baekhyun laughed the tension off slightly but he wanted to vomit. Jongdae felt breathless for a moment. He apologized for being senseless about this.

“No! Don’t be! It’s a long time ago. I’m fine but...wow, this is bringing back memories.” Baekhyun chuckled anxiously. “Airplanes are fine. I don’t take the window seats. I guess there’s no choice in these things, huh?” Yes, talk. Talking helped distract Baekhyun’s mind. Jongdae kept conversing with him even if his hand felt like it was going to break any second.

“Byun Baekhyun,” Jongdae called. Baekhyun looked up to him. His sweat never stopped. “I love heights. Do you know why?” Baekhyun shook his head. “Look at the clouds.” He looked past Jongdae, seeing it was pretty. “It’s pretty right?” Baekhyun didn’t look outside anymore. He just looked at Jongdae and hummed in reply. Jongdae looked at him, flustered to see his face so close. Baekhyun was still shaking in fear. Jongdae dabbed the towel on his cheek and nose. Baekhyun just looked at his eyes, focusing there than thinking he was on a helicopter. Jongdae’s eyes looked at Baekhyun’s soft pink lips.  _ Why do you have to be so handsome, Baekhyun? _ Baekhyun suddenly smiled and looked down. Jongdae just said his thoughts out loud. Everyone who had headphones on heard him loud and clear. He stammered an explanation but got nothing. It seemed to ease Baekhyun for a few seconds.

At the descent, Jongdae held both of Baekhyun’s hands. Baekhyun closed his eyes tight, trying not to throw up. Jongdae looked at the pilot for the okay signal. “Baekhyun-ah, we’re on the ground.” He announced. Baekhyun exhaled deeply as he opened his eyes. They were on the ground indeed. Baekhyun sank in his seat and smiled. He made it. Thanks to Jongdae, he made it.

They walked hand in hand as staff carried their things for them. The island was very clean. There were huts in the shallow waters. Jongdae felt like this was a long-awaited vacation. Baekhyun felt better and looked better too. He still had to walk slowly since he was still dizzy. Minseok greeted them near the huts. He noticed the very intertwined fingers of his friends. “So is this...official?”

“I guess so,” Jongdae looked at Baekhyun and shrugged. “Our families apologize for not being able to make it.”

“It’s fine. I wish Mr. Kim to live longer too, you know. Mr. Byun’s a very busy man too.” Minseok held their free hands and liked what he saw. Jongdae was having fun and Baekhyun seemed happy. Their energy felt good for Minseok. He hoped for great things for them. “Since you guys are...a thing, you don’t mind staying in one hut, right?”

They expected one hut with two beds. Everything was one; one hut, one bed, one bathroom. “This isn’t new to us. You slept in my bed.” Baekhyun shrugged. Jongdae didn’t mind. The floor was fine too. They were staying there for the next three days.

Baekhyun laid in bed and calmed his breathing. The smell of the sea and the sound of the waves made him smile a little. Jongdae wanted to see the island before the sun went down. He crawled across the bed to let Baekhyun know. Baekhyun opened his eyes to see Jongdae hovering over him. When he was informed of what he wanted to do, Baekhyun wanted to go too. So they locked the hut and went for a walk together...with a lot of distance.

Jongdae was in shorts and a shirt. Baekhyun had long sleeves on and shorts. Their feet were protected with sandals. They talked about each other, the parts both didn’t mention yet. Baekhyun shared a good number of stories, making sure Jongdae wasn’t bored or burdened. Jongdae listened fondly, asking questions when needed. “For the record, you’re going to have to write my biography, Kim Jongdae.” Baekhyun finished it off nicely.

“Why?” Jongdae smiled at the ridiculousness of it.

“I never told anyone about this. Not my dad, not Chanyeol, not my secretary, just you.” Baekhyun looked at the blue sky. Jongdae felt flattered to be trusted like that. “Make me sound good, okay?”

“Byun Baekhyun, 29, CEO of Glitch Tech and IT Specialist of Byul Industries Incorporation, grew up to be a charming and flirty man who had zero relationships but three flings in his entire life. He failed as a gigolo but strived as a fake fiance for Kim Jongdae. That’s a New York Times Bestseller, don’t you think?” Jongdae teased.

“You are the worst writer, Kim Jongdae.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “No wonder you’re having a hard time with citations.” He teased back. Jongdae hit his arm in offense. Baekhyun laughed it off while Jongdae stomped away. “Wait, wait! It’s a joke! Come on,” he ran after Jongdae and hugged him from behind. Jongdae tried to break free but he wouldn’t budge. It felt like deja vu. “Come on, don’t pout like that. I’m just teasing.”

“Citations are very difficult, you know.” Jongdae spoke cutely to gain sympathy. Baekhyun nodded even if he didn’t find it hard at all. He apologized for taking it a tad too far. Jongdae forgave him, of course.

“So,” Baekhyun wanted to clear something up. “Do I really strive as your fake fiance?” He smirked. “Like...you want to fall in love with me or something?” Jongdae elbowed his ribs and walked away again. Baekhyun grunted with a smile. “Should I make you fall in love more? You like skinship and romance, right? There’s no elevators on the island though.” He called after him. Jongdae raised his middle finger at him. Baekhyun’s jaw dropped. He didn’t think Jongdae had that in him. He felt cupid just shot an arrow at him.

* * *

Later that evening, the heirs planned to have dinner together. Everyone was in their seats when Jongdae and Baekhyun arrived. Kyungsoo did a double take when he saw them holding hands. Jongin almost spat his drink. Sehun and Yixing looked at each other for an explanation. Chanyeol clicked away on his Ektachrome camera. “Pay up, boys. I told you they were dating.” he smiled behind the camera.

Jongin, Sehun, and Yixing pulled their wallets to pay Kyungsoo, Minseok, and Chanyeol. Jongdae felt used for some reason. Baekhyun punched Chanyeol’s arm when he passed by. The remaining seats were apart. Since it was a table for eight, four sat on the left and four on the right. The singles were ready to rearrange the seating position but Baekhyun said it’s okay. Jongdae sat beside Kyungsoo and Minseok, in front of Sehun. Baekhyun took the corner chair beside Chanyeol and in front of Jongin.

Kyungsoo noticed Jongdae wore an odd ring. Baekhyun reached for something across the table, seeing a similar one. “Are you guys really...legit? It’s not some stunt, right?” He wanted to make sure before reacting. Jongdae nodded, smiling kindly. He explained it was arranged but he had no objections. Jongin asked the same thing to Baekhyun, answering like Jongdae too. Everyone ate in peace, laughed and drank a little. Minseok and Yixing were asked about their plans after the wedding. It wasn't much of a change except them living together. In short, they were past the cutesy stage. There wasn't any to begin with anyway. So they turned their attention to the new couple.

"Ah Kim Jongdae, enough please." Chanyeol caught him looking at Baekhyun for the nth time. He thought it was for him until Jongdae smiled at something Baekhyun told Jongin. He was losing his appetite just meeting those gazes. Everyone at the table looked at Jongdae.

"What did I do?" Jongdae looked clueless. "I swear this is just my second salmon."

"Yeol, what's up?" Yixing asked.

"Baekhyun will not vanish. Please stop looking at him every other minute." Chanyeol was exasperated. He couldn't eat well because of the gooey looks.

"Tell that to your boy over there. He's ogling worse than Dae." Kyungsoo threw back. Baekhyun shook his head and continued eating.

"How did you two even happen? Yeah, your parents arranged it but when did you two like...click?" Minseok truly wanted to know the story. Knowing from articles and their posts felt so sudden. Jongdae was about to answer when Sehun cut him.

"They always clicked. Baekhyun's always the one waiting for Jongdae to run away from the altar, remember?" Sehun filled as he ate a piece of tenderloin.

"So you guys have been seeing each other for years? Wow, that's solid." Minseok seemed impressed. Baekhyun was about to answer when Jongin cut him.

"That's not it. We barely saw them together.” Jongin stated.

“We don’t know what they do without us.” Chanyeol rebutted.

“That’s true. How did Baekhyun know Jongdae wanted to run in every wedding? They have been something we don’t know.” Sehun sided with Chanyeol. They talked like the people involved weren’t in the room.

“But Jongdae has been engaged three times. Baekhyun never had any relationships except those flings. It feels fake to me. His longest and closest experience of having a relationship was probably with Sehun during those drunk nights. Right?" Jongin yelped when he was kicked by Chanyeol under the table.

Baekhyun looked at Jongdae warily. He never told him this. Jongdae looked at Sehun in shock. Sehun kept his head down, pretending to eat. Jongin felt the awkwardness he created. "Really? How come you never told us, Sehun?" Kyungsoo asked. His tone and smile seemed bright but his eyes were piercing. Jongdae blinked out of his daze and continued eating. It shouldn’t matter, he willed himself to believe this. Chanyeol kept his mouth shut. This wasn't supposed to happen, he thought.

"It wasn't serious. Baekhyun just...I was lonely for…" No length of explanation would suffice. "Sorry," he bowed to Jongdae.

"No, don't be. Why are you apologizing? It was a long time ago." Jongdae laughed it off like it weighed nothing. It weighed heavy indeed. Jongdae confided in Sehun when he had problems with Baekhyun. By problems, it meant crush problems. Sehun was probably the least surprised they finally happened, but he didn't want Jongdae to know he slept with Baekhyun several times. Baekhyun called him in fact. He told Sehun about them first. He wanted their fling to be forgotten for Jongdae's sake. Sehun agreed. He felt guilty enough already. Bringing it in the light now, in front of Jongdae and everyone else, it felt worse. "Sehun, it's okay. It was a long time ago." Jongdae assured him. The glance he gave Baekhyun felt otherwise though.

"Anyway," Minseok clapped to cut the tension. "Baek, have you finally fallen in love with Dae?"

"Did he even stop?" Chanyeol mumbled and coughed. Baekhyun stepped on his foot this time.

"Wait, if this is arranged, not everything is real then?" Jongin pushed.

"I don't know. Baek's Instagram stories don't seem like pretend to me." Kyungsoo winked at him. "Actually, since he started posting about Jongdae, nothing felt like it was pretend. It's like Baekhyun was even bragging about being in a relationship."

"That's true." Yixing joined in. "I actually wanted what they had at some point. Right, Min?" Minseok nodded, pouting.

"So was it all pretend? Even coming here, is it?" Chanyeol looked at his friends. He didn't have to tell everyone he walked in on them making out and sleeping on one bed. He knew Baekhyun's been crushing on Jongdae ever since. But for Jongdae, it was always hot or cold.

The pair of the hour looked at each other. Baekhyun didn't want to answer. Not when Jongdae looked upset with him. Jongdae hoped they could step out for a moment but that seemed weird. "If you guys buy it, then we're doing our jobs well." Jongdae shrugged. "Right, Baek?" Baekhyun looked up and chewed slowly. He just shrugged and went back to eat. He looked at his food and found it unappetizing now. Baekhyun excused himself and rose, leaving everyone confused. Jongdae placed his fork down and scratched his brow. Kyungsoo elbowed him to do something. Sehun just watched Baekhyun go and continued to eat. It was not his place to meddle. Chanyeol glared at Jongin for starting this mess. Yixing and Minseok looked at the troubled Jongdae out of worry.

Jongdae placed his napkin on the table and sighed. The way his chair scraped the floor meant he messed up too. He apologized and hurried after Baekhyun.

When he found Baekhyun, he didn't approach right away. Baekhyun sat on the sand, staring at the dark horizon. The sea breeze was enough to blow the bad vibes Baekhyun exhaled. Jongdae approached him slowly, careful to check if he was slightly upset or very upset. Baekhyun didn't have to look who came for him. Jongdae wore Baekhyun's gift like it's his own natural scent. The wind gathered it towards him like it was pulling them together.

To Baekhyun's surprise, Jongdae knelt behind him and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's shoulders and neck. Jongdae buried his face against Baekhyun's shoulder comfortingly. Baekhyun closed his eyes and let all the ill feelings and past go. He held Jongdae's hands over his chest and pressed them to his cheeks, kissing his fingers gently. Jongdae felt slightly playful so he leaned on Baekhyun more. Baekhyun smiled a little as he bent forward. "Are you okay?" Jongdae felt it was okay to talk already.

"Better now. You?" Baekhyun turned his head slightly to see Jongdae's eyes. Ah, he's not. "Do you want to know about Sehun and I?" Jongdae shook his head.

"Forget it, Byun Baekhyun." Jongdae looked at the waves meeting the shore. "Let's both forget it." He kissed the side of Baekhyun's head. Baekhyun felt like he didn't deserve this kindness. "I was engaged thrice and you still accepted me. We all made mistakes, love."

"I'm promoted to  _ love _ now?" Baekhyun smiled, slightly gushing and judging Jongdae for it.

"Can you tell me something, Baek?" Jongdae thought about this on his way to him. The last question's answer didn't sit well with him. Baekhyun just hummed expectantly. "Are you still pretending with what we have?"

Baekhyun thought he had nothing to lose anymore. He was Jongdae's until their contract broke. Maybe his honesty could help them. He looked up to Jongdae, hoping he was ready for what he had to say. "Did you ever feel like I did?" He whispered. Jongdae blinked several times as he swallowed thickly. "If I did, then you'd be the first to notice." Baekhyun looked at Jongdae's lips. "I never pretend when it comes to you."

"So you, I mean, we...everything," Jongdae didn't know what to say. His heart raced upon knowing this. What he felt wasn’t a figment of his imagination. All the giddiness, the happiness and in between were real.

"I wanted to know what it was like to love you for real, and be loved by you regardless of whether it's fake or not." Baekhyun explained further. “I guess I accepted this proposal because I wanted to be selfish. I was trying to find something in you, us.”

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Jongdae didn't know what he was saying. Baekhyun smirked and nodded. He found out they did love each other as more.

Jongdae couldn't say anything more. He felt over the moon. He simply held Baekhyun and sighed happily. Baekhyun leaned on him, feeling at ease. He didn't need to ask Jongdae the same thing. The fact that he felt uneasy knowing about him and Sehun's past and following him now meant it was all real from Jongdae too. Baekhyun felt relieved Jongdae's heart didn't change.

After a while, it got chilly. Baekhyun stood first as Jongdae sat down to stretch his legs. He knelt for a good couple of minutes on sand. It wasn't exactly a pleasant experience. Baekhyun offered his hands. The last time this happened, they suddenly kissed. Jongdae got up properly this time. He dusted off the sand stuck to his shorts and knees with his free hand. Baekhyun did the same until he realized he didn't care anymore. Jongdae held his hand willingly. They were alone. They established something important about them. Baekhyun wanted to seize the moment.

He took a step forward, letting his heart lead him. He touched the side of Jongdae's neck, waiting for him to look up. Jongdae did, unsure of what to feel. Baekhyun looked so innocent and careful. "Can I...kiss you?" He sounded nervous. Jongdae lost his voice. His throat seemed to dry suddenly. "You can...say no to me. I'll understand." Baekhyun added.

Jongdae tried to decide which foot must step first. No one has asked him this, not in school or real life until now. He found himself nodding once, twice, until Baekhyun cupped his jaw gently. His eyes kept asking if he was comfortable, pleading for him to speak if he wanted this to stop. It was a point of no return. The fuse has been lit. There was no stopping them anymore. Baekhyun leaned in as Jongdae closed his eyes.

Their lips touched gently with the right pressure. It felt different from their mishap in the elevator and the hospital bathroom. It was similar to the moment they had at the fireplace. Baekhyun closed his eyes and let himself relax. Jongdae gripped the hem of Baekhyun's shirt, feeling braver. He pulled back slightly and kissed with more intention. Baekhyun smiled into their kiss, capturing Jongdae's lower lip between his lips. They let go of each other's hand to feel each other. Jongdae steadied Baekhyun by touching his jaw. Baekhyun wrapped his arm around Jongdae's waist. Their liplock got hungrier the deeper it got. Jongdae hiccupped when he tried to breathe. Baekhyun giggled as he opened his eyes. Jongdae pouted, a little embarrassed. Baekhyun left a peck on his lips and hugged him tight. Jongdae relaxed in his hold and held him back.

The feeling was similar to seeing fireworks of peonies and chrysanthemums in the sky. Jongdae felt the same awe and the same feeling of having your breath taken away when Baekhyun kissed him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to spend the rest of his life with him, Jongdae thought. Baekhyun kissed Jongdae's hair and forehead for good measure. "Do you feel cold?" He asked while he rubbed Jongdae's arms.

"I'm okay. I really am." Jongdae couldn't stop smiling and gushing. Baekhyun mimicked his expression and invited him to go back to the hut.

As their friends left the dining area, they noticed two figures by the beach. Baekhyun hugged Jongdae from behind as they wobbled along the sand. Jongdae laughed at something Baekhyun said. Suddenly, they kissed. Chanyeol hurried to the edge of the wooden barrier and grabbed his binoculars. Minseok and Yixing's eyes widened as they looked at each other. Sehun and Kyungsoo smiled at the two. Jongin's jaw dropped, looking at everyone to confirm he wasn't the only one who saw that. "Who's near their hut? They could end up fucking tonight." Chanyeol guessed.

"They will not. Maybe tomorrow night," Minseok guessed.

True to his prediction, Baekhyun and Jongdae ended up cuddling in bed that night. Kissing each other from time to time, they fell asleep in each other's arms. Unable to sleep due to the giddy feelings, they met the morning a little tired but happy. Baekhyun got on Jongdae and kissed his face and neck until he got tired. Jongdae giggled the entire time, holding Baekhyun gently. He lifted him up by his jaw so they were eye to eye. "Morning, my love." Baekhyun smirked. His bed hair was too cute to forget.

"How did this happen?" Jongdae felt like this was a dream. Waking up with Baekhyun was a dream long forgotten. Being greeted like this, spoiled like this felt surreal.

"You probably made a wish on the right star." Baekhyun teased. "Do you want to have breakfast first or shower first?"

"Shower. Will we join them or eat here?" Jongdae sat up as Baekhyun laid on his side.

"They probably saw us making out last night." Baekhyun covered his face with the sheets. Jongdae rolled his eyes. Baekhyun still couldn't gush openly. "Go shower. I'll go next. Where are your clothes for the wedding? Blue bag? Baekhyun called. Jongdae confirmed.

When Jongdae was done showering, he saw his clothes for the wedding laid in bed. His clothes for breakfast were folded neatly on the side too. Baekhyun showered this time, making Jongdae do the same. In addition to that, he waited for Baekhyun with a towel in his hands. Baekhyun went out wearing his boxers only. He laughed when he saw Jongdae ready to dry his hair. He bent forward so Jongdae could do it. When it was all done, Baekhyun thanked him with a soft peck. Jongdae fixed what needed to be fixed while Baekhyun got dressed. Baekhyun pulled Jongdae back in bed to bury his face to his neck. He loved inhaling Jongdae's scent. Jongdae turned to give the sweetest kiss he could so far. "Let's go meet our jury." Baekhyun meant their nosy friends.

At breakfast, they were greeted casually by the soon to be newlyweds. Kyungsoo was there too. Sehun, Chanyeol, and Jongin saw the pair nearing the dining area. They hurried to make them sit apart again. Jongdae and Baekhyun found the little game of musical chairs a bit childish. They didn't mind sitting apart. Jongdae sat Baekhyun down first beside Chanyeol. He didn't want to sit beside him. He also didn't want Baekhyun near Sehun. Baekhyun grabbed Jongdae's wrist and pulled him back. Jongdae sat on Baekhyun's lap. "You're staying here, Byun Jongdae." Baekhyun kissed his cheek before seeing the pancakes on his plate.

Jongdae looked around the table, feeling bashful about this. Everyone had teasing smiles and knowing eyes. Jongdae looked away but Baekhyun wasn't bothered at all. He fed Jongdae, not minding their friends. When they were done, Baekhyun excused himself to go for a run along the beach. He kissed the top of Jongdae's head before heading out.

The hyenas looked at their prey. He must speak or he was going to be eaten. "So, when's the wedding?" Chanyeol placed his long arm behind Jongdae.

There was no use in hiding the details. "Close to winter. You're all invited, of course. The rehearsal dinner and um, press conference will be...this fall." Jongdae announced. The heirs looked at each other. It happened all too fast. "We've been together since...last year." The truth spilled, finally. "But he hasn't given me a real ring, which is fine. This feels real already." Jongdae raised his hand dorkily, hiding the cheap ring immediately. Chanyeol held his hand, finding it cute. It suited his friends somehow.

"Baekhyun has one, right?" Kyungsoo noticed. Jongdae nodded.

"They have matching cufflinks too." Jongin wiggled his brows. That was a slight secret the media noticed. "Baekhyun posted it but didn't tag Jongdae. I thought it looked familiar. It's the same kind on Jongdae's feed. Only their initials were different." Everyone brought their phones out to see for themselves, even Jongdae. Jongin was right. Jongdae explained he gave it as a birthday and Christmas gift last year. He didn't intend for it to be a couple item.

"Ah I found more. Wow, I feel stupid now. They've been posting hints!" Chanyeol found this fun. Jongdae didn't know what he was talking about.

Baekhyun posted a photo of their shoes. It looked like the hospital floor. It was when Mr. Kim collapsed for the first time. He posted the photo in black and white. Jongdae posted a photo of them in Baekhyun's car, also filtered in black and white. It wasn’t intended. Next was the shrimp and steak meal. They both posted it unknowingly. Baekhyun posted a photo of someone's nape against the sunlight from the window. Many thought it was Baekhyun himself but no, it was Jongdae. They realized the tip of his ear just now. Jongdae posted a photo of a laptop on a coffee table. Many thought it was his, but it was Baekhyun's. They both posted a story at 3am of them chilling on the sofa of Baekhyun's apartment, holding juice boxes.

The photo of Jongdae's dinosaur keyring on his backpack made Chanyeol feel like an idiot. It was obviously from Baekhyun's arcade. He should know that because it was custom made. Baekhyun posted a selca inside a coffee shop. Jongdae posted a photo of the same interior of the same coffee shop. The next discovery made Minseok stand up and leave his phone on the table. He felt stupid too. The masquerade photo they both posted wasn't them. It was Baekhyun on Jongdae's feed and Jongdae on Baekhyun's. Minseok should know that. He took those photos. "You guys are too good at this." He laughed incredulously.

The Summer Camp photo was a given since it was on the news. The row of photos from the ramen house made everyone’s teeth ache. This was too sweet, they felt so jealous. Jongdae's row of photos was their selca, his ramen bowl, and Baekhyun sleeping on his lap with an arm over his eyes. Baekhyun's row of photos had another version of their selca, him with noodles dangling from his lips, and a hand trying to block the camera. The blurred line along the finger shone in blue. It was Jongdae. After that, Chanyeol walked in on them. Their next post was a dead giveaway. Baekhyun laid on the marble floor of his home and looked like he was dying of laughter. Jongdae posted a photo of the same floor but his books were in the shot.

The most recent post they had was posted last night. Baekhyun posted a selca of them in the hut. Jongdae was behind him, pretended to eat Baekhyun's ear. Jongdae's photo was captured without Baekhyun knowing. It's just his silhouette during the golden hour. Jongdae sipped his juice like he was innocent. Partially, he was. He didn't know their own posts were in sync. "You guys better not break up. I will be so mad." Jongin pulled his hair up to tie. "But I'm happy you guys finally stepped up."

Baekhyun went straight to the hut after his run. He thought Jongdae was still out so he stripped down and got in the shower. Jongdae went inside after taking photos in the balcony. He saw Baekhyun's clothes on the floor. The water ran too. Jongdae spotted every article of clothing on the floor. Every. Single. One. Jongdae was about to make a run for it when the bathroom door opened. Baekhyun came out with just a towel around his hips. He was slightly surprised Jongdae was there. Jongdae's eyes looked at him from head to toe, turning red all over.

"I'll um, I'll," Jongdae wanted to pass out. Baekhyun was a specimen he wasn't prepared to see. He saw him like that before, but knowing he was fully naked under the towel made Jongdae feel...hot. Baekhyun watched him go before looking at his clothes on the floor. It was a delayed light bulb moment. He looked at his body and chuckled. Jongdae was too cute. It’s like they never made out ridiculously at public confined spaces.

* * *

The wedding was very romantic. Minseok and Yixing seemed happy with everything. Jongdae and Baekhyun sat apart, following the arrangement. They still kept looking at each other too. Jongdae wore a white loose collarless shirt with long sleeves, tucked in his loose brown trousers. His favorite cufflinks were attached to his sleeves. Baekhyun had to run back to the hut because Jongdae forgot them. He helped him wear it but held the cufflink with the J. Baekhyun removed the one he had, the one with the B, and made Jongdae wear it. He wore the J. It was quite sweet.

Baekhyun wore a loose white shirt with a slightly deep v-neck. He tucked the front in black trousers so he and Jongdae didn't look like twins. He noted what he liked about the wedding. At some point in the ceremony, he imagined it was him and Jongdae standing in front. What a wonderful picture, Baekhyun smiled. Jongdae thought of having a destination wedding too. But he thought of Baekhyun's fear and scratched it off the list. He found it odd Baekhyun lived in a penthouse but was afraid of heights. It was quite ironic.

At the reception, Jongdae asked Baekhyun about it. Heights were fine for Baekhyun as long as it wasn't moving. He could stand planes but not helicopters. Jongdae could sleep well knowing that now. Baekhyun asked him for a dance. Jongdae allowed it just because he wanted to be close to Baekhyun.

They slow-danced together, whispering to each other and laughing at random things. It was a romantic sight in fact. It was like they were the ones who got married. Their cute rings sparkled under the lights and the dusk. Nothing compared to the glow Jongdae sported. Baekhyun was the root of it all. Most of the guests retired but they still stayed. Minseok and Yixing even left to rest. Jongdae pulled Baekhyun for a slow stroll back to their hut. Baekhyun sang softly as they walked, serenading Jongdae. Jongdae's smile wouldn't fade at all. He was in love with Baekhyun. Crazily, deeply, madly in love with him.

"Dae, what do you think will happen tomorrow?" Baekhyun worried.

"We report what happened here, see if Dad's okay. I'll have to check if I can delay my admission again. Are you still on leave when we get back?" Jongdae asked. Baekhyun nodded.

"I can call Harvard for you. Will a year be more than enough to delay?" Baekhyun asked. "Let's just...break the responsibilities of that contract. What do you say?"

"Are you sure?" Jongdae worried.

"They only made those in case we won't fall in love." Baekhyun doubted for a moment. "I mean, you...you love me, right?" He blushed deeply. Jongdae looked at his eyes, slightly teasing him for being shy about it. He nodded.

"Yeah, I think I do love you, Baek."

"I love you too." Baekhyun kissed Jongdae's knuckles. "I'll do anything to make your dreams come true."

"Speaking of dreams, what's your dream now? You already achieved Glitch Tech. What's next?" Jongdae made Baekhyun think.

"Glitch Tech wasn't my dream. I didn't drop out of college because of that." Baekhyun confessed.  _ It was you. _

"Then why? You said you dropped out to follow your dream." Jongdae felt confused. Baekhyun bit his tongue. He wasn't ready to say it. There was a saying he believed all his life. Dreams and wishes shouldn't be publicized or else it won't come true.

"I did. I'm still...working towards it." Baekhyun smiled slightly, finding this funny. Jongdae was trying to guess himself. "Why do you want to know so bad?"

"I want to help you achieve it." Jongdae sounded hopeful.

"You already are helping." Baekhyun turned to backpedal so he could see Jongdae's eyes. "Stay with me, that's all I ask. As simple as that, you're already making my dreams come true."

"Quit charming me." Jongdae rolled his eyes.

"What did I do now?" Baekhyun laughed. His back suddenly met a wall. Jongdae led them to a dim space close to the huts. Baekhyun trusted him as his guide. "What are we doing here?" Baekhyun arched a brow. Jongdae stepped closer and hushed Baekhyun. His lips ghosted Baekhyun's pulse point. His hands slid on Baekhyun's hips, pulling the tuck of his shirt out. "Fuck," Baekhyun gasped as he felt Jongdae suck his neck. He held Jongdae's arms to calm him down.

Jongdae's hands felt Baekhyun's torso, humming at the feeling of his warm skin. Baekhyun caught his lips and deepened their kiss. Jongdae gasped when his back felt the wall. Baekhyun truly loved switching positions. He undid the buttons of Jongdae's shirt, forgetting to ask something. "Wait, have you been with a guy before?" He worried.

"Been engaged thrice, what do you think?" Jongdae sassed. Baekhyun wasn’t sure if that was a yes or a no. "Mr. Byun, I'll have you know, I never put it up for just...someone." He whispered against Baekhyun's ear. Baekhyun placed his hands on the wall to steady himself. 

“So, yes?” Baekhyun wanted to be crystal clear.

“Yes, twice.” Jongdae hoped it wasn’t underwhelming. “You’re the second. I wish you were the first.” Baekhyun groaned as his head fell on Jongdae's shoulder. Jongdae's hand opened Baekhyun's trousers and slipped it inside. His dark chuckle was enough to make Baekhyun let go of his thread of control.

It was risky to get experimental in a public space but Jongdae was unstoppable. He stroked Baekhyun slowly, relishing his whimpers and gasps to his ear. Baekhyun moved at his own accord, fucking the ring Jongdae made with his hand. Jongdae looked down and bit his own lip. He liked how Baekhyun moved. "Can't believe Sehun had you all to himself moving like this," Jongdae pouted.

Baekhyun smiled against Jongdae's neck. "We were too young to fuck well, Dae. And that was your fault. You made me jealous." Jongdae leaned back, confused. Baekhyun held Jongdae’s hands and placed Jongdae’s arms on his shoulders. He rested his forehead on Jongdae's. "I saw you with that professor, Number One, at a club." Jongdae froze. "You moved so sensually on his lap, I wanted to punch him. I thought, how could he have you like that? You can just imagine my jealousy at 16. I was ready to report him bringing a minor to a club but then again, I was there." He smirked.

"W-What do you mean you were there?" Jongdae's mind found that hard to believe. That club wasn't a regular club. It was an exclusive sex club.

Baekhyun tipped his chin up slightly. "It means that we were both invited to that shady circle at 16, because we're rich. It also means that I know you're not as innocent as you seem. Those three proposals you dropped were all from men in that circle, huh? They met you there once or twice, pretended to be strangers attracted to you to bed you, probably steal from you. Your first was that married professor. Am I right?" Baekhyun arched his brow. Jongdae thought he'd forever bring those secrets to his grave. He lied to Baekhyun when they met again, that nothing happened with the professor. Baekhyun peppered the side of his neck with more kisses. "Took me months to hack the circle's database. Three years away from you maybe drove me a little insane. You have a thing from insane men, I think?" Baekhyun chuckled.

"W-Will you tell my family? Will you use this to threaten me?" Jongdae worried. Irene was right. Baekhyun was a scary man to cross.

"This is our dirty little secret, my love. I would never do that." Baekhyun skimmed his thumb along Jongdae's lower lip. "Did you make love to him?" The scariness of Baekhyun faded instantly. He was caring now. Jongdae shook his head, confessing he was usually unsatisfied, used for selfish pleasure. "Will you let me love you?"

"You can do whatever you want to me and I won't mind, Baek." Jongdae kissed him oh so slowly, licking along his lips. Baekhyun pressed his hips against Jongdae's, finding the right friction. They looked like horny teenagers in the low light, humping and wildly making out. If anyone happened to pass by, they would be caught instantly. "Please,”

Baekhyun tried to unlock their door but Jongdae kept grinding on his ass. He kept sucking Baekhyun's neck and started unbuttoning his shirt from behind. Baekhyun almost dropped the keys. When they got inside they removed their cufflinks in a hurry and threw them in their luggages. It was too expensive and special to lose. They grabbed each other's faces, sucking souls from their lips. "I've been waiting for this for so long." Baekhyun breathed.

Jongdae pushed him back to the sofa, ready to get on his knees. Baekhyun stopped him. "Show me how you did it...with the professor." He requested. Jongdae removed his pants and boxers, completely naked in front of a shirtless Baekhyun. He settled on his lap, trying to find the right angle. "Fuck, you're really beautiful." Baekhyun kissed his chest.

"Hands on the rest, sir. You can't touch." Jongdae smiled as Baekhyun laughed. He moved slowly, asking Baekhyun if it felt okay. They were careful with each other, asking consent in every move. Baekhyun threw his head back when Jongdae grinded slowly, opening his ass wider to feel Baekhyun's hard length better. He clawed the sofa, getting frustrated. Jongdae took advantage of that position to mark Baekhyun's neck and chest with love bites. He got Baekhyun's hands and placed them on his thighs. Baekhyun noticed Jongdae started to leak. He felt around Jongdae's rim, noticing it was dry. "Do you want me to prep for you?"

"I prefer to participate." Baekhyun kissed Jongdae's lips and smiled. "Why do you have lube? Did you plan this?"

"I wanted to be ready...for you." Jongdae blushed. "What, you think I'll abstain before we get married? I already had a taste, Baek. I want the whole you now." He whispered sultrily against Baekhyun's lips as he held Baekhyun's length in his hand again. Jongdae moaned and begged like a whore for dick. He never had a fuck for almost eight years. He was technically a virgin again.

Baekhyun got the lube and pulled Jongdae to bed. He let him relax as he got naked this time. Jongdae finally saw what was behind that towel earlier. It made his mouth water. He wasn't sure if Baekhyun would fit him. It wasn't insanely big, but there would be a sting and a stretch for sure. Jongdae opened his legs, waiting and pliant. Baekhyun stroked himself as he scanned his naked lover's body. "Like this or from behind?" He asked.

"Both? This, I don’t care." Jongdae felt needy already. "Please touch me, Baek. Please, please get on me. I promise to keep it down. I'll be good, please."

"Oh love, get loud. I don't mind. I just want you satisfied." Baekhyun crawled on top of him and kissed him chastely. Jongdae felt his lips tingle at the feeling. It was unlike he ever felt. They weren't drunk either. So all this would be remembered later. "Tell me if it's too much, okay?"

Jongdae whimpered at every inch pushed in him. Baekhyun stopped each time to make sure Jongdae was okay. He had their hands locked, fingers intertwined as Baekhyun took his time. Jongdae would open his eyes and nod once he adjusted. Baekhyun kept kissing the side of his face to distract him. There was enough lube for an easy slide but Baekhyun didn't want to hurt him. Jongdae relaxed after a while and let Baekhyun move at his own pace.

Their breaths and gasps warmed their chests as they continued. Jongdae spoke his lover's name like a song, willing himself to keep his eyes open. He didn't want to forget. No, he never wanted to erase or ignore what he felt anymore. He adored Baekhyun. He was absolutely, deeply in love with him. Baekhyun felt Jongdae thinking. He kissed his lips lovingly, making sure to give him the pleasure he deserved. He let go of his hands and shifted his weight on his elbows. Jongdae wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's chest and held him tight. He was close, so close to falling. Baekhyun wanted to see it. He wanted to feel pride in this, to know only he could have Jongdae like this for the rest of his life.

Baekhyun moved with much abandon, helping Jongdae get there. He whispered for him to let go but Jongdae said no. Jongdae wanted them to come undone together. They didn't care how loud they got or how bad their bodies would hurt later. Baekhyun's thrusts got sloppier. Jongdae moaned curses as he felt the ache. He arched his back as their stomachs stained white. Baekhyun stopped moving and breathing. He said his lover's name with a shaky breath. Their bodies trembled as the waves of their orgasm ebbed.

Jongdae hugged the tired Baekhyun tightly, letting him tuck his face to his neck. They evened their breaths as their eyes closed. Baekhyun kissed Jongdae's skin gently. He tried to push himself up but Jongdae mewled. "Am I not heavy?" Baekhyun slurred, throat hoarse from all the cursing.

"I don't mind." Jongdae whispered and turned his head to see Baekhyun. Oh cute boy Baekhyun was cuter after sex. His cheeks were flushed with lips swollen red. Jongdae kissed the tip of his nose, making Baekhyun open his eyes slowly. "How wonderful," Baekhyun scoffed with a calm smile and closed his eyes again.

Jongdae looked at the ceiling and let reality sink in. He just slept with Baekhyun, the guy he always said was just a friend. Baekhyun, the one he turned to for anything and everything. They crossed this bridge and cut their way back. "Don't leave me again, Baekhyun. Please don't. Take me with you. Anywhere, everywhere, just don't leave me again." Jongdae closed his eyes as tears fell sideways.

Baekhyun could feel Jongdae shaking beneath him. He forced his eyes to open despite exhaustion fighting. Jongdae was crying. Baekhyun moved his arm to reach for Jongdae's face. He dried his cheeks with his thumb and kissed the other side of his face. "Did I hurt you?" Baekhyun worried softly. Jongdae shook his head. "Was it underwhelming?" Jongdae shook his head. "Did I go too far with the cursing?" This time, Jongdae sputtered a laugh. Baekhyun smiled a little. "What is it then? Why are you crying?"

"Byun Baekhyun," Jongdae mumbled. "Don't leave me again. No matter how hard it gets, please." His voice betrayed him as it came out as a whisper. Baekhyun hummed in reply.

"They'll have to kill me first before they try to separate us again." Baekhyun kissed his cheek comfortingly. Jongdae agreed.

They laid on their side so Baekhyun could pull out. Jongdae made a mental note Baekhyun liked it wet, like deep sea wet. The lube and cum stuck to his thighs too. Baekhyun froze as he looked down. Jongdae wondered if something was wrong. He wasn't bleeding, right? "Shit, I forgot to wrap it." Baekhyun looked at the bedside table. The condoms were untouched and sealed. Jongdae lifted his head off the pillow and saw the packets too. He laughed at their recklessness.

"Do you think we'll have a little boy or little girl? Twins?" Jongdae quipped. Baekhyun whipped his head so fast with a horrified look on his face. Jongdae laughed louder as he covered his face with the sheets.

"You want kids? Are you some wolf that can carry kids? Do we have time for kids?" Baekhyun felt stressed at the thought of it. Jongdae rolled away from him, laughing harder. Baekhyun got up and went to the bathroom. That joke woke him up. Jongdae calmed down and let his thoughts run free again. Baekhyun returned with a towel to clean him up. He didn’t feel that bad when he saw his release on Jongdae’s skin. He was in awe of Jongdae for taking it well. They cuddled again, silent and sated.

Neither couldn't sleep anymore. Jongdae tried to look behind him to see if Baekhyun was asleep. Baekhyun would kiss his neck or shoulder in reply. "Can't sleep?" Baekhyun whispered. Jongdae hummed and checked the clock. It was almost 5am.

"Do you want to see the sunrise?" Jongdae offered.

They got dressed comfortably. Jongdae wore comfortable drawstring pants but found it hard to find a shirt. Baekhyun tossed him one of his shirts and wore his hoodie with his track pants instead. He got his glasses and wore it. Jongdae waited for him by the door. He tried moving his legs, feeling a slight sting. They went to the beach hand in hand and found a nice spot under a palm tree. Baekhyun leaned back on the bark and pulled Jongdae to stay between his legs, careful about his sore butt. He kept Jongdae warm in the chilly morning by hugging him tight. Jongdae fell asleep like that for a moment.

Baekhyun took photos of the horizon, some photos of Jongdae asleep, and their legs. He eventually fell asleep too. Jongdae woke up when he felt a little blinded by the sun rising. He thought it was as pretty as fireworks, slower and fuller than those bursts in the sky. Jongdae realized it was indeed colder in the sun. He pulled Baekhyun's arms closer for warmth. When he looked up, he saw Baekhyun asleep. Jongdae removed his glasses gently and hooked it over his own shirt. Baekhyun woke slightly and buried his face to Jongdae's neck again. Jongdae reached behind him to massage Baekhyun's head slightly. He did that often when the CEO barely had sleep. "I don't want to go back home yet." Baekhyun pouted.

"Me too," Jongdae sighed. "This is the most fun I had in a long time."

"You never have fun. Always study, study, and more study." Baekhyun teased. Jongdae just laughed it off now. "Do you want to sneak out of the country next weekend?" He offered.

"Maybe when my Dad gets better," Jongdae adjusted himself in Baekhyun's hold. "By the way, when will we buy a ring for the press conference?" 

"Patience, young Kim. We're still in paradise. I think I know what to get you." Baekhyun kissed his cheek.

"I want to get you one too. These are cute but," Jongdae held Baekhyun's hand and his, putting their rings side by side. "We look like we're both broke." Baekhyun laughed at that.

"You are. You're just a student." Baekhyun teased. "We're acquiring you, remember?"

"Baekhyun," Something dawned on Jongdae. "Something isn't right. My parents, well Dad, he tried to separate us before. It means he doesn't approve of you. What changed his mind? Did he tell you anything?"

"No but I had an idea. He was ill with no guarantees of living longer. Maybe he was trying to correct his mistake with us. I said I didn't accept this engagement for you, remember? It was for him. I wanted him to know I forgave him in case...the worse happens; that I'm serious about you. I'll take care of you." Baekhyun kissed Jongdae's hair.

"You're not Mom's first choice too." Jongdae smiled to tease Baekhyun.

"I'm not anyone's first choice. I didn't finish college. It's as shallow and simple as that." Baekhyun rolled his eyes. Jongdae looked up to him.

"I'd still choose you in a heartbeat, Byun Baekhyun. I’ll still run away from all those creeps to be with you." He said this genuinely.

"Quit lying to me, Kim Jongdae." He poked Jongdae's side. Jongdae yelped.

"I'm not! I did lie about not remembering the letter I wrote you." Jongdae giggled. Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. "I said I loved you."

"So?" Baekhyun smirked.

"So what?" Jongdae tilted his head.

"Do you still do?" Baekhyun challenged. Jongdae held his jaw and kissed him deeply.

"Is that enough answer for you?" Jongdae felt giddy to do this freely. Baekhyun hummed.

"I think I didn't get that clearly. Can you...do that again?" Baekhyun played along. Jongdae kissed him over and over until they were giggling stupid.

"There you two are! We thought you two up and left last night. Breakfast’s ready. Minseok’s asking for everyone’s flight plans.” Kyungsoo noticed their necks were covered with love bites. Baekhyun looked away as Jongdae sat up slowly. “The speed you two are going,” Kyungsoo chuckled. “Min and Xing got married but you two hurried to your honeymoon phase.” He turned to leave, astonished with these two. “Must be nice to marry someone you love,”

Baekhyun leaned forward, hugging Jongdae once again. He rested his chin on his shoulder. “It’s the best feeling in the world, I think.” He whispered. Jongdae rolled his eyes but kept his smile. “You asked me what’s been my dream all this time.” Jongdae nodded. “It’s you.”

“Oh my god, that’s so cheesy.” Jongdae scoffed. Baekhyun didn’t move an inch nor did he change his expression. He was serious. “It’s really not Glitch Tech?” Baekhyun shook his head.

“I left Harvard because I wanted to transfer to your campus. Of course Dad said no. Harvard is Harvard. My program isn’t that special. Game Engineering was the only thing I liked, and it was just an elective. Your campus had it. I chose you over Harvard, Kim Jongdae. I’ll always, always, always choose you.” Baekhyun ran his fingers in Jongdae’s hair comfortingly. This fact stunned Jongdae. No wonder Baekhyun’s father thought he was crazy. “I regret nothing.”

“But,” Jongdae didn’t know what to say.

Baekhyun stood up and left the topic at that. He walked first, letting Jongdae process what he just said. Baekhyun stretched as he walked, enjoying the sun against his skin. Yeah, maybe he was crazy indeed. He could really be the fool of the 1% for dropping out of one of the most prestigious universities in the world but it’s not forever lost. Baekhyun was an investor in Harvard’s Engineering Department, the youngest one in fact. Because of that, he could get in without any tests and finish his degree any day. No one, not even his father knew that. Baekhyun was crazy, a fool, but he was a wise fool. Experience taught him that.

All of Glitch Tech’s initial profit was dumped to Harvard. Baekhyun couldn't join them to the finish line exactly, so he...somewhat bought them. Glitch Tech’s employees were either Harvard graduates or brilliant dropouts. That’s why it’s one of the best in the world.

Irene knew this. Some of the elders realized this when they allowed themselves to understand Baekhyun. His father knew it at some extent but he didn’t want to meddle. Glitch Tech was Baekhyun’s brainchild. He left it in his hands. Junmyeon knew this because of Irene. Mr. Kim knew he had some kind of hold in Harvard but not to this extent too. Jongdae’s dream was within reach. All he had to do was marry the love of his life. It was the sweetest deal in the world.

* * *

When they returned back to the city, Jongdae helped Baekhyun off the helicopter. They were on top of the Kim Group of Companies tower. Baekhyun took a quick photo and hurried to the elevators. Jongdae pressed the button to his office. He forgot something there so he wanted to take it home. Home, meaning Baekhyun’s penthouse.

They were greeted by the staff on the floor, surprised to see Byun Baekhyun, CEO of Glitch Tech in their midst. Personal mixing with business was a rare sight in the office. Jongdae went inside his office (also his father’s office) and stood stunned. Baekhyun wondered what’s inside. He took a peek and was stunned the same.

“Dad?” Jongdae mumbled. “Y-You’re…”

“I’m all better, son! Cancer-free and fit to work. I hope you don’t mind, I had your things packed already. Since you’re here, you can take them home. Thanks for filling in for the meantime. You did well. I assume the wedding was fun. Did you and Baekhyunnie enjoy yourselves?” Mr. Kim stood up from his chair, healthy and bright. Jongdae wasn’t sure if he was utterly pleased. The hug was awkward and confusing. “Is Baekhyun still with you? I need to talk to him.”

Jongdae looked behind him, to Baekhyun waiting by the open door. “Ah good! Baekhyun, I need to talk to you. Jongdae, you can go home. The driver’s waiting for you downstairs.” Baekhyun was surprised until he realized what game they have been playing. The wedding was a cover up. Something formed while they were distracted. One cannot simply get out of a hospital bed and declare themselves as cancer-free. Baekhyun pocketed his hands and stood straight.

“But...we were...going together.” Jongdae didn’t know where his confidence went. There was an unsettling feeling in his gut. He didn’t want to leave Baekhyun alone with his father. The last time it happened, Baekhyun was sent away against his own will.

“It’s okay. Wait outside, Jongdae. It won't be long, right? We haven’t had lunch, sir.” Baekhyun answered coolly as he patted Jongdae’s cheek. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun’s eyes. Baekhyun’s hand trembled against Jongdae’s cheek. He tucked it back in the pocket of his hoodie and went inside the office. Jongdae knew Baekhyun was anxious. He deciphered that Baekhyun pocketing his hands meant he was trying to be strong, to not show cracks in his armor. He didn’t want to fall apart in front of Mr. Kim. No. Baekhyun had to take all the punches to be with Jongdae. If this was a game, Baekhyun just stepped in the boss level. Jongdae trusted Baekhyun not to lose. Yes, Byun Baekhyun must not lose.

Mr. Kim nodded with a tight-lipped smile, waiting for Jongdae to leave so he could close the door. Jongdae went outside slowly, terrified. He looked at Baekhyun one last time. Baekhyun smiled kindly and nodded. He was going to be okay. He wasn’t going anywhere. Jongdae held on to that.

Mr. Kim sat down in front of Baekhyun and sighed. Baekhyun looked at Mr. Kim, seeing play time was over. Paradise was far away from here. He was in this position before. It ended with him on a plane to Europe, away from Jongdae. He wasn’t going to make the same mistake again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so close to ending :( hope you're still on for the ride. Thank you for the kudos and to those who shared their feels! I appreciate it a lot. See you in the next update!


	9. Because I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After attending Minseok and Yixing's wedding, Baekhyun found himself in the same situation was he in three to four years ago with Mr. Kim. With Jongdae's dream on the line, what would Baekhyun decide for them? Will he make the same mistake again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: this is the heaviest chapter. please stay hydrated or have tissues idk. 
> 
> Warning: angst and tons of crying
> 
> If you want extra pain, please listen to Seattle by Sam Kim on repeat while reading hehe

Baekhyun stayed in bed for an entire week.

His fever shot up after attending the destination wedding of Minseok and Yixing. He was fine when they returned. He was fine when he exited Mr. Kim’s office. He was fine when Jongdae asked him where they should eat. He was fine while they laughed and ate together in an Italian restaurant. He was most definitely fine when they kissed in the car before Jongdae got out.

It was when he was driving back home when he felt that he was no longer fine. His hand trembled no matter how tight he gripped the steering wheel. He blinked several times to clear his vision. Thankfully, at the red light, he had time to get his bag in the back and wear his glasses. It still didn’t work. He began to sweat. Baekhyun drove carefully, hoping not to get in an accident. He was having a panic attack. Baekhyun stopped by the side of the road and reclined his seat. He got his phone and dialled Chanyeol immediately.

Chanyeol was at home already, thankfully. He hurried out of his place and got on his motorbike with his security following. They rushed to where Baekhyun parked, knocking on the windows. No one was there. Chanyeol looked around and saw Baekhyun sitting behind the car, hugging his knees. “What happened? Didn’t we all just separate a few hours ago?” He held Baekhyun’s shaking hands. “Hey, look at me. It’s Channie. Baek, can you hear me?” Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun’s sweaty face and pushed his damp hair back.

“I can’t...I can’t...l-lose...I can’t lose,” Baekhyun gasped his words. Chanyeol told him to take his time. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol’s eyes. The goosebumps it sent all over Chanyeol’s body frightened him. “I can’t...lose...J-Jong...I p-p-promised...I...he...I can’t lose...him again.” Baekhyun’s lips suddenly paled. He closed his eyes and passed out.

So Baekhyun’s on house arrest until his blood results came out.

His father kept calling him, asking if he needed anything. Baekhyun said no. He also refused to let anyone into his house. He ignored Jongdae’s calls too. Baekhyun just stayed in bed and slept. He refused to eat but he drank the juice boxes in the fridge. His staff worried that one day, they had to call an ambulance for him. They didn’t want that.

Baekhyun fell asleep and woke up in the evening. He reached for his vibrating phone, forgetting he was shutting everyone out. Jongdae’s voice made him smile a little. “Why haven’t you been answering? I had to find out from Chanyeol, from your Dad, from your doorman that you were sick. Is it that contagious that I can’t come up?” Baekhyun just hummed in reply. “Was it something we ate?”

“No. It’s okay, Dae. My body’s just asking for all the rest I missed through the years.” Baekhyun rolled to lay on his back. He scratched his eye and felt something weird. He touched his neck and forehead. Baekhyun reached for the thermometer and placed it against his forehead.

“Are you sure? You weren’t exactly yourself when you dropped me off too.” Nothing could get past Jongdae this time. Baekhyun had more reasons to step back now. Jongdae studied everything and everyone too well. Baekhyun hummed again, seeing his temperature was okay. “Will you use your words? I keep getting eung, eung. Did I wake you?”

“Eung,” Baekhyun replied. Jongdae sighed. “Yes, yes you did, Kim Jongdae.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“Oh, anyway I don’t care. I called because I checked the admission page of Harvard. I sent my reply to them already but there’s a problem. There’s an orientation.” Jongdae bit his nail, feeling worried.

“Of course there will be,” Baekhyun sat up and leaned against his headboard. His fever was gone but his head still hurt. “All schools do for newbies.”

“It’s um, the day after our...rehearsal dinner.” Jongdae spoke slowly.

“And?” Baekhyun knew that already. Harvard sent invitations to stakeholders in case they wanted to be resource speakers for these things. He’s not surprised Jongdae didn’t know that immediately. Jongdae didn’t read their marriage contract before accepting. He didn’t read food expiration labels before eating something left in the pantry for months either.

“Can you...get me out of the country by then?” Jongdae chewed on his fingernail.

“Rehearsal dinner ends at midnight at least. Knowing our dads, it will officially end by 2am. It takes 10 plus hours to get to the other side of the world. What time’s the orientation?” Baekhyun felt tired again.

“8am,” Jongdae closed his eyes.

“You can skip that part. I’ll tell you everything you need to know.” Baekhyun suggested.

“It’s part of the process. It’s a once in a lifetime thing.” Jongdae whined.

“You want to move the rehearsal dinner then?” Baekhyun massaged his temples.  _ Is us marrying not a once in a lifetime thing too? _

“Well...not exactly. That’s not a bad idea though. We can have it after the orientation.” Jongdae sounded hopeful. Baekhyun scoffed. “W-What’s wrong? Was it something I said?”

“It’s like you didn’t attend school your whole life, Dae.” Baekhyun wished he just turned his phone off. “After the orientation, you attend classes. You can’t come back here for a stupid dinner just like that.”

“Okay. No need to get mad at me.” Jongdae felt like he was belittled. “Can we talk to our parents to um, delay our wedding? I don’t mind having a long engagement.”

“This is why you had three failed engagements.” Baekhyun chuckled incredulously. Jongdae didn’t appreciate this remark. “You put yourself first. It’s all about you. Listen to me, Kim Jongdae, you’re not moving anything. You’re not going to Harvard. That’s my decision.”

“You can’t tell me what to do, Baek.” Jongdae couldn’t believe his ears. “You don’t know me at all!”

“You’re right, I don’t. Maybe I did, but I refused to believe you could do this to me. I’m just like your exes, one you hold on to when things get boring. Or are you chickening out on real life so you’re going back to study? I know you don’t like working for your father but don’t you trust me?” Baekhyun was ready to hang up.

“What are you talking about? You’re not making sense.” Jongdae didn’t call to be attacked like that. His chest began to hurt.

“Nothing. Can I go back to sleep?” Baekhyun didn’t wait for his answer. He hung up and tossed his phone to the side. He looked at his blanket-covered lap and sighed. The stupid ring around his finger seemed like a choker that would cut the bloodflow to his heart.  _ Your father was right about you. He was right to separate us. He was protecting me from you, not you from me. _

* * *

Jongdae and Baekhyun didn’t hear from each other on random days. When Jongdae had to attend a function for international businessmen in the place of his father, he got there alone. Jongdae felt worried Baekhyun wouldn’t show up. Their last phone call didn’t end well. He asked Baekhyun if he was going to pick him up, what should they match in their clothing, all those standard questions when they had appearances. Baekhyun didn’t reply. He didn’t even read them. Jongdae figured Baekhyun was busy. Even preparing for the rehearsal dinner and their wedding, Baekhyun didn’t go with Jongdae. He only sent his input via email.

Jongdae waited in the lobby of the hotel, looking left and right, seeing the cars passing by and people entering. It felt like prom all over again. He waited and waited for nothing. Jongdae looked at his slightly mismatched cufflinks. He kept the B and Baekhyun kept the J. He was about to give up and head inside alone when a familiar car stopped abruptly, startling the valet. Baekhyun got out and left his car to the stranger. He entered the hotel lobby as he fixed his hair. He looked dashing as always. Baekhyun’s hair was dark brown again. It was Jongdae’s favorite color on him.

Like a magnetic pull, Baekhyun knew where to look. He knew where Jongdae stood in one scan of the place. Baekhyun held his elbow and kissed his cheek. Jongdae expected to be kissed on his lips. “Sorry I’m late.” That was all what Baekhyun said. Jongdae nodded, feeling like a firecracker that didn’t explode. Baekhyun didn’t meet him with a smile.  _ Do I not make you happy anymore? _ Jongdae looked at Baekhyun as he was dragged inside the venue.

All night, Baekhyun mingled well on his own. Jongdae did his best to converse with other businessmen too. He watched Baekhyun from afar, hoping he’d look his way. Baekhyun didn’t. No. Baekhyun smiled at women and men that tried to flirt with him but he didn’t smile for Jongdae. It irritated him so much. He downed his champagne for courage and went to Baekhyun’s side. To show he was taken, Jongdae pressed his chest to Baekhyun’s arm. “Ah there he is,” Baekhyun wrapped his arm around Jongdae’s waist casually. “My date,”

Jongdae looked at Baekhyun like he was introduced with a different name. “Everyone, this is Kim Jongdae, heir of the Kim Group of Companies. Dae, meet everyone who will be investors of Glitch Tech by next year.” Baekhyun bragged. In just one conversation, he bagged seven investors from all over the world. Jongdae smiled at them, giving them handshakes and greetings. Baekhyun looked at him like he was the most precious thing in the room.

“Mr. Byun, you surely have fine taste. Are we sensing something...special here?” A woman tried to get the real score between them. Their engagement wasn’t exactly publicized clearly. Both parties didn’t confirm anything. They were waiting for the rehearsal dinner. Jongdae smiled bashfully.

“We’re just friends, close friends. We grew up together.” Baekhyun clarified. Jongdae’s smile became painful. “Right, Dae?” Jongdae looked at his eyes, asking what he was doing. Baekhyun just wiggled his brows and gripped his side tighter. Jongdae nodded, using his etiquette lessons that finally came in handy now. “He’s actually starting his PhD soon. I’m really proud of him.” Baekhyun went on, bragging to strangers.

“Really? Where will you be taking them?” A silver bearded man in his 40s seemed interested.

“Come on, love. Tell them,” Baekhyun encouraged. Jongdae didn’t feel that at all. He felt cornered and forced. “My apologies, he’s very shy. My dear friend right here got into Harvard. Isn’t that amazing?” The praises flowed out of the strangers. Jongdae used to love the feeling. He enjoyed being praised for his brains. How come this felt painful? It felt absolutely wrong. He didn’t want them. He didn’t want to stay any longer.

“Baek, that’s very generous of you. Thank you, thank you for your words, everyone. I’ll work hard.” Jongdae placed his hand over Baekhyun’s heart. “I actually came by to ask if we can retire? I’m...I’m not feeling well, I think.” Jongdae didn’t pretend. He wasn’t okay with this at all. Baekhyun touched the side of his face and looked at his eyes with worry.  _ You’re acting. You’re playing pretend. _

“Oh, I see. Excuse us, we have to go. I look forward to meeting you all again soon.” Baekhyun smiled at them effortlessly, reminding them of their interest in his company. Jongdae smiled a little, not wanting to ruin Baekhyun’s efforts tonight.

“We look forward to meeting you both soon, Mr. Byun...Dr. Kim.” The man earlier claimed. Baekhyun chuckled in the most dignified manner and Jongdae felt like he wanted to vomit. This was a glimpse of what his life would be with Baekhyun’s upset attitude. He didn’t like it at all.

Baekhyun led them out of the venue in silence. He checked if Jongdae could stand properly before he gave his card to the valet. Baekhyun returned to his side as they waited for the car. Jongdae leaned on him, letting himself be cradled for a moment.  _ I missed you so much. _ “Are you really sick or it just felt suffocating in there?” Baekhyun whispered to his hair.

“Both.” Jongdae whispered back.

“Your driver should be here soon.” Baekhyun announced.

“He won’t. I sent him home.” Jongdae looked at Baekhyun. “Take me home, please.” Baekhyun sighed deeply. He was cornered too.

On the drive back to Jongdae’s home, Baekhyun didn’t speak. Jongdae realized the function wasn’t suffocating. It’s the air, the tension between them. At a red light, Jongdae reached over to touch Baekhyun’s hand on his lap. Baekhyun didn’t hold it back. He was still upset. It’s been a month. Jongdae tugged his arm. “Talk to me, please.”

“What is there to say? Good job tonight.” Baekhyun acted like being with him was a chore. This was going to be what they were like then. Where was the Baekhyun he spent all these months with? If he wanted to play that way, Jongdae would too.

He got Baekhyun’s phone when it rang. It was an unknown number. Baekhyun did a double take, trying to get his phone from Jongdae’s hands. Jongdae heard a woman’s voice asking Baekhyun when he could come over tonight. It’s the same woman in the function. Jongdae hung up and threw Baekhyun’s phone on the ground. He stepped on it out of hurt. Baekhyun kept trying to stop him but Jongdae suddenly held the steering wheel and turned the car. He stepped on the brakes and let the car do whatever it had to. Jongdae held on his seatbelt, not expecting the car to respond that way. Baekhyun breathed deeply and tried to bite his tongue. He got out of the road smoothly and continued to drive. Good thing there weren’t many cars too.

Jongdae almost killed them. He almost put them in danger because he was jealous and hurt. Jongdae covered his face in his hands and cried. Baekhyun rested his elbow on the door, blinking his own tears away. He drove with one hand, slightly shaking again. He rubbed his eyes as he bit his lower lip to control his own sobs. They both cried on their own, feeling what they had to feel. Baekhyun side-eyed Jongdae quickly, feeling sorry for being weak.

They reached the gate of the Kim residence. Baekhyun didn’t go inside. He wanted some time with Jongdae. Baekhyun turned the car off and sniffed. Jongdae stopped crying along the way but just looked ahead. Neither moved. Their breathing felt loud in the silence. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae. He reached for his hand with an apology. Jongdae reacted violently and slapped Baekhyun’s face. It woke both of them up. He didn’t mean to hit Baekhyun. Baekhyun touched his cheek and moved back slightly.

“B-Baek, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to,” Jongdae tried to reach for him but Baekhyun didn’t move. “I’m sorry for...for…”

“Yeah I was wrong to get her number like that but did you have to hit me? Am I the only one who’s wrong here?” Baekhyun screamed. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with me? Me? What’s wrong with you? How could you introduce me as your friend? We’re engaged. Engaged, Baekhyun!” Jongdae looked stupid raising some tacky ring as proof that they were engaged.

“We are friends! You said we’ll stay as friends through all this! Why are you yelling at me?” Baekhyun slapped Jongdae’s hand away from his face. “You almost killed us tonight because of your jealousy! Did you really think I’ll sleep with someone I just met when I’m engaged? A woman in their 50s of all people, come on, Jongdae! Have some faith in me!”

“I do, Baek. I really do. Why did you have to hide that we’re more than friends? You didn’t have to tell them that I got into Harvard either. You don’t want me to go obviously. What was that about?” Jongdae pointed to the windshield like the strangers were outside the car.

“It’s true. You got into Harvard. What’s wrong with saying that?” Baekhyun knew there were so many wrongs in fact. He sat Jongdae in the hot seat as revenge.

“Why is this so hard to talk about with you?” Jongdae ran his hands over his face. “It’s like it’s my fault you dropped out. I didn’t make you leave Harvard, Baek. You did that. You! Don’t blame me for it!” Jongdae couldn’t calm down even if he wanted to. “What happened to you? You were so supportive weeks ago and suddenly you’re stopping my dreams like this. You said you will not meddle with this. You...you promised, Baek.” Jongdae was about to cry again. He gripped Baekhyun’s sleeve, shaking him to speak. “You promised to make my dreams come true.”

Baekhyun looked down as he blinked his tears away. He wanted to make his dreams come true too. He wanted to make Jongdae happy. “I can’t do everything for you, Jongdae. I can’t...let you go. I tried. I tried to find ways, even thought about moving everything I had in Europe closer to you but I can’t. It’s not that easy.” Baekhyun exhaled shakily. “I can’t...help you leave the country. I’m sorry.” Jongdae sobbed harder as he felt his dreams fall apart.

They cried together again, basking in their own failures, their own decisions. Baekhyun didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to be the one who crushed Jongdae’s dreams. Jongdae lost trust in everyone and everything. They promised him he’d finish his studies, that marriage wouldn’t end them. Everyone lied to him. Everyone fooled him.

“Call off the wedding. Please Baekhyun, call it off. Please,” Jongdae sobbed. Baekhyun couldn’t believe what he just heard. “Please let me go, please.” He repeated over and over. “I promise to marry you after. I’ll do anything, everything. Just give this to me, please! I’ll...finish in a year. I can do it. I’ll marry you when it’s over. Baekhyun, please! Please don’t break me like this. Please don't be like my exes.” Jongdae was a mess at Baekhyun’s mercy. Baekhyun was horrified.

“Are you serious? Do you hear yourself, Jongdae?” Baekhyun felt numb in his head. “You’ll throw us away for a stupid piece of paper? Is that what love is to you? Haven’t I sacrificed enough for you? How dare you compare me those men?” Jongdae just kept crying beside him. He was so frustrated with himself, with his father, everything. “You? You think I’m breaking you?” Baekhyun’s voice cracked. “Everything has been about you, Jongdae! All I ever did was for you! Your Dad, your company, you! This is all your fault! What did I get from this deal? Nothing! Nothing, Jongdae! I’m going to lose one or the other, everything because of you! Everything I worked hard for will be gone because of you! You think dreams come true? No, dreams are for kids.” Baekhyun ran his hand over his face, enraged. “Dreams are stupid ideas for those who cannot wake up. Wake up, Jongdae! You cannot study every damn field forever! Your dad sees through you! He’s not sending you to Harvard! He’s done doing this for you! You have to take his place!” Baekhyun held Jongdae’s arms, shaking him to wake up. “Grow up! Grow up, Jongdae! You can’t use studying as an excuse from the real world! He’s not supporting you anymore!” Baekhyun didn’t want to be the one to do this. “You can’t…”

Jongdae’s eyes were wide and empty. It’s like he snapped out of a trance, like Baekhyun slapped him too. Baekhyun figured him out, his fear, his biggest worry. Jongdae didn’t want to inherit their company. He didn’t want to be a CEO and did what his father did. He wanted to run around the world. He wanted to have fun. He wanted to be with Baekhyun on the beach. He wanted early morning meals and holding hands, waking up at noon and working at night. He wanted kisses and cuddles. He wanted to keep running away with Baekhyun. He wanted the lost time he should’ve spent with Baekhyun when they were younger; that time he wasted in proving himself to his father. He was Baekhyun’s dream. To say he was breaking Jongdae was unfair when Jongdae himself let Baekhyun feel that his dream wasn’t meant for him, that he had to let it go by himself.

“W-What do you mean...you’re...you’re going to lose...everything?” Jongdae whispered. “I’m still here.” Baekhyun calmed down as he loosened his grip on Jongdae’s arms. He watched a tear fall from Jongdae’s eye, still dazed but slightly awake. Jongdae blinked once, twice, until Baekhyun’s defeated expression became clear to him. “What are you not telling me, Baek?”

Baekhyun tried to move back but Jongdae held his wrists. He said too much. Jongdae placed Baekhyun’s hands on the sides of his face as he closed his eyes. He felt the warmth of the hands he loved to hold. This was the real world, where Baekhyun could touch him, where everything was hard but it’s okay. Baekhyun was with him. He urged Baekhyun to speak. Baekhyun shook his head. “We...were scammed into this, huh?” Jongdae didn’t know how else to put it. It was simply that. “They used us, knew we were each other’s weakness. My dad used you against me.” Baekhyun was grateful he caught on, but it was too late. “That horrible contract, these rings, many parts were pretend. But were you pretending, Baekhyun?”

“I never did. I told you this.” Baekhyun pressed his forehead to Jongdae’s, closing his eyes as he cried and apologized for how he acted tonight. Jongdae hushed him, forgiving him instantly.

“Will you tell me what Dad told you?” Jongdae whispered. Baekhyun looked down and shook his head. It was not meant for Jongdae. Jongdae already passed his test. He woke up. Baekhyun had to pass his test soon. “It’s Glitch Tech...or me, right? He’s not sending me to Harvard and left the burden to you.” Jongdae guessed. Baekhyun bit his tongue. The silence confirmed it. Jongdae kissed his hands over and over. Everything Baekhyun has done was for Jongdae. It’s time for Jongdae to give it all back...for one dream to another. “I concede, my love.” Jongdae announced with a heavy heart. “I’ll...I’ll do it for you.”

“No. No, don’t please.” Baekhyun didn’t want to have Jongdae like this. He didn’t want him to give up his dreams for him. Jongdae was one step away. “We’ll find a way. I can...I’ll find a way. It’s one more step, Dae. Don’t say that.” Baekhyun begged like Jongdae said they should break up. “You don’t have to marry me. It doesn’t have to be me. I’m not going anywhere.”

“He gave you options this time? Instead of giving you a ticket, he gave you horrible choices; marry me and keep Glitch Tech or let me, everything go...completely.” Jongdae guessed right again. His father was getting predictable. “You wanted to keep your promise to me, that you’ll never leave me again, that you won’t stop me from doing what I want. At the same time you...you didn’t want to leave Glitch Tech.”

“Not leave. He was buying Glitch Tech through my father. Your dad basically scammed you, me, and my dad. It’s nothing personal on their part since I own it.” Baekhyun spoke properly for the first time tonight.

“What?” Jongdae found that to be so cruel and foul. “This can’t be happening.” He sat back and laughed at the twist of his life.

“We can’t have everything, Dae. We, members, of the 1% can buy everything...except the things that matter the most. I can send you to Harvard with all that I have. Glitch Tech will be fine without me.” Baekhyun was accepting his defeat. Jongdae nodded, understanding it completely this time. Baekhyun knew he failed them both. He was blinded by love. It was going to cost thousands of promising futures, millions of his money, and his entire pride. “I can’t believe he raised me like some cow, only to slaughter in the end. I understand what turkeys feel now.” Baekhyun sighed. Jongdae suddenly laughed.

“If you feel that way, then I’m the witness to your upbringing and slaughtering. I also have to eat your pieces. It’s really unsettling, Baek. We need better analogies.” Jongdae smirked, allowing himself to breathe.

“That’s...cannibalism, Dae. That’s...really unsettling.” Baekhyun winced. Jongdae chuckled softly. “Are we done screaming and hitting each other, crying?” Baekhyun hoped. Jongdae nodded, holding Baekhyun’s hand tight.

“You don’t have to decide on your own, Baek. I can reapply for Harvard when he’s dead.” Jongdae scoffed. He couldn’t believe his father could be this cruel.

“Junmyeon made me promise something.” Baekhyun confessed.

“What is with my family going behind my back for these secrets?” Jongdae threw his hands up and let them drop on his lap. He was very upset with all of them now.

“He said I should push you to go to Harvard. It will be good for your track record.” Baekhyun continued.

“I see why you’d get sick given the situation. I’m going to have a fever just listening to this.” Jongdae sassed. Baekhyun nodded, unsure of what to do. “Byun Baekhyun,” Jongdae felt better with his decision. Baekhyun looked at him, visibly exhausted. “Whatever you decide, I’ll be there with you. I’ll be proud of you.” Jongdae unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned to Baekhyun’s space. He held his nape and kissed him deeply. All of Baekhyun’s anxiety and sadness seemed to fade. He kissed back gently, careful and coaxing. Jongdae pulled back slightly.  _ Yes, this felt better than another recognition. _ “Because I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Baekhyun whispered. Jongdae smiled genuinely for the first time tonight. They shared another kiss for good measure.

“Thanks for driving me home. I missed you. I would’ve invited you inside but my father’s an ass.” Jongdae rolled his eyes.

“I’m still okay with doing it in my car.” Baekhyun smiled again after so long. Jongdae pinched his cheek and bid him goodnight.

“See you at the rehearsal dinner?” Baekhyun called when Jongdae got out of the car. Jongdae scoffed.

“Why that long? Let me in your tower, Prince Charming. I’ll visit you when I can.” Jongdae winked. “Let me sleep over.”

“Stop influencing my decision, Kim Jongdae.” Baekhyun huffed an exasperated breath.

“I’m not!” Jongdae laughed. “I just miss you.” Baekhyun nodded and rolled his eyes with a smile. “There’s my Baekhyunnie.” Baekhyun chuckled shyly and looked straight ahead. Jongdae’s mission was accomplished tonight. He brought his Baekhyun back.

He watched Baekhyun drive away, waiting for his call in a few minutes. He walked to the front door slowly, counting the stars in the sky. He thought of which star to wish from. Jongdae closed his eyes and smiled a little. “We can’t have everything, but we can keep the best ones, Baek.”

Baekhyun parked his car in his spot in the building and messaged Jongdae he was home. He went to the elevators and leaned on the wall. Someone entered, giving Baekhyun a nod. Baekhyun saw it was one of his maids. “What were you doing on the 24th floor?” He asked. She straightened herself and fixed her hair. “Ah, boyfriend or husband?”

“Boyfriend, Master; but he’s going to marry me next year. He just needs to fix some...things.” She confessed.

“That’s cute.” Baekhyun nodded, happy for her.

“Have you eaten, Master? Will Sir Jongdae be joining you?” She asked. Baekhyun shook his head. “Did you two break up? I hope not, Master. Your eyes sparkle when he’s around.” Baekhyun glared at her. “N-Not that we ever noticed! Please forgive me.” She lowered her head.

“Do they really sparkle?” Baekhyun crossed his arms over his chest. She nodded.

“I-I heard it happens when you really love someone. We...we guessed you really do, Master. He’s the only person you allowed in the penthouse that’s not family or Sir Chanyeol.” She noticed.

“Do you want to know a secret, Seulgi?” Baekhyun indulged her for a moment. There were 20 more floors to go anyway. “I’ve been in love with Jongdae since I was 14.”

“For real? You two are basically soulmates. Why haven’t you popped the question, Master? You had to wait for Mr. Byun and that creepy man with him to offer it?” Seulgi lowered her eyes again. Baekhyun glaring scared her. “We didn’t mean to eavesdrop. Please forgive me.”

“That creepy old man is Jongdae’s father, and he tried to separate us before. He’s doing it again.” Baekhyun scratched his eye. “Seulgi, are you sure your boyfriend’s going to ask you next year?”

“Y-Yes, sir.” She showed her left land to him shyly. Baekhyun’s eyes widened. He never noticed the ring around her finger before.

“You said he’ll ask you next year.” Baekhyun seemed confused.

“No, Master. I said we will marry next year.” She smiled adorably. Baekhyun tugged his ear in frustration. He did that when he understood things wrong. “Why do you ask, Master?”

“Are Chef Hae and Olivia dating? I noticed they’re often together.” Baekhyun pouted, thinking hard. Seulgi nodded. “I see. So everyone’s settled then?” She nodded again, a little nervous.

“Why do you ask, Master?” Seulgi looked at the floor they were in.

“I’m thinking of selling the place.” Baekhyun announced before the elevator bell pinged. Seulgi’s jaw just dropped.

* * *

Later that night, Seulgi had to tell the other staff the news. Baekhyun retired early, locking his bedroom. She worried their Master had big plans coming, plans that were irreversible. Selling the penthouse meant he was going away again. Baekhyun did it to this place. He’d sell it to a friend then buy it back, sell again and buy back. It’s only Chanyeol who bought it from him. It’s like paying a house caretaker without having to stay in the actual home.

“Should we give him a last supper then?” Olivia worried. Seulgi shook her head.

“When Sir Jongdae visits, we’ll know more.”

“Is he moving in with him?” Olivia wondered. Seulgi said no. “Then what?”

“He seems like he’ll give up everything, Olivia. Let’s just wait in the news, please.” She hugged her tightly. Their nine years in this penthouse were coming to an end.

True to Seulgi’s prediction, Baekhyun thought hard. The rehearsal dinner was in a few weeks. He got a folder from his vault and placed it in bed. He went to the closet and opened the other vault. He pulled out a small black velvet box and placed it beside the envelope. Baekhyun showered and dressed for bed. Jongdae was busy watching a movie so Baekhyun had all the time he needed tonight.

Baekhyun looked at the box and the folder. Jongdae or Glitch Tech? He held the folder and scanned the contents. It made him smile. All his hard work, failures, negotiations, and successes were in there. His awards list was in there. In less than 10 years, Baekhyun saw Glitch Tech achieve so much so suddenly. He did this by himself. He was capable, more than capable to build something from nothing.

Yes, Glitch Tech was all grown up. It matured with him. It was no longer a child with a walker. Its bike didn’t have training wheels anymore. Baekhyun got his wallet from the bedside table and pulled out the calling cards he received tonight. There were 14 interested investors worldwide. Glitch Tech had 14 friends and a family waiting for it in Europe. Baekhyun felt emotional as he saw the fruits of his labor. He looked at the calling cards and placed some inside the folder. Baekhyun reached for the pen and notepad on his bedside table. He wrote something with a good-hearted laugh.

_ That felt good. _

Baekhyun tossed the folder to the floor and grabbed the velvet box as he flopped back to his bed. “What are you doing, Byun Baekhyun?” He whispered to the ceiling. “Dreams are for kids. Studying is for kids. Playing house is for kids. You’re no longer a kid.” He lifted his hand and opened the ring box. A beautiful diamond ring winked at him. He had this for months, no, years. Baekhyun bought this ring in Italy for fun. Buying a $2-million dollar ring with an imaginary scenario in his head was fun for Baekhyun. He wanted to return home and propose to Jongdae without thinking.

Seeing him again at the garden function made Baekhyun cower. But the ring was in his pocket. That’s why his hands were in his pockets the entire time. Apart from his hands shaking because he was so nervous to see Jongdae again, he was keeping the ring safe. Baekhyun locked himself in the bathroom for a couple of minutes to calm himself. He thought he had completely gone crazy. He didn’t know if Jongdae was engaged or married already. The ring would go to waste. His $2-million dollars would mean nothing. He thought of selling the ring to the elders if things didn’t go well. Yes, that was a good decision. He gathered the confidence to get out there again and talk to Jongdae.

Look where it got them.

Baekhyun laughed at himself as he rolled in bed. “I just blasted two million dollars!” He screamed. “40 billion dollars is on the floor!” Baekhyun gripped his hair. “This house, oh my god, at least I’m 250 million dollars richer.” He sighed. “How much are my stocks and shares at Byul?” He chewed his lip as he thought. “I have 1% in Kim Group, 1.5% in Park’s, that’s more than enough to start again.” Baekhyun covered his eyes with his forearm and let the numbers float above him. With an engagement ring in his hand, he sighed.

He made his decision.

* * *

The day of the rehearsal dinner came. Baekhyun woke up cuddling Jongdae. He stayed the night to avoid his mother. Jongdae sat up and scratched his neck. Baekhyun sat back and checked his phone. His secretary was yelling at him through text because of his recent email. On top of that, Chanyeol was doing the same. To add the icing to this cake, his own father sounded furious. He smiled and replied to all of them using one message.  _ See you all later. _

Baekhyun looked at Jongdae more often this time. Jongdae didn’t notice because he was so nervous for later. Seulgi, Olivia, and Chef Hae smiled sadly with tear-filled eyes at him. Even when they got dressed for the event, Baekhyun couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Jongdae kept asking if he needed something. Baekhyun just smiled at him. That’s what he did to people that made him happy.

The way he hugged Jongdae felt so special. Those little kisses on Jongdae’s shoulders were promises and longing. Baekhyun would zone out every now and then, pondering if he could let Jongdae again. He must die first before it happens, he said. Seulgi had to look away each time. Olivia took the photo of the two for social media. She tried not to let her voice quiver but it failed. Jongdae hugged her, telling her it’s a happy day. She nodded, eyeing Baekhyun over and over. Baekhyun had his hands in his pockets, smiling kindly to her, thanking her for keeping his secrets. She suddenly hugged Baekhyun. Jongdae was stunned. Baekhyun held her and kissed her hair. Gratitude flowed out of her.

Chef Hae pulled her off their Master, apologizing for the emotional air. Jongdae wondered what that was about. “They’re expecting a baby.” Baekhyun whispered to him. Jongdae looked at Chef Hae and Olivia’s backs. “I gave them their bonuses, that’s all.” Bonus his ass. Baekhyun gave their bonuses in addition to enough money for the child’s education until middle school. Seulgi received her early wedding gift from her Master; free rent for her and her husband from the 24th floor as long as she worked in this building. Because Baekhyun bought the building to keep the penthouse. It’s a source of income, he thought. Jongdae didn’t know. No wonder his secretary kept screaming through text. It was additional paperwork for her. “Let’s go?” Baekhyun kissed Jongdae deeply. Jongdae just fell harder for Baekhyun’s kindness. He failed to notice the bigger picture. Baekhyun was letting go of his staff.

At the basement parking, Jongdae wondered why there was so much security. He felt nervous and excited to tell the world he was marrying the love of his life. Suddenly, Baekhyun’s Lamborghini parked behind the car they were supposed to take. Baekhyun let go of his hand, kissing his head, saying he would be right back. He took long strides going there, looking back at Jongdae to make sure he didn’t follow. His secretary and Chanyeol came out of the car. She handed Baekhyun folders and a pen. Chanyeol stayed by his side, covering Jongdae’s view. “Is everything ready?” Baekhyun asked as he signed quickly.

“Do you really have to do this, Baek? There has to be another way.” Chanyeol worried.

“I’ve run out of options. It’s okay, we’re still safe.” Baekhyun smiled reassuringly to him. Jongdae was about to near them so Baekhyun closed the folders and gave it back to his secretary. He looked at them, giving a silent instruction. Baekhyun saw another car ready to follow. He went back to Jongdae’s side and opened the car door for him.

“What was that about?” Jongdae asked. Baekhyun just said it was just last minute deals. Jongdae and Chanyeol’s eyes met briefly. He saw Chanyeol get in Baekhyun’s car with the secretary. Baekhyun urged him to get in already. When they got near the hotel, Jongdae noticed Chanyeol was tailing them. He felt something was wrong. He held Baekhyun’s hand to calm himself. Baekhyun held it back but didn’t smile. He seemed...sad.

It was time.

They reached the hotel lobby for their rehearsal dinner and press conference. It was expected news given the number of times Baekhyun and Jongdae showed they were dating. Still, it was intriguing to have a press conference for it. There was more in store. Baekhyun saw Chanyeol looking at him already from across the lobby. He was rushing to Baekhyun.

Everyone was dressed so well for this event, even the photographers. Baekhyun stopped Jongdae from walking. There were enough eyes, he thought. Jongdae wondered if anything was wrong. Baekhyun checked his watch. “Did you forget anything?” Jongdae worried.

“No, but you’re going to be late.” Baekhyun mumbled as he unlocked his phone and stuck it to his ear. Jongdae wondered what’s going on. “Yeah, it’s me.” Jongdae saw Chanyeol hurrying back to them. Baekhyun’s secretary ran after him, passing something. Word got inside the hall that the couple of the hour was outside already.

“Why aren’t they coming in then?” Mrs. Kim wondered. Mr. Kim didn’t move. He looked at his watch, noting the minutes passing by.

“Byun Baekhyun’s proposing to Kim Jongdae outside!” Ms. Valentine guessed. She guessed it and screamed it like it was real. It made almost everyone rush out.

“Baekhyun wouldn’t do it without us!” Mrs. Kim felt left out. “Where’s Junmyeon and Irene? Why are they late? What is this? Honey, do something!” She panicked. Mr. Kim didn’t move. Mr. Byun looked at his friend, kind of laughing at him inside.  _ He will always be smarter than you, Kim. _

“Baekhyun, what’s going on?” Jongdae looked around, seeing more people around them. He watched Baekhyun take a call so suddenly.

“Sign him up. He’ll be there. Kim Jongdae will be there.” Baekhyun looked at the love of his life. Chanyeol opened the rest of the folders, not daring to look at Jongdae. He might stop Baekhyun if he did.

“Baekhyun-ah,” Jongdae’s eyes welled with tears as he tried to hold Baekhyun’s hands. Baekhyun removed his hands from his, turning his back so he could finish what he started. The apology he whispered made Jongdae’s body turn cold. He hugged him tightly from behind, begging him with all his strength. “Don’t. Don’t do it. Baekhyun, don’t do it!”

Baekhyun gasped the sob threatening his throat as Jongdae held his waist. Chanyeol looked so hurt for them. Baekhyun’s pen glided quickly along the pages, refusing to think about this. He tried to tune out Jongdae’s soft pleas but it triggered more tears in his eyes. Jongdae rested his forehead on Baekhyun’s nape as he kept mumbling for Baekhyun to stop what he’s doing.

“You said we’ll never be apart. You’ll never leave me again. Please Baek, Baekhyun stop this!” Jongdae was panicking so much. His chest began to hurt as the seconds passed. Chanyeol looked away, seeing another file of rights transferred and signed. Baekhyun’s own tears fell down his cheeks, wiping them roughly as he signed quickly.

“What are you really doing to these, Baek?” Chanyeol handed another folder, worried about Jongdae’s distraught state. They were both crumbling in fact. He didn’t know the full objective either. He only did what was asked; which was to get all of Glitch Tech’s rights. “There has to be another way.”

Security tried to push people back and make space for Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae and Baekhyun’s secretary. Reporters were screaming their questions, guessing what’s happening. Jongdae was sobbing so hard, shielding his face from the cameras. Chanyeol looked at them, finding their intentions sick. Baekhyun stopped signing and turned in Jongdae’s hold. “Don’t cry. I’m not going anywhere.” He held Jongdae’s face and pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes. He was holding him for the last time. “You are.”

“Y-You said we...we...we d-decided together. We...have to...we have to get married.” Jongdae was shaking in fear as he held Baekhyun’s face. His sobs were so heartbreaking to hear. “You promised. You-you promised!” He began hitting Baekhyun’s shoulders. Baekhyun hugged him tightly, apologizing over and over to his ear.

“Everything I do is for you, because of you.” Baekhyun tried to look at his eyes, piercing into Jongdae’s. “Because I love you.” Jongdae kept shaking his head, disbelieving this.

“No, I’m not leaving you, Baek. We’re going inside. We’re telling everyone we’re getting married.” Jongdae tried to pull Baekhyun but he wasn’t moving at all. If this was his karma for leaving three men heartbroken, he would rather die. They already decided together. They were going to get married. For once in his life, he wanted to take this all the way.

“Jongdae, Jongdae, listen to me. Look at me.” Baekhyun held his face firmly so they were eye to eye. “This is me dying before they take you away.” Jongdae closed his eyes and sobbed harder as he clawed on Baekhyun’s sleeves. “It’s okay, it’s going to be okay.” Baekhyun didn’t know if those words were for Jongdae or for himself. Jongdae couldn’t control his emotions anymore. He held onto Baekhyun, refusing to let go. Baekhyun looked up to the chandelier and tried to gather the last of his courage. He forcefully tried to detach Jongdae’s arms around him. Jongdae kept screaming he wasn’t going anywhere. He wanted to be with Baekhyun more than anything. The way he realized his love for Baekhyun made him unable to breathe. “Chanyeol, take him! Get him out of here!” Baekhyun ordered with his voice holding the last of his courage. His eyes were red and so heartbroken as he watched Jongdae get dragged back. 

Jongdae saw the folder with Glitch Tech on them. Chanyeol held Jongdae tightly. “Get him to the airport. Don’t stop for anything, not even me. My brother’s waiting for you guys. Junmyeon just dropped off his things there. Chanyeol, get him on that plane at all costs.” Baekhyun ordered as he signed the last page on the spot, sniffing and blinking his eyes to clear. His secretary tried not to shake. She was crying with them. This was crazy on so many levels.

“Baekhyun, don’t do this!” Jongdae broke free from Chanyeol and ran back to Baekhyun. He tried to ruin his signature or yank the files, doing anything to stop him from giving his hard work away. He got on his knees, holding onto Baekhyun’s legs. Some reporters looked away. This was getting too intense. Some even left because they weren’t emotionally capable of seeing this. Baekhyun got down with him and held him tightly. He wanted to make these few seconds count. It won’t be long before their parents intervene.

“Your dream was always to be free, to do everything you always wanted. Go, finish what you have to. It’s okay,” Baekhyun was sobbing so hard as he kissed Jongdae’s hands. “I’ll wait for you. It’s my turn to wait for you, okay?” He tried to dry Jongdae's cheeks but the tears wouldn’t stop. Baekhyun smiled through the sadness, remembering all the running they did. It has to stop. “I’ll fix everything, understood? When-when it’s done, maybe we,” Jongdae shook his head frantically. Baekhyun sighed the pain of his broken heart. He was letting go of marrying the love of his life for his dream. “Make me proud, Kim Jongdae.” Baekhyun kissed him deeply, painfully.

In Jongdae’s weakness and slight calmness, Baekhyun’s heart crumbled. This was him dying in Jongdae’s arms. Jongdae opened his eyes in panic when Baekhyun forcefully removed his hold on him. Chanyeol pulled him away, hating to be the one to do this. Baekhyun stayed on his knees, crying to his hands. Jongdae kept hitting Chanyeol but he was thrown to the guards. Chanyeol helped Baekhyun stand and asked if he really wanted this. Baekhyun nodded as he wiped his eyes and nose. He had to finish signing everything, telling his secretary to get inside the venue. He’ll meet him there. She rubbed his arm and followed two guards to avoid getting mobbed.

Baekhyun held his knees as he shut his eyes tight. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare. Jongdae’s screams felt like daggers to his heart. The rest of the heirs saw the mess, unable to do anything. Jongdae was begging to get married, to not break his heart like this. Minseok had to look away. He couldn’t stomach what Baekhyun’s trying to do. Jongin was rubbing Sehun’s back as he turned around to control his tears.

Just as Baekhyun was finally able to stand straight and catch his breath, Jongdae wrapped his arms around him. Baekhyun openly cried his eyes out with his forearm over them. Jongdae cried to Baekhyun’s neck, refusing to leave him to be fed to the wolves. He started rambling about having this chance again. He could go later. He just had to work hard for it again. It’s a shallow dream, he claimed. Baekhyun turned in Jongdae’s hold and tried to talk some sense into him.  _ Don’t hurt us like this. Please Baekhyun, there has to be another way. _

“But my love, this is a once in a lifetime thing. I was wrong, dreams aren’t just for kids.” Baekhyun smiled through his sadness. Jongdae hit his forehead on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Go. I’ll always be here for you. You know where I’ll be. Go do what you have to do. I’ll be waiting for you, okay?” Baekhyun kissed his hair, closing his eyes. Jongdae nodded. “Go now. Go before our parents catch you. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“No, I’m not going without you.” Jongdae sobbed. Baekhyun chuckled through his tears. “Let’s just run away. We can still do that!”

“We can’t. This is real life, Dae.” Baekhyun closed his eyes as the regret, lost, and sadness punched him all at once. When he looked into Jongdae’s eyes, he felt the regret. “Maybe in the next life, in the future, you and I can run away again.” He chuckled and held Jongdae with all the love he had left.

Baekhyun did his best, for the last time, to detach Jongdae from him no matter how hard Jongdae held on. “Chanyeol, get him on that plane. Tie him to the chair if you have to.” Baekhyun couldn’t stop his tears anymore as he pushed Jongdae. They already wasted so much time. Chanyeol looked away, not wanting to see Baekhyun break again. Jongdae kept screaming for Baekhyun. More security had to pull him back with Chanyeol. Baekhyun ran his hands over his face as his tears flowed. He crouched down as he cried, not caring about the cameras on him. Baekhyun had to do this for Jongdae. When their eyes met through the sea of people, Baekhyun looked away. He just threw away their engagement. Chanyeol dragged Jongdae out of the lobby and forced him to get in the car.

This time, it was Jongdae who left. Baekhyun kept his promise. He didn’t leave. He didn’t stop Jongdae from doing what he wanted. Baekhyun looked around him and sighed. He had to finish this. Minseok and Jongin managed to get beside him, shielding what’s left of his dignity. Baekhyun felt Jongin’s handkerchief dabbing his cheeks. Minseok rubbed his back as he blinked his own tears away. “Did I do well, Minseok? As expected of the reckless black sheep of the 1%, right?”

“Baek, you’re not,” Minseok’s voice cracked. “You’re more than that. We know that. Jongdae knew that the best.” Baekhyun bit his trembling lower lip.

“Is this what doing a good job feels?” Baekhyun fought back another sob. “Why do I feel like shit?” Jongin told Baekhyun to stop talking despite chuckling. It was so upsetting. Baekhyun rubbed his sternum, feeling hollow and heavy at the same time. “It hurts,”

Jongin couldn’t do anything but hold his elder. Baekhyun couldn’t cry anymore. He felt numb. “You don’t have to go in there, Baek.” Minseok reminded him for good measure. “We’ll hand the files over.”

“No.” Baekhyun let Jongin detached himself. “Jongdae would’ve wanted to stand up to his dad. But he’s too polite to do so. I have t-to do this for us.” He hiccupped then gathered himself.

He entered the hall alone, eyes red, and sadness etched all over his features. He gave up his dream for another. The media felt intimidated and worried for him. Baekhyun was going to wait and deal with everything that followed his decision for them. He got the folders from his secretary and exhaled deeply. His hands were no longer shaking. The hardest part was over. He let his heart shatter first instead of letting it shatter in front of Mr. Kim. He wasn’t going to give him that luxury.

_ Baekhyun felt different about fireworks. Yes, they were pretty but he always wished they stayed longer in the sky. He didn't like that they were only flashes of colors. He wanted to see the big picture with everything in it. He wanted to remember every second of it regardless of how amazing or lackluster it was. Like Jongdae, Baekhyun was moved by such displays. If Jongdae lived for the memory of it, Baekhyun wondered and focused on what happened after it. When the sky's back to darkness and silence, what then? Will it remember the colors that once gave it life? Was that it? It's just a memory from then on? When it came to an end, the empty feeling kicked in for Baekhyun. What then? _

He found it; the feeling. It didn’t have to feel empty afterwards. What happens after basking the feelings and colors fireworks give? You look forward to the next show with hope; to hurry where the first boom would be and be pulled to the feeling of awe and happiness...even just for a few minutes. Baekhyun was dying to feel it again, to hurry to Jongdae's side and feel like he was seeing the best fireworks display he's seen in his life. 

Baekhyun stood beside Mr. Kim and tossed the folders on the table. “You don’t tell Jongdae what to do anymore. I don’t owe you anything at this point.” He uttered confidently. Mr. and Mrs. Kim looked at Baekhyun in shock. “His head was never in the clouds. You pushed him to stay there. What’s one more year or two, Mr. Kim? Would that hurt so bad?” Baekhyun shrugged coolly.

“You know this means you give up my son forever, right? The wedding’s off.” Mr. Kim stood up to intimidate him.

“What do you mean the wedding’s off? Baekhyun, where’s Jongdae?” Mrs. Kim felt so clueless.

“On his way to Harvard. I can wait for him to come back...if he comes back. Can you?” Baekhyun stood his ground. It was a subtle diss that he didn’t have many years to live given his age. He could still marry Jongdae when Mr. Kim’s dead. "You are not allowed to contact him, disturb him, even visit him without me knowing. He's my responsibility now. You have nothing to worry about. Everything's been paid for; his ticket, his tuition, his necessities and lodging. If you weren't going to support your own son, at least have the guts to tell him yourself." He turned to leave but he bowed to them first. His emotions fought to the forefront. “Who the hell are you to tell us what and when we must do things anyway? We’re almost 30 for crying out loud! You think you won, sir? No, you just lost your son. No need to worry about me. I can build another company from nothing.” Baekhyun claimed this confidently as he walked away. The reporters tried to piece what happened. Mrs. Kim called for his secretary to track Jongdae now.

"I won't do that if I were you." Mr. Byun said to Mrs. Kim. She didn't appreciate him meddling. "That's my son. I know him best. And I never dared to go against him. I suggest you let this one go, Mrs. Kim."

Mr. Kim agreed. Baekhyun was too unpredictable to deal with now. If they meddled, who knows how far he'd take Jongdae away from them. He noticed a messy handwriting on one of the folders.  _ Thank you for everything, Mr. Kim. I owe you nothing anymore. Your investment was used well. - BBH.  _ He didn't expect this turn of events. Mr. Kim was several billions richer but he would see his son for a while. He should've listened to Byun. That's his son after all. Mr. Kim underestimated the recklessness of Byun Baekhyun. This was a bittersweet win, he thought. Baekhyun may have outsmarted him on this one after all.

Jongdae kept crying in the car. He kept begging Chanyeol to go back. Chanyeol told him he couldn’t. Harvard has already been notified. “What do you mean? I didn’t send a proper admission form.” Jongdae confessed.

"Baekhyun only has to make one phone call, Dae." Chanyeol looked for Baekhyun's brother's phone number.

"How? Is he that powerful? He dropped out. How can...how can he be accommodated?" Jongdae felt so lost.

"He's an investor of the school." Chanyeol waited for Baekbeom to answer.

Jongdae felt like different events of life flashed before his eyes, especially their biggest fight. Baekhyun already knew what to do since then. He knew how to get Jongdae out of the country. He just needed time to accept his own decision. He needed time to let Glitch Tech go.

Chanyeol added that Mr. Kim never intended to send Jongdae to Harvard. He felt that he was wasting his money and time on Jongdae. He wanted an heir, an able and ready heir that could learn the ropes early in life. Jongdae did that until he hated it when he turned 21. So he studied and studied to delay it. Jongdae's dream wasn't always to have a PhD. One master's degree was fine. But he didn't want to be CEO yet. The academic ladder became his escape out of his rabbit hole.

"It's one more year, two max. Why won't he give it? I don't understand." Jongdae asked Chanyeol. He didn't know his own father anymore. His love was suppressive, not progressive.

"Based on what Baekhyun said, which your dad told him, you might not want to come home if you tasted the outside world. You weren't supposed to be engaged to Baek to begin with." Chanyeol chuckled as he remembered his own talk with his parents. "It was supposed to be me."

"What?" If someone told Jongdae this a year or so ago, he would be fine with it. But he would never have closure with his feelings with Baekhyun.

"Crazy, right? But your dad got sick. No one knows if he was going to make it. He wanted to see you happy in case he died later on."

"Now that he's okay, he thinks he can decide for me, for Baekhyun and I? I'm never coming home. No wonder Junmyeon preferred military life." Jongdae felt so mad at them.

"That's why they didn't want Baekhyun near you." Chanyeol smiled and patted his thigh comfortingly. "Congratulations man, you finally grew a pair of balls."

"I did?" Jongdae smiled like a kid who earned a star. Chanyeol hugged him like he was a proud father. "But wait, where's Baekhyun? Will he follow? Is he coming to see me off? Please tell me he’s coming with me."

"Are you trying to break his heart further?" Chanyeol thought he was sadistic. Jongdae checked his phone, seeing the headlines. Glitch Tech was officially theirs. His father called the wedding off. Jongdae was a runaway groom again, leaving Baekhyun humiliated and heartbroken. "Baekhyun left the venue empty-handed? What do they mean?" Jongdae looked at Chanyeol for an answer.

"Baek's going to murder me for this. Okay, listen Dae. I'm saying this because I want you to annihilate your PhD and make your dad ask for forgiveness on his knees." Chanyeol said everything. Baekhyun gave up his company. He sold his shares at Kim Group, giving the rest to Jongdae's name. He did the same to his shares for Chanyeol's family's company. Baekhyun bought the building he lived in to keep his staff's future safe.

"So he's broke?" Jongdae worried.

"Not exactly. He's not very rich either." Chanyeol rubbed his nape. "But he paid for your tuition, lodging, food, and supplies for your entire stay at Harvard. Your dad wasn't going to help you at all. Sorry," he felt worse now that he verbalized everything. Jongdae sat back and let this sink in. "Don't worry about him, Dae. I'll look after him. Maybe we can make a new company while you're studying." Chanyeol held his hand.

"Where is he? Please let me talk to him." Jongdae felt undeserving of everything. Baekhyun truly made his dream come true. Now that it's here and close to fulfillment, Jongdae wondered what his next dream was. Chanyeol tried to call Baekhyun, but he didn't pick up.

They got to the airport in no time. Chanyeol asked his driver to wait for him and got out of the car. Jongdae hurried out, holding Chanyeol's hand. He hoped they weren't followed. They met Baekbeom who held his ticket and two sets of keys. "This one's for the car in the airport lot. This one is Baek's apartment." He explained quickly.  _ Baekhyun has an apartment overseas? _ "Wait, do you have your wallet with you? Phone?" Jongdae nodded and handed them over.

"Jongdae!" He turned around and saw his brother and sister-in-law. Jongdae's feet moved before he realized. Junmyeon held him tight as Irene rubbed his back as he cried again. They felt so heartbroken yet relieved for him. "Don't break now. This is it. Don't waste everything Baekhyun did for you. Make him proud, all of us. Don’t mind Dad. Forget about him." Junmyeon talked some sense to his brother as he gave him his passport. They broke into their own residence when their parents left.

"All done. Your new number is in your phone. Use it to contact us. Your dad's number is already blocked. Baek's orders, not mine." Baekbeom shrugged.

"And his number?" Jongdae hoped.

"Dae, he changes his number when something happens. We won't know his number unless he contacts us." Chanyeol explained. "He's probably going to disappear for a while, blow this off and stuff." Jongdae swallowed the lump in his throat.

"There's an extra credit card there. Baek filled it up for you. Use as you wish, little brother." Baekbeom pointed to the wallet. Jongdae blushed at the nickname. "We'll be waiting for you, Dae. He definitely will."

Jongdae hugged his supposed brother-in-law in thanks. He hugged everyone one last time. He felt something pulling him to the column a few meters behind Irene. Baekhyun closed his eyes as his back pressed against it. He hoped Jongdae didn't see him. Jongdae waited for some reason. He looked around then looked at his ticket. They waited for him to get inside immigration before they patted each other on the back for a job well done. They fulfilled Baekhyun's wishes.

Irene smiled kindly at Chanyeol and Baekbeom, looking around absentmindedly. She saw a foot and a hand with a very familiar pink diamond ring peeking from behind a column. She removed her hand from Junmyeon's hand and approached it. The three guys wondered where she was going. Maybe she saw a friend there. Irene covered her mouth as tears welled her eyes. She looked at the guys, slightly alarming them.

Baekhyun followed. He covered his face with his forearm, crying nonstop. Irene knelt beside him and hugged his head. She kissed his hair, holding him like a child. Baekbeom rubbed his back, telling him to let it out. Chanyeol checked his phone, seeing his driver's message. It was just a few minutes after they arrived. He said Baekhyun followed them. Chanyeol didn't know. No one did. Baekhyun didn't want them to know. He didn't want to be seen as he watched the love of his life go. No one had to see his hands shake in his pockets while he held the velvet box in one of them.

The way Baekhyun kept hitting his chest as he cried was painful to watch. Irene tried to hold him down as Baekbeom felt something fall out of Baekhyun’s pocket. Junmyeon’s eyes widened as the box was opened. The engagement ring Baekhyun bought for Jongdae was with him all along. Baekhyun was okay with any option given to him by Mr. Kim. He just did what was right. He turned his back on his company, his marriage, and the good life for Jongdae. He had no regrets. He just couldn't stand seeing Jongdae go without saying a proper goodbye. Chanyeol got the box and kept it safe as they tried to help Baekhyun stand.

_ After Baekhyun left the venue, security cleared a path for him. His secretary hurried after him, getting the things he passed to her; his tie, his watch, and his phone. “Sir, sir, where are you going?” She asked, worried about the reporters around them. _

_ “Deactivate my number and leave me alone. Don’t talk to my Dad or my brother. Just go home. Take a vacation for a month.” Baekhyun rounded his car and got in smoothly. She sighed as she checked his boss’ phone. Of course his lockscreen was him and Jongdae. She prayed Baekhyun would be okay eventually. _

_ Baekhyun didn’t care how fast he was going or how many tickets he had to pay. He raced to the airport, making sure everything went smoothly. At an ungodly stoplight close to the airport, Baekhyun opened the glove compartment and got another phone out. It’s the one Jongdae stepped on and cracked. He quickly placed a new sim card and waited for his brother to answer his call. “Where is he?” Baekhyun wanted to stop him so badly but he couldn’t. _

_ “He’s talking to Chanyeol and Junmyeon. Wait, are you driving?” Baekbeom heard the engine roar. It’s a green light. “Baek, what are you doing?” _

_ “I have to see him. At least let me have that.” Baekhyun almost crashed a car but dodged it well. Baekbeom told him to drive safely and gave the boarding gate number. That’s how he saw Jongdae for the last time. _

Baekbeom drove Baekhyun's car on the way back while Chanyeol, Junmyeon and Irene went their separate ways. When they reached the Byun Mansion, he helped Baekhyun walk. To their surprise, suitcases were by the stairs. "Make sure his clothes are packed well." Mr. Byun ordered the maids.

"Dad, what are you doing? You can't kick Baekhyun out." Baekbeom panicked. Baekhyun didn't care actually. He expected this.

"I'm not. I'm saving some of his clothes before he wears them at the wrong time." Mr. Byun was calmer than Baekhyun. It was slightly baffling.

"What do you mean?" Baekbeom was ready to mediate.

"Well he sold Glitch Tech just like that to Kim. The acquisition is null and void without a wedding. I expect another asset under your belt, Byun Baekhyun. You cost Byul billions tonight." Business as usual, of course. Baekhyun waited on where this was going. His father wasn't furious. Baekbeom caught on as Baekhyun tried to stand by himself. He saw the clothes in the luggage. They were all...casual.

"Deadline?" Baekhyun was up for the challenge to redeem himself. He had all the time in the world again. Mr. Byun looked at his son from head to toe. That gesture runs in the family after all. Baekhyun felt him staring at his left hand, the one with a silly ring. He pocketed it immediately. Baekbeom still waited on the side, ready to get in between.

Mr. Byun got something from inside his suit jacket. Baekhyun's brows furrowed. "Kim may be my friend but I know I'm a better father than him." He smirked. That runs in the family too! "I definitely raised you well on my own." He removed something on Baekhyun's face and ruffled his hair. "Your mom always says when you fall,"

"Try again." Baekhyun said with conviction. Baekbeom said it with him but with a smile. 

"How long will it take for you to turn over Glitch Tech to Kim?” Mr. Byun was back to business.

"Two, three months? I started packing up codes last month." Baekhyun shrugged. He had decided for some time already.

"Finish it in a month and a half." It was an order. He got his son's hand, letting it open palm up. "Deadline for your redemption, after you finish this." Mr. Byun placed something in Baekhyun's hand. He walked past him then stopped. "Tell me something Baek," The brothers looked at him in attention. "Why won't you declare your assets to me? I had to find out from an old friend you're an investor at Harvard. I looked like a neglecting father."

"Sorry," Baekhyun looked down like he was being scolded.

"I'm not mad, son. Just tell me these things so I have a lot more to brag about." Mr. Byun scoffed with a smile on his face as he went up the stairs. Baekhyun let himself smile tonight.

"You didn't fail tonight, Baek. You did the right thing. It hurts but being good hurts." Baekbeom reminded him. "We don't like leaving things unpaid, remember?"

Mr. Byun was about to enter his room when he remembered something again. He went back to lean on the second floor ledge, looking down at his sons. "CEO Byun," he called. Both men looked up. "I meant Baek, sorry." He looked at the older Byun.

"I'm also a Baek." Baekbeom rolled his eyes.

"Glitch Tech is a billion dollar company. Why were there eight folders only? I was expecting 25 or 30, maybe more. Those eight looked like just a portion of the company." Mr. Byun needed answers.

"I gave Glitch Tech. Mr. Kim invested in Glitch Tech only so I gave back his investment...with interest." Baekhyun explained it simply. His father and brother felt like his response was incomplete.

"Including the one in Europe?" Mr. Byun arched a brow.

"I...gave...Glitch Tech." Baekhyun reiterated slower for them to understand. "Error 404 and Pixel Dinosaur had nothing to do with it." He blinked and shrugged innocently.

Mr. Byun guessed correctly. Baekhyun gave just a portion of what he built. Naming rights truly saved him here. No wonder he was so confident in telling Chanyeol they were going to be fine.

"He only said Glitch Tech, so that's what I gave. Am I wrong?" Baekhyun looked at his brother, who wasn't exactly sure if he was upset or amazed. He outsmarted Kim again.

"So...Europe is safe?" Mr. Byun wanted to be sure again. Baekhyun groaned. He didn't like repeating himself over and over.

"For the last time, I gave Glitch Tech. Mr. Kim asked for Glitch Tech. I did my part of the deal and gave Glitch Tech. I, Byun Baekhyun, gave the 40-billion dollar mother company Glitch Tech," Baekhyun sputtered a laugh. His acting was crumbling. Baekbeom just cursed on the side while his father ran his hands over his face, unable to contain his smile when they realized what his son just did. "To Mr. Kim. The kids, Error 404 in Italy and Pixel Dinosaur in Singapore who are at 45 billion dollars and 38 billion dollars respectively, had nothing to do with it. Claro, Papa?" Baekhyun tried to control his smile but failed.

"You are the worst out of all of us, Baekhyun. You are the scariest." Mr. Byun left it at that, so pleased his son had great brains. He didn't mind having a black sheep in the family as long it was useful. Baekhyun smiled adorably and shrugged to his brother.

"I thought you're negative by now. Shit Baek, you're sly." Baekbeom hissed and went upstairs too.

Baekhyun saw the maids packing his clothes. He raised his filled hand then looked up again to where his father stood earlier. Mr. Byun just gave him permission to try again.

Baekhyun's Harvard ID stared back at him.


	10. Going Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month and a half. The way things progressed in Baekhyun and Jongdae's lives were so different when they were together. They both did what they had to do for each other. But until when? Can Baekhyun still hold on?

Jongdae closed his laptop and sighed. Another class and day ended for him. His classmates said goodbye to him as he fixed his things. It's been a month since he got on a plane to study at Harvard. It’s all thanks to Baekhyun who loved him endlessly.

He fell into a routine easily. He'd wake up, have breakfast at the shop nearby, go to his classes, chat with his adviser, eat in between those, attend his last class in the afternoon, grab something to eat for dinner and lock himself in his apartment. Well, actually it was Baekhyun's apartment. Every other night he’d cry himself to sleep, feeling a dull ache in his chest.

When he landed in America, Jongdae followed all instructions given to him. He found the car in the parking lot so he loaded all six luggages in the back. He tried to find the apartment on the map and drove there. The apartment was decent, good for a family of four but meant for one based on the furniture.  _ So this is Baekhyun's.  _ Jongdae pushed his luggages in the bedroom and sat on the sofa across the kitchen. To his surprise, nothing was dusty. Baekhyun truly prepared everything for him. The housekeeper's number was by the fridge. Jongdae checked the stoves and the microwave. Everything was functional, even the washer and dryer next to the bathroom was in good condition. Jongdae was about to buy groceries when he opened the fridge. It was stocked to perfection.

_ JD: AAAAAHHHHHHGGHSHSHH _

_ yeol: are you settled in? _

_ JD: did i enter the wrong apartment? the fridge is full ಥ⌣ಥ _

_ yeol: youre in the right place. He really made everything comfortable for you. have fun at your orientation later. post pictures!! _

_ JD: eung.. _

Chanyeol eyed Baekhyun. Baekhyun chewed on a carrot stick prepared by his staff. They were in the penthouse after a crazy night. "He uses  _ eung _ as a response now too. That's your fault." Baekhyun chuckled, asking if there was a photo. "Just stalk his profile, dude."

"I deleted my account." Baekhyun mumbled as he picked another carrot stick. Chanyeol checked it and threw him a stick.

"It's still active. You just deleted all posts. Way to be unsuspicious. You're still trending online. It's been hours." Chanyeol blocked Baekhyun's name in the trends. The media still camped on this story. Baekhyun also had an interview for a podcast next week.

Jongdae heard that interview. It was supposed to be business-related but his personal life seemed more interesting. He lay in bed listening to Baekhyun's voice. He missed him so much. Baekhyun explained what happened to them the best he could without diving into the business side of things. 

_ "I ended it." Baekhyun confessed. "We were together for about a year, a little over a year." _

_ "What happened? Everyone thought you two were ringing wedding bells?" The DJ asked. _

_ "Many things. I can't let him give up his dream for me so I just...stepped back." Baekhyun didn't know the right word for it. _

_ "What was going on with your company? You lost the love of your life and your company in one night. Is this karma or what?" The DJ chuckled awkwardly, feeling sorry for him. It seemed like he lost everything. _

_ "No, it's better than karma." Baekhyun chuckled adorably. "I had to give it up so he didn't have to give up his dream. One dream for another," _

_ "Wow, that's...I don't know what to say. It must've been hard for you. So is that it? We noticed you erased your entire Instagram feed too. Are you starting over then? Do you have anyone in mind? We can make a love call now!" Jongdae rolled his eyes. _

_ "It's fine. There's no need for that. I'm not looking for anyone." Baekhyun laughed. "We're not exactly over, dude. It's a pause. He has some things to finish. I have to uh, regain what I lost. I still love him, let's get that out of the way." Jongdae could hear Baekhyun's smile. _

_ "So? When will we see you two again? You can't leave us hanging like that, Baekhyun!" _

_ "I can't say. Time is tricky for us. You'll know when it's time, I guess." _

_ "Where is Kim Jongdae right now anyway? Can you share?" _

_ "Um, I think he still posts. You'll all see from his photos. Jongdae-yah, you're doing well. We miss you here. Be careful not to catch a cold. I hope you're listening. I'm proud of you already, know that." Baekhyun gave his message before the DJ could ask him. _

_ "Eung," Jongdae rested his cheek on his forearm. Suddenly, he cried. He missed Baekhyun so much. _

He remembered that supposed happy day like it was yesterday. Jongdae felt his chest ache. He had so many regrets. When Baekhyun told him the passcode to his place, Jongdae felt like he was truly getting married. Baekhyun was still out, on his way home from the gym. Jongdae went inside the penthouse, saying hello to the staff. He placed his duffel bag and suit bag near his shoes and got a juice box. It felt like coming home.

Baekhyun arrived minutes later, taking his shoes off and coughing a bit. Jongdae heard the door so he got up from the bed in the guest room and hurried to the door. "Baekhyunnie's home!" He greeted cheerfully with his arms open. Baekhyun looked up and smiled instantly. He neared his...what, boyfriend? Fiance? Partner? and kissed him sweetly. The staff kept teasing them, but felt so happy for them.

The entire afternoon, they just caught up with each other on the second floor sofa in front of the fireplace. Baekhyun did his meetings with Jongdae in his arms, keeping his camera closed. Jongdae listened to the meetings, whispering suggestions to Baekhyun's ear. All the while, Jongdae thought their life together was about to begin.

If he paid attention better, he would've noticed the sadness in Baekhyun's eyes then. He could've seen the signs, the meetings. They were all turnovers. Baekhyun didn't let him out of his sight all day, didn't let go unless necessary. He even went crazy about Jongdae not putting his things in his bedroom. "We're engaged! Married soon! You stay where I stay! This is yours too. This bed, that chair, the huge closet, all this," Baekhyun gestured to himself. "Yours!" Jongdae held his arms and kissed him to silence.

"Sorry," Jongdae pouted. "Kim Jongdae's sorry, okay?" He lowered his head.

"Byun Jongdae," Baekhyun called. Jongdae looked at his eyes. They were shining. Jongdae felt stupid. Baekhyun's eyes shone under the lights because his tears reflected it. "Are you sure you want to be Byun Jongdae forever?" Baekhyun caressed his cheek gently.

"Yes. It's the best decision I ever made." Jongdae giggled. Baekhyun's smile didn't reach his eyes. "It's all worth it. You're worth it." Jongdae hugged him comfortably, feeling sentimental.

To feel light, Baekhyun tackled Jongdae to bed and showered him love. Love. Baekhyun did everything because he loved Jongdae so much. Jongdae lifted his head and willed himself to stop crying. He wondered why they didn't just run away together. He could've held onto Baekhyun and ran with him. They could've been runaway grooms together. Together. Jongdae said they would decide together. His mind had so many questions for Baekhyun. Why did he stay behind?

Jongdae stopped reading articles about him, Baekhyun, and their families. He was okay for the first few nights until the recent articles attacked Baekhyun. The comments were cruel and baseless. Baekhyun wasn't a user. He had no intention of stealing from the Kims but the writers made it seem like so. Articles about Jongdae playing Baekhyun came up. Who defended him? Baekhyun. News about them being fake were expected. Baekhyun admitted they were at first. He confessed that he's been in love with Jongdae all his life, his fear of ruining their friendship and so on. Jongdae understood why he stayed behind, why he couldn’t follow right away. Baekhyun took the blows. He was saving Mr. Kim and his father the energy and time to deal with this. It was a good diversion to not talk about Glitch Tech too.

Baekhyun stayed back because he did this to them. All of them. It was only right he dealt with the consequences. It was like a firecracker exploded on his hand. It hurt. It was bloody. It was his fault for not letting go right away.

He would end his day more exhausted than usual. At least he didn't have to leave his house anymore. Glitch Tech didn't need him. Baekhyun felt relieved. He could rest. He could sleep. Only to wake up and miss Jongdae all over again. He'd stare at the J cufflink sometimes and hoped they could go to more events together. He wished for the late night meals and jumping on the sofa during random karaoke nights with the staff. Baekhyun missed him. He needed him to give him strength. Seulgi and Olivia would come in for work, seeing Baekhyun asleep on the sofa, on the floor, on his office chair sometimes, drunk. They'd help him to bed and dress a pillow with the clothes Jongdae left.

Baekhyun would fall asleep like a baby afterwards.

* * *

The routine broke when his classmates would invite him for study sessions or just a simple hangout. Jongdae felt good having friends from all over the world. He remembered Baekhyun at the international businessmen function. He thought the feeling must be the same. Jongdae wondered what happened to those investors with Glitch Tech having new ownership. His female classmate with blonde hair and blue eyes nudged him lightly. “You seem distracted.”

“Just thinking of my outline for a paper,” Jongdae lied so smoothly.

“Is that why you’re playing with your ring again?” She talked to him in hushed tones. It’s like they had a secret. Their friends kept talking among themselves, ignoring them.

“It’s just a habit.” Jongdae let out smoothly.

“It’s a cute ring actually.” She held his hand, taking a closer look. “Is there someone back home?” Jongdae chuckled as he shook his head.

“If there was, I wouldn’t be here.” Jongdae had a point. It wasn’t a lie either.  _ It’s me or Glitch Tech, right? _

“It’s really cute. Doesn’t suit you though, so I figured someone gave it to you.” She was trying to find out something. Jongdae could feel it. “Spit it out, Kim Jongdae. Don’t act like you’re not famous.” Jongdae widened his eyes. He felt all of his friends looking at him now. They knew him. “It’s okay. We’re in this together, right?”

It was a promise they made when they met at orientation. He thought that only applied to academics, like they would help each other out in studying. He didn’t think it would apply to personal life too. He thought the Finnish guy with them just loved to overshare but apparently their promise meant they had to be each other’s support system too.

“Did you...become friends with me because of that?” Jongdae worried.

“No, no. We didn’t know until last week.” The Finnish guy showed they had no hidden intentions for him. “She found an article...and then some.”

“I stalk people I meet to make sure they’re not psychos.” She took pride in that. “We’re not forcing you to tell us. Just know we’re here to listen...if you miss him.”

Jongdae smiled shyly and thanked them. He sighed and thought what the heck. It’s his first time having proper friends from his own efforts. Might as well cherish them. He started with asking them what they wanted to know. There was only one question: why did they call off the wedding?

“My dad wasn’t exactly keen on him. He respected him professionally and personally, but Baek’s track record in our circle wasn’t exactly superb.” Jongdae didn’t know how to put it.

“So he’s a partyboy?” Mr. Finland wondered.

“No, he stays locked in his room often. It’s because he didn’t finish college. He...dropped out of...Harvard.” Jongdae gauged their reactions.

“So he pulled a Bill Gates, living like Bill Gates. What’s wrong with that?” Ms. Puerto Rico scoffed. “I wish I was that brilliant.”

Jongdae had to explain what it was like living like them without making it sound pitiful. They understood the pressures but still found the elders unfair to Baekhyun. To cut the long story short, Baekhyun was forced to choose to give up his company or keep Jongdae. “That’s brutal!” The girl beside him, Ms. London, felt overwhelmed by everything.

“Okay but how is that related to the wedding? You can’t marry after you graduate? Is there an age limit to same-sex marriage?” Mr. Vietnam scoffed.

“We were arranged by our families. It was to test...me. It became more of a test for him when our feelings...jumped in.” Jongdae still kept playing with his ring.

“So he answered the test for you and passed with flying colors.” Mr. Finnish smirked. “He gave up his brainchild to send you here because your father will not support you. That’s what he said in the article.” Jongdae nodded. “Well, you have a shitty father, Kim Jongdae.”

“Screw your father, dude. Call your man up and marry him here without your family. We’ll attend on their behalf. Nothing has to be compromised.” Mr. Vietnam felt so bad for him.

“We’ll see.” That’s all Jongdae could say. He didn’t know what Baekhyun was doing now, where he was exactly, or if he was okay. He understood why Baekhyun didn’t follow him. Although he was waiting, he was losing hope. There was too much mess to clean up for Baekhyun alone.

“You’re really in love with him, huh?” Ms. Puerto Rico pouted.

“Duh. He’s still not taking this ring off.” Ms. Finnish pulled his hand to show them. “He has a weird taste. You call this an engagement ring?”

“It’s not it.” Jongdae got his hand from her with a kind smile. He felt his hand was about to snap off because of her enthusiasm. “He never gave me one. We didn’t have time to buy one because we were busy attending functions for our families. My dad was in the hospital the entire time too.”

“Bullshit. If he loves you, he had one hidden at his place all along.” Mr. Finnish guessed while wagging his finger. They all agreed. “You just didn’t look around his place hard enough.”

“Maybe they were too busy fucking.” Mr. Vietnam laughed. Jongdae ran his hands over his face. His sex life was about to be discussed too. “Okay sorry, I went too far. Change topic. At least we understand you better now. We’ll leave you alone when you play with your ring.” He offered his fist for a bump. Jongdae gave it to him and felt better. Talking about it relieved him somehow. Ms. London patted his knee for a job well done. Jongdae thanked her silently for helping him out.

“Oh, you! I remember you.” A woman with beautiful round eyes and wavy dark locks entered the coffee shop with a man. She pointed to Jongdae. Jongdae looked at her. His four classmates did too. He tried to figure out who she was. She did seem familiar. “At the function a few months ago, Kim right?”

“Ah! The one with Baekhyun, yes, studying his PhD here,” The man with a greyish stubble spoke. Jongdae felt his hot coffee become cold. Or was it his hands? Did he just summon the people he just thought of? Were dreams this powerful? Jongdae remembered them now. She was the one flirting with Baekhyun. He was the one excited about Jongdae furthering his studies. He stood up and excused himself from his friends to greet them. They were a little confused but let him be.

“Hi, it’s unexpected to see you both...here.” Jongdae shook their hands. He also noted the woman wrapped her arm around the man’s arm. “Ms. Seville and Mr…” Shit, he forgot his name. Did he even introduce himself, Jongdae couldn’t recall.

“Seville,” The man shrugged. Jongdae chuckled awkwardly. Seville. The voice that called in Baekhyun’s phone while they drove back from the function that night, it was her. She was...married. Jongdae closed his eyes in embarrassment. He judged Baekhyun so wrong that night. She wasn’t asking for him to come over for a fuck. It was a night drink to discuss their companies and investments. He just cost Baekhyun a pretty good investment because of his baseless jealousy.

“I’m so sorry for forgetting you two were married.” Jongdae bowed deeply. He wanted to pour hot coffee over him as punishment.

“It’s okay. You weren’t well when we all met.” She touched Jongdae’s arm. It wasn’t flirting. She was just touchy and affectionate. Jongdae made a mental note to ask for an owl to tell Baekhyun he was sorry. “You look well. How have you been?” Her tone held sympathy. She knows. They know his and Baekhyun’s story now.

From coffee with friends to discuss the competition of iOS and Android, it became a get-to-know with a very rich couple, but not as rich as Jongdae and Baekhyun. The topic with his friends wasn’t his cup of tea too. It would be Baekhyun’s and he would be picking a fight with them on that, but not Jongdae. All his inputs in that topic would just be things he knew from Baekhyun’s ramblings about them over food. Chatting with the Seville’s would seem better, he thought.

“I knew you two weren’t just friends.” She chuckled as he cut herself a piece of cheesecake. “Baekhyun held you so protectively, I was jealous.”

“We can’t really show we’re married explicitly in functions because our companies are competitors.” Mr. Seville explained with a shrug. “That explains her jealousy.”

“How are you doing, Jongdae? Have you really been well? Are you all settled here?” Mrs. Seville held his hand comfortingly. Mr. Seville had no problems with it. Jongdae nodded, thanking her for her concern.

“Have you heard from Baekhyun?” Mr. Seville sipped his coffee. Mrs. Seville hit his arm, scolding him for being insensitive.

“It’s okay. I haven’t heard from him. He’s dealing with everything on his own, in his own way I think. That’s what our friends are saying.” Jongdae explained. “I hope what happened between us won’t damage your investments with him. It wasn’t his fault.”

“Well, we really didn’t call you here to talk about that. We wanted to know if you were doing okay. You two seemed very...in love with each other.” She reiterated again.

“Everyone says that,” Jongdae looked down at his tangled fingers.

“We have to point out the obvious for those who don’t see it flashing in front of them sometimes.” She rolled her eyes. “As for the investment, we’re on the fence now that it’s under new ownership.”

“It’s under my family now.” Jongdae confessed.

“Oh,” Mr. Seville sat up, quite interested.

“I’m not sure if we’re capable of such an intricate and advanced company. It was stupid of my father to do that to him.” Jongdae looked very disappointed.

“From what I heard, Glitch Tech will be absorbed into your company as a framework. The name’s back in the market. Your dad probably bought the system, not exactly the company.” Mr. Seville tried to explain the best he could. It was published online. Jongdae didn’t know this. He knew nothing of what happened back home since he came to Harvard.

“We’re still investing in Baekhyun, Jongdae. You don’t have to worry about that. Error 404 and Pixel Dinosaur are still in our interests.” Mrs. Seville hoped this gave Jongdae some strength and assurance that Baekhyun’s still doing well. “We just...don’t know how to get a hold of Baekhyun now. We hoped you knew how. Can you help us?”

Jongdae thought this was his chance to pay back Baekhyun for his dumb jealousy. He opened his backpack, patting the dinosaur plushie keyring out of habit. “It’s Pixel Dinosaur, dear.” Mrs. Seville pointed at Jongdae’s backpack. Jongdae looked at her for a moment and ignored it. She handed them three business cards of three people.

“You can call them. They’re the closest to Baekhyun at all times. Park Chanyeol of Park Corp. is our best friend. He helped make Glitch Tech with Baekhyun. This one is Baekhyun’s father, and this is his brother. There’s more luck getting his number from them than me. I’m just a friend.” Jongdae fixed his things, hoping that would be enough.

“Just a friend,” Mr. Seville scoffed. “Jongdae, you are moving like a husband would. Maybe even better than me for her,” He looked at his wife. Mrs. Seville laughed and thanked him for the help. They stood up and prepared to leave.

“W-Wait, what are you two doing here anyway?” Jongdae found it odd they were at Harvard grounds.

“We were invited to be speakers for a seminar. Baekhyun was invited too but he didn’t respond, I think.” Mr. Seville bid him goodbye and left with his wife.

Jongdae returned to his friends, feeling somehow accomplished. They just smiled at him and went back to their conversation. Jongdae sent a message to Chanyeol.

_ JD: Met with Seville’s. They might call you or Mr. Byun or Baekbeom for an investment in Error 404 or Pixel Dinosaur. Does Baek own those too?” _

_ Yeol: SEVILLE? Yes, they’re his. That’s the Europe and Singapore thing. He never told you? _

_ JD: no… _

_ Yeol: he left many things unsaid to you i guess. I’ll tell him Seville reached out. _

_ JD: how is he? _

_ Yeol: dont know yet. Havent talked to him since last week. _

Jongdae sighed and closed his phone. He pushed his thoughts aside and joined in the conversation.

* * *

Baekhyun finished the last of the codes and pressed send. "Did you get it?" He looked at the Kim Group of Companies' head of IT. The head glared at Baekhyun.

"Please hold." He sighed and kept refreshing.

"Sorry. I'm still used to the wifi at our office." Baekhyun did mean to brag a little.

"Who bought the office anyway?" Mr. Kim asked as he closed another folder.

"Jongin's academy. They're setting up a studio, I think." Baekhyun sat back on the chair. It's still weird he and Mr. Kim spoke casually despite everything. As long as they didn't bring up Jongdae, they were okay...professionally.

He’s been with Kim Group since Glitch Tech’s rights were transferred, assisting them with his framework and system. He knew Glitch Tech’s name was back in the market. There was no way for him to take it back within a year. Baekhyun was demoted to being in social class B if his own bank account was concerned. Since he was still a Byun, he’s still part of the 1%. That’s also why he couldn’t follow Jongdae. His salary from his father and the assistance fee from Mr. Kim wasn’t enough to support him and Jongdae overseas. While his other companies were doing well, he gave up half of his salary there in compensation for selling Glitch Tech.

"Have you heard from Jongdae?" Touchy subject. Baekhyun pretended to not hear him and asked the head of IT if he was able to open it already. Mr. Kim shook his head in disappointment. It's always like this. Even Junmyeon and Irene also kept him in the dark. He deserved this for hurting Jongdae terribly.

"I heard he's performing well. Top 3 so far. You must be proud." Baekhyun typed furiously, finally giving him an update after a month. He rolled his eyes openly. The head of IT wanted to excuse himself. Mr. Kim and Baekhyun clashed again. The supposed father-in-law and the supposed son-in-law.

"Does he call you?" Mr. Kim leaned forward, putting work aside.

"He tries. I don't pick up. Too busy with this," Baekhyun lied. Jongdae didn't even know his new number.

"Take your time, Baek. No one's running after you." Mr. Kim reminded him. He found it odd Baekhyun was speeding up the process. It's like he's over giving his first child to Mr. Kim.

"No can do, sir." Baekhyun sent a cluster to the head and sat back again. Their wifi wasn't up to par. Baekhyun wondered if Glitch Tech would survive these conditions. "Dad already lined up my entire year. I have to get this done to comply with our timeline."

"You're working for Byul again?" Mr. Kim felt a tad guilty for dragging Baekhyun off his high horse because of Jongdae. The kid took more media backlash than he thought. He felt responsible for that even if Baekhyun took them with a grain of salt.

"Slightly...head of IT, like before." Baekhyun giggled adorably and humbly. "Not CTO level. I don't want that. I don't have time for it."

"Busy making a new company?" Mr. Kim arched his brow. It's only been a month or so.

"Not exactly," Baekhyun spoke through his teeth as he sent another three clusters. The head of IT felt challenged. "My trips paid off, I guess. Italy and Singapore came through." He tried not to be smug about it. "I'd be scared if I was against me too."

"Baekhyun, for the last time, I was never against you." Mr. Kim's guilt ate him alive now. "Everything I did was to teach Jongdae."

"Touchy subject. Did you receive it? That's the last for today. Your laptop might explode." Baekhyun asked the head of IT. He closed his own laptop and pointed at the other's laptop. "Oh and this device too. It's overheating." He had to diss the head of IT upfront. "Mr. Kim, thank you for having me today. See you tomorrow."

"Baekhyun, wait."

"Do you hate me that much for your son?" He snapped, screaming his words. "Let me leave for today, god! It's already suffocating being in the same room as you." Baekhyun huffed a breath as he walked to the elevators. The employees outside were startled by his sudden outburst.

Mr. Kim didn't give up. He kept trying to talk to Baekhyun about it and followed him out. "Stop meddling with my life, sir. You are not my father." Baekhyun controlled his rage. “You tried to be but you still are not.”

“Baekhyun, I know my methods shocked you and hurt you. I take full responsibility. Please forgive me for using you to teach Jongdae.” Mr. Kim bowed deeply. The employees were flustered by it. “If you need anything, please let me know.”

“I forgave you the moment you told me you were sick. Even after I walked out of that hotel I forgave you. I want to forget about this. Put this deal in the shredder and leave me alone.” Baekhyun looked so irritated. “Leave Jongdae and I alone. You’ve done enough.”

Mr. Kim knew how to accept defeat. If Baekhyun lost his company and his marriage, Mr. Kim lost his son, his most prized possession, and his prodigy. “I was never against you. I have always been rooting for you. Please remember that.”

“I do, sir. I really do. And thank you for trusting me. I just learned my lesson to never trust you again.” Baekhyun stepped inside the elevator. Mr. Kim closed his eyes and let him go. He felt the same punch Junmyeon left him years ago. It’s the exact same words his eldest son told him before he left the country to live with Irene and her family. Baekhyun stumbled back to the wall and hugged his laptop. His hands trembled but he found himself smiling. He loved standing up to elders, especially Jongdae’s father. He was so excited to share it to Chanyeol.

“Eung,” Chanyeol replied as he half-listened. He was busy reading a contract in his office.

“At least react livelier!” Baekhyun sounded offended as he drove to their company building.

“I’m busy reading. Call Jongdae if you want a livelier reaction.” Chanyeol said deadpan and hung up. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and asked for Aria to dial Jongdae. He suddenly pulled over and took the command back. Aria is a voice command system like Siri, meant for houses usually. Baekhyun happened to have one in his car for fun. If he could ask Aria to drive for him sometimes, that would be perfect. Baekhyun didn’t like having a driver though. He liked doing things personally on his own.

“Kim Jongdae is unreachable right now. Do you want to try again?” Baekhyun exhaled deeply and rubbed his chest. He looked at the phone screen and realized the number was still the one for this country. Jongdae wasn’t using it, of course.

“No. Thanks,” Baekhyun eyed the empty seat beside him and imagined Jongdae there.

Jongdae was indeed fireworks for Baekhyun. It blasted so suddenly, sending beautiful colors right before his eyes. The variety of his days and nights were like a show just for him. It would be powerful one moment and mellow in the next. He had to look high and low to feel his senses heightened and relish the thrill. Yes, being Jongdae’s fiance, fake or not, for a moment was thrilling. Baekhyun chuckled and placed a hand on the wheel. The tacky ring was still around his finger.

_ Fireworks. It all starts with curiosity and fascination. It starts with a spark. The anticipation builds as the fire crawls. The moment excites until it shoots up in the sky. Some were lit to give light while others were made to explode. Both are brilliant. Both are dangerous and painful when handled wrong. Both are made to bring joy to someone's life. But only for a while. Where did this spark take us, Jongdae? _

Baekhyun turned on the radio and continued to drive. He still had two weeks to a month to fix everything there. He called his father to ask if he was needed at work. Apparently, he was done for the day. Baekhyun went home instead.

* * *

If the Sevilles surprised Jongdae, the person looking at him now was more shocking. “Dad?” Mr. Kim looked at his son he hadn't seen for a while. Guilt choked him now. “Is something wrong? What are you doing here? Where’s Mom?” Jongdae neared him, looking at him all over to check if he was okay.

They met each other at a walkway. Mr. Kim has been asking around if they saw Jongdae but not many knew him. He was new there anyway. Thankfully, Jongdae came out of class at the exact moment Mr. Kim was about to approach the students exiting that room. Mr. Kim touched his son’s face with tear-filled eyes. An apology hung between them. To make it official, his own father knelt in front of him.

Jongdae blinked several times, hoping this wasn’t real. He looked down, seeing his father below. He pulled him up to avoid a scene. He dragged his father to his apartment to talk. Jongdae hit his head on the door after closing it. “What...are you doing here?”

“He really took care of everything.” Mr. Kim looked around the apartment. He saw a box with computer cables and motherboards on the side. “This is definitely Baekhyun’s.”

“If you’re here to drag me back home, you’ll have to watch me kill myself first.” Jongdae glared at him.

“I don’t intend to bring you home.” Mr. Kim walked around the decent living room, seeing Jongdae’s notes on the wall. “You seem to be doing well. I’m relieved.” He looked at his son again. “And I’m sorry for not putting my faith in you, for hurting you...and Baekhyun. I was just teaching you.” Jongdae was about to speak but his father cut him. “I have nothing to teach you anymore. You’re all grown up. My little boy’s doing fine.”

Hearing his father’s voice crack triggered tears in Jongdae’s eyes. All Mr. Kim did was to give the world to Jongdae. Jongdae looked down so his father won’t see him cry. He remembered everything his father did for him, everything he taught and gave, all the protection and the love. “You’re on your own now. I should’ve accepted it sooner. I refused to believe it, that my little boy’s not a boy anymore.” Mr. Kim stomached this after Baekhyun left strong words for him. Hearing it twice in one lifetime was enough. Junmyeon, his own son, uttered these strong words. Baekhyun, who he has always treated like his own son, said the same thing. Hearing it from Jongdae would kill him, he thought. “But look at you, a triple masters degree holder, tons of honors and papers, on your way to becoming Dr. Kim Jongdae.” Mr. Kim blinked his eyes away. “I have a Major General son and a doctor. I’m lucky. I’m so proud of you.”

Jongdae wiped his eyes as he listened. That’s all he wanted to hear from his father. He wanted to be accepted. Jongdae wasn’t running away from what he had to do in the family. He was still open about the possibility of becoming CEO. He knew what he had to do. He just wanted to do everything he wanted first before doing what he needed to do. Mr. Kim realized that now. Jongdae’s head wasn’t in the clouds as Baekhyun said. Mr. Kim pushed him to stay there longer because he kept forcing him to come down. Jongdae wasn’t a kid anymore. He could decide for himself. Agreeing to marry Baekhyun without problems was him deciding for himself too. Choosing to run away three times from horrible engagements and call Baekhyun for help was his decision for himself. Jongdae will forever choose Baekhyun above all of them.

He saw Jongdae was still wearing the ring. He remembered Baekhyun still wore it too. What they had was real. It wasn’t some fairytale for the public. Neither faked their engagement. Mr. Kim understood this now. That’s why he gave Baekhyun to Jongdae in the first place. He wanted Jongdae happy in case he died from his illness. Taking it back was wrong. He was wrong. Seeing Jongdae still crying and holding on was his fault.

“I’ll...get going. I’m sorry for coming so suddenly. I just wanted to...let you know these. My flight’s in a few hours. I just wanted to...make sure you were okay. You’re still my son after all.” Mr. Kim sighed as he calmed his emotions. “Th-thank you for letting me in. I’m sorry, Jongdae. You may not forgive me but, I wanted to let you know...like this. I was wrong to get in between you and Baekhyun. Don’t worry, I’m giving back his company, everything.” Jongdae looked up to his father, disbelieving what he heard. Mr. Kim pursed his lips to swallow a lump in his throat. “Everything...even you.”

Jongdae couldn’t think. The silence felt deafening. His eyes looked around the room, thinking if his father was a figment of his imagination. Did he hear him right? “Is everything alright here?” Jongdae looked behind him, seeing his neighbor looking around with worry. He nodded as he wiped his cheeks roughly. His neighbor nodded and walked away.

“Wait!” Jongdae went outside to confirm something. She looked at him expectantly. “The man, he looked like me...he was right here earlier. Did you see him downstairs?”

“Yeah. He got in a car and left. Why?” She arched her brow.

“Thanks,” Jongdae went back inside, got his phone, wallet, and car keys. He ran out the door and pressed the elevator button madly.

He got to his parking space, ignoring that it’s very cold now since it’s fall. He forgot his coat but that didn’t matter. Jongdae drove fast to the airport, hoping he wasn’t too late. He asked Siri when the next flight was going back home. He had all the airlines checked. Conveniently, there was only one left for the day. Jongdae has never driven this fast before. He didn’t even like driving, that's why Baekhyun drove him everywhere. Since he was alone in a different country, he had no choice but to do so.

Jongdae had a few minutes left before the plane left. He locked the car and ran with all his might to the entrance, not caring about the cold. He looked around and looked at the flight schedules. The status just changed to boarding. Jongdae looked for his father’s messaging status, seeing it was still active. He called from there. He hoped he’d pick up.

“Hello? Jongdae? Is something wrong?” He picked up. His dad answered.

“Dad, where are you? Where are you?” Jongdae panicked.

“At the airport, why? Why are you…” The voice sounded clearer. Jongdae turned around and saw his dad. His secretary was with him. He was so shocked to see Jongdae in the flesh after some time. “What are you doing here? Where’s your coat? It’s freezing outside. Did something happen?” Jongdae shook his head. “Did you need anything? Are you out of money?” Mr. Kim was about to get something from his pocket. Jongdae suddenly hugged him. Mr. Kim was taken aback.

“You forgot to hug me before you left.” Jongdae mumbled. “Is that a polite way to leave?” He used his father’s mild scolding back at him this time. Mr. Kim held his son and apologized once again. Jongdae smiled as his father finally broke down. The secretary stepped back and looked away. This was a father and son moment after all. “Let it out. Let your ugly cries out, Dad.” He teased.

Mr. Kim pulled back and held his son’s face. He wiped his tear-stained cheeks with his thumb just like he always did when Jongdae was a little boy. “You tease like him now too.” He chuckled lightly. Jongdae rolled his eyes. “He misses you, Dae.”

“You met with him?” Jongdae was shocked. “Dad, come on,”

“He was teaching our IT how to use his system, that’s all. I just...happen to drop by...from time to time.” Mr. Kim worded it like that.

“Daily,” the secretary coughed. Jongdae glared at his father.

“Quit torturing him, please.” Jongdae whined.

“I’m not. I’m just waiting for him to forgive me.”

“He already did.” The secretary coughed harder this time. Mr. Kim glared at him now. Jongdae sighed.

“Leave him alone, Dad.” This was Jongdae’s final warning.

“How can I? He’s my son too.” Mr. Kim smirked. “Finish here quickly. He’s waiting for you.”

“Is he doing well, Dad? Is he eating properly?” Jongdae worried. Mr. Kim nodded, saying Baekhyun was doing very well and working hard as usual. “He fooled you, huh?”

“Big time,” Mr. Kim laughed. “Did you know about his two other companies?” Jongdae admitted he just knew a few days ago. “See, I told you I won’t give you away to just someone. You deserve someone as brilliant as you.” Jongdae looked down and fixed his dad’s coat.

“Drink your medicine in the plane. Sleep as much as you can. Secretary Jung, please make sure you take his phone and tablet away. He might spend all his time playing Texas Poker again.” Jongdae knew his father so well. Secretary Jung nodded happily. “I’ll be home soon, Dad. I can finish this in a year.”

“Take all the time you need. I’ll hold down the fort.” Mr. Kim hugged his son again.

“Thanks for coming all this way to see me. Tell Mom I miss her and her cooking so much.” Jongdae whined. Mr. Kim laughed and nodded.

Jongdae watched his Dad go, waving goodbye. He turned around and felt the cold now. He hugged himself and regretted leaving his coat. He hurried to the car and warmed himself first. The events sunk in as he looked around the car. He felt relieved. He got back to his apartment and flopped down to bed. He remembered why he didn’t like driving. It wore him out fast. His phone lit beside him.

_ Yeol: Seville came through!!!11!!!111!1!!! Your boyfriend’s 500 million dollars richer!!!!!11!!1111! _

Jongdae smirked and blinked sleepily. “Go spend the night out, Byun Baekhyun. Don’t stay locked inside. Celebrate. Congratulations, my love.” He slurred and suddenly fell asleep.

Chanyeol kept calling Baekhyun to pick up. He wanted to congratulate him for securing it. He couldn’t call and drive so he stopped by the old Glitch Tech office, which was now Jongin’s production company. He got out and pointed to the man by the entrance. “You, where’s Kim Jongin?” The man held his hands up and pointed upstairs. “Thanks,” Chanyeol always alarmed the security in front when he came. Chanyeol ran to Jongin’s office and saw him getting his coat and rushing to leave too. He saw Chanyeol by the door.

“There you are! I was just about to go to you. Is it true? Baekhyun got the investment?” Jongin asked in panic. Chanyeol nodded.

“Come with me. I can’t drive and call at the same time. Call him. Let’s all go out!” Chanyeol screamed out of excitement. His voice always made employees flinch.

“He’s not picking up?” Jongin found that odd. Baekhyun always picked up Chanyeol’s calls. They hurried to the Byul tower but Jongin went back to the car looking more confused than ever. Chanyeol waited for him to say something. “He never got in today.”

“What? Did you call his Dad?” Chanyeol got his phone and called Mr. Byun himself. Mr. Byun answered, saying he didn’t know where Baekhyun was. He did hear about the investment but not from his son. Chanyeol thought of calling Mr. Kim. “Did Mr. Kim murder Baek?” He wondered.

“That’s too much!” Jongin hit his arm. Chanyeol called him anyway. The phone was off. Mrs. Kim answered her phone and said Mr. Kim was overseas for a quick business trip. Even she didn’t know Mr. Kim visited their son. “Well?”

“Mr. Kim’s overseas. Call the Kim tower, ask if he went there.” Chanyeol gave his phone to Jongin to make the call. He drove to Baekhyun’s place. Jongin said Baekhyun didn’t go to the Kim tower too. His business with them was done two days ago. Chanyeol parked the car in the basement, seeing Baekhyun’s car there. “He secured the investment in bed?”

They got out and asked the doorman if Baekhyun left today. He said no. Conveniently, Seulgi saw them in the lobby. They all looked at each other oddly. “Are you just reporting to Baekhyun now? It's past noon.” Chanyeol narrowed his eyes. She nodded. “He was...alone all night?”

“Master Baekhyun gave us a week off.” She explained, feeling uneasy with the stature of the men in front of him. Chanyeol hurried to the elevators, asking the front desk staff to program an elevator straight to the penthouse. Baekhyun made the building more advanced than it already was. The tenants loved the speed of the elevators so much.

Seulgi apologized for not checking in on Baekhyun even when it was their week off. Chanyeol said she shouldn’t apologize. They didn’t know what’s going on in Baekhyun’s mind often. She opened the front door with her passcode and saw his shoes were still there. The entire penthouse was eerily quiet. Jongin went to check the bedrooms while Chanyeol...got a juice box first before being useful. Seulgi saw dishes in the sink.

“He’s not in the rooms. His bed’s still messy though.” Jongin announced. Chanyeol said he wasn’t in the arcade too. He hurried to the office, seeing the air conditioner open. Baekhyun’s laptop was drained. His phone was there too. He hasn't answered any calls or messages since this morning. Chanyeol saw the papers on the desk, finding something odd. There was a funeral parlor pamphlet. Jongin saw numbers on the whiteboard. It looked like time or dates. Seulgi sat on the sofa and looked around. “What are you thinking, Byun Baekhyun?”

“If he felt suffocated in here, where did he go?” Chanyeol asked.

“He always went out of here stretching, yawning loudly, sometimes screaming he wants to jump off the building when he’s stressed. Sometimes he takes six or seven juice boxes in here.” Seulgi tried to remember.

“Rooftop,” Chanyeol held the pamphlet. They all hurried to the rooftop.

Baekhyun leaned on the railing, looking at the view of the city. The wind was cool even with the sun shining. He took deep breaths in and out as he looked down. Heights weren’t so bad when it’s not moving. Baekhyun remembered flying in a helicopter with Jongdae. He had to admit, it wasn’t his finest moment. He kept laughing at himself. “You’re so uncool, Byun Baekhyun.” He muttered. “Always a dork around him,” he sighed.

“Baekhyun, listen to me! Whatever you’re thinking, don’t do it.” Chanyeol spoke over the wind. Baekhyun looked over his shoulder, letting his chin touch it. He was a very beautiful action if it was in another situation. “We can talk it out. We’re here for you.”

“There are better things in the future, Baekhyun. Clear your mind. Step back from the edge.” Jongin looked funny with his hands in front of him, doing slow crab walks. Chanyeol was doing the same. Seulgi just stood still with her hand covering her mouth.

_ What are these dumb fucks saying? _

“It’s not the end of the road. We just got an investment. You can’t kill yourself now. Please Baek, step back.” Chanyeol’s heart was racing so much. Jongin kept looking at Baekhyun’s feet. Baekhyun moved his foot, making both of his friends flinch. “Baek, we can talk this out. We can talk to Mr. Kim. Jongdae can come home. You two can get married. We’ll threaten them, just don’t jump.”

“We can pick better funeral parlors together, just don’t jump. Please Baek, you have a bright future ahead of you!” Jongin was about to cry.

_ Funeral parlor? Where did they get that idea? _ Baekhyun furrowed his brows. Since Seulgi was there, he pieced it together. They went through his office. He knew there was a pamphlet there. He got it from an old man outside his building one morning. He only took it so the old man could get his commission. Baekhyun looked at his hands, twirling something in them.  _ Their guess was logical but it’s like they didn’t know me. When was ending myself an option? Byuns don’t back down. We try again.  _ Baekhyun scoffed at their ridiculousness.

Baekhyun didn’t know why they thought he was jumping off the building of all ideas. He wasn’t in the position to do so anyway. His elbows were on the bar. His foot just slipped under the glass panel barrier. Even if he dangled his upper body off the edge, he wasn’t falling off because his foot would be caught under the glass panel barrier. He thought of every falling scenario as Chanyeol and Jongin rambled about living a good future with them. Baekhyun wondered if that would be a good future too. These two were wild in clubs and get-togethers. It still sounded fun though. Baekhyun purposely let his elbow slip forward to frighten the two.

Chanyeol, Jongin, and Seulgi screamed. Baekhyun couldn’t hold it anymore. He turned around and leaned on the bar. Now in this position, he could fall. He pocketed something and crossed his arms over his chest. “What makes you all think I’ll jump off?” He smirked. The pamphlet in Chanyeol’s hand made him laugh. Jongin relaxed. Baekhyun didn’t have any intention at all. Seulgi felt her stupidity for getting dragged in Chanyeol’s emotions. “I’m 500 million dollars richer, guys. I should eat something good first, don’t you think?”

“The mashed potatoes weren’t good, Master?” Seulgi worried.

“They were okay, Seulgi. It’s not last supper material like how we do though.” Baekhyun smiled at her. She nodded, understanding what he meant. Last supper meals were insanely delicious in the penthouse. Those meals were made when Baekhyun could feel a stressful night or day coming for him. The staff made sure he ate well before he dived into them.

“Wait, what are you doing here then? I’ve been calling you. Your dad’s been calling you.” Chanyeol wondered.

“Dad wouldn’t call if you didn’t make him worry.” Baekhyun walked past them and patted Seulgi’s hair. “You had a haircut?” She nodded and followed him back inside. “I just came up here to think. Are you both staying for snacks?”

“Yes!” Jongin was so happy for free food. Chanyeol looked at the edge where Baekhyun stood then back to his best friend.  _ What was there to think about? His businesses just got support for the next 10 years. _

They all went back to the penthouse, seeing Olivia and Chef Hae there already. Seulgi asked them to make snacks for everyone. Jongin went upstairs to the arcade while Baekhyun went to his bedroom. He felt Chanyeol following him. “Throw that pamphlet. I only got it from the man downstairs. It’s his commission.” Baekhyun explained.

“What was there to think about?” Chanyeol leaned on the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. Baekhyun pulled something out of his pocket and placed it on his bedside table. Chanyeol’s brows furrowed. It’s Baekhyun’s Harvard ID.

“Some things,” Baekhyun went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He hasn’t bathed. Chanyeol held the ID and flipped it over. There was a key behind it. He remembered the shape. It’s the same key Baekbeom gave to Jongdae before he left.

“Are you thinking of finishing your program, Baek?” Chanyeol placed it back and went to the living room. Seulgi asked what drink he would have. He looked at her and narrowed his eyes. She wasn’t that alarmed at the rooftop. Chanyeol guessed the staff already knew his plans. “What do you know, Gi?”

“I’m sworn to secrecy, Sir Chanyeol. I apologize. Would you like coffee?” She lowered her head.

“Beer. Baekhyun’s stressing me out.” Chanyeol laid on the sofa and closed his eyes.

Baekhyun finished showering and got dressed. He looked at the ID and shook his head. Chanyeol touched it. It wasn’t in the same place. Baekhyun made sure to leave it a thumb away from the edge. He went out to eat when someone knocked on the door. Olivia was about to get it but Baekhyun said he got it. When he opened the door, he didn’t expect the guest. It’s Mr. Kim.

He went back inside timidly, asking Olivia to prepare one more set of snacks. Chanyeol removed his forearm off his eyes and lifted his head. He sat up when he saw Mr. Kim behind Baekhyun. Baekhyun motioned for Mr. Kim to sit on the couch. Chanyeol stood up and greeted his Uncle. Jongin yelled upstairs after losing. “We can talk in my office.” Baekhyun apologized for having too many guests.

“It’s fine. I can come back some other time. I see you boys are celebrating the investment. Congratulations, Baekhyun.” Mr. Kim smiled kindly. He looked at his secretary to start moving out.

“No, please stay! We’ll be...in the guest room.” Chanyeol hurried upstairs and filled in the situation to Jongin. They both hurried in the guest room as the staff tried to make themselves invisible. Baekhyun led Mr. Kim went to the couch and sat on the sofa. Their position felt like deja vu. It’s the exact same seat they were in when the marriage contract was given to him.

“What brings you here, sir?” Baekhyun held his hands to stop them from shaking. He was surprised it...wasn’t. There’s still something awkward about meeting Mr. Kim. Their last interaction wasn’t exactly pleasant. He exploded in front of him.

“I just came from the airport.” Mr. Kim said as a matter of fact. Baekhyun noticed he was dressed casually so it didn’t seem...official. Mr. Kim looked at Baekhyun carefully. “I went to see Jongdae.” Baekhyun’s eyes widened slightly. “Don’t, don’t worry, I didn’t force him to come home. I just went to see if he’s doing well.” Baekhyun nodded, pretending not to be interested. Mr. Kim saw the ring still around Baekhyun’s finger. “Thank you, Baekhyun.”

“For what, sir?” Baekhyun didn’t expect that.

“Jongdae settled in well. He looks taken care of. He’s making his own decisions.” Mr. Kim rubbed his hands on his thighs. “Is that ring that comfortable to wear?” It has been bothering him for the longest time. Not because it’s the sign of the engagement sham or the fact that both Jongdae and Baekhyun still wore it, but because it was truly tacky and cheap. He held Secretary Jung accountable for that. “You two could do better than that. Why didn’t you buy better rings?”

“Heh?” Baekhyun didn’t know how to react. He didn’t think the rings were that ugly but the material could be better.

“Do you need money to buy better ones? You know Jongdae’s ring size, right?” Mr. Kim sighed and called Secretary Jung to come close quickly. “Get yourselves a better pair of couple rings, maybe something made with pure silver, at least with your birthstones on it. This looks like something bought off the fairy section of the kid’s department.” He shuddered as he expressed his distaste for the rings. Baekhyun chuckled as he kept his head down. The ring didn’t seem like a problem to them, but it did feel very out of place. The silver faded uglily too, showing some discoloration. It was as fake as the contract.

Baekhyun saw Mr. Kim’s checkbook making an appearance. He leaned forward to close it. “That won’t be necessary, sir. Your son and I have nothing going on anymore.”

“Nonsense. You can’t lie to me anymore, Byun Baekhyun. You love my son too much. Let me write this so you can buy him a better one.” Mr. Kim spoke like a true father. Baekhyun looked at Secretary Jung for help but he seemed smug about this.

“What are you trying to do, sir?” Baekhyun still hasn’t let go of the checkbook.

“Making you buy a proper engagement ring for my son, what else? You’re just giving up like that? That’s not something a Byun does, right Jung?” Mr. Kim made his secretary nod. Seulgi, Olivia, and Chef Hae looked at each other. They asked each other silently if that was a blessing.

“Sir, I don’t understand. You went through all lengths to keep us apart. Why are you doing this now?” Baekhyun didn’t like this joke anymore.

“I went to Jongdae, right?” He backtracked their conversation slightly. Baekhyun nodded. “He hated me like you did.”

“Obviously,” Baekhyun kept his mouth running. Mr. Kim liked that about Baekhyun.

“I apologized just like how I did to you. He followed me to the airport, drove alone without a coat.” Mr. Kim went on.

“Is he dumb? It’s freezing there.” Baekhyun looked so disapproving of it.

“That’s what I told him.” Mr. Kim sighed and rolled his eyes. “But he said I forgot something. My son hugged me. He forgave me.”

“That’s cute, so?” Baekhyun felt his heart race.

“He’s still wearing this dumb ring.”

“W-What?” Baekhyun let go of the checkbook and moved back. Mr. Kim nodded. Secretary Jung did too. “Is he dumb? He should take it off to meet other people.”

“He is dumb, I guess.” Mr. Kim nodded, remembering how his son looked when Baekhyun was concerned. “Dumb and in love with you, still in love with you. I assume you are too. Both of you are dumb to keep such ugly rings around your pretty fingers even after everything. At least wear something adequate of your status, come on, Baek. You won’t go this far if you don't have feelings for him. I know you. You’re just waiting for me to die so you can marry my son.” Mr. Kim scoffed. “Have some respect and marry him while I’m still alive.” He made a tutting sound with his teeth. “Take that ring off and buy some couple rings and an engagement ring, a real one. We’ll handle the wedding rings when you two are ready.”

Baekhyun couldn’t believe it. He ran his hands in his hair and gripped it. He looked at his staff, eyes asking if they heard Mr. Kim too. The ladies were in tears again. Chef Hae was doing a happy dance in the back. Chanyeol and Jongin peeked from the hallway, shaking each other. Secretary Jung looked behind him, smiling at them. “Will 10 million be enough for everything?”

“Wait!” Baekhyun held his right hand to stop him from writing. Mr. Kim looked up to him. “You don’t have to give us anything...now.” Mr. Kim sat back and waited for an elaboration. “I...already have one. I mean, I bought one several months ago...for Jongdae. I was going to give it during the rehearsal dinner but things...happened. Do you want to see it?”

Mr. Kim knew he got the Baekhyun he put his faith into again. His tone was kinder, softer, but more confident. Baekhyun felt this was better than getting the investment. He didn’t read his horoscope for the day so he wasn’t expecting such luck. Mr. Kim nodded, surprised to know Baekhyun had been keeping a ring all this time. He bought it with his own money. Baekhyun excused himself and hurried to his bedroom. Chanyeol and Jongin pushed each other to hide. Baekhyun flinched when he saw them in the hallway. He kicked their butts and went inside his bedroom.

The staff outside saw Mr. Kim return the checkbook to Secretary Jung. Olivia neared them and apologized for offering a drink too late. Mr. Kim said they didn’t have to prepare anything. He didn’t mean to interrupt a celebration either. She spotted something inside Mr. Kim’s jacket. Baekhyun hurried out of his room, holding a black velvet box. “What do you think, sir?” Baekhyun sat on the sofa after giving the box to Mr. Kim. Secretary Jung’s eyes widened.

“You...you bought this...for Jongdae?” Mr. Kim was amazed too. The white gold band was thick, wide enough to fit a one carat diamond. Around it were smaller diamonds. All in all, it has three to five carats. Baekhyun would’ve added more but Jongdae wasn’t a flashy kind of guy. He nodded at the question.

“I got it at a discounted price. My client harvests them. It cost me two...2.5 million?” Baekhyun tried to remember. “Now this is at 25 to 30, I think.”

“Introduce me to your friend. I need to have this polished.” Mr. Kim returned the box to Baekhyun and patted his hand. He showed the ring he wore to Baekhyun. “Should I add more diamonds on this one, what do you think?” Baekhyun chuckled and touched his hand, nodding. “You figured this part out, how will you give it to him? Will you really wait until he finishes his PhD?” Mr. Kim was back to business. Baekhyun nodded, saying he had to sort some things first. The investment wasn’t going to fix itself.

Mr. Kim stood up after nodding. He said his business with Baekhyun was done. He apologized to the staff of crashing their celebration for him. They all said it was okay. Baekhyun rubbed his hands on his thighs as he followed his future father-in-law out. Mr. Kim looked at Baekhyun again. Baekhyun stood straight and smiled politely.

“Before I go, your dad told me something.” Mr. Kim narrowed his eyes at Baekhyun. He pulled an envelope out of his jacket, got a folder from Secretary Jung, and handed it to Baekhyun. “I didn’t get you anything this year for your birthday. Please take this instead.” Baekhyun bowed and took it with two hands. He opened the envelope and looked at him.

“I-I can’t take this.” Baekhyun tried to give it back.

“Touchy subject,” Mr. Kim covered his ears, imitating Baekhyun's petty action when he didn’t want to listen. Baekhyun felt tears blur his vision. He laughed at his reaction. “You win, Baekhyun.” He rubbed his arms and wiped his tears with his thumb, similar to how he did with Jongdae. “Don’t slow down now.”

“I-I won’t, Uncle.” Baekhyun sputtered a laugh. “Is this really happening?”

“Your dad gave you a month and a half. Time’s up, son.” Mr. Kim smiled. “I’m expecting a report on this.” He turned to leave, wiggling his fingers. Baekhyun bowed over and over, thanking him.

When the door closed, Baekhyun fell on the floor. He started crying again. The staff screamed and called Chanyeol and Jongin. Baekhyun screamed and laughed maniacally. Chanyeol picked up the folder and started shaking Jongin. He started crying too. Baekhyun cried like a baby as he held a white envelope and the ring box. Chanyeol shook the papers in front of Jongin’s face. They got Glitch Tech back with seven new big clients, including all companies under Jongdae’s family. Seulgi kept rubbing Baekhyun’s back as he sobbed so hard. He kept saying garbled words over and over. They all hushed to let him breathe and waited for him to calm down.

“I’m...I’m going back to Harvard. I’m seeing Jongdae again.” Baekhyun sobbed again, holding his plane ticket and the engagement ring he kept for so long.

He won this game. He was going back to Jongdae soon. He was allowed to watch the fireworks again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up until this point, thank you for following their journey. It's ending in a few hours. To those who left kudos and comments, I appreciate them sooooooo much! Please continue to love Baekhyun and Jongdae :)


	11. Uncover your ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun finally reunites with Jongdae after half a year. It's not the scenario Jongdae expected at all. Will he be able to accept Baekhyun after their last meeting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These songs were chosen because of their mood and lyrics, and how it fits in the turn of events of the story. Please have a listen to them :)
> 
> Fireworks Playlist:  
> It's You - Henry  
> Universe - LOONA  
> THANKS - SEVENTEEN  
> Big Chance - SuperM  
> All about you - TAEYEON

Jongdae came out of class feeling a little sleepy. He had to turn in his draft before midnight but citations always kept him stuck. Safe to say, he passed it before the deadline. But he forgot to change his clothes, brush his teeth, have dinner, or even use the bathroom. He woke up in a jolt when his alarm vibrated on the desk. He fell asleep there again.

He loosened the knots on his neck and got ready for class. He checked the calendar as he yawned. The new semester started beautifully for him. He was at the top of the class with a very promising paper in the works. He had a good work and play balance all thanks to the convenience Baekhyun gave him. Having a car was very useful after all.

Leaving the coffee marker to do its thing, Jongdae dragged himself to the bathroom. His hand slid against the wall as he passed, eyeing the three frames on the wall. “Morning Dad, morning Mom, Junnie, Irene,” His family photo hung nicely on the wall. “Morning Chan, Nini, Soo, Hunnie, Minnie, Xingie,” Next to his family was a group photo of the heirs on the island. Jongdae stopped in front of the last frame and sighed. “Morning Baek, did you sleep well?” Of course no one answered. “I miss you so much.” He pressed his forehead on the glass and pretended Baekhyun was holding him in the morning. Jongdae woke up from his imagination and took a bath.

The last photo was them laying on Baekhyun’s marble floor side by side and laughing at something stupid. He couldn’t remember. All he knew was he was happy at some point in time. Olivia took the photo above them. Baekhyun looked to his left as he laughed while Jongdae tried to tuck his face on Baekhyun’s shoulder to hide. But the shutter was faster.

* * *

The day went by quickly for him. It’s a routine after all. His friends were all busy so he had the entire day for himself. More students are on campus these days. Everyone was trying to prove themselves early in the game. Jongdae felt their hunger, wishing they’d relax. He felt that last semester, thinking everything was intimidating. It wasn’t. It was all in his head. He simply had to take things one step at a time.

Jongdae loitered different buildings for fun. He didn’t know which department he was in so he checked their hall of fame wall. Each building and department had one apparently. Jongdae found tons of equations and notebook sheets. It reminded him of Baekhyun’s office at his home. Jongdae sighed. He hated it when he remembered people. It’s like he was summoning them. Baekhyun was staring at him in a photo. He was with department heads with a medal around his neck and trophy in his hands. That was the one in Jongdae’s apartment, displayed proudly with the rest of Baekhyun’s achievements from Harvard. Baekhyun’s two years were spent well.

He pressed his hands and forehead on the glass, whispering he missed him so much. He looked crazy and suspicious, but being smart meant being a little crazy somewhere. “Excuse me, please don’t lean on the glass.” A faculty member called his attention. Jongdae stepped back and apologized. He wiped the glass a little and stared for a few more seconds. “You always looked good growing up. It’s unfair.” Jongdae pouted and looked away. He continued walking to where his feet would take him.

Across the open lawn, Jongdae saw several outside lectures taking place. It’s a common thing to learn in different places in this campus. It depended on the professors’ moods. One he heard and saw near him was for freshmen computer science students. He listened fondly as he passed by, feeling like it was Baekhyun telling him dorky things over dinner. He actually understood what the person was talking about. It’s like he heard it before. Jongdae found himself trying to find an opening to see who the lecturer was. _Ah, it’s Baek._ He kept walking until he processed what his inner voice said. He backpedaled to the opening and did a double take to see Baekhyun at the center of the discussion. _No. Fucking. Way._

Baekhyun looked good. His Burberry coat looked good over his signature hoodie. His dark brown hair was healthy and fluffy but his smile was the same. His eyes were the same behind his round spectacles. His aura was different however. He was the ultimate campus crush, Jongdae thought. Baekhyun talked with a student, nodding to what he had to say.

A magnetic pull made Baekhyun look away, eyes scanning the other students. Through an opening, he saw someone special. Baekhyun narrowed his eyes and lowered his glasses a little. He saw Jongdae from afar, very stunned to see him. Baekhyun’s smile widened. He always smiled when he saw someone who made him happy.

Some of the students wondered who he looked at. “Class dismissed.” Baekhyun uttered, stunning the students. They still had one more hour to go. The people around him dispersed one by one, waving at him as they went. Some looked at Jongdae curiously. Baekhyun nodded to those who met his eyes but he couldn’t let Jongdae out of his sight.

Jongdae stayed in his place, unable to move. This was not real, he thought. He was not seeing Baekhyun in the flesh. Baekhyun stood up from where he sat (a random cemented block along the path). It was probably a landscape decor but Baekhyun just sat on it because...he wanted to. He got his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. Jongdae still didn’t believe this was real. He was hallucinating because he was tired, that’s all.

However, he felt warmer as Baekhyun neared him. It’s his cheeks, his neck and ears. They reacted like this around Baekhyun. So this was real. Baekhyun stood in front of his longtime crush, childhood friend, and fake ex-boyfriend slash fiance. Neither said a word. Baekhyun was just smiling at him. His hands were in his coat pockets but they were not shaking. It’s just cold. Jongdae reached up to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. He cupped one side of Baekhyun’s face and flinched. “What are you doing here?” He said breathlessly. His chest felt like it was about to explode. He was ready to vomit but he hadn't eaten lunch, so there’s nothing to puke.

“Me?” Baekhyun pointed to himself. Jongdae nodded, still in a state of shock. Baekhyun looked down to his ID and held it up for Jongdae to see. “Faculty,” he showed one side and flipped it over. “Student,” Jongdae was so shaken up, he failed to notice Baekhyun was wearing an ID like his.

“Huh?” Jongdae held it with both hands, seeing it was real. “How can you be both?”

“I haven’t graduated but I have experience. I’m getting my degree, finally, and sharing my experience. Cool, right?” Baekhyun giggled adorably.

“How did this happen? How are you here? What happened? Who did you sell your soul to?” Jongdae touched Baekhyun’s face with both hands, mushing his cheeks. Baekhyun leaned back and held his wrists.

“Be gentle, my skin's sensitive.” Baekhyun pouted. Jongdae hit his arm for that remark. “Nothing was sold. I actually...got many things back.” He shrugged as he pocketed his hands again. Jongdae’s eyes widened.

“Dad gave Glitch Tech back?” He hoped he did. Baekhyun nodded. “And? Why are you here doing this? What about your companies?”

“Relax. They’re working fine...thanks to you.” Baekhyun hinted he knew what Jongdae did with the Sevilles. “Smart to make them contact my Dad, Baekbeom and Chanyeol. They seemed very interested to partner with us.”

“Why would you change your number when you’re waiting for investors? Are you dumb?” Jongdae held the lapels of Baekhyun’s coat, scolding him for giving him a hard time with that. Baekhyun only giggled bashfully.

“You worked hard, Kim Jongdae.” Baekhyun petted his hair as he spoke cutely. “I’m grateful you did that for me.” Jongdae slapped his hand away.

“I didn’t do it for you.” He tried to be tough.

“Then who? Chanyeol? Ah, right. You were supposed to marry him, not me.” Baekhyun pretended to think as he put on an exaggerated thinking face. Jongdae whined and pushed him, only for Baekhyun to lean back and return to his position like a boomerang.

Another round of astonishing silence ensued. Jongdae still couldn’t believe Baekhyun was in front of him in the flesh. It’s been half a year without him. Half a year of seeing him take the punches for him. Baekhyun wouldn’t want it any other way though. Jongdae would always be the love of his life. He would always be in Baekhyun’s best interests. It’s just a shame he couldn’t follow sooner. The investment Jongdae got for him was more work than he expected.

“It must’ve been hard for you being alone here, hmmm?” Baekhyun tried to find something in his eyes. Jongdae looked everywhere but his eyes. He’s hurt. He’s upset Baekhyun pushed him the way he did on the night they were supposed to be with each other forever. He was mad at Baekhyun for doing things without his knowledge. He was also relieved he came. After some time, he came. He didn’t wait anymore.

“Yes,” Jongdae felt his throat tighten. Baekhyun apologized for coming late. He even joked that it’s because he didn’t have his Lamborghini to get him there in time. “What were you doing all this time? Why didn’t you even try to call me?”

“Some things,” Baekhyun removed something white on Jongdae’s hair. “Transferred my system to your companies, all of them,” he rolled his eyes. It was a grueling process given Jongdae's family had nearly 30 companies...with branches. “Fixed the investments, made sure the companies will be running well without me for a while, begged Chanyeol to take care of them, had several lunches and dinners with your parents, worked for my dad a little to have some money, what else?” He tried to remember.

“You ate with my parents?” Jongdae couldn’t believe it. “They didn’t poison you for anything?” Baekhyun laughed, saying his mom’s cooking was really good. Jongdae whined, saying he missed it so much.

“Both of their sons are away. I was the only option available for...family meals.” Baekhyun smirked. “I didn’t seem too busy for them apparently.”

“How did you get here? When? Why are you a professor?” Jongdae looked at his ID again, mentally cursing him for being so handsome. His IDs were gorgeous. 

“I’m an investor. Chanyeol told you that.” Baekhyun chuckled. “What else do you want to know? Can we talk about it at our place? It’s really cold out here. I forgot the weather here sucks.” He looked around for a moment.

“O-our place?” Jongdae felt dreamy again. Baekhyun nodded.

“Technically my place, you’re just...living in it for free.” Baekhyun stuck his tongue out to tease him. Jongdae was still hung up on Baekhyun referred to the apartment as theirs. “My things are still at the hotel.”

“Hotel? How long have you been here?” Jongdae’s brows furrowed.

“A week? Since the semester started. I have to orient the freshmen.” Baekhyun sighed. It was tedious work to not entertain young people trying to get his attention. He knew he was the campus eye candy again.

Baekhyun held the side of Jongdae’s face, admiring him openly. His emotions were getting the best of him. It’s been a while since he saw Jongdae. The way they separated still haunted Baekhyun at night. He didn’t want them to part like that. He didn’t want them to part at all. He had to stay back so Jongdae could study in peace. He had to take the punches, the shame, the humiliation because...he’s Byun Baekhyun. He’s the black sheep of the richest 1%. He’s also so in love with Jongdae that he couldn’t stand seeing others hurt him. “Have you been well, my love?”

Jongdae finally looked at Baekhyun’s eyes, feeling great familiarity in them. He held on the lapels of Baekhyun’s coat and rested his forehead against Baekhyun’s. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe as normal as he could. He was finally with Baekhyun. He let Baekhyun’s scent, his touch, his warmth be felt. They were together. And it felt like paradise all over again.

Baekhyun felt Jongdae’s shoulders shake as his finger felt the wetness staining his cheeks. He apologized against his lips, feeling his own tears surfacing. Baekhyun removed his hand from Jongdae’s cheek and wrapped his arm around Jongdae. His whispered apologies were left between them as Baekhyun kissed Jongdae’s forehead. Jongdae hugged Baekhyun tight, tucking his face to his neck. Baekhyun petted the back of his head, hushing him.  _ He’s still wearing my gift. _ Baekhyun noted, happy that Jongdae still kept him close.

Jongdae pulled back slightly and laughed at his emotional state. Baekhyun gave a crooked smile, knowing how he felt. Being alone sucked. Being exiled like this sucked. “I should be the one sorry. I didn’t even help you take all the backlash when I left you, not you left me.” He chuckled as he wiped his eyes dry. Baekhyun fixed Jongdae’s hair, not saying anything. “Did you really forgive my Dad?” Baekhyun nodded.

“He was just making sure you were in good hands.” Baekhyun mumbled, not wanting to talk about that now.

“Your hands are pretty good hands, you know.” Jongdae held Baekhyun’s exposed hand, seeing that the thing was still around his finger. “You didn’t take it off?” Baekhyun shook his head.

“Did we even break up? Did we decide that?” Baekhyun smirked, putting both hands in his pockets. Now, he was shaking.

“Were we even real to begin with? I know we weren’t faking on our part but did we really...establish we’re...you know,” Jongdae didn’t know why he’s so shy. Baekhyun nodded, understanding what he meant.

“Can we start over then?” Baekhyun offered. Jongdae looked at his eyes, wondering if he was serious.

“Starting over would mean we'd have to go back to being strangers. Do you want to wear diapers and feed from bottles? That seems like a far way back.” Jongdae bit his lower lip. Baekhyun chuckled and nodded, acknowledging Jongdae had a smart kind of humor. He took something out of his pocket.

“Or we can pick up where we left off...like always,” Baekhyun removed his other hand from his pocket, the one that’s been hidden the whole time, and revealed a small black velvet box. The way Baekhyun let everything out was so cool. “No contract, no parents,” He opened the ring box, leaving this for Jongdae to decide. “Just you and me, and our dreams.”

“ What the fuck, this is so big.” Jongdae looked closely at the ring. Baekhyun held his breath. He was doing his best not to shake but Jongdae could see his trembles. Jongdae held his hand and looked at him. “Calm down. You trust me, right?” It was like flying in a helicopter again. Baekhyun breathed in and out slowly. “You love me, right?” Baekhyun nodded, stressing there’s a damn ring between them to show that.

“Answer quickly, it’s so cold!” Baekhyun breathed like a pregnant woman in labor. This wasn’t how he expected to propose to Jongdae.

“Am I still your dream?” Jongdae stood straight as he rubbed his hands together and pressed it on Baekhyun’s cheeks to warm him a bit. Baekhyun nodded.

“You, me, in one campus like this, falling in love.” He added. “Let’s skip the boyfriend part. We’ll end up fighting.” Jongdae smiled, knowing they sucked at being boyfriends. It was just a phase for unwanted jealousy.

“It’s a foolish dream, Byun. You need better dreams.” Jongdae pouted.

“I take pride in being the biggest fool of the richest 1%, Kim Jongdae. So what do you say?” Baekhyun held Jongdae’s hand and removed the cheap ring. “Your Dad cursed this ring to the depths of hell, you know. He hated how cheap it looked.” They both laughed at that as Baekhyun pulled the engagement ring out and pocketed the box. “I’m your fourth fiance. I should do things right, don’t you think? You have tons of experience for reference.” Baekhyun teased. Jongdae just watched him switch rings.

“What’s in the pouch?” Baekhyun just got something from his pocket again. It’s like he was a magician at this point. He got one of the silver bands with his birthstone and wore it. He wore the similar one with Jongdae’s birthstone around Jongdae’s middle finger. “Why are there so many rings?”

“Couple ring,” Baekhyun wiggled his fingers beside Jongdae’s. “Engagement ring,” He rubbed his palm to his thigh. He was sweating so much. “Sorry, this is really happening.” Baekhyun chuckled awkwardly and held Jongdae’s hand. "Are you really going to be mine, Kim Jongdae?" Baekhyun whispered as he positioned the ring in front of Jongdae’s ring finger.

"Do I deserve to be?" Jongdae whispered back, feeling nervous and excited too. It was really happening. This was real. His fingertips touched the metal. It was quality metal.

"I should be asking that." Baekhyun smirked. Jongdae nodded as Baekhyun slid the ring down his finger.

“Shit. I mean yes!” Jongdae forgot to accept the proposal. Baekhyun sputtered a laugh and held his hand. “Oh my god, we’re engaged.” Baekhyun nodded. “For real?”

“Eung!” Baekhyun didn’t know what else to say.

“Oh my god,” Jongdae saw the rings around his fingers. “I’m going to be Mr. Byun Jongdae.”

“You can keep your name, I don’t care.” Baekhyun was panicking inside.

“You’re here. You’re studying. You’re also teaching. You’re here! You’re going to live with me. You’re engaged to me!” Jongdae had to review everything.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes...yes.” Baekhyun tilted his head to the side, finding this moment adorable. Jongdae suddenly grabbed his face and kissed him deep. Baekhyun’s eyes widened as he froze. Jongdae pulled back and smiled.

All worries seem to fade. Baekhyun held Jongdae, relieved to see him smiling again. We must smile when we’re with someone that makes us happy after all. And that feeling after the fireworks Baekhyun was looking for? This was it. He looked forward to the future with the love of his life, hoping the next show’s going to be good.

* * *

_ Baekhyun is back on Instagram. _

_ BREAKING: Byun Baekhyun reactivates his Instagram with a shocking photo. _

“Mr. Byun, what do we do with the articles?” His secretary asked over the phone.

“Nothing.” Baekhyun smiled as Jongdae moved his makeshift study table. The screeching sound made Baekhyun end the call.

“Baek, the bedroom’s too small for your tech. We can convert the entire bedroom to your office or something. I can work in the kitchen. The sofa’s okay to sleep in too.” Jongdae suggested. Baekhyun checked his progress, tossing his phone on the sofa. He looked at his seven luggages by the door.

“How is it too small? How big are your things?” Baekhyun went inside, screaming when he saw what Jongdae did to his room. It was a paper wasteland. Jongdae tackled him to bed and covered his mouth. He was going to bother the neighbors with his loudness.

Comments and hearts flooded Baekhyun’s latest post as his messages blew up and calls alternated one after the other. Chanyeol spat his drink when he saw it. The rest of the heirs were asking Baekhyun what’s going on. Their parents were laughing at their children, shaking the world again with a photo. Byun Baekhyun’s latest posts were nothing short of direct. He made sure it was a row of photos too.

The first one of the three was by the Engineering Department Hall of Fame. Baekhyun made a funny face while Jongdae pointed to Baekhyun’s photo behind the glass. Their Harvard lanyards were very obvious too. The second photo was them in the car with Jongdae in front of the steering wheel. Baekhyun captioned it with  _ finally, it’s the other way around!  _ The last photo was the most controversial. It was just Jongdae in the frame with Baekhyun’s hand cupping his jaw. Jongdae’s hand held Baekhyun’s wrist, showing the massive ring.  _ Caption: You’re all cordially and really invited to Byun Baekhyun and Kim Jongdae’s graduation next year (hopefully). Wedding details to follow. _

Everyone waited for Jongdae’s post to make it official. He took a photo of them when he woke up. They slept on the sofa because their luggages took up all the space in the bedroom. Baekhyun’s sleeping face was tucked against Jongdae’s neck.  _ Caption: it’s real. Calm down.  _ The second photo was Baekhyun in a lecture room, sitting on the desk like he was not the professor.  _ Caption: Prof. Byun, you’re teaching too fast TT. _ Baekhyun looked at his phone when he felt it vibrate beside him. He smiled and looked around the lecture room. Jongdae sank in the seat closest to the door.

_ Bbh04 commented on your post: you’re skipping class. I’ll tell your adviser >:) _

Jongdae glared at him and got up to leave. He sent a big heart to him before exiting. Baekhyun nodded with a bashful smile and waited for him to get out before continuing his lecture. He wasn’t actually teaching anything yet, just sharing how he made Glitch Tech. Life lesson lectures were something he never got while he studied. It’s good to share these in case some students were still confused with their paths.

The last photo was actually a video screenshot. Jongdae placed his phone on the dresser, angling to capture them both while they rearranged the bedroom. It was the finished product with them sitting beside each other, backs facing the camera while they did their own work. Their chairs truly showed their personalities. Baekhyun bought a new gaming chair while Jongdae had a very comfy boss chair.

It was very remarkable in fact. It held a very strong message about being each other’s motivation. They were both studying and working at the same time, on their own in another country. This had nothing to do with their wealth or families. It was about them. Jongdae didn’t caption it. He just tagged Baekhyun with a heart. It was more than enough.

They moved the bed outside. It was just a mattress on the floor anyway. Baekhyun’s massive screens on the left side were still conservative; two on the left wall and one in front of him. His laptop was on the table, open too. Each screen tracked all his companies while his laptop had what he needed to study. On the right side, Jongdae’s wall was covered with sticky notes and pages of research. His view in front was clearer since it was a window. There was a laptop on the right corner, elevated with a stand. It was a cool and mild renovation for their peace of minds.

The living room didn’t exist anymore. The sofa moved in the office while the coffee table and couches were given to the garbageman. Across their kitchen and small dining space was their bedroom now. This was a huge step down from living in the penthouse and a mansion but it was fine. They were fine. As long as they were together, everything was going to be fine.

Back on campus, Jongdae met with his classmates for coffee. It’s been awhile since they got together again. They were aware he was engaged and his fiance was with him, finally. Jongdae pulled Baekhyun in the coffee shop, asking what he wanted to have. Baekhyun said he’ll order for them. Jongdae didn’t want that. They ordered together, fighting each other in front of the barista on who had to pay. Baekhyun gave in, letting Jongdae slide his card over. “I still win by the way.” He announced.

“How so?” Jongdae narrowed his eyes.

“I filled that card, remember?” Baekhyun smirked cockily. Jongdae blushed, forgetting he was Baekhyun’s scholar. The barista smiled at the two, finding them adorable.

When Jongdae stood in front of his friends, they were gaping at Baekhyun. “So, yeah, this is Baekhyun. The Baekhyun.” He smiled innocently. Baekhyun bowed, forgetting he was in a foreign country.

“Hi, Jongdae told me a lot about you guys.” Baekhyun tried to make everyone comfortable.

Jongdae’s classmates couldn’t fathom how one’s aura could be so strong, intimidating, yet endearing. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae, worried they didn’t like him. “Mind if we join you guys?” Jongdae tried to make any of them speak. All of them snapped out of their daze and moved to make room for them. They were still amazed Baekhyun was real. “Don’t move too much. Baekhyun won’t stay long. He has class in an hour.”

“W-What class?” Mr. Finnish wondered.

“Introduction to Computer Science,” Baekhyun said after sipping his watered down Iced Americano.

“Wait, Jongdae you said he’s a junior now.” Ms. London wondered.

“Ah he is. He’s teaching the freshman class too.” Jongdae added.

“Wait, are you the new professor the kids are talking about?” Mr. Vietnam pieced it together. Baekhyun pretended to not know about that. “Oh my god, it is you! I see why now. Jongdae, great catch.” He gave Jongdae a fist bump. Baekhyun lowered his head, a little embarrassed about that. “Way to break hearts, Professor. You’re marrying possibly the top PhD graduate of this batch.”

“Really? Wow, I should step up in my classes then.” Baekhyun’s competitiveness made them laugh except Jongdae. He rolled his eyes at his childishness.

Childish behaviours became a part of them. It’s how they coped with growing up too fast for their families.

Jongdae was about to take a selca along an empty path while waiting for Baekhyun to finish his class. He found the right angle and lighting, ready to take the photo. Suddenly, Baekhyun appeared behind him, kissing his cheek. The CEO made a run for it while Jongdae ran after him. Ah, so this was how Baekhyun was as a lover. This was how it felt to go to college together and fall in love.

Dreams do come true after all, eventually, in the right time.

* * *

As eyes were on them again, being together in a different country felt better in their opinion. Yes, they were popular but not to the point where each move was recorded. Baekhyun and Jongdae were free to do whatever they wanted, go wherever they wanted. It’s inevitable eyes from back home would share news about them. At least they were not in their faces.

This campus witnessed the youth they missed; how they could have been if they confessed in their teens. Baekhyun would handsomely lean on the wall while Jongdae finished his classes. They’d greet each other with kisses and have meals together. Sometimes, they’d see each other along pathways with different people. Jongdae would extend his hand to Baekhyun, letting him touch even for a passing second before they were on their own again.

During exams, Jongdae would make sure Baekhyun’s fed and focused like how the staff would give him last suppers before grueling tasks. There were moments where they’d fool around as Baekhyun crammed codes he had to send back home. Jongdae would jump on the sofa, cheering him on. Baekhyun would type furiously until he’d press send and scream. Those moments had them slipping coupons or money under their neighbors’ doors in apology.

Jongdae sat in Baekhyun’s classes just because the air-conditioning in the rooms were better. It helped lessen their electric bills too. Baekhyun, at one point, strolled casually to the back of the room while he discussed his presentation. He stood beside Jongdae, peeking at his laptop. The class looked at them with interest. Jongdae turned Baekhyun around and pushed him back to the front. He was busy editing his drafts. Baekhyun would laugh in the middle of his lecture, sending the room smiling or chuckling too.

Professor Byun’s antics reached the faculty evaluation committee. He was staying, of course, but the amount of students he failed were insane. Baekhyun explained it’s because of his eyes in the back of the room (meaning Jongdae). He saw several students copying codes just to pass. In his defense, he didn’t mind students that lacked mental ability or lack of patience with the academic system. He simply didn’t tolerate laziness. “They may be really smart, really good at this, but if they’re going to throw it away for a free ride, they can find another professor or another university.”

Because of Baekhyun, an entire class had to drop out. The passing rate of the department became a competition. Some expected Baekhyun to adopt some dropouts for Glitch Tech but no one caught his attention. Professor Byun became a blessing and a curse to the academic system. Jongdae hissed he listened to this over dinner. “I’m so glad you’re not my professor.”

“I’m glad I’m not my professor too.” Baekhyun didn’t feel proud of what he did but he was hoping those kids wouldn’t be like him. Not everyone was going to be as lucky as him. He got by because of his status. What he did wasn’t supposed to be supported, yet those kids found it cool. Jongdae stood up and hugged Baekhyun from behind. He assured him he did the right thing for them. It would serve as their wake up call.

Baekhyun leaned back and closed his eyes. He was tired.

Tired. When things got draining, they only had each other to lean on. Just like this moment, Jongdae would assure Baekhyun he did the right thing. If he was wrong, Jongdae would tell him too. Baekhyun was grateful for a grounding force like Jongdae. It kept him on the right track too. He wished this was what their fathers noticed early on instead of going crazy with the teaching-my-kid-responsibility thing.

Jongdae being tired was like a new world for Baekhyun. There were nights Baekhyun would wake up in the middle of the night without Jongdae in bed. Baekhyun would see the lights in the office still on at 2AM. Murmurs and grunts came from the room. He peeked inside, seeing Jongdae stressed. His fingers were in his hair, gripping it tight. Baekhyun neared him to kiss the top of his head. Jongdae groaned, very irritated. Baekhyun tried to be affectionate but Jongdae pushed him away. He tried to be insistent but Jongdae snapped. Baekhyun sighed and got Jongdae’s empty mug.

Jongdae got back to work as Baekhyun got more coffee for him. He felt sad to be treated like that because it was like a different person in Jongdae’s body. Baekhyun placed his mug on the coaster and sat beside Jongdae. He turned on his screens and sat back on his chair to see his companies’ progress. The time zones were different so his body clock didn’t really settle. He noticed something wrong in Singapore so he made a quick call to ask what that was about.

Baekhyun made a few more check-in calls until it’s Chanyeol on the other end. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun, feeling guilty for snapping at him. He just wanted to get this done and sleep. Jongdae waited for Baekhyun to finish his call before rolling his chair beside him. “Are you okay?” Baekhyun worried as Jongdae leaned on him. Jongdae shook his head. “Do you need help?” Jongdae nodded. “What can I do?”

“Just...stay here.” Jongdae apologized after. Baekhyun didn’t mind it. He knew he was stressed. Baekhyun kissed Jongdae’s hand and reached over to get Jongdae’s laptop. Jongdae moved to sit on Baekhyun’s lap while Baekhyun finished typing for Jongdae. They worked on it together until Jongdae fell asleep on Baekhyun’s shoulder. Baekhyun saved the file and carried him to bed. It’s 5AM and he had a class at 7AM. He texted the class representative that classes were cancelled for the day. Jongdae needed him right now.

* * *

At a rare turn of events, their fathers called them to attend a function on their behalf in the state. Jongdae was so excited to dress up again. Baekhyun wasn’t that excited. He wasn’t conditioned to be a CEO, heir of Byul Industries Inc. They got their hair fixed and got dressed before the car assigned to pick them up came. Jongdae noticed Baekhyun was struggling with his cufflink. He held his hand and buttoned it himself. A soft thanks came from Baekhyun’s lips.

“Nervous?” Jongdae guessed. Baekhyun hummed. “Why?”

“It’s the first time since the media attacked us.” His trauma surfaced. Jongdae told Baekhyun to look at his eyes. It’s like flying in a helicopter again.

“Just don’t make the same mistake introducing me as your friend.” Jongdae teased lightly before kissing his lips.

“Ah! Touchy subject!” Baekhyun covered his ears, not wanting to hear about that again.

“There’s my dashing Baekhyunnie.” Jongdae said lovingly as he removed Baekhyun’s hands from his ears and placed it on his waist. Baekhyun let the tip of his nose touch Jongdae’s as he closed his eyes. He didn’t know what he’d do without this guy. “We’ll get through tonight. Just don’t let go.”

“Eung,” Baekhyun kissed his cheek and wore his watch. Jongdae left the room, glancing at Baekhyun once. He too felt nervous about coming out again. But as long as they were together, everything was going to be fine.

As the cameras flashed outside, Baekhyun checked if Jongdae was okay. They were awfully quiet on the way. Baekhyun kissed Jongdae’s knuckles, trusting him. Jongdae nodded once. Baekhyun opened the door and stepped out first. His chin was held high with his back straight. He was a different person again. Jongdae went out, holding Baekhyun’s hand. His engagement ring sparkled wildly in the flashes. Baekhyun pocketed his free hand and pulled Jongdae to walk. Jongdae smiled kindly to the media waiting, waving a bit to flaunt the ring. Baekhyun stopped at a marker for a photo.

Everything went well in front of the wolves. Jongdae gripped Baekhyun’s hand tight out of nervousness. Baekhyun smiled at him and kissed his cheek. They went inside the venue, a little out of place in this world. It’s been a while since they did this. Baekhyun wrapped his arm around Jongdae’s waist, asking if he’s ready to mingle. Jongdae sighed, seeing familiar faces.

“Baekhyun! Jongdae!” A woman called loudly. They saw Mrs. Seville strutting confidently towards them. The two looked at each other, relieved she was there to help them out a little. She kissed their cheeks, complimenting how handsome they both looked. “Oh my god, you two are stunning. Wow. Have champagne and join us over there.” She pointed to a circle of nine people near the bar. “I’m ready to brag about our partnership, Baek.” She smirked. “This angel made it all possible. Come, come!”

They followed the woman, feeling a bit more confident about this function. Mr. Seville saw them, beaming wide. “Ah, would you look at that? Our partners have arrived.” He buttered them up quickly. “Everyone, this is the CEO of Glitch Tech, Error 404, and Pixel Dinosaur. He’s the son of Byul Industries in Asia.” That was a very long and impressive title for Baekhyun. Even Jongdae swelled in pride.

“Well, you look very young, Mr. Byun.” A man in his late 30s noticed. “And this is?”

“My fiance,” Baekhyun answered before Mr. Seville could introduce Jongdae. “Kim Jongdae, heir of Kim Group of Companies.” Baekhyun let out with a confident smirk. Mrs. Seville felt very jealous of Jongdae again. Baekhyun’s eyes sparkled when he looked at his fiance.

“Kim Group? This display is very powerful, don’t you think?” Another woman noted as her interest piqued. “I hope you’re enjoying the states while you’re here.”

“Actually, we’re both studying right now.” Jongdae chuckled in the most dignified manner. Everyone except the Sevilles were surprised to hear this. Students at grown-ups' functions were rare. “Baekhyun’s finishing his degree and teaching in Harvard while I’m finishing my PhD there too.” This surprised Baekhyun. Jongdae wasn’t the type or brag. Where was he going with this? Mr. Seville even added that Baekhyun was an investor of the school.

In a matter of minutes and less than half a champagne later, Baekhyun exchanged calling cards with all of them. Three of them gave theirs to Jongdae too, very interested in expanding to Asia through the Kim Group. But the business talk ended there. These investors and CEOs were confident in the credentials and personalities Baekhyun and Jongdae displayed. It’s also no secret they were part of the richest families in the world. The Sevilles kept bragging about their partnership with Baekhyun, adding more credibility in his repertoire. Through all the talk, Jongdae graciously supported Baekhyun as his fiance. He also held his own for his family. Baekhyun felt like the luckiest person in the room because of him.

As the night ended for them, Baekhyun and Jongdae said thanks and goodbye to the Sevilles. She hugged them both, thinking they were her own sons. They didn’t have children, unfortunately. Mr. Seville promised to have dinner with them soon, an early gift for before their graduations. It was a long time from now but they were grateful for their trust.

Baekhyun sat in bed, checking the calling cards he received. Jongdae just finished showering, seeing Baekhyun take photos of the cards. He was going to send them to his father, brother, and secretary. Jongdae turned on Baekhyun’s tech station and called his father to report. Baekhyun got up, asking if his father was with Mr. Kim. Thankfully, they were together, having lunch somewhere.

“Report?” Mr. Byun asked the two as he ate his lunch.

“Baekhyunnie got 32 contacts. I got 24. Some overlapped, I think. Is that right, Baek?” Jongdae had to make sure.

“Ey, quit lying. Jongdae got 37. He was too handsome for the women.” Baekhyun laughed. Their fathers scoffed at that. “Dad, Silicon Valley wants to talk to you. Should I send their cards?”

“Go ahead. Keep all those contacts for now, Baek. Same for you, Jongdae.” Mr. Byun looked at his best friend sternly.

“Why?” Jongdae felt they were hiding something again.

“You should tell them now, Kim. There’s still a year left.” Mr. Byun sighed.

“The papers are not done. Anyway, Jongdae, you remember the research center we own in Singapore?” Mr. Kim looked bored. Jongdae’s brows furrowed. “Since you’re too smart for us, how about you take over the center and make it a school? You and Baekhyun can move there after you finish studying.”

“S-School?” Jongdae looked at Baekhyun. Baekhyun just shrugged.

“I found some notebook in my cabinets while I was cleaning the office the other day. It was yours. I don’t think you remember it. You were just nine that time, I think. You said you wanted a school. So, there you have it.” Mr. Kim shrugged.

“That notebook,” Jongdae remembered it. It was his dream journal. He lost it before, thinking the Boogeyman stole it.

“You wanted a school?” Baekhyun found that odd. Jongdae nodded, mumbling he wanted recognition for helping others. “Why didn’t you join Jongin’s academy?”

“Jongin’s focus is into the arts. I wanted something...science-inclined, maybe technology like yours.” Jongdae explained.

“Ya, are you really thinking of your business model right now? You still owe me one for Italy.” Baekhyun scoffed. “Wait, why is it under acquisition?” Jongdae caught on, wondering the same.

“Jongdae’s mind is on the right track, Baekhyun.” Mr. Byun noted. “How does the MIT of Asia sound, Baek?” His son’s eyes turned vengeful. Baekhyun didn’t get into MIT. Jongdae felt chills just by looking at him.

“You all can think of the details later. Jongdae, keep those contacts and share it with Baekhyun. Have the research center accredited into the best standards, a mecca of human and technologic fusion.” Mr. Kim uttered strong words. “Will you help him, Baekhyun?”

“Of course.” Baekhyun’s whiny attitude changed in an instant. “Dr. Kim’s going to do well, sir.” Jongdae punched Baekhyun’s arm to tone things down. Their fathers left them to talk about it, pleased to know they got more than half of the attendees’ contacts. It was right to send them there. They were still a hot topic after all.

Jongdae looked at Baekhyun like he was crazy. A school? They were going to take over a center and turn it into a school. “Professor Byun’s not going anywhere, then.” Baekhyun laughed. “Dr. Kim, will you summon me to your office?” He teased. Jongdae stood up and left the room. He wasn’t having another innuendo conversation with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun followed him out, annoying him incredibly. Jongdae threw a pillow at him, feeling upset. “Why would they line this up for us? I want to get married first.” He whined.

“We will. It’s top priority, Dae.” Baekhyun crawled in bed and hugged him. “Once we’re done here, let’s get married the first thing in the morning.”

“Maybe not that suddenly, Baek. I still don’t know what I want after this. I’m out of dreams.” Jongdae realized. Baekhyun kissed his neck, reminding him there’s no rush. Jongdae nodded and closed his eyes. “Everything will be fine, love. We’ll figure it out.” Baekhyun whispered. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun’s eyes, seeing hope and excitement in them.

“It’s really you and me, huh?” Jongdae still couldn’t believe he had Baekhyun like this. His research on this man as a lover went beyond the pages. Baekhyun hummed and kissed his cheek. “Were you ever nervous about me, Baek?”

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun whispered, stopping his ministrations.

“When you were waiting in your car during my weddings, did you ever think I wasn’t going with you?” The past made Baekhyun push himself up to see Jongdae’s eyes. He shook his head.

“I knew you would always come back to me.” Baekhyun was sure of it. “Your smile said it all.”

Baekhyun has been in love with Jongdae since he was 14. He observed him until every little thing was known to Baekhyun. He compared the way Jongdae smiled at their friends, his crushes, his fiances, to the way he smiled just for Baekhyun. Jongdae’s smile was the prettiest when he’s with Baekhyun.

“I was a little nervous about the second one though. You took a while on the aisle.” Baekhyun admitted.

“Are you...nervous I’d do that to you?” Jongdae didn’t want to be doubted but he kind of formed a reputation. Baekhyun also nodded.

“There might be another saviour you have that I never knew.” Baekhyun slid the back of his hand against Jongdae’s cheek. “I keep thinking of the worst. So when it happens, it won’t hurt as much as being surprised.” His sad smile tugged Jongdae’s heart. “What if that someone has a Ferrari? I’d never catch you in time.” Baekhyun had to make a joke. “I’ll have to see you go away again.”

Jongdae hushed him, promising he would never run away without Baekhyun. Baekhyun dismissed it, saying they shouldn’t promise each other anything yet. It would just hurt worse when it broke. “Do you trust me, Byun Baekhyun?” Jongdae asked.

“With my life,” Baekhyun whispered.

“Then we’ll take it all the way. You and me, okay?” Jongdae kissed his lips. Baekhyun melted into their kiss, forgetting their little worries for a moment. “Just so you know,” Jongdae whispered with a cheeky smile on his lips. “Seeing you at my weddings made me so mad.”

“Why? Did I clean up too well?” Baekhyun guessed. Jongdae nodded with a chuckle.

“I kept regretting why you’re not the one waiting for me at the end of the aisle. You knew how to piss me off.” Jongdae admitted.

“How long have you been crushing on me then?” Baekhyun wondered. Jongdae’s first wedding was almost 10 years ago. Jongdae kept his lips sealed.

He couldn’t admit he liked Baekhyun since they were kids. He didn’t want to admit that he fell for Baekhyun when he literally fell off the swings when they were nine. Baekhyun started beating up whoever pushed Jongdae off the swings. Chanyeol was chubby at that time, receiving the same level of bullying as Jongdae. Baekhyun was untouchable. He was everyone’s favorite. Seeing him beat the kid up sent cupid’s arrow into Jongdae's chest at a young age. He wanted to hold Baekhyun’s hand since then.

Jongdae couldn’t tell him he said yes to those shady proposals to make him jealous. Jongdae would never tell him that he went to that sex club when they were 16 because he wanted to be with Baekhyun like that. It was stupid and reckless to give himself up to a stranger but he saw Baekhyun with someone else. He felt pathetic and unworthy. Baekhyun only did it because Jongdae was in another man’s arms.

It’s been a long journey of them being mum about each other’s feelings. It had to take someone powerful for them to see they have been each other’s for so long. Mr. Kim seeing Baekhyun’s affection for Jongdae after saving him from his second wedding made him excited for them. He always approved of Baekhyun. He wanted Baekhyun to show and prove that Jongdae would be in good hands. That he did. Mr. Kim wanted his son to realize that he didn’t have to look anywhere else to find love. It’s a shame it had to take an illness for Jongdae to see that. Still, he saw it. He stepped up and claimed it.

Falling in love with a friend’s scary and daunting. It’s a never-ending mind game of what if it falls apart. How would they deal with the scariest day of having to lose each other? The booms of the fireworks around them weren’t meant to scare. It was felt as such though. Through the beautiful colors, they let go of each other to cover their ears. They got lost apart. They stood still in the nothingness, thinking it was for them to stop running around. They were going to get hurt if they didn’t stop moving about.

The blasts were not voices of no. It was calling them to open their eyes and uncover their ears; for Jongdae to see and hear that Baekhyun beating up a kid, admitting to his prom date that he wanted to be with someone else that night, waiting outside churches, changing his flights, almost murdering his former employees, challenging his father, and forcing him on a plane was him saying he loved Jongdae so much.

It was for Baekhyun to find Jongdae in a smoky place. Those booms around them were signals on where to find him, how to get him out, and how to wake him up from dreaming. While everything was pretty and distracting around them, the traces it left on the ground and air weren’t. Baekhyun tripped and fell once or twice before, had explosives in his hands, almost giving up and giving in to the suffocation. But the boom in his chest was louder than those fireworks in the sky. He had to be with Jongdae so they could breathe.

And now, the air clears around them.

Those fireworks were finished and the noise faded. Baekhyun held Jongdae as they slept in this apartment, finally having peace. He found Jongdae through the smoke. He removed his hands off his ears and told him they were going to be fine.

Jongdae heard him out and clear. Baekhyun loved him endlessly. And they were going to keep running away together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's (kinda) over! Show's over. Thank you to those who followed this story daily. It's a whirlwind of emotions as usual. I hope you enjoyed this. To jongdaelover, thank you so much for letting me write this prompt! I thought this would not make 2020 but here it is :)
> 
> Please stay tuned in the coming days for a bonus chapter! I can't let this story end without a wedding. I really can't. Baekhyun deserves it after everything hahaha!
> 
> So... I said this was the last BaekChen of the year. Maybe not as something's in the works again. There's also a prompt request pending hehe see you in the next fic! Thank you for the kudos and comments <3


	12. BONUS CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun and Jongdae are finally living their teenage dream! Will they return home to get married or shotgun things? Also, what's the real score between Chanyeol and Jongin? Enjoy the last display before it disappears :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you jongdaelover for giving this prompt! Had so much fun writing and crying to this :)

Jongdae never thought his last graduation would be like this.

The guest speaker was none other than his fiance. Jongdae crossed his arms over his chest and tried to listen. It was hard to do so since Baekhyun looked incredibly handsome and sexy in his Burberry outfit. The Gucci cufflinks were present of course.

Baekhyun spoke to the graduates as one of them, a fellow graduate. Talking to them as a CEO would create a barrier, he thought. He was also graduating next week, finally finishing his college degree. Baekhyun had pretty good things to say, especially in the area of never giving up and striving. Jongdae was quite moved too. He heard this speech several times in their shared apartment as Baekhyun practiced it in front of him. It was so familiar, Jongdae said it with Baekhyun from time to time. His seatmates, also his friends, nudged him to behave. They thought he was mocking Baekhyun. Jongdae smiled when Baekhyun looked at his seat and winked before returning to his own seat in front.

When it was time for him to get his diploma and medal (he truly made everyone proud by finishing at number one), Jongdae almost tripped on the step. Baekhyun stood beside the headmaster, giggling nonstop. He’s so proud of his fiance. Jongdae tried to glare at him but failed to sustain it. He got his diploma and thanked the heads for giving him this opportunity. He had to shake Baekhyun’s hand too, as the guest speaker. They did it civilly until Baekhyun pulled him for a quick kiss in front of everyone. Baekhyun smiled triumphantly and hugged him affectionately. “I’m so proud of you, Dr. Kim.” He whispered.

Jongdae let himself be held, melting in his hold. They did it. He kissed Baekhyun’s cheek before going down. He almost fell again because that kiss got him embarrassed. Baekhyun finished the handshakes and well-wishes, excited to be by Jongdae’s side again. He wasn’t subtle with looking at Jongdae throughout the ceremony.

After the ceremony, Baekhyun looked around to find Jongdae. Graduates and some parents smiled at him when their eyes met. They slightly gushed since Baekhyun looked like a suitor looking for his crush in the crowd, holding a pretty bouquet. "Looking for someone?" Jongdae spoke behind him. Baekhyun turned around so fast, smiling at his fiance. "Mr. Byun, are those for me?" Baekhyun gave a very expensive bouquet of pink roses.

"They didn't have an edible bouquet so this is the best I can do." Baekhyun shrugged and handed it to Jongdae. Jongdae smelled the flowers and smiled. "Dr. Kim, congratulations."

They really did it. Jongdae distracted himself with the flowers as he processed what Baekhyun said. Baekhyun's fingers tangled in front of him. What now?

"Did-did I make you proud?" Jongdae mumbled bashfully. Baekhyun nodded, so in awe of this man. Jongdae graduated at the top of his class with the best thesis. Baekhyun did a part of the work but it still counted as Jongdae's creation. "Thank you for believing in me."

"You have to believe in your dreams for them to come true." Baekhyun didn't know why he's getting emotional. This must be what parents felt to see their children graduate. Jongdae felt his own tears stinging his eyes. "You did it, Dae. You proved everyone wrong."

"I...we did." Jongdae felt like a storm had passed. He could barely remember what happened the entire two years. All he recalled were the moments he and Baekhyun motivated each other in their apartment. He remembered helping Baekhyun with his exams and receiving help with his citations. He remembered fighting with Baekhyun for leaving the lasagna in the oven while he played video games. He remembered waiting for Baekhyun to come home after they fought over not having time for each other. All the sex, movie nights, dates, and roadtrips, he remembered. Those meetings at the halls and on pathways made his heart swell. "So what's next, Mr. Byun? What's my new dream?"

"You tell me. My dream never changed. It's still you. Some...things added though." Baekhyun smirked as he tilted his head. He dreamt of sailing to Europe with Jongdae and maybe have the best honeymoon ever. "What about you?"

"I-I don't know. What...what do I do now? I reached my dreams." Jongdae looked at his medals and certificates. "Do I just make a new one?" Baekhyun nodded. "Wow, okay. Um, there's...there's something I think I want. But I'm not sure! Don't sell anything!" He panicked.

"I'm not, jeez!" Baekhyun laughed. "No pressure, love. We don't have to do anything right away." He stepped closer and kissed him softly. "We can stay here a little longer if you want. What's next for us can wait."

"I miss my secretary, and maids, and the chauffeur! Oh the chauffeur," Jongdae's first world problems amused Baekhyun so much.

"Dr. Kim, let me be your driver then. I booked us seats at your favorite restaurant to celebrate." Baekhyun announced. Jongdae gasped as his eyes widened.

The two gobbled down burgers by the local diner just across their apartment building. Baekhyun's Burberry suit jacket was folded neatly beside him as he rolled his shirt sleeves to his elbows. That was the right way to eat a burger. Jongdae had a big tissue napkin over his thighs as he popped three fries in his mouth and slurped his chocolate milkshake. They were insanely hungry sitting through a three to four hour ceremony that barely needed them. "Baek, Baek, sip." Jongdae thought Baekhyun was going to choke sooner or later. He fixed the straw and held the glass so Baekhyun could drink quickly. They ate burgers and fries good for a family of four. Baekhyun draped himself across Jongdae's lap when he went into a food coma. "Full?" Jongdae continued to eat Baekhyun's leftover fries. Baekhyun hummed in reply, burping afterwards.

"Eat some more. I'm paying." Baekhyun slurred. Jongdae had enough too. "I'm going to miss this place again."

"Thank god you followed. I would've never known this place. This is second place from all the burgers I ate, ever. First place is Chef Hae." Jongdae sipped the last of the milkshake. "Do you think Olivia gave birth already?"

"It's been two years. Of course she has. The kid's turning two, I think." Baekhyun sat properly and showed his phone to Jongdae. The staff still messaged Baekhyun from time to time. "She has Oli's eyes." Baekhyun admired the baby girl, quite fond of it.

"Mr. Byun, are you having baby vibes?" Jongdae continued to sip his milkshake.

"Maybe when we're 40," Baekhyun shrugged. "Ready to go? Your parents will video call in a few." He checked his watch. Jongdae finished the milkshake as Baekhyun left a couple of bills under the plate.

They walked hand in hand around the block to wear off some of the pounds. Baekhyun's suit jacket was in his free hand, the one Jongdae wasn't holding. Jongdae clung to Baekhyun's arm, enjoying the weather. The place where Baekhyun stayed was a good neighborhood. There were good stores and restaurants nearby. Jongdae would definitely miss living there. He looked at Baekhyun, thinking of his new dream. Baekhyun was busy looking through stores they passed by. Jongdae looked at their joined hands and sighed. It made Baekhyun look at him.

"Something wrong, love? Stomach ache?" Baekhyun wondered. Jongdae just smiled adorably at him. "Did you fart?"

"Nooo!" Jongdae whined cutely. "I just...thanks."

"Ah I'm not hearing this again," Baekhyun watched his feet as he shook his head. "If you get sappy on me, I'll—"

"You'll what?" Jongdae's tone wasn't threatening but he anticipated what Baekhyun would say.

"You'll be sleeping on the sofa." Baekhyun narrowed his eyes like he was so scary. Jongdae laughed and nodded. "Okay fine, why? Why are you thanking me this time?"

"For choosing me still," Jongdae changed tact. Usually he'd thank Baekhyun for funding his education, giving him a nice place to stay and enough money to survive even if he was with him anyway, for standing up to his father, and setting them free. This time, he wanted to tell him about the bigger picture. "You could've moved on, start over and forget me, us, but you didn't. You followed."

"I was literally following my dream." Baekhyun cracked a pun with a confident shrug. Jongdae shook his arm in retaliation. He was trying to be sentimental. "You really think I'll start over with someone else? Really? Me? You're my first love, my first relationship. Definitely the last too," he was sure of it.

"Actually, now that you said it, why didn't you ever date anyone?" Jongdae found it odd. Baekhyun was rich, handsome, funny, caring, smart, and many other things yet he was single all his life.

"I was busy saving someone from getting married to the wrong person." Baekhyun said with ease like it wasn't one of the most romantic words and gestures in the world. "Had too much fun running away, getting speeding tickets and scolding from elders," Jongdae pouted the more he listened. "Safe to say you stole my heart at prom."

"Prom?" Jongdae's eyes widened as he registered how long ago that was. Baekhyun nodded, remembering it well.

_ "Hey, do you want to dance?" Baekhyun neared a loner Jongdae with his hands in his pockets. _

_ "No, I'm okay. You go dance with your date. It's good to see you, Baek. You look really good." Jongdae touched Baekhyun's forearm, urging him to go. Baekhyun held his hand and pulled him up. They made their way to the dance floor in different moods. Baekhyun looked like he was on a mission while Jongdae felt embarrassed. He was dancing with another person's date. _

_ "Don't think. Don't look at anyone else. It's just us, okay?" Baekhyun slid his hands on Jongdae's waist and swayed with him. Jongdae tried to look around but Baekhyn held his jaw. "Eyes on me," Jongdae felt like he was drowning. His hands were on Baekhyun's shoulders while they swayed to slow songs. Jongdae got more comfortable and vulnerable with someone he knew. He ended up hugging Baekhyun as they danced. Baekhyun felt so flustered to be intimate with Jongdae suddenly. He relaxed and kept his cool. Jongdae teared up slightly as he remembered being stood up. It's not that his date wasn't there. He was there, but with someone else. _

_ Jongdae sniffed and blinked his eyes to dry his tears before he looked at Baekhyun. Baekhyun hushed him, comforting him as they danced. He heard Jongdae got stood up. Some students were laughing about it. Baekhyun just couldn’t sit still so he talked to his date. He apologized and promised to get her anything she wanted. She hugged him, thanking him for being honest. She too wanted to be with someone else that night, someone as alone as Jongdae. She used Baekhyun to make someone jealous, regretting it now. Baekhyun hugged her tight, thanking her for everything. That’s how he ended up in Jongdae’s arms, being his knight in shining armor that night. _

_ Baekhyun asked the photographer to take their photo, an official one. Although Jongdae already had his turn, Baekhyun paid them a few hundreds for one photo. Jongdae wondered if this was okay. Baekhyun stood beside him, giving a cute peace sign to the camera. Jongdae just smiled, genuinely happy. Baekhyun held his hand as the flash went off. _

“Where’s that photo anyway?” Baekhyun wondered.

“I kept it in my books. Mom and Dad knew I went with the other guy. If they saw us together and knew that guy stood me up, they’d flip out.” Jongdae had it laminated in fear of losing one of his favorite photos ever.

“Maybe we would’ve went to Harvard sooner if you showed them that.” Baekhyun imagined. Jongdae thought so too. It was before Baekhyun became a black sheep, a stupid nickname in fact. Jongdae deemed him as a dark horse if they had to label him a figurative animal. “Anyway, that night was worth telling her I had a crush on you.”

"You told her you had a crush on me? That's why she let you go?" Jongdae found that embarrassing but Baekhyun had no regrets. "I need to find Gertrude Evans and apologize."

"No need. She commented on our photos actually. She's claiming she knew we would end up together the moment she saw me staring at you at prom." Baekhyun chuckled, finding himself creepy for that.

"Seriously, since my prom?" Jongdae was so amazed. He didn't know. He had no clue at all. Baekhyun hid it so well with his nonchalance.

"The very stiff bangs caught my heart." Baekhyun teased. Jongdae slapped his back in reply. "Who styled you like a coconut? It was the early 2000s, Dae, not the 60s." He continued.

"I take it back. I'm not grateful anymore." Jongdae pouted harder. Baekhyun stopped walking to hold Jongdae intimately by the crosswalk. He kissed him sweetly and smiled.

"I'll always be, Jongdae. Let's go? Your mom might throw a fit again." Baekhyun guided him across the street and up the elevator. They got home and did things on their own.

The call from home was very welcome. Jongdae finished his shower so he settled on the bed. He showed his medal and his final paper that's been hardbound. Baekhyun got out of the shower, shaking his damp hair. He finished dressing as he listened to the call. Jongdae waved for him to join in bed. Baekhyun crawled beside Jongdae and said hello to his in-laws. Mrs. Kim praised Baekhyun for looking so good as always. Mr. Kim snuck in some business agenda for the heck of it. "Anyway, when are you two coming back? When are we arranging the wedding?" He pressured.

"Think we plan on staying here for a few months, decide on some things," Baekhyun kept it vague.

"We're talking about it, Dad. Don't worry. Let's wait for Baek to graduate next week first." Jongdae lean on Baekhyun. The two said goodbye and went on a daze. Life was calling them again. "Get some sleep. You still have a meeting later with Italy later." Jongdae reminded him. Baekhyun kissed him and got comfortable. Jongdae got up and did their laundry before bed. They already got used to having each other only.

* * *

Baekhyun finally graduated with latin honors, of course. He could have been the valedictorian but he was delayed. It didn't matter. He had what everyone in the 1% had now; college education. Baekhyun took photos with Jongdae, showing he finally graduated. They ate at a Japanese restaurant afterwards and went home to cuddle. Jongdae, however, couldn't sleep. He couldn't rest knowing he had no more dreams. Baekhyun was sound asleep next to him. He watched the calm rise and fall of his chest and the soft mumbles he did when he slept.

Jongdae looked around their apartment, seeing traces of them in this small room. He missed living in luxury. He missed having to wake up and just eat, wait for drivers, and have everything ready. Was he ready to go home? No. He wanted to stay with Baekhyun like this a little bit more.  _ You're my dream, Dae.  _ He remembered those words. He remembered running away again. It was some of the most fun he had in his life. Jongdae stared at his engagement ring and the man he loved.  _ You waited long enough, love. Let's make new dreams and reach them together. _

* * *

"You serious?" Baekhyun slurred as he tried to wake himself up. The first thing Jongdae told him when he woke up was  _ let's get married. _ He nodded, 100% sure of it. "Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"No, I just thought it would be a nice dream." Jongdae cuddled beside his half awake fiance. "Go home together, work together, travel together, ah! I always dreamt of sailing for a few days."

"Seems fun," Baekhyun mumbled sleepily. His meeting was in an hour but Jongdae woke him too early. "Kim Jongdae is talking about fun. I must be dreaming."

"Well, I'm done with everything. I can have fun now. It's as simple as that." Jongdae shrugged.

"You want to go home?" Baekhyun woke up slightly and kissed Jongdae's forehead. "Okay, let's go home and get married."

"For real?" Jongdae giggled. Baekhyun smirked. "How about...we make it a surprise?"

"I'm doomed." Baekhyun looked away with a handsome smile. Jongdae wondered why. "You're becoming reckless."

"More fun for us, don't you think?" Jongdae straddled Baekhyun's lap and felt mischievous. 

As they caught their breaths after a quick fuck, Jongdae rolled off Baekhyun and laughed. "Wash up, Byun. Italy's waiting. I'll starting packing. We're bringing the mess home." Baekhyun hummed as he tried to sleep some more. Jongdae slapped his ass to make him move. Baekhyun didn't. He got a few more minutes of sleep, letting Italy wait. What they were going to do would require a tremendous amount of energy. Going home meant dealing with more people; their families, their friends, and the media.

“I found my new dream by the way.” Jongdae announced as he wore his boxers. Baekhyun just hummed. “Do you want to hear it?”

“Sure,” Baekhyun was half asleep. There was no way he could steal a few minutes now. Jongdae crawled on top of Baekhyun and kissed his eyes, nose, cheeks, jaw, neck, and lips. He whispered for Baekhyun to open his eyes. Jongdae looked so at peace as he looked at his fiance. Baekhyun squirmed slightly, willing himself to wake. He moved several locks of hair off of Jongdae’s forehead, smirking loosely.

“It’s growing old with you, having a family, going around the world with you; running away with you.” Jongdae worded it so well. He sucked in writing but great in speaking. Baekhyun closed his eyes, loving the sound of that. “Can you make my dreams come true?”

Baekhyun slipped his hand on the side of Jongdae’s neck and pulled him for a very slow and affectionate kiss. Jongdae smiled, ready for what’s next in their lives. “Am I dead? This must be heaven.” Baekhyun whispered with his eyes closed. Jongdae rolled his eyes and pulled Baekhyun to get up. They had another mission to do.

* * *

The flight stewardess in the first class gasped when she saw Baekhyun and Jongdae together. She tended to them well, gushing to see the power couple together again. Their story died down unfinished but revived on social media. Seeing them in the flesh made her so excited. Jongdae was in the restroom when he heard the stewardesses giggling and gushing over them. He took this opportunity to use their voice. When he excited the restroom, some were surprised to see him there. He smiled kindly and asked for a favor. Baekhyun thought that the idea to start a fire with them was genius. As they rested before the chaos, the rumors on the ground stirred social media.

_ Byun Baekhyun and Kim Jongdae were seen at the airport. Together. _

When they reached home, they thanked the flight crew for helping them create buzz. As they did their jobs during the flight, they gossipped loudly that those two were onboard. They exited the plane last. Jongdae looked around them, checking if they left anything. Baekhyun stretched and yawned, leaning on Jongdae afterwards. “Do you think it reached our families?” He wondered. Jongdae just shrugged.

They both reactivated their numbers, receiving all texts while they were overseas. Baekhyun deleted everything without reading. Jongdae did the same. If it was urgent, it was emailed to them. “Who are you calling first?” Jongdae asked.

“Park.” Baekhyun found his number and waited for a pick up. He placed the call on speaker so Jongdae could hear it.

“Hello? Is this a phishing call?” Chanyeol wondered.

“No, but you have to pick us up at the airport, Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun smiled.

“Huh? Who is this?”

“Ya, how can you forget me?” Baekhyun was so hurt. "You answer phishing calls but not your best friend?"

“Baek? What are you...why are you…” Chanyeol checked the number. It was local.

“Mr. Park, another article of Mr. Byun was published just now. He’s back in town?” His secretary was right on time.

“Confirm it, Park. We’re home.” Baekhyun looked at Jongdae.

“We?” Chanyeol gave her a thumbs up, making her eyes widen.

“Eung.” Baekhyun giggle.

“Ya Park Chanyeol, how can you forget him? Don’t say you forgot me too?” Jongdae spoke.

“Shit. Shit, your parents are going to castrate both of you!” Chanyeol stood up and immediately gathered his things. His best friends were home.

“I’m just kidding. Don’t pick us up. Wait in the penthouse instead. We just landed.” Baekhyun was pulled by Jongdae to exit the tube. “We’ll rent a car. Our luggages won’t fit anyway. Can you call Chef Hae? We want shrimp and steak.”

“What the fuck, you guys are really home. Shit, okay, see you in a bit. The media’s going to cause a traffic jam there.” Chanyeol laughed. Baekhyun smiled and hung up.

The nation found out the power couple was home through paparazzi that waited on celebrities in the airport. Baekhyun and Jongdae asked for help from airport staff with their luggages, loading it in a car that waited. Although they went out using the VIP exit, some still managed to get glimpses of them. Baekhyun saw his phone blowing up. Jongdae saw his mother calling when they got in the car. “Ready?” He asked Baekhyun. His fiance nodded, holding his breath. Jongdae answered the call to let his mother’s yelling welcome them. It's /not/ good to be home.

“Mom, mom, calm down. Can I speak?” Jongdae couldn’t stop smiling. Mrs. Kim piped down. “Call your best suppliers and caterers.”

“What do you mean?” She hoped she guessed it right.

“Baek and I want to get married next month.”

* * *

“Next month?” Mr. Byun’s eyes widened. They all gathered in his office after the two made a surprise visit. Mr. Kim hurried there immediately after learning from Secretary Jung that the kids truly flew in unannounced.

“We did what we had to do. We’re going to follow you now.” Baekhyun nodded.

“I’m ready to take over, Dad.” Jongdae added. “But I’m not separating from Baekhyun.”

Their fathers looked at each other. That’s a first from Jongdae. He owned up to something. Baekhyun smiled, showing him he did well. Jongdae giggled. They were still kids deep down, their fathers’ youngest sons. Their dads couldn't be more proud of them.

“Congratulations Baekhyun, you proved you’re worthy of my son and more.” Mr. Kim stood up and shook Baekhyun’s hand. Jongdae couldn’t believe what he just said. Baekhyun was so surprised to be told such. He did something right? “If anyone comes at you for your educational attainment, slap your 4.0 GPA at them.”

“I-I will,” Baekhyun couldn’t hide his shock. Mr. Kim hugged him, congratulating him for many other things. Baekhyun looked so confused. Jongdae looked at Mr. Byun, smiling kindly.

“Welcome to the family, Dr. Kim.” Mr. Byun smiled, opening his arms. Jongdae loved hearing this. His heart felt so full right now. They approved. They were given blessings. Jongdae hugged his father-in-law, thanking him for raising Baekhyun so well and believing in him.

“You’re getting married! After all our terrorizing, you stuck through it!” Mr. Kim shook an emotional Baekhyun. “You’re one of the top CEOs on the planet!” Baekhyun sputtered a laugh, seeing his father hold Jongdae so tenderly. Mr. Kim saw his best friend hushing his son. Jongdae wouldn’t let him go. Mr. Byun smiled at the two, letting Jongdae release the stress he held for years.

* * *

Baekhyun kept his hands in his pockets as he looked at the city. The weather was nice. It wasn't too hot or too cold. "Baek, are you ready?" Chanyeol asked as he neared his best friend. Today’s the day.

They were at the rooftop. Baekhyun had to breathe for a moment. In his suit, his dark brown hair seemed lighter than usual. Chanyeol matched his style as the Best Man. He looked insanely gorgeous in his suit and silver hair. Baekhyun approved of his best friend's style. Chanyeol got something out of his suit pocket and handed it to Baekhyun. It was an alcohol flask. "One for the road,"

Baekhyun drank from it, thanking Chanyeol. "Okay, lock the doors when Jongdae gets inside the church. No one is running away anymore." He said as they walked back to the penthouse. Chanyeol hit Baekhyun's back for the remark.

Jongdae couldn't stop fidgeting. The traffic wasn't bad but it felt too slow for Jongdae. Minseok was judging him in the car. "Would you stay still? We're almost there."

"If his Lamborghini's in the parking lot, boot it right away, Minnie. Slash the tires if you have to. No one is running away anymore." Jongdae ordered. Minseok laughed, loving his energy. This one was going to end differently indeed.

Baekhyun took photos with his dad, brother, sister-in-law, niece, and nephew. Mr. and Mrs. Kim joined them. Junmyeon and Irene followed, teasing Baekhyun for blushing. "Junmyeon, is he near? What did Minseok say?" Baekhyun worried.

"Relax, Minseok tied Jongdae to the seat. If he runs out of the church, there's extra security outside to stop him." Junmyeon chuckled. Baekhyun was so worried to receive the fate of Jongdae's ex-fiances. What if this was his biggest karma? What if his ex-fiances conspired against him to receive the same heartbreaking fate. Irene dabbed tissues on Baekhyun's forehead to control his sweat. Jongin came over to button a flower over Baekhyun's breast pocket.

"Yaa, this is it! Finally!" He was so excited for his elders.

"I'm going to vomit." Baekhyun announced. Irene hurried away so her dress wasn't in the line of fire.

"They're here." Yixing announced. Baekhyun stood up and jumped up and down. He was moving like a firecracker. The vomiting feeling disappeared immediately. He was ready to marry Jongdae.

"Block all exits please." Baekhyun worried again, making everyone around him laugh. He was serious though.

When Jongdae stepped out of the car, Minseok almost didn't catch him. He was going to run down the aisle at this point. Baekhyun walked with Chanyeol to the start of the aisle. They were visions indeed. Baekhyubo did a double take upon seeing Jongdae through a narrow gap behind the doors. Chanyeol bumped Baekhyun, seeing Jongdae through the crack too. The stylist was fixing Jongdae's hair and dabbed some lip gloss on his lips. Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun to move. Jongdae saw Baekhyun, smiling widely. Baekhyun couldn't contain his happiness. He was really there. But the walk down the aisle still had to happen before Baekhyun could relax.

Everyone held their breaths as the doors opened. Jongdae was smiling, glowing, excited to marry someone for the first time in his life. There was no one who could help him escape now. If before, his savior was waiting behind him, today, he was waiting in front, nervous yet hopeful. Jongdae giggled adorably as he saw Baekhyun. Chanyeol was shaking him, teasing his best friend.

Jongdae finally stepped forward. He had one foot after the other until he was almost running. To Baekhyun, he would always hurry. "I'm not running away, calm down." Jongdae said loudly as he walked, making everyone laugh. No time had to be wasted when the future waited for them to run towards it. Baekhyun sputtered a laugh at Jongdae's eagerness. He was at the altar, finally. He made it this time. Jongdae crashed into Baekhyun, hugging him tight. It was a very heartwarming moment.

"Hi," Jongdae mumbled when he pulled back slightly. He giggled, feeling excited for what awaits them.

"Hi," Baekhyun smirked. "You look stunning, love."

"You too," Jongdae was so whipped. The presider had to clear his throat to call their attention. The kissing must be saved for the end.

The ceremony went by quickly with Baekhyun and Jongdae not paying attention to it at all. They subtly debated about which wedding ring design their parents chose for them. Their opinions were asked but the choice wasn't revealed. Even they didn't tell each other the design they chose, wanting it to be a competition.

When the rings were revealed to them, they both were pleased. They chose the same one after all. As they said their vows, Baekhyun got a tad emotional again. His voice cracked. Jongdae rubbed his hands, slightly laughing at him. Baekhyun apologized, saying something got stuck in his throat. Chanyeol slapped his back hard, earning a glare from Baekhyun.

As they got through it, the two were so excited to close this off with a kiss. They have been apart for three days but it felt like three years again. Jongdae kept switching his footing, wanting to show the world he's married to Byun Baekhyun. He grabbed Baekhyun's face, kissing him hard. Baekhyun kept giggling stupid.

"You did it, you got through the ceremony." Baekhyun teased. Jongdae rolled his eyes and then laughed. "You're mine now, Kim Jongdae."

"You deserve it." Jongdae kissed his cheek.  _ Yes, Baekhyun really did. _

The relief everyone felt turned into happiness. Jongdae managed to get married successfully, without any hitches. Baekhyun didn't have to drive so far just to have Jongdae in his arms. They were officially each other's person now. Nothing and no one could separate them anymore.

At the reception, the newlyweds had their first dance. It was pretty romantic and sweet. They tuned out the rest of the world as they let time fade away. Couples danced around them, enjoying their night of free booze, food, and interaction. Chanyeol was by the bar with Jongin, talking about a new movie they both saw a few days ago.

"Your son seems to be close with Young Park over there." Valentine intrigued Jongin's mother.

"Yes, they're really good friends." She answered gracefully.

"Are we seeing sparks?" Valentine gossipped.

"Give it a rest, Valentine. Don't stress the boys and don't pressure us parents." Mrs. Kim passed by, saving Jongin's mother from the same fate she did because of Valentine's gossip. Mrs. Park followed Mrs. Kim, ready to ask what that was about.

Chanyeol turned around when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He flinched when he saw Valentine. "Care to dance with me, Chanyeolie?" She batted her lashes.

"Not this again," Jongin rolled his eyes and put his drink down. It was like deja vu for him. "Chan, dance with me."

Chanyeol looked at the two, thinking who he should dance with. "Sorry, I'm taken." He shrugged as he talked to Valentine. Jongin smirked, pulling Chanyeol away from her. As they dance together, Chanyeol bit his bottom lip innocently.

"Good job saying you were taken. She was going to do to us what she did to Jongdae and Baekhyun and their families." Jongin mumbled, looking past Chanyeol to see if Valentine was looking at them.

"But I am," Chanyeol mumbled.

"Y-You are?" Jongin's eyes widened. "Who? Why didn't you tell me?"

Chanyeol's brows furrowed in confusion. "I-I thought you...you...it's you." He started to feel stupid for reading into something too much. "Aren't we? The movie...wasn't...wasn't that a date?" Jongin was frozen, shocked. Was it? Chanyeol noticed he did read the situation wrong. He started apologizing and trying to explain himself. His soft heart was showing and it made him feel pathetic. Baekhyun and Jongdae were nearby. It was Jongdae who saw something was wrong over there. Baekhyun looked at their friends, curious why Chanyeol looked defeated. "I'm sorry. I thought...it was...we were...wow. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions, Nini. I'm sorry." Chanyeol let him go slowly, embarrassed.

"No, don't be!" Jongin held Chanyeol's arms to stop him from going. "I mean, why...are you...why would you be sorry? Did...did our date suck?" Jongin couldn't look at Chanyeol as he tried to be confident about this. He was flustered and flattered to be Park Chanyeol's crush.

"They went on a date?" Jongdae whispered, surprised to know that. Baekhyun shrugged then tried to dance closer to their friends.

"It's okay, Nini. You don't have to say that to make me feel better. Thank you for being honest with me." Chanyeol removed Jongin's hands from his arms, smiling kindly. Jongin stood there, watching Chanyeol go with his shoulders slumped forward. Baekhyun pouted. Jongdae saw Baekhyun getting affected. His best friend got rejected.

"Go," Jongdae urged him to. Baekhyun wondered why he would say that. "He needs you."

"Chanyeol, wait!" Jongin suddenly started running after him. Baekhyun pulled Jongdae through the crowd, hurrying after them. It could end in a fist fight or screaming.

At the hall, Chanyeol stopped walking when he heard Jongin calling him. He sighed and turned around. Jongin stopped in front of Chanyeol, unsure of what to say. Baekhyun and Jongdae peeked from the door.

"Don't go just like that." Jongin whined and pouted.

"I remembered I have things to do." Chanyeol gave a weak lie. Baekhyun started booing him in whispered tones. Jongdae ended up snickering.

"On your best friend's wedding day?" Jongin found it odd. "Chanyeol, just...let me…" He didn't know how to express himself verbally. That's what the arts were for.

"Nini, it's okay. I'm okay. I understand." Chanyeol was close to getting over it actually. He just needed space.

"No, no you don't!" Jongin got frustrated. "That night was amazing and fun, and...I really love being with you. You're...special to me and...I...that was a date. It was a date. I'm sorry I thought it wasn't. I didn't want to get hurt because you're...you're Park Chanyeol. And I'm just…some dancer you grew up with. It's just...ugh! Why is this so hard to say?" Jongin was so close to crying. He was so annoyed with himself. Chanyeol wanted to hug him but he didn't know where he stood in Jongin's life at the moment. "It was a date. We went on a date. You were right. I'm not saying this just to make you feel better, Chan. Please believe me." Jongin begged.

Chanyeol was about to say something when he felt Jongin kiss him. Their eyes were closed, hands on each other as they tried to figure out their feelings.

Baekhyun smirked as Jongdae gasped. "Don't be stupid, Park!" Baekhyun cheered him on softly.

The kiss deepened but Jongin pulled back, overwhelmed he just did that. Chanyeol looked so surprised. "I like you, Chanyeol." Jongin confessed shyly. His cheeks were rosy as his eyes were downcast. "And if you want to go out again, like on another date, I'll be inside." He finally looked at Chanyeol's eyes as he stepped back. Jongin bowed to his elder and hurried back inside, embarrassed he just kissed him like that.

Jongin saw Baekhyun and Jongdae by the door, pretending they weren't listening. Jongin stood in front of them, ready to burst into tears. "What did I just do?" He asked his elders.

"You owned up to your feelings, Nini." Baekhyun rubbed his comfortingly. "It's okay. He'll come around."

"He'll never want to see me again or talk to me. I-I kissed him. He looked like he didn't want it." Jongin worried. Jongdae and Baekhyun looked past Jongin.

"If he didn't want it, he wouldn't be waiting for you right now." Jongdae smiled with hope. Jongin wondered who they were looking at. He turned around, seeing Chanyeol standing there. "We'll...give you two some space." Jongdae pulled Baekhyun, a silently threatening Baekhyun that signalled Chanyeol to not screw this up. Chanyeol gave a subtle nod, waiting for them to move far.

"Sorry about—," Jongin was about to start.

"How does...Tuesday night sound?" Chanyeol asked, a little awkward about this.

"T-Tuesday? I'll check my schedule first." Jongin lowered his head. He asked for this but he was busy.

"I know we're both busy. This is...quite sudden too. But can we make tonight count?" Chanyeol offered his hand. Jongin looked up, seeing his signature smirk. "I really like you too, Kim Jongin."

Jongin held his hand carefully, hoping this wasn't a prank. If only he saw Chanyeol running his hands in his hair as he tasted his lips, pacing back and forth as he collected his exploded brain. Chanyeol had to think fast. This was Kim Jongin, a very gentle and talented guy. Chanyeol would never score someone like him. He felt too dorky and uptight for Jongin. But it just happened. Jongin confessed. Chanyeol hurried back inside, betting all in. Now they were rushing to get in Chanyeol's hotel room. Of all days, their friends had to get married on the season finale of their favorite show. They hurried to get snacks and turn the TV on. This was a perfect second date for them.

Back at the reception, Jongdae and Baekhyun took photos with their families all night, happy to have them by their sides. Finally, a full group family photo was taken. They wanted to hang a framed copy of this in the penthouse. 

As the celebration ended, Baekhyun said goodbye to his family. Baekbeom said their mom would be happy for him wherever she was. Baekhyun hugged his niece and nephew, asking if they had fun. They both wanted to kiss their Uncle Jongdae before they left.

Jongdae couldn't get out of his mother's hug. His dad had to tear her away from him. Their little boy wasn't coming home anymore. He was going to live with Baekhyun. Junmyeon gave Jongdae the tightest hug, knowing they would be separated for a long time again. Jongdae told Irene to be careful as she's expecting. She only winked in reply.

"Dae, these monsters are looking for you." Baekhyun held the kids beside him. Jongdae knelt on one knee and hugged them both. They gave him kisses, asking him to play with them when they visited. Jongdae promised, reminding them to be good. Baekhyun smiled fondly at the exchange.

"Have a kid!" Junmyeon coughed beside Baekhyun, who glared at him.

"Surrogate!" Baekbeom coughed too. Mr. Byun and Mr. Kim pulled their eldest sons away from Baekhyun. In truth, Baekhyun has been thinking about it. Maybe 40 was too much. In three to five years, it was possible. They had to stabilize their new tasks first.

Jongdae got in Baekhyun's car, ready to call it a day. Baekhyun gave his staff new codes for the door of the penthouse in case they reached first. He got ready to drive but Jongdae kept giggling. "What?" Baekhyun wondered what's so funny.

"Let's run away?" Jongdae remembered all his escapes, thrilled to feel the excitement again. Baekhyun scoffed and switched gears. The wheels of the Lamborghini skid unpleasantly on the ground before speeding away.

"Oh boy, they never changed." Mr. Byun sighed. Mr. Kim patted his back, bidding him a see you soon. They had golf tomorrow anyway.

* * *

Seulgi, Olivia, and Chef Hae came home with the newlyweds in the penthouse. The three asked if they were needed for the night. Baekhyun told them to rest as he got a juice box on the nearest table. Someone left it there. Olivia brought out a gift box from the cleaning closet, congratulating her Masters for their marriage. Jongdae thanked them, saying they didn't have to give them anything. They left the two to be with their families for the rest of the night, hoping they would rest too.

Jongdae removed Baekhyun's tie as Baekhyun sipped a juice box. They just removed their shoes by the door. "I've been meaning to ask you about that, Mr. Kim." Jongdae looked at his husband.

"What about, Mr. Byun?" Baekhyun played along. Their names could be interchanged now.

"Why do you have juice boxes in the fridge? They're more than the water." Jongdae took a sip from Baekhyun's juice.

"You don't remember? We used to drink this in middle school." Baekhyun smiled.

"So?" Jongdae didn't get his point.

"I just like it. You always traded flavors with me because yours was always pineapple. I only buy the flavors you like. Chanyeol steals some sometimes." Baekhyun squeezed the box and threw it in the bin. He checked the gift, seeing new neckties and couple sweaters. Seulgi must have knitted them. It made Baekhyun smile. "Are you done questioning me? I'm excited to sleep with you." Baekhyun pulled Jongdae to his bedroom.

"I'm too tired." Jongdae pouted.

"That's why we'll sleep." Baekhyun took his suit jacket off and flopped down in bed, face first. Jongdae got on Baekhyun and sat on his butt. He gave him a massage before bed. Baekhyun groaned softly as Jongdae worked on the knots on his shoulders and lower back. When he had enough, Jongdae knelt as Baekhyun turned over beneath him. He leaned down to kiss him sweetly but his hands were doing naughty things. Jongdae pushed Baekhyun's shirt off his shoulders and kissed his chest.

The sounds of kissing became moans and whimpers. Jongdae wanted Baekhyun too much. Being away from him for three days felt too long. Baekhyun steadied Jongdae's hips as he bounced. "Thought you're too tired." Baekhyun could feel Jongdae close. Jongdae didn't listen. He was too busy chasing his high. Baekhyun knew he wasn't going to get it like this. He sat up and flipped them over.

Jongdae squirmed beneath Baekhyun, eyes filled with lust. Baekhyun sucked his neck gently, loving him slowly and sensually. They didn't have to rush anymore. Time was theirs. Jongdae wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's shoulders, gasping his husband's name.

Jongdae felt boneless and sated, barely trying to keep his eyes open. Baekhyun carried him to the tub after they made love, washing him and himself. He dressed Jongdae with a robe and a fresh pair of boxers, laying him in the same bed they ruined. Baekhyun charged their phones, checking if he had new messages. He messaged his dads and brothers before crawling over Jongdae. Poor guy's out like a lightbulb. Baekhyun kissed his cheek and bid him goodnight.

Jongdae stirred, asking Baekhyun of the time. "Two minutes before midnight,"

"Really?" Jongdae smiled loosely.

"Eung," Baekhyun chuckled softly then kissed his jaw. Jongdae mewled at the feeling as he counted the seconds. He pulled Baekhyun up, kissing him deeply on the lips, sucking it slightly with hunger. Colors flashed on the side of their faces as their eyes reflected the outside. They took their time as faint explosions filled the silence of the penthouse. Baekhyun brightly smiled, becoming the colors in the night sky. "Happy new year, Byun Jongdae."

Jongdae giggled and hugged Baekhyun, wishing him the same. He too glowed with happiness. They reached the day they hoped for, the day where the next display waited for them. This new year had a lot in store, a lot of changes. They'd worry about those later.

Because tonight and for the rest of their lives, they were finally each other's.

* * *

HI! QUICK COMMERICAL FROM MOONSTARLIGHT.

YOU CAN STOP READING HERE IF YOU'RE SATISFIED WITH THE ENDING.

THE EVENTS AFTER THIS WILL BE *SLIGHTLY* TRIGGERING AND AGAINST A TAG UP THERE.

AGAIN. YOU CAN STOP READING HERE TO KEEP THE HAPPY ENDING.

FOR THOSE WHO ARE BRAVE ENOUGH FOR WHAT'S BELOW THE LINE: YOU MAY PROCEED.

THIS IS ALL ON YOUR DISCRETION.

I'M WARNING YOU :(

YOU CAN STOP HERE.

TW: SAD. VERY SAD.

* * *

Jongdae closed his eyes as he felt the wind against his skin. The waves sounded beautiful together with the chirps of the seagulls. He was back in paradise.

It's been a long journey.

He sat on a chair as he waited for the fireworks show to begin. He looked beside him and patted Baekhyun's hand. Jongdae leaned to his space and kissed his head. "Thank you, Baekhyun-ah. You made all my dreams come true." He tried to not let his voice crack. It's true. They had a family with three bright and brilliant children that took after them; the twin girls they adopted and a boy that came from them and a surrogate.

True to their promises, they ran away together and grew old together. Around the world, where Baekhyun was, that's there Jongdae would be too. If  _ you complete me _ seemed cliché for most, to them it was a compliment. Looking back at what they did together, they both knew it would never be the same without each other.

The fireworks began over the sea. Jongdae looked ahead, distracting himself from the colors. Baekhyun watched it, letting himself enjoy the colors. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun and wiped his chin. His grip was weakening. "Are you tired?" Jongdae asked. Baekhyun tried to look at the love of his life. He leaned his head on Jongdae's shoulder and closed his eyes. "Rest now, love. It's okay. Go to sleep first." Jongdae wiped his eyes quickly with his cuff, careful to not poke his eyes with his cufflink, trying to keep his voice even. "I-I still have to do our laundry." His voice softened, remembered their days in Harvard. "Go to sleep."

"Jongdae," Baekhyun forced himself to speak. Jongdae hushed him. "Did I really make your dreams come true? Are you happy?"

"Yes, the happiest." Jongdae kissed Baekhyun's weak hand, one of the hands that helped change the world. Their cufflinks touched, symbolizing they were nothing with each other.

"Can I go first?" Baekhyun whispered. Jongdae nodded, holding on to him to make sure he wasn't cold. He kept Baekhyun's hands in his.

"Go. I'll follow you soon, okay? Let's run away together, okay?" Jongdae asked. But Baekhyun no longer responded.

He went first.

The fireworks ended just as their eldest son noticed their parents were still outside. He called them, ready to wheel his father Baekhyun back inside their resthouse. He noticed both of them were no longer responding. He called his sisters, shaking his parents to wake. The youngest twin saw their dads asleep peacefully, holding each other. She knelt in front of them, crying her eyes out. The eldest twin, who was a doctor, had to do her job despite hurting personally and announce the time and date.

_ December 31, 2063. 11:56PM. _

Even until then, Baekhyun and Jongdae left together, ran away together. Because they were each other's person. They promised that they would never leave each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you watching the show and waiting daily for updates! It's been really fun making this. This *might* be the last BaekChen fic for 2020 after all (although there's 1 WIP halfway done so idk if it will be posted this year). Received some prompt suggestions too so I'll be working on those next year + other pairings to experiment (ChanSoo or more BaekYeol? ChanKai? KaiHun maybe?). Anyway, thank you for reading this long fic and for leaving kudos/comments. Hope you're all staying safe too.
> 
> See you in the next fic! - moonstarlight :)

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is my last work for Baekchen in a while, I'm open for prompts or storyline wishes for 2021! Comment your dream scenarios and I will pick the ones that interest me. Challenge me bwahahaha! It will be uploaded when it's ready! Thank you :)


End file.
